Réponds-moi De l'autre côté
by Beast Out
Summary: La chance finit toujours par tourner et les rôles, par s'inverser. Pire que Ruvik, personne ne pensait que ce fut possible. Pourtant, ça l'était.
1. Chapter 1

**Réponds-moi. De l'autre côté**

 **Note :**

 **Comme vous ne tarderez pas à le comprendre, la présente fic débute vers la fin du jeu. Je l'envisage comme une version plus affirmée de l'idée de ma précédente fic sur ce jeu et basée dans le réel cette fois. J'avais aussi envie de me pencher sur l'organisation qui avait commandité Juli. Pour des raisons tenant à la nature de certains passages, à des éléments du scénario, j'ai dû par contre laisser à Ruvik son corps originel et ne pas lui donner celui de Leslie, comme dans le jeu.  
**

 **Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas trop certain de la direction que je prendrai, mais j'avais envie de "retravailler" sur ce jeu qui m'a plu.**

* * *

 ** _La chance finit toujours par tourner et les rôles, par s'inverser. Pire que Ruvik, personne ne pensait que ce fut possible. Pourtant, ça l'était._**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Se trouver non loin d'une bombe qui explosait devait ressembler à ça. Tout était flou, semblait se mouvoir au ralenti. Du sang vous coulait sur le visage. Un sang âcre et brunâtre, souillé de poussière et de terre. Le jeune homme essaya de comprendre où il se trouvait, ce qu'il se passait, mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Rien que le bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles lui donnait envie de hurler. Ce dont il était incapable. Sa bouche était paralysée, ses lèvres comme collées l'une à l'autre. Des tapotements indistincts lui parvenaient peu à peu d'un endroit infiniment lointain.

Il cligna des paupières. Ce mouvement si ridicule lui coûta beaucoup trop. Une douleur lui vrilla le cerveau, alors que les sons se précisaient et s'amplifiaient. C _e bruit ! Insupportable !_ Beaucoup trop fort soudain. Ses sens auparavant altérés revenaient lentement à la normale. Il porta ses mains encore tremblantes, malhabiles à ses oreilles, puis se boucha le nez en soufflant pour les déboucher. Lorsqu'il y parvint, le brouhaha explosa. Mais c'était nécessaire. Lentement, il quitta sa posture couchée et s'accroupit sur le sol sale, le souffle court, en alerte.

Il redécouvrait les sensations réelles. Les choses lui semblaient plus dures que dans son monde d'illusion. Il avait oublié que le verre coupait autant, que la nature exhalait cette curieuse odeur mêlant pourriture et parfum suave. L'air du vrai monde le faisait presque suffoquer. Pendant une minute, il crut s'asphyxier, juste le temps que son corps si longtemps abandonné et reconstitué ne se remette en marche. Alors il réalisa l'horreur de sa condition. _Non._ Le corps hôte, celui de Leslie ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans ce corps neuf et plus jeune ? Pourquoi avait-il retrouvé cette enveloppe brûlée exécrée ? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché ? Il jura ; aussitôt, il se figea. Etrange la sensation de ses lèvres remuant, et douloureuse aussi, les chairs abîmées se mouvant et réveillant les vieilles douleurs.

Son plan n'avait peut-être qu'imparfaitement fonctionné, mais il était vivant. Il était... ressuscité. A cette pensée, son torse squelettique se gonfla d'orgueil ; il se sentit de nouveau Dieu l'espace d'une seconde.

Puis il entendit des chiens aboyer, des hommes hurler. Il vit des voitures, entendit des sirènes. Paradoxalement, il savait où il était, mais n'en avait aucune idée, pas plus d'où aller. Ces lieux, il ne s'en rappelait qu'au travers de souvenirs qu'il avait modifiés, modelés, pour les insérer dans son monde. Il était perdu. Il n'était plus Dieu. Il redevenait une proie ; il le sentit, bien plus qu'il n'en avait la certitude. Son instinct lui commandait de déguerpir et sans se faire prendre. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun ami ici, ni nulle-part ailleurs. C'étaitainsi depuis la mort de Laura ; il était seul contre le monde. Même ce Jimenez qu'il croyait son collègue l'avait trahi, allant jusqu'à lui ôter la vie. Tous des ordures.

Mais il ne renoncerait pas. Il se trouverait une nouvelle forteresse, de nouveaux moyens de défense. Avec cet objectif en tête, il se redressa et enjamba les cadavres de ses victimes. Il traversa le couloir, grimaçant de douleur, avec tous ses éclats éparpillés de verre brisé lui rentrant dans les plantes de pieds. Il trouva exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : une issue s'ouvrant sur une zone dégagée et déserte. Déjà, les policiers entraient dans le hall. Il les entendait hurler des ordres. Il bondit au-dehors, se réceptionna par une roulade involontaire, mais qui permit d'épargner ses chevilles trop frêles. Il était enveloppé d'habits de patients tout ensanglantés. Si quiconque l'apercevait, il était fait. Il était probable que certains de ses "jouets", tels que Sebastian, aient survécu. Il ne devait surtout pas encourir le risque de croiser qui que ce fût. Tous devaient continuer de le croire mort et enterré.

Il appréhendait de courir, mais, étonnamment, tout lui revint instantanément. Il courut, comme si les meurtriers de sa soeur avaient été à ses trousses. De temps à autre, il trébuchait, mais, même s'il tombait, il se relevait toujours. A l'arrière de l'hôpital, il connaissait une sortie discrète, secrète, qui n'était déjà plus utilisée de son vivant. Enfin, de son ancien vivant. Il rit intérieurement. Il l'apercevait déjà. La promesse d'une vie nouvelle, de la liberté. Et pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il vivrait enfin une vie libre, loin de la cave familiale, hors des murs d'un manoir dans lequel il devait rester caché, prostré. Emprisonné par un père ne voyant en lui qu'un monstre répugnant et honteux.

Il s'en approchait quand une détonation retentit et une violente douleur l'élança. Un coup de feu. On lui tirait dessus. Il serra les dents. Même s'il parvenait à s'enfuir, il était fichu. Ses crimes seraient dénoncés. Il serait recherché par la police ou par quelque organisation voulant travailler sur lui, comme un vulgaire specimen de recherche. Comme l'un de ces animaux qu'il charcutait dans son enfance pour s'entraîner. Il n'y eut pas de deuxième coup de feu, du moins pas tout de suite.

Intrigué, Ruvik se détourna, sans interrompre sa course folle pour la liberté, et aperçut une silhouette bien connue. Un homme à la face crispée par la haine et la colère, juste comme la sienne auparavant. Sebastian s'arrêta brutalement, sortit un fusil de précision et, froidement, comme s'il avait été à un entraînement sur cibles mouvantes, tira. La balle traversa le mollet de Ruvik, sans toucher heureusement d'artère ou d'os. Ruvik s'effondra, dans un cri étouffé de souffrance.

Il était de chair à présent ; les balles le touchaient, son sang se répandait. Il rampa véhémentement dans l'herbe, Sebastian marchant tranquillement vers lui ; il l'aurait. Ruvik pouvait le sentir exulter, même si Sebastian n'en laissait rien paraître. Une main le chope par le col, le souleva de terre aussi simplement que s'il était un fétu de paille. Ruvik en eut le souffle coupé ; depuis quand avait-il cette force-là ? Dans son monde, Ruvik était le plus puissant, le plus fort, le maître avec toutes les cartes en main ; ici, dans l'instant, c'était Sebastian. Le grand brun le garda debout, face à lui, sa poigne se raffermissant de plus en plus. Par défi, il le regardait droit dans les yeux, ce qui, auparavant, ne se faisait pas sans terribles conséquences. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne se produisait.

\- Tu t'imaginais quoi ? s'enquit Sebastian, la voix chargée de rancune. Que la chance finirait jamais par tourner ?

Ruvik n'était plus qu'un simple humain désormais. Il essaya pourtant de se concentrer, de ressentir de nouveau cette énergie qui le traversait avant. Bien sûr, aucune onde de choc, aucune décharge ne partit de son corps, qui ne se téléporta pas non plus, mais, durant un instant, il éprouva une sensation familière. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout perdu. _J'ai besoin de temps. Juste de temps, pour récupérer ce pouvoir qui était mien_. Il fixa à son tour l'inspecteur. Oui, la chance avait tourné, mais elle tournerait bientôt de nouveau.

* * *

 _Un modeste petit prologue. Et non ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça y paraît, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire vu le résumé ;)  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sebastian conduisait vite, bien au-delà de la vitesse limite, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de ralentir. Il avait à son bord un chargement tout particulier. Il écrasa une dixième cigarette sur le rebord de sa vitre baissée, avant de la jeter sur la route sèche. Tout s'était déroulé sans problème jusque-là et il espérait vivement que ça continue. Après avoir assommé Ruvik, il s'était faufilé discrètement jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il avait prise avec ses coéquipiers pour venir à l'hôpital. Il avait fourré Ruvik dans le coffre, l'avait refermé avec précaution et s'était précipité au volant. Puis il avait enclenché le moteur sans attendre. De toute façon, personne ne viendrait. Oda était mort ; il l'avait vu s'effondrer, touché par la balle de Juli. Quant à cette dernière, elle avait fui. Il avait démarré, quittant l'hôpital. Il ne savait alors pas ce qu'il faisait ; il n'en était d'ailleurs toujours pas certain.

Il aurait dû livrer Ruvik à la justice. Tout le lui commandait, mais qu'en aurait-il résulté ? Ruvik était malin. Il aurait réussi à s'en sortir sans peine. Il aurait inventé une histoire saugrenue, mais toujours pas plus que la vérité. C'était là tout le problème. Et cet enfoiré devait payer. Sebastian partit en embardée à travers bois. Il était sorti de la ville depuis une bonne heure. La voiture faillit lâcher plusieurs fois, mais il parvint à destination. Il arrêta le moteur, respira à fond. Non, il devait le faire. Sinon Ruvik s'en sortirait en toute impunité et il recommencerait à sévir.

Il n'aimait pas le laisser ici, dans cette cabane où il venait autrefois avec Lily et Myra, mais il aurait été encore plus dangereux de le cacher dans son appartement. Il balaya d'un regard nostalgique la charpente de bois et soupira en allant ouvrir le coffre. Ruvik était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en position foetale, dans une flaque de sang s'écoulant de ses plaies à la jambe. Sebastian ne risquait pas de le prendre en pitié. Il l'empoigna et le força à s'extirper de la voiture. Ruvik ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance ; il n'en était pas en mesure. Aussitôt que le regard de Ruvik se posa sur la bâtisse, il eut un exécrable sourire.

\- Tant de souvenirs ici... ricana-t-il à mi-voix.

Dans un quasi-grondement, Sebastian le somma de se taire et d'avancer. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il avait perdu patience ; Ruvik reporta son attention sur lui. _Je l'ai usé_. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, une odeur de renfermé arriva à leurs narines. Il y faisait froid, davantage qu'à l'extérieur. Sans perdre de temps, Sebastian fit s'asseoir Ruvik et, à l'aide de vieilles cordes, le ligota. Ruvik chercha son regard.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce ainsi que tu traites un vieil ami ?

Sebastian émit un grognement désapprobateur et bien amer. Ses gestes se firent plus secs. Il serra beaucoup trop la dernière corde. Ruvik grimaça sans se plaindre ; il tâcha quand même de se justifier :

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais.

Un ricanement sarcastique pour toute réponse, puis, après une minute :

\- Moi aussi. C'est ce que je fais.

\- Non, trancha Ruvik. Ce que tu fais, ça s'appelle de la séquestration et c'est toujours illégal, me semble-t-il.

Le silence s'instaura. Sebastian ouvrit un placard et en sortit une vieille bouteille d'alcool oubliée là. A la fin, il ne prenait même plus la peine de les cacher à Myra. Il l'ouvrit et but à granges gorgées. Ruvik se savait en position de faiblesse, face à une de ses victimes. Une victime qui l'avait renversé de son piédestal, après qu'il se soit acharné sur elle. A présent, il était à sa merci. C'était le pire des scénarios.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Seb. Pas de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à tout ça.

\- Tu m'as pas épargné pour autant.

 _Tu t'es même plutôt lâché_. Ruvik, auparavant, aurait pu le lire dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, il le devinait. A son expression méfiante et rancunière, à ses yeux vibrants de colère, à la façon dont il tenait sa bouteille.

\- Arrête tes conneries, trancha soudain Sebastian, d'une voix acerbe. _Tu_ n'es peut-être pas responsable de ma venue à l'hôpital, mais _tu_ m'as connecté à la machine.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, en hochant la tête. Tu es le seul d'ailleurs...

 _Que j'ai ainsi attiré dans mon monde, que je voulais y voir._ Pour le tester. Les autres avaient été ses victimes involontaires ; il n'avait embarqué aucune d'entre elles. Elles lui avaient été gracieusement servies sur un plateau par Jimenez et ses complices. Ils se contemplèrent un moment, sans qu'un bruit ne rompe le silence. Enfin, Ruvik lâcha :

\- C'est fascinant. Jamais ça ne change. C'est toujours toi... contre moi.

Sauf que le rapport de force s'était inversé. Sebastian attrapa une chaise et se positionna face à son prisonnier. _Prisonnier_. Le mot était étrange à penser. Encore plus à dire sûrement. Il se jaugeaient.

\- Tu veux te venger, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le plus jeune.

Et ses yeux, vissés sur lui, lui hurlaient : _Fais-le ! Fais-le !_

\- Tu cherches la même chose que moi, poursuivit Ruvik. Je l'ai senti, depuis le début. Nos douleurs et nos désirs ne sont pas si différents.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Et il le frappa. Parce que c'était soudainement devenu facile, possible et sans conséquence. Ruvik passa sa langue toujours sombre sur la fine fente apparue sur sa lèvre. Il partit d'un rire franc, entrecoupé de crachats rougeâtres.

\- Tu me dis une chose et tu me prouves le contraire ! ça ne me surprend guère... Je sais déjà que tu es... un homme plein de contradictions... acheva-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

Sebastian crevait d'envie de le blesser de nouveau, mais il ravala sa haine et tourna sa chaise, avant de s'y réinstaller et de se remettre à boire. Les heures passèrent et Ruvik continuait de le piquer, d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal, de forer dans les zones sombres de son cerveau. Au fur et à mesure que sa bouteille se vidait, sa résistance face à ses attaques répétées s'amenuisait. Ruvik remuait avec un plaisir sadique tout ce qu'il avait vu de sale, de répugnant dans sa vie, quand il avait été dans son monde. Sebastian fit front jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à la mort de Lily. Sebastian ne tolérerait jamais que cette bouche prononce ce nom.

\- Tu cherches quoi, putain ?! Tu veux que j'te tue ?

Ruvik s'était tu, mais le suivait de ses yeux cruels. Sebastian ricana avec amertume. _Tu m'auras pas à ton petit jeu tordu._

\- J'te ferai pas ce plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il et il s'empressa de vider les chargeurs de toutes les armes disponibles. Par précaution. Sachant qu'il serait mille fois tenté de s'en servir et d'exploser ce crâne à demi-brûlé.

Ruvik rit. D'un rire aussi aliéné que sa personnalité.

\- Coupe-toi les mains aussi... On ne sait jamais. Tu cognes... assez fort et tu sais comment ne pas te blesser quand tu frappes... Tu dois le faire souvent, ricana-t-il de sa voix acide, corrosive, attaquant le cerveau de Sebastian. On est un policier "de choc", n'est-ce pas ?

 _Ferme-la. Ferme-la... Mais qu'il la ferme !_ Il balança sa bouteille, précaution inutile ; il l'avait déjà vidée.

\- Je me suis penché sur ton passé, mais je crois que j'aurais dû m'y attarder encore davantage, quand j'en avais l'opportunité, continuait inlassablement Ruvik, en dépit du sang qui dévalait sa lèvre et son menton.

Les poings de Sebastian tremblaient ; l'alcool lui avait cruellement manqué durant son périple à travers les méandres du cerveau de Ruvik, dans son monde de folie. Maintenant qu'il en avait abusé, trop vite, son corps surréagissait. Il pouvait sentir son feu envenimer ses veines, gagner son système nerveux, sa température augmentant à l'instar de son agressivité. Normalement, l'adrénaline remplissait ce rôle. Mais ici, elle n'avait pas sa place, parce que Sebastian n'était pas en danger. En réalité, il était devenu le danger. Et Ruvik, la cible. Pourtant, le prisonnier déblatérait toujours ses atrocités, sans crainte que son stratagème se retourne contre lui.

Tout à coup, sans crier gare, il le chopa par les épaules, dans une tentative désespérée de le faire taire.

\- Je t'en conjure. Tais-toi.

Pendant un instant, il crut avoir gagné, avoir fait abandonner Ruvik. Puis le jeune rouvrit la bouche.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle n'ait pas grandi avec un père pareil... Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille avant...

Il voulut poursuivre, mais un poing vint se loger dans sa mâchoire. La chaise à laquelle il était attachée se renversa. Il rit. A gorge déployée. Parce que le plus important était de briser l'autre ; tant pis si, dans le processus, lui-même souffrait. Une main le souleva de nouveau et la chaise avec. Sebastian le scrutait, avec une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ses yeux, que Ruvik n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Une menace qui n'apparaissait qu'à présent que la hiérarchie avait été inversée.

\- T'as fini ? gronda le brun et la main de laquelle il agrippait Ruvik frémissait de rage. Les veines pulsaient le sang à toute vitesse.

Un éclair zébra les yeux gris clair. Cette voix, si remplie de colère. _J'influe toujours sur lui_. _J'exerce toujours une forme de contrôle_. Tout n'était pas irrémédiablement perdu. Sebastian était si facile à articuler, à manipuler. Il suffisait de l'agiter dans tous les sens, comme un pantin dans Ruvik aurait été le marionnettiste. Le brûlé ne put réprimer un sourire sadique. Que Sebastian ne manqua pas.

L'esprit de Sebastian s'échauffait, criblé de pensées qui le traversaient en tout sens, à une vitesse folle. _Il veut crever ? C'est ce qu'il cherche ; c'est pas possible autrement ! Il continue à se foutre de moi..._ Il essayait juste de le pousser à bout. Sebastian le sentait bien et, le sachant, il devait se contenir. Il aurait dû quitter, partir prendre l'air, souffler un coup et ne revenir qu'une fois calmé, mais l'alcool le faisait pencher pour la solution opposée.

Sebastian le frappa de nouveau. _Il faut que tu payes. Il est temps_. Mais est-ce que cette violence le soulagerait vraiment ? Dans cet instant, il se voyait asséner les coups, mais cette main qui frappait ne semblait plus lui appartenir. Il était comme extérieur à lui-même. L'heure tourna. Ruvik ne lâchait rien. Pas une excuse. Même si ses os pouvaient briser et qu'il se savait mortel désormais, il s'en fichait. Chaque coup que Sebastian lui portait lui serait rendu. Et Ruvik n'aurait même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt ; il n'aurait qu'à lui rappeler cette soirée-là où il avait perdu les pédales. Sebastian n'avait pas un mauvais fond ; il était plus malléable qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Il avait un énorme défaut : il était quelqu'un de bien. De droit.

Ruvik n'appréciait pas pour autant de se faire passer à tabac. Il aurait espéré que Sebastian se libère plus vite de l'emprise de l'alcool ou qu'il s'endorme. Il jeta un regard en biais sur l'homme qui tournait maintenant autour de lui depuis quelques minutes, l'air incertain. Ruvik savait ; il suffisait qu'il lâche une excuse bidon et Sebastian le laisserait tranquille aussitôt, parce que son "bon côté" reprendrait le dessus. Mais il s'en abstenait. Question d'ego. Il préférait souffrir plutôt que de plier.

Maintenant qu'il se tenait face à un simple homme, un autre être humain et pas une entité quasi-divine, Sebastian pouvait se servir de ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, sur ses failles, durant son périple dans son monde. A dix ans à peine, l'humanité lui avait déjà révélé sa face sombre. La haine, la violence. ça ne servait à rien d'utiliser contre lui ce à quoi il était accoutumé. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen de l'atteindre. Quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas été préparé. Sebastian réfléchissait. Pour un peu, il se serait pris pour Ruvik. Il envisageait les options qui s'offraient à lui, avec un plaisir qu'il savait malsain, mais dont il peinait à s'arracher. Il marcha de long en large jusqu'à subitement stopper net.

Il ne lui avait pas fait _ça_. Ruvik le vit soudain revenir à grands pas vers lui. Sebastian tira violemment sur ses haillons, le dévoilant entièrement, et Ruvik poussa un grognement sourd de fureur, qui s'accentua lorsque le détective éclata de rire. _Pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait rien fait_... Il n'en avait pas la seule possibilité physique. Les flammes avaient ravagé tout l'entrejambe de Ruvik ; tout avait été brûlé à l'avant. Pas d'organes génitaux, pas de sexe. Rien pour pénétrer.

\- De toute façon, t'en aurais pas eu besoin, ricana Sebastian.

Les yeux de Ruvik se mouillèrent, mais pas même de honte. De rage. Sebastian défit sa ceinture. Un bruit résonna au dehors. L'homme se figea au son. Il alla baisser les volets, mais, quand il revint, il peina à croire qu'il eût ne serait-ce que songer une seconde à accomplir un acte pareil. Et Ruvik. Ruvik qui le fixait, droit dans les yeux, comme s'il lui disait : _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?_ Un comble pour un policier de se voir adresser des reproches par un criminel. Avec énormément de dégoût et de malaise, Sebastian se détourna et balança une couverture sur Ruvik, qui détacha enfin ses yeux accusateurs de lui.

Les soirs qui suivirent, même enivré, même si Ruvik s'emmurait dans le silence et se refusait à murmurer la moindre excuse, Sebastian n'en revint plus jamais à de telles extrémités. Ce soir où il avait failli franchir la ligne, où il avait été tenté de devenir ce qu'il détestait, restait gravé dans son esprit, l'empêchant de s'en prendre de nouveau au prisonnier. Preuve que cette mauvaise expérience avait été nécessaire.

 _Comment ai-je pu... simplement... penser ça ?_ Même s'il avait su s'arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable, Sebastian éprouvait une culpabilité envahissante, qui pesait sur son âme et brouillait son sommeil. Il avait toujours le dessus sur Ruvik, mais il n'osait plus le montrer, encore moins s'en servir. Il se crut clément en libérant Ruvik de ses liens et en lui permettant d'aller et venir dans la minuscule enceinte du cabanon.

Ruvik avait misé sur cette réaction, mais, pour son plus grand malheur, ses pouvoirs ne revenaient pas. Aussi était-il condamné à errer entre quatre murs comme une âme en peine. Il ne sut pas quand ce sentiment s'insinua en lui, mais il commença à se sentir minable. Chaque fois qu'il croisait Sebastian dans cet espace réduit, l'inspecteur ne semblait plus le remarquer. La manière dont son épaule l'effleurait, dans l'indifférence la plus complète. Comme s'il avait frôlé un vulgaire objet. L'animosité de Ruvik grandit, ce qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible. Dans son esprit, s'enracina une pensée des plus désagréables. Une idée d'impuissance.

 _Je ne suis même plus une menace. Je ne suis plus rien_.

En arrivant dans ce réel qu'il avait tant désiré atteindre, Ruvik avait perdu sa magnificence, sa suprématie. Il n'était plus cette force sacrée.

* * *

C'était dur. Dur de vivre avec un fantôme, qui n'en était désormais un qu'au sens figuré. Ruvik ne lui adressait pas la parole, ne lui accordait même pas un regard. Quand bien même ils ne s'appréciaient pas du tout, il restait la seule personne que Sebastian côtoyait en dehors de son travail, une fois délesté de sa plaque et de son revolver et de tout ce qu'ils représentaient. Autrement dit, une fois qu'il redevenait un homme banal parmi tant d'autres.

\- Tu devrais voir quelqu'un, lui avait conseillé son nouvel adjoint, qui remplaçait Joseph. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais hideux ou stupide. Regarde, la petite stagiaire te dévore des yeux... P'tit veinard.

Sebastian avait juste soupiré, en replongeant son nez dans ses dossiers. Il avait à peine répondu :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Et pas la possibilité non plus. Aucune femme n'aurait accepté l'omniprésence d'un détenu aux tendances meurtrières chez elle. Naturellement, il n'en souffla mot et son équipier préféra changer de sujet. Etonnamment, ce fut Sebastian qui y revint.

\- Comment tu t'y prendrais ? Pour savoir ce qu'i... elle apprécie ?

\- Sebastian ! rit-il de bon coeur. Tu te moques de moi ? T'as été marié que je sache !

La mine de son supérieur s'assombrit dans la seconde ; il s'empressa de lui présenter ses excuses et reprit :

\- Tu sais, parfois, vaut mieux juste demander. Et c'est un bon moyen de voir si c'est une chieuse ou pas !

Sebastian émit un léger rire. Le soir venu, il rentra et alla au-devant de Ruvik, bien déterminé à faire un geste pour rendre ne serait-ce que supportable leur cohabitation forcée. Il n'était pas du genre subtil ; il manquait cruellement de tact. Il connaissait ses défauts par coeur. Aussi n'y alla-t-il pas par quatre chemins. Pourquoi perdre du temps à essayer de sauver les apparences ?

\- Je pensais te ramener demain... deux, trois trucs... pour t'occuper. J'espérais que tu me donnes des idées ?

Sebastian s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction de la part de Ruvik. Il aurait pu s'indigner, lui cracher au visage, lui rappeler qu'il était son geôlier ou le rejeter avec dédain. Mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il se contenta de le fixer, durant ce qui parut une éternité à Sebastian. Les yeux glacés, presque blancs, le scrutaient, semblant détailler chaque pore de sa peau. Voilà une chose qui ne changerait jamais. Dans le monde parallèle, le regard était tout aussi vibrant, transcendant Sebastian. Ruvik ne perdrait pas ça. ça lui appartenait. Tout simplement. Lorsque les lèvres partiellement brûlées du jeune homme se séparèrent enfin, Sebastian ressentit un intense soulagement, auquel succéda de l'étonnement.

\- Elle n'était pas là ce matin, déclara tranquillement Ruvik et il pointait de son long doigt blanc une plaie très légère sur l'avant-bras droit de Sebastian.

Au début, Sebastian ne comprit pas. Puis il réalisa. C'était la façon de Ruvik de lui retourner son attention. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il existait à ses yeux. Laissant Sebastian pantois, il quitta son fauteuil et partit vers la salle de bain.

\- J'y réfléchirai, mais je doute que tu puisses m'apporter un labo et des cadavres à disséquer.

Pour un peu, Sebastian aurait ri.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'inspecteur retrouva une liste proprement écrite de divers objets à acheter pour Ruvik. Son invité forcé ne manquait pas vraiment d'humour ; il y mentionnait certains types d'êtres humains précis, tout en sachant que Sebastian ne les lui fournirait jamais. Il lut à mi-voix, tout en terminant son petit déjeuner :

\- "Caucasien, bonne forme physique... Tu corresponds parfaitement à cette catégorie. Si jamais tu songes à faire don de ton corps à la science, pense à moi d'abord."

Un petit rire échappa à Sebastian. Il fourra la liste dans sa sacoche. Après tout, elle comprenait aussi une série de livres, des demandes tout à fait raisonnables, bien que les thèmes des ouvrages ne dénotent des goûts assez morbides. Le cliquetis de l'horloge l'avertit qu'il était plus que l'heure pour lui de filer. Dans sa précipitation, il oublia quelques-uns de ses dossiers.

Quand Sebastian rentra de sa journée de travail, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Ni lui, ni ses partenaires n'avaient avancé seulement d'un iota sur la principale affaire du moment, celle d'un tueur en série sévissant dans le quartier le plus pauvre. Le périmètre avait été délimité, toutes les mesures habituelles prises, mais rien n'y faisait. L'homme continuait de multiplier les victimes, sous le nez des policiers. Sebastian en était venu à soupçonner les autres membres des forces de l'ordre. Il envisageait de lancer une enquête interne.

Dans le déroulement de sa folle journée, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui, même pas pour déjeuner ou dîner. Quand il franchit le seuil de la cabane, il était affamé, démoralisé et éreinté. Ruvik, confortablement installé sur le canapé, leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'émit pas un son, mais le suivit des yeux. _Tu as une mine affreuse_. Il ne lui avait rien réclamé, mais Sebastian, énervé, prit les devants.

\- J'ai pas tes fichus bouquins, ok ? J'ai rien ! J'avais autre chose à faire !

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et s'empara d'une canette de bière, qu'il ouvrit d'un féroce coup de dent. Comme il passait la plupart de ses soirées ici désormais, il y avait installé de quoi assurer un confort minimal. Ils avaient eu une sacrée chance qu'il ait pensé à prévoir un système pour que le cabanon puisse bénéficier de l'électricité et de l'eau courante. Il manqua de sursauter en se retournant, tombant nez-à-nez avec Ruvik qui l'avait rejoint sans un bruit. Son prisonnier, ou colocataire, tout dépendait du point de vue, se tenait bien droit, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Presque mécaniquement, il lui tendit une feuille recouverte de notes.

\- Michael Hampton. Je te conseille de l'arrêter aussi vite que possible. Il ne s'arrêtera pas.

Sebastian prit machinalement la feuille, trop estomaqué pour répondre. Son regard alla du papier, sans qu'il soit encore en état de le lire, à Ruvik qui retournait tranquillement à sa place, dans le sofa. Le jeune homme rit devant son air abasourdi.

\- Je te recommanderais aussi de te montrer prudent en l'approchant. Tout démontre qu'il s'agit d'un schizophrène paranoïaque.

Comme l'inspecteur ne semblait toujours pas avoir retrouver l'usage de la parole, Ruvik saisit un des nouveaux dossiers qu'il avait déposés sur la table. Il sourit finement en s'y plongeant :

\- Maintenant, cas suivant.

Remis de sa surprise, Sebastian réagit enfin. Il alla droit à Ruvik et lui ficha sa feuille sous le nez.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Et de quel droit t'as foutu ton nez dans mes rapports ?

Il était furieux. Pour une si petite indiscrétion. Ruvik leva les yeux au ciel.

\- ça... Ne la déchires pas, s'interrompit-il, avant de s'expliquer. Ce sont toutes les réponses aux questions que toi et tes idiots de coéquipiers mangeurs de donuts se posent. S'ils passaient autant de temps à se remplir le cerveau que la panse, ils auraient pu trouver ça eux-mêmes... Ou peut-être pas, ajouta-t-il, non sans un ravissement très égocentrique.

Sebastian voulut riposter, mais il le coupa :

\- Ensuite, pour répondre à ta deuxième question, tu avais oublié ces dossiers en évidence. J'avais donc toutes les raisons du monde d'imaginer avoir le droit de les consulter.

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un sourire éminemment supérieur et vain.

\- Voilà, Seb, j'espère que tu es satisfait.

Il l'affronta, leurs regards se soutenant mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian, trop fatigué pour perdre du temps à ça, ne lâche l'affaire.

\- C'est pas possible que ce soit lui le tueur.

\- Vérifie les endroits que je t'ai indiqués et tu y découvriras toutes les preuves dont tu as besoin pour le relier aux crimes.

Il lui lança un bref regard, acéré et calme à la fois.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

 _Pour une fois_. Sebastian balada son regard sur la feuille qu'il s'apprêtait à déchirer, puis, finalement la plia et la glissa dans son trench coat. Il manqua le sourire de Ruvik. _Tu ne seras pas déçu_.

Ruvik ne l'avait pas fait pour l'aider et encore moins ces inconnus dont les vies étaient menacées, tant que le tueur sévissait. Il avait simplement vu là l'occasion d'employer tous ses talents de déduction et toutes ses connaissances du psychisme humain, une chance de remettre cette machine terrifiante qu'était son cerveau en mouvement. Et surtout le moyen infaillible de garantir sa survie, en boostant la carrière de son geôlier. Il répugnait à devenir une sorte de bras droit dissimulé, agissant en coulisses, mais il ne pouvait espérer davantage.

Contrairement à son habitude, il veilla à ne pas manquer le départ le lendemain matin de Sebastian pour son travail.

\- Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras même récupérer les livres que j'avais commandés, fit-il remarquer, non sans sarcasme.

Sebastian émit un grognement peu significatif. Ruvik était si sûr de lui ; ça l'agaçait. Le jeune homme savait trop bien qu'il avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Sebastian ne le croyait pas encore, mais il y serait vite contraint. Il hésita encore, une fois arrivé au bureau, à jeter les notes de Ruvik, mais se ravisa. Au final, il suivit ses instructions à la lettre.

La journée avait passé à toute vitesse pour Ruvik, qui patientait le retour de Sebastian. Le moment où il avouerait qu'il était tombé juste, qu'il avait résolu un problème qui, à lui, lui paraissait insoluble... C'était retrouver un peu de sa superbe, un peu de son emprise sur l'inspecteur. Ruvik en frémissait d'avance de plaisir. Par moment, un infime doute venait bien entacher son enthousiasme, mais il retournait alors les données de l'équation dans tous les sens et, aboutissant toujours au même résultat, se rassurait. _J'ai raison. Je suis le plus intelligent_. Sebastian ne lui enlèverait jamais ça.

Aux alentours de neuf heures du soir, plus tôt que d'ordinaire, la voiture de Sebastian se gara devant le cabanon. Ruvik avait triomphé. Il le vit à son expression quand il franchit le seuil, ce soir-là. Sebastian semblait heureux et honteux, heureux parce qu'il avait arrêté un dangereux tueur en série, honteux car il n'y serait jamais parvenu sans l'aide de son prisonnier. L'inspecteur soupira, se débarrassa de son nouveau imperméable, prit une chaise et s'assit face à Ruvik. Il lâcha d'une voix morne :

\- On l'a eu.

\- Je sais.

Et il savait aussi que ceci marquait le début de la plus étrange coopération qui soit. Sebastian se releva et alla se prendre une bière dans le frigo. Une habitude quotidienne.

\- Espères pas de remerciements, grogna-t-il au bout d'un temps.

Ruvik rit doucement ; il n'en attendait pas. Il obtiendrait bien mieux.

\- Tu as besoin de moi, "Seb".

Sebastian se racla nerveusement la gorge, pour le rappeler à l'ordre ; il avait horreur de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Mais il n'alla pas jusqu'à le reprendre ouvertement. Inconsciemment, il appréciait que Ruvik l'ait aidé à serrer ce criminel. Il s'alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée.

\- C'est facile pour toi, pas vrai ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je vois... Et dans ta tête, ça doit faire... Qui mieux qu'un psychopathe peut comprendre un psychopathe ? ricana Ruvik, amer, mais il regagnait de l'assurance, au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait devenir utile, voire indispensable, à Sebastian. Ne penses pas ainsi. Ne m'enfermes pas dans une case ; ce serait m'insulter.

Sebastian ne put le contredire. Ruvik reprit, mais sa voix avait changé ; elle s'était faite autoritaire et demandante à la fois. En quête de reconnaissance.

\- Arrête de me traiter comme un monstre.

 _J'ai fait... quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui. Pour une fois_. Il avait sauvé des vies, indirectement, presque involontairement, mais il l'avait fait.

* * *

 _J'avais toujours eu envie de les voir bosser ensemble x)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

La coopération entre Ruvik et Sebastian se poursuivit. Le mécanisme était bien rodé. Chaque fois que Sebastian ne parvenait pas à élucider une affaire, il rapportait le dossier à Ruvik, accompagné de ses observations, des photos des scènes de crime et de tous les éléments qu'il estimait utilles. Ruvik n'en profitait pas en apparence. Il ne soulignait pas à quel point il lui était indispensable, mais il lui adressait toujours un malicieux sourire, tandis que ses doigts déliés ravissaient le rapport.

Le lendemain, voire durant la nuit, il lui livrait la réponse à l'énigme. Sebastian enchaînait les arrestations. Au commissariat, déjà renommé pour son efficacité, il passait à présent pour un super héros, le meilleur des enquêteurs que la cité avait connus. Ses collègues rêvaient d'être choisis pour lui succéder, tandis qu'il gravissait les échelons. Il monta en grade jusqu'à parvenir au sommet de la hiérarchie. S'il avait voulu poursuivre son ascension, il aurait dû changer de ville ; il refusa, brisant de nombreux espoirs.

Ruvik n'était pas gêné par le fait de voir cet homme s'approprier son mérite, parce qu'il sentait bien qu'il n'en profitait pas. C'était tout l'opposé de Jimenez. Tout ce qui importait pour Sebastian était d'arrêter les malfrats, les tueurs. Il se fichait de sa réussite personnelle. Même si son salaire et sa réputation s'étaient considérablement améliorés, il gardait le même train de vie, les mêmes rituels quotidiens. Il buvait toujours la même bière à bas prix. Une horreur fade qui donnait envie de vomir à Ruvik. ça le faisait doucement rire.

En réalité, l'unique différence que Sebastian avait notée était l'amélioration considérable de sa _relation_ avec Ruvik. Non. Plutôt de l'ambiance dans leur "foyer" contraint. Elle s'était détendue. Ils n'étaient pas en bons termes. Ils ne discutaient jamais, en tout cas pas de sujets personnels. Leurs échanges se limitaient à des phrases banales. Parfois, ils marmonnaient à peine un "bonjour". Mais cette tension qui existait entre eux s'était amoindrie. L'air était presque respirable, moins lourd de haine et de rancune.

Avant, quand ses yeux se posaient sur Ruvik, un seul mot résonnait dans la tête de Sebastian. _Assassin_. Désormais, par moments, un autre apparaissait. _Coéquipier_. Ne l'étaient-ils pas après tout ? Un drôle de duo. Improbable, mais diablement efficace, qui leur convenait, grâce auquel chacun s'épanouissait à sa manière. Ruvik était l'homme de l'ombre, le cerveau, tandis que Sebastian, l'homme d'action, enquêtait sur le terrain, s'occupait de régler concrètement les problèmes. Sebastian était les yeux et les oreilles de Ruvik, qui ne pouvait pas sortir à l'extérieur et dont l'univers se limitait à présent à la cabane au fond des bois. Ça ne changerait jamais, semblait-t-il ; il serait toujours retenu, prisonnier quelque part, dans un monde comme dans l'autre.

Ruvik s'en plaignait muettement, quelquefois, souvent. Mais il avait accepté. Il s'était résigné à l'enfermement. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait plus. La journée, il lisait, étudiait les rapports confiés par Sebastian. Il résolvait les affaires seul, la plupart du temps. Dans certains cas exceptionnels, ils le faisaient ensemble, en discutant autour d'un repas. En dehors de ces hypothèses, ils mangeaient chacun de leur côté, leurs horaires différant. Plusieurs fois, Sebastian avait eu envie d'inviter Ruvik à se joindre à lui, mais il se ravisait constamment. L'un comme l'autre demeurait enfermé dans sa solitude, se terrait dans le silence.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Sebastian rentra, éreinté et exécrable au possible. La seule différence était que son trench coat était taché de sang. Comme d'habitude, il gara la voiture sur ce terrain glissant, en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de retourner à son appartement en ville, et, dès son arrivée, Ruvik lui présenta la feuille portant ses conclusions du jour. Mais la routine fut brisée. Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, le jeune homme commanda d'une voix impérieuse :

\- Inutile que tu ailles l'arrêter maintenant. Il a déjà fait une nouvelle victime et il n'en fera pas d'autres avant demain soir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sebastian s'énerve. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? répliqua-t-il, avec hargne. On aurait pu empêcher un meurtre et le prendre sur le fait !

\- Sûrement parce que tu m'as interdit de m'approcher de près ou de loin du téléphone et que tu ne m'as jamais donné ton numéro de bureau ou de portable ou de quoi que ce soit.

La réponse était calme, seulement en apparence. Sebastian se préparait déjà à une dispute, qu'il aurait de toute façon préféré au silence lugubre habituel, mais Ruvik semblait avoir encore autre chose en tête.

\- Si vous avez fini, inspecteur Castellanos...

Sur ces mots, il plaça ses longues mains pâles sur les épaules de Sebastian, qui se tendit, absolument pas préparé à ce subit contact, et le guida vers la table. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, étonné de constater qu'il avait disposé les assiettes et les couverts pour deux personnes. La sonnerie du four retentit et Ruvik courut en sortir un rôti. Sebastian le suivit du regard, complètement estomaqué. En plus, Ruvik avait préparé le repas. A son froncement de sourcils, Ruvik devina ce qu'il allait dire.

\- J'ai eu le temps de feuilleter quelques vieux bouquins de cuisine... de ta femme, je présume, étant donné l'inexistence de tes talents culinaires. Je dois avouer que c'était plus amusant que ce que je présumais. Après tout, la cuisine, c'est de la chimie... Pour débutants, acheva-t-il en riant.

Sebastian, toujours pas en mesure d'émettre un son, continuait de le regarder d'un air incrédule. Il l'observa pendant qu'il découpait la viande et remplissait son assiette, puis son verre de vin.

\- Voilà...

L'inertie de Sebastian entachait un peu sa bonne humeur, mais il tâcha de n'en rien laisser paraître et ravala sa déception. Il avait fait un gros effort.

\- Ne me remercies pas surtout, fut la seule critique voilée qu'il émit et il commença à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Sebastian donna enfin signe de vie.

\- A quel jeu tu joues putain de merde ?

Le regard que Ruvik darda sur lui en aurait calmé, voire gelé, plus d'un, mais Sebastian avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Personne ne l'intimidait et surtout pas un gamin pourri gâté.

\- Je rentre ce soir et je te trouve dans le rôle de la parfaite ménagère des années 60 ! Putain, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

C'était la remarque de trop. Ruvik se dressa si brutalement de sa chaise qu'il faillit emporter une partie du service.

\- J'ai vu aux informations ce qui s'est passé, annonça-t-il sur un ton tranchant comme un rasoir. Des policiers se sont faits descendre sous tes yeux et tu aurais pu être l'un d'eux. Comme tu as eu une journée difficile, je voulais juste que tu passes une soirée agréable, que tu te détendes, que tu te changes les idées, mais je réalise maintenant à quel point c'était une idée stupide.

 _Puisque tu ne me crois bon qu'à comploter et tenter de te tuer_. Sans accorder une seconde à Sebastian, il quitta la table et sortit de la cabane. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Que Sebastian lui tire dessus ! Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il entendit les pas précipités de Sebastian qui sortait à son tour. Ruvik ne se retourna pas ; il continua à marcher droit devant lui, entre les arbres immenses et noirs dans la nuit.

\- Ruvik ! Reviens ! ordonna Sebastian.

Il employait sa voix posée et paternaliste de policier. Ruvik rit amèrement. Il hésita, puis finalement s'immobilisa et fit volte-face. Il étendit les bras.

\- Bute-moi ! Vas-y ! hurla-t-il. Puisque, apparemment, je suis si mauvais ! Vas-y ! Prend ton putain de flingue et tire ! Comme à l'hôpital ! C'est facile !

Sebastian l'entendait distinctement, malgré le clapotis de plus en plus fort de l'averse. Il fit tout son possible pour garder le contrôle.

\- Rentre. Tu vas attraper froid.

Il était faible, de maigre constitution, parcouru de blessures. Sebastian ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ruvik explosa de rire. Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Non ! Non !

Et il recommença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, de plus en plus épaisse, de plus en plus sombre. _Parfait_. Il pourrait s'y cacher, s'y tapir, comme le monstre qu'il était. Ils l'avaient enchaîné. Il n'était pas le maître ; il n'était que ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui. Les gens. Chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses gestes, toute sa vie durant, avait été conditionnée par ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, à lui, et à Laura. Il revoyait exactement la scène. Il n'avait cessé de se mentir, de se voir plus grand, plus formidable qu'il ne l'était. La vérité lui claquait en pleine face.

Il avançait comme un automate, à l'aveugle, ne se fiant qu'à ce qu'il entrevoyait dans la seconde d'un éclair lacérant le ciel. Soudain, il crut entendre son rire. Il délirait, mais qu'avait-il de mieux à espérer que la folie maintenant ? Probablement rien. Il accéléra. Il était pieds nus. Une vieille habitude conservée même si maintenant tout le blessait, le coupait. Il poursuivait l'ombre d'un souvenir à travers la forêt de ténèbres. _Je veux qu'elle me dise... Je t'aime. Je t'aime !_ La pluie avait redoublé de violence. Ses vêtements collaient sa peau. Un coup de vent rejeta sa capuche.

Sebastian, pendant une seconde, avait levé son revolver. Il l'avait visé, mais le regrettait et déjà il partait à sa poursuite. Comme avant. Il avait pris sa lampe torche, cherchant dans la boue les empreintes du fugitif. Mais l'averse les effaçait trop vite. Un canyon bordait la forêt à l'ouest et l'on y voyait pas à un mètre. Sebastian redoubla de vitesse. Il l'appela, cria son nom.

\- Ruvik !

Sans réponse. Au même instant, Ruvik croyait atteindre cette forme confuse qu'il pourchassait. Un pur produit de son imagination. A moins que... Enfin, la silhouette s'arrêta net. La voix tremblante d'émotion, Ruvik murmura :

\- Laura... ?

Et le spectre parut étendre sa main. Ruvik accourut. Sans hésiter. Alors qu'il allait enfin la toucher, l'effleurer, une masse le plaqua au sol. Il lutta comme un désespéré pour se libérer, en vain. Comme lui parvenant de très loin, il percevait les cris de Sebastian, pourtant hurlant à ses oreilles.

\- Arrête ! Bordel ! Ruvik, reprends-toi !

Le jeune feignit de se calmer, pour soudain tenter de reprendre le dessus. Heureusement, Sebastian fut le plus rapide et, alors qu'il dérapait au bord du précipice, le rattrapa et le tira à lui. Sa lampe torche dégringola la falaise, en éclatant en morceaux, ricochant d'un rocher à l'autre. Sa lueur se perdit. Un silence morbide s'était installé. Sebastian retenait Ruvik contre lui, dans la crainte qu'il n'essaye encore de se jeter à corps perdu dans le vide. Ils restèrent immobiles, comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol. Le coeur de Sebastian battait à tout rompre, au point qu'il aurait juré que Ruvik pouvait le sentir. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il s'écria :

\- T'es pas bien ?! Je te laisserai pas sauter ! C'est trop facile !

 _Et j'ai besoin de toi_. Même s'il détestait l'admettre. Sans Ruvik, une bonne dizaine d'affaires seraient restées sans suite. Ruvik grinça des dents, retenant ses larmes. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de lui expliquer ; il se moquait de ce que Sebastian pensait de lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur Laura. Sur ce mirage. Il s'y était laissé prendre. Lui ! Abusé par une illusion !

\- On rentre, finit par lâcher l'inspecteur, assez perturbé lui aussi. On va... essayer de manger ce truc que t'as carbonisé.

Il voulait juste lui remonter le moral. Maladroitement. Soudain, des doigts s'accrochèrent à sa chemise et une tête s'appuya contre sa poitrine. Dans le noir, il entendit Ruvik inhaler longuement, comme pour se retenir de craquer et de pleurer.

Sebastian assistait à ce spectacle, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Tout ça pour ce dîner ? Non, sûrement pas.

\- Ruvik. Il n'y a rien ici. Suis-moi. S'il te plaît.

Il avançait, mais Ruvik restait imperturbable, immobile, ses petits pieds nus ancrés dans le sol boueux. Sebastian le contempla. Le ciel s'illumina un bref instant, durant lequel le regard de Ruvik apparut plus vivant que jamais. Parce qu'il s'y trouvait autre chose que de la colère. Il était plus humain. Sebastian eut l'impression de découvrir quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Son coeur manqua un battement. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda. _Est-ce moi qu'il regarde ? Est-ce que ce regard est pour moi ?_ Pourquoi ces questions ? Autour, il n'y avait rien.

Même quand la lumière autour d'eux disparut, il lui sembla encore voir reluire ses yeux. Au lieu de s'éloigner, il fit marche arrière et passa son imperméable sur les épaules osseuses. De furieux tremblements agitaient la carcasse de Ruvik ; il était glacé jusqu'aux os. Incroyablement, Ruvik ne se déroba pas. Il était comme ailleurs, trop chamboulé pour réagir ou vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sebastian aussi était un peu perdu. C'était même un doux euphémisme. Sous ses semelles, il entendait craquer les brindilles. Il sentait son pantalon s'accrocher aux ronces. Se rappelant que Ruvik était pieds nus, il finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'y réfléchit pas ; il le fit instinctivement. Encore une fois, Ruvik le laissa faire. Il ne protesta pas. Il ressemblait à une grande poupée vide, comme si Laura s'était envolée avec son âme.

Ils mirent davantage de temps à rentrer, surtout parce qu'il était ardu de se repérer dans la nuit dans les bois. Lorsqu'ils furent au chaud, Sebastian installa Ruvik sur le canapé. Puis il entreprit de le sécher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reprenne un peu conscience et ne s'en charge lui-même. Pendant ce temps, Sebastian lui prépara des vêtements secs et réchauffa un bol de soupe. Il réprima un sourire en voyant Ruvik nager dans la chemise qu'il lui avait prêtée.

\- Bois ça.

Pâle comme la mort, Ruvik prit doucement le bol et but, d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus vite. Peu à peu, il reprit quelques couleurs. Ses yeux errèrent sur l'homme accroupi près de lui. Il décela sur son visage un semblant d'inquiétude, des interrogations. Il avait le choix de ne pas y répondre, de le laisser dans l'incertitude. Il aimait ce pouvoir.

\- Je l'ai vue. Laura était dans la forêt.

Sebastian fut surpris qu'il se confie à lui ; Ruvik lui-même peinait à y croire. Il regarda les mains rongées par le feu, aux os et tendons saillants, enserrer le bol comme s'il n'avait plus que ça.

\- Dans... De l'autre côté...

Il était à court de mots. C'était trop à supporter, même pour lui. Il reprit à grand peine :

\- Je pouvais... la voir quand je voulais. Il suffisait que je l'imagine. Et elle apparaissait. Comme ça.

Il claqua des doigts, dans un rire aigre empli de douleur. Son souffle erratique montrait la fêlure. Elle était si visible ; Sebastian aurait pu la tracer sur la peau immaculée.

\- Je savais... que c'était faux... mais...

La simple illusion apaisait le manque. Un placebo pour calmer la douleur. Sebastian lui prit le bol avant qu'il ne le lâche ; ses mains frisonnaient si fort. Ce n'était plus la faute du froid. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Dans cet instant, il en avait perdu toute envie. Mais il devait lui dire, le ramener à la réalité, aussi cruelle qu'elle soit.

\- Elle est morte, Ruvik. Elle ne reviendra pas.

Il le giffla, froidement. Sebastian le vit. Combattre l'évidence et lutter pour essayer de reprendre un air hostile, supérieur. Sans succès.

\- ça ne fait rien, chuchota Sebastian.

 _Tu n'as pas à te déguiser, à porter de masque_. Il ne mentait pas ; il ne faisait pas semblant. Ruvik le poussa sans rudesse pour se lever du canapé. Il retourna s'installer à table, à la même place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour dîner. La nourriture avait refroidi. Sebastian n'avait plus faim du tout, mais Ruvik n'eut rien à dire pour qu'il le rejoigne. Il se rassit aussi et, même si l'horloge indiquait bientôt trois heures du matin, ils finirent le rôti. Sebastian n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir accompli un exploit, mais, avant de se coucher, pour la première fois, Ruvik lui souhaita bonne nuit.

* * *

Sebastian s'en voulait pour sa réaction stupide. Il avait accusé Ruvik, alors que ce dernier, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, avait seulement voulu lui être agréable. Une bonne semaine passa, avant qu'il n'ose enfin lui demander s'il pouvait recommencer, leur préparer un nouveau repas. Cette fois-ci, il ne se montrerait pas suspicieux, il ne lui ferait pas la moindre remarque désobligeante. Ruvik avait d'abord fait la moue, puis il avait ricané :

\- Nous verrons bien si tu sais être civilisé.

 _Je te pardonne ta bêtise_. Si légitime après tout. Il vaqua à ses occupations habituelles, y ajouta la préparation du repas. Pour une fois, Sebastian ne fut pas trop morose au travail. Il se comporta comme n'importe quel autre, souriant quand on lui souriait, au lieu d'opposer un regard dur. C'était dingue comme de petits détails métamorphosaient une journée. Son collègue le trouva changé.

\- Alors ça y est ? fit-il tout bas, en le poussant du coude. Avec la stagiaire ?

Sebastian balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et s'abstint du moindre commentaire. L'après-midi, ils arrêtèrent un pédophile qui donnait rendez-vous à ses victimes. Ils sauvèrent la petite fille à temps. Une journée comme Sebastian les aimait. Normalement, il aurait eu la main leste. La plupart de ses bavures étaient commises en présence d'une de ces sous-merdes. Cette fois, il se contenta d'un sévère crochet du droit afin d'assommer l'homme et passa le relais à son collègue, avant d'aller trop loin. Sur ce point-là, même Ruvik partageait son point de vue. Il était même beaucoup plus radical. A ses yeux, il s'agissait d'abominations ne méritant que la mort. Sebastian, au fond de lui, avait répondu oui. Parfois, ils pouvaient s'accorder.

A la fin de la journée, son partenaire le raccompagna à sa voiture.

\- ça te dit un poker avec les autres ?

\- Non, désolé. Je vais devoir passer, répondit-il.

\- Quelqu'un qui t'attend ?

Sebastian hésita une seconde, avant de dire :

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la cabane, il se posa des tonnes de questions sans intérêt. Aurait-il dû apporter quelque chose ? Ruvik faisait des efforts pour cuisiner, alors peut-être aurait-il dû afin de lui rendre la pareille ? Il soupira. Trop tard maintenant pour retourner en ville. Aussitôt, une autre interrogation, toute aussi stérile, surgissait d'un coin de son cerveau. De quoi parleraient-ils ? Des affaires, sans doute. Ces derniers jours, ils échangeaient davantage, même quand Ruvik savait qu'il avait la solution, il demandait l'avis de Sebastian. Une tentative d'établir le contact ? Sebastian aimait croire que oui.

Il arriva à destination, la tête toujours aussi pleine, au bord de l'implosion pour si peu. Il en rit. Après avoir arrêté sa voiture, sans pester et pousser tous les jurons du monde, il rentra dans la cabane. Ruvik bondit presque de son siège.

\- Alors ?

\- Il ne touchera plus à un seul enfant.

Ruvik sourit presque ; il se retenait par pudeur, par peur de révéler une faiblesse qui n'en était pas une. Sebastian soupira brièvement. _Je sais que tu peux être "gentil"_. Pourquoi vouloir faire croire le contraire ? Il s'apprêtait à le souligner, quand Ruvik, déjà opérationnel, le devança :

\- Tu me ramènes quoi cette fois ?

\- Tu as l'embarras du choix. Un braqueur sanguinaire, un dealer qui charge un peu trop sa came...

Tout en les énonçant, il déposait leur dossier sur la table basse. Ruvik les regardait, presque avide. Il avait besoin de stimulation, en permanence, pour essayer de ne plus penser à elle. Il ne pouvait pas non plus masquer son plaisir quand il parcourait les photos de corps mutilés. ça ne plaisait pas à Sebastian, mais, s'il avait besoin de ça pour expurger, ça lui allait.

\- On passe à table ? proposa Ruvik et il joignit l'acte à la parole, en gagnant sa chaise, un dossier sous le bras.

Une fois installé, il l'ouvrit à côté de lui et commença à le parcourir, quand Sebastian le saisit et le referma dans un claquement sonore. Ruvik allait protester, mais il le coupa.

\- Pas ce soir, d'accord ?

Il avait envie de changer de sujet. C'était prendre un risque, mais il s'y hasardait. La bouche de Ruvik se tordit un peu, boudeuse, puis finalement il accepta. Ils entamèrent le repas.

\- C'est bon ? s'enquit Ruvik, au bout d'un moment durant lequel résonnèrent juste les cliquetis des fourchettes.

\- C'est... débuta Sebastian. Il songea à mentir, mais préféra se montrer franc : Honnêtement, c'est infect.

Mais il continua à manger. Ruvik n'aurait pas pu le prendre mal, même en s'y efforçant. Il se retint un moment, puis se mit à rire.

\- Tu testes mes résistances ? repartit Sebastian, en riant à son tour.

Pour un peu, il aurait juré qu'il l'avait loupé exprès.

\- Non, non. Je sais déjà que tu es increvable, répondit le jeune homme, mais lui ne fut pas aussi courageux et vida le contenu de son assiette dans la poubelle.

Sebastian remplit son verre, puis le sien. Il sourit.

\- Il reste toujours le vin.

Les bouteilles se vidèrent les unes après les autres. Ruvik entamait à peine son deuxième verre que Sebastian avait déjà vidé deux bouteilles à lui tout seul. Il ne se sentait pas saoul, juste extrêmement détendu. Ses paupières pesaient un poil plus lourd que d'ordinaire, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat. Pourtant, quand sa main voulut attraper la dernière bouteille, Ruvik l'éloigna pour la mettre hors de portée.

\- Tu as assez bu, déclara-t-il simplement. Tu portes peut-être tout le poids du monde, toute la... monstruosité des gens sur tes épaules, mais ça ne t'autorise pas à tomber si bas.

Ruvik l'observa près d'une minute, avant de reprendre :

\- Chaque cicatrice... chaque fêlure de ta peau... Est-ce un sacrifice ? Un don de toi ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une gigantesque imposture ?

 _Toi. Es-tu une imposture ?_ Sebastian le lut dans ses yeux attentifs, rivés sur lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse, d'une certitude qu'il ne détenait pas.

\- Alors... Son doigt glissait sur le pourtour de son verre de vin. Raconte-moi... Pourquoi agent de police ?

\- Inspecteur, le reprit Sebastian en riant. Tu me rétrogrades d'office.

\- Oui, mais j'imagine que tu as débuté au bas de l'échelle.

Sebastian acquiesça et il se retrouva bien embarrassé ; il n'avait pas d'histoire qui satisferait Ruvik.

\- Mon père était policier et j'ai juste voulu marcher dans ses traces.

Ruvik parut dépité.

\- Oh ? L'éternelle histoire de la vocation familiale ?

\- ça te déçoit, on dirait ? S'amusa légèrement l'hispanique. Non, on a pas tous une histoire extraordinaire comme la tienne Ruvik !

\- Je sais, mais... Venant de toi, j'espérais... beaucoup. C'était puéril, j'imagine.

Il rit bas, comme un enfant désillusionné, puis finit par se lever de table afin de débarrasser. Il lança un vif sourire à Sebastian.

\- Enfin... Ton histoire ne l'est peut-être pas, mais toi tu l'es au moins.

Sebastian cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Ruvik venait vraiment de... Il essaya de faire le point. Il était aviné, mais il savait encore repérer quand quelqu'un flirtait avec lui. Il se savait séduisant, bien fait. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais eu à chercher bien loin pour tomber sur une femme attirée par lui. Il ne comprenait juste pas comment il aurait pu plaire aussi à Ruvik. En réalité, il avait toujours assimilé Ruvik à un être asexué, n'éprouvant aucun attrait pour les bassesses charnelles. Son corps trop maigre, aux hanches ressortant, y était pour beaucoup.

Sebastian était tout son contraire, possédant des mâchoires fortes, des yeux minces, légèrement en fente comme ceux d'un prédateur. Il possédait des épaules aussi larges que celles de Ruvik étaient étroites. Les siennes véhiculaient une idée de domination, de force primale. Une beauté toute masculine, dans laquelle le stress, la violence et la dureté de la vie avaient creusé leurs sillons. Tout le contraire de ce qu'était Ruvik, tout en finesse, qui avait jusqu'aux os fins et frêles. Tout ce qui l'intriguait.

\- Ruvik.

Il réclamait évidemment la bouteille. Sous son regard dubitatif, Ruvik la rangea. Sebastian se leva alors. Ruvik, les lèvres pincées, reprit la bouteille et la passa dans son dos.

\- Un policier saoul... ça ne donne jamais rien de bon.

 _Surtout s'il est prompt à la violence_. Sebastian eut un fin sourire et esquissa encore un pas vers lui. Il riait intérieurement. _Qui te dit que c'est la bouteille qui m'intéresse ?_

\- Pourquoi je devrais continuer à faire semblant de te détester ?

Il n'aurait jamais dit ça en temps normal. C'était peut-être uniquement l'alcool. Un infime sourire passa sur les lèvres de Ruvik, comme une ombre qui s'évanouit trop vite. Sebastian prenait garde à ne pas le toucher, mais il se tenait proche de lui. Il n'attendait qu'un signe, qui montrerait que Ruvik l'acceptait, l'autorisait à aller plus loin. Il dit tout bas, comme pour s'excuser :

\- J'ai envie de vivre.

Ruvik le scruta d'une manière si étrange qu'elle dérouta même cet homme de la quarantaine. Il y eut un silence. Il n'hésitait pas ; il savait déjà quoi répondre. Il cherchait juste les mots. Ce fut ce qui frappa Sebastian. _Il ne veut pas me blesser_.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à ça.

Pas prêt à vivre. Dans sa tête, il se voyait comme quelqu'un, quelque chose, de trop différent, de trop anormal pour tout ça. Sebastian regarda de côté, assez ennuyé ; il remercia son taux d'alcoolémie élevé de lui épargner davantage d'embarras. Ruvik se râcla la gorge. De toute évidence, Sebastian n'était pas le seul à être mal à l'aise, sans compter que Ruvik n'était pas éméché lui.

\- Et je ne peux pas... physiquement... Tu comprends ?

Sebastian accusa doublement le coup. Il se passa la main sur la nuque, défait. Il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de bouger tout de suite, de sorte que Ruvik restait coincé entre lui et les placards. Le jeune prit ça pour de l'insistance.

\- Mes brûlures risquent de se raviver et de se mettre à saigner... à cause du frottement, termina-t-il avec beaucoup de gêne.

Il ravala sa honte et finit par pousser un Sebastian apathique afin d'aller dormir. Il ne réussit qu'à se tourner en tout sens, dans les draps s'emmêlant autour de son corps. Il aurait voulu disparaître. Il sentait qu'il aurait pu être heureux. Peut-être, pour une heure. Avec un ennemi ? Mais est-ce que Sebastian était encore un ennemi ? Bien sûr, quelle question ! Il le retenait ici ! Pourquoi le mot sonnait-il si faux alors ? Pour que Sebastian soit un vrai allié, Ruvik aurait dû changer d'objectif, oublier ses anciens buts. De toute façon, tout cela était bien loin à présent qu'il avait tout perdu. Qu'avait-il, sinon une pierre tombale sans corps sous la terre ? Peut-être encore une salle cachée sous un manoir réduit en cendres ? Sebastian et lui avaient suivi jusqu'à ce jour des lignes diamétralement opposées ; pourtant, elles semblaient se rejoindre. Il se tourna sur le dos, trempé de sueur. Dans le silence de la nuit, il scruta le plafond noir.

 _Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Maintenant que les données de l'équation ont changé. Est-ce que cet homme vaut le coup que j'abandonne tout le reste ?_

Pourquoi ne pas le suivre ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une autre option. Il ne fallait pas oublier l'organisation Mobius. Ils essaieraient de le récupérer, par tous les moyens. Ruvik n'était plus en mesure de se protéger lui-même ; il avait besoin de Sebastian.

Sebastian était très loin de ces considérations. Affalé sur le canapé, il avait rapidement sombré dans le profond sommeil que procurait l'alcool.

* * *

 _Voilà, un chapitre pour poser le quotidien et qui fonctionne comme une transition._

 _Je pense faire opérer Ruvik, même si je n'aime pas le fait de le rendre moins marqué par les brûlures etc, surtout que ça avait déjà dû être le cas dans ma première fic (mais rien n'avait été détaillé), mais tel qu'il est dans le jeu, il ne pourrait juste pas survivre dans le monde normal. Afin de ne pas faire de redite, je pense me pencher davantage sur sa période de convalescence etc_

 _Et je compte aussi détailler ensuite les enquêtes, certaines en tout cas ;)_

 _Je n'en dis pas plus !_

 _Merci encore aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

ça n'avait pas manqué. Ruvik avait certes échappé à une bonne grippe, mais ses brûlures aux jambes s'étaient infectées, suite à son escapade dans les bois. Le problème était surtout qu'il l'avait caché. Voire oublié. Il passait tant de temps à plancher sur les dossiers qu'il paraissait ne plus se soucier de lui-même. Le travail, la recherche, avait toujours été son refuge.

Au début, Sebastian se montra confiant. Il faisait en fait bonne figure pour rassurer Ruvik. Il traita la blessure à coup d'alcool, de désinfectant. L'infection sembla régresser, mais, un matin, Ruvik ressentit des douleurs telles qu'il ne pût plus quitter son lit. Sebastian accourut, tira sur les draps pour se retrouver face à une énorme plaie purulente. Si rien n'était fait, il se voyait déjà contraint d'amputer Ruvik. _Hors de question !_ Dans ces conditions, ça revenait à le condamner. Tout en le traitant mentalement de tous les noms, Sebastian essaya de le sortir du lit en le heurtant le moins possible.

\- Je te conduis immédiatement à l'hôpital, décréta-t-il derechef.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour rapprocher la voiture, quand Ruvik le retint :

\- Si tu fais ça, ils me retrouveront.

 _Je préfère encore mourir ici._ Même d'une infection ridicule.

\- Qui ça ?

\- L'organisation Mobius. Ceux-là même qui ont embauché July pour tuer Leslie.

Sebastian n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse, mais il posa quand même la question :

\- Et s'ils mettent la main sur toi ?

Le visage de Ruvik s'assombrit aussitôt.

\- Disséqué... encore ? Ou... specimen de recherche ?

L'homme face à lui affichait un air déterminé. Il lui éviterait toute cette souffrance ; Ruvik le devina sans peine. Sa main calleuse pressa son épaule avec fermeté. Il lui garantit, sur un ton presque solennel :

\- Je trouverai un moyen.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ruvik se sentit presque protégé.

* * *

Ruvik fut admis à l'hôpital de la ville trois jours après et immédiatement opéré d'urgence. Et pas seulement pour sa jambe infectée. Avec ses journées interminables, Sebastian ne pouvait passer le visiter qu'après la tombée de la nuit. L'infirmière de permanence connaissait bien désormais cet homme toujours vêtu du même trench coat, plus ou moins sale, une barbe de trois jours sur son visage contracté. Il était un peu mufle, un poil brusque, mais la plupart des visiteurs l'étaient, inquiets comme ils l'étaient pour leurs proches hospitalisés. Comme à son habitude, elle l'accueillit poliment. L'heure avoisinait les minuit.

\- Alors ? lança Sebastian.

Il ne prenait même plus le temps de préciser qu'il venait aux nouvelles. Ses demandes ne variaient pas. Il voulait savoir comment se portait le patient de la 57 et s'il était enfin autorisé à le voir. Inlassablement, elle lui servait la même rengaine. Son ami se remettait de ses opérations. Elle lui rappelait qu'il avait subi une chirurgie très lourde et qu'il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il se réveille avant un certain temps. Comme toujours, Sebastian jurait. Puis elle lui servait le mauvais café de l'hôpital, qu'il buvait d'un trait, avant d'aller faire les cent pas devant la chambre 57, comme si un miracle allait se produire.

Aux environs de cinq heures du matin, le visiteur désobligeant repartait. C'était à se demander quand il dormait. A en juger par ses cernes, pas souvent. Sebastian retournait chez lui, essayait de s'assoupir, de grapiller quelques minutes de sommeil, avant d'enchaîner avec son travail. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu trouver le sommeil après un passage à l'hôpital. L'image de Lily suspendue entre la vie et la mort, ce petit corps carbonisé dans le grand lit blanc, le hantait. S'y superposait la vision de Ruvik, enfant ou adulte, dans le même état. Son esprit ne le supportait pas.

 _Je vais devenir fou_. Le manque de sommeil le morcelait. Il réfléchissait de plus en plus lentement. Les dossiers s'entassaient sur son bureau. Son quota d'arrestation, d'affaires élucidées, était en chute libre. Avant, il se serait démené, en diminuant parallèlement les heures "perdues" à l'hôpital. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se rendit même de plus en plus souvent à l'hôpital ; avec les jours qui filaient, l'espoir que Ruvik se réveille croissait.

L'infirmière commençait à avoir pitié de lui et à craindre pour son état de santé. Il réussit à lui extorquer la promesse qu'elle l'appellerait aussitôt qu'elle verrait les premiers signes de sortie du coma. Sebastian rentra chez lui, au bord de l'épuisement et de la crise de nerfs. Le miroir lui renvoya le reflet d'un homme exténué, qui atteindrait bientôt ses limites. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de recouvrir de son périple dans le monde de Ruvik. Et voilà que s'y ajoutait tout ce stress. Il se débarbouilla à coups d'eau glacée et alla se coucher en oubliant même de s'essuyer ou de se changer.

Il était sur la corde raide. Il s'imaginait préparé plus que quiconque à tout ça, mais il avait tort : on ne s'habituait jamais, on ne faisait qu'accumuler les angoisses, la peine. On perdait quelqu'un. On rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, on le perdait aussi et la douleur était aussi forte, sinon davantage, que la première fois.

S'il continuait ainsi, il craquerait ; il l'avait aisément lu dans les regards de tous ceux qu'il côtoyait. Il fouilla la salle de bain, trouva le bocal de pilules que Myra prenait parfois, quand le souvenir de Lily la maintenait éveillée. Il en avala plusieurs, retourna au lit et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Il émergea, la tête embrumée, le corps engourdi. Son portable vibrait sur la table de chevet. Il étendit la main pour s'en emparer, mais sa main encore maladroite le poussa. Le téléphone rebondit sur le parquet et s'ouvrit. Sebastian lut avec horreur la dizaine d'appels manqués.

\- Mierda ! Puta madre ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux contre lui-même, et il bondit du lit.

Au moins, il était déjà habillé. Il enfila ses chaussures et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, tout en gardant son portable plaqué contre son oreille. La sonnerie du téléphone de l'hôpital résonnait en boucle. Personne ne répondait. ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

\- Bordel, réponds ! Putain ! grinçait-il entre ses dents serrées.

Aussitôt installé au volant, il démarra en trombe. Il avait oublié l'heure, celle des embouteillages. _Mierda_ ! Bloqué par des abrutis d'automobilistes. Ses veines gonflaient sur ses bras. Il injuriait mentalement le monde entier, transpirait, alors que la température extérieure n'excédait pas les quinze degrés. Un nouveau juron lui échappa. Il était maintenant coincé au feu rouge. Cette ineptie d'être ici, à l'arrêt, pendant que Ruvik crevait peut-être à l'hôpital. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du volant ; ses ongles pourtant courts entaillèrent le cuir.

Il s'agitait trop. Les somnifères faisaient encore un peu effet et ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec sa tension grimpant en flèche. Sa vision se troubla quelques secondes. Il se frotta les paupières. Enfin le vert ! Il redémarra, même s'il voyait toujours un peu flou. Il tournait dans la rue de l'hôpital, quand son portable vibra encore. Un message. Il se jeta dessus. Au ton de la voix, il comprit d'emblée que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Monsieur Castellanos, j'ai tenté de vous joindre plusieurs fois. Je...

La voix marquait une pause, qui avait l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

\- Je suis désolée. Je vous ai appelé tout de suite, mais votre ami a fait une crise très grave. Nous avons fait ce que -

Sebastian balança rageusement son portable par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite, ni les détails. Pas du tout. Il se glaça, collé à son siège, la respiration rapide, le cerveau dévasté par la combinaison de l'anxiété, de la fatigue et des médicaments. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis finit par s'extraire de la voiture. Il irait quand même ; il devait voir. De ses propres yeux. Quelque chose le percuta.

\- Regarde où tu vas connard !

Le sang de Sebastian ne fit qu'un tour. Il brandissait déjà le poing, quand une femme accourut vers lui.

\- Inspecteur Castellanos ?

Sebastian retomba brutalement sur terre. Un peu hébété, il bredouilla un oui assez faiblard. Il venait presque d'être pris en flagrant délit. Cela eut au moins l'avantage de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il balada son regard hagard sur l'importun qui disparaissait déjà dans la foule. La femme arriva près de lui.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai appelé. Nous avons réussi à stabiliser votre ami, comme je vous l'avais dit.

 _Putain, que je suis con_. Trop impulsif. Il aurait dû écouter jusqu'au bout ce foutu message. Il ramassa d'ailleurs son portable, qui traînait toujours sur le trottoir, et l'infirmière réprima un sourire. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Se tuer ainsi à petit feu, à coups d'angoisses, d'insomnies et de perte d'appétit, n'aiderait pas Ruvik.

\- Il va bien maintenant, garantit l'infirmière. Il s'avère qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction allergique à certains de nos produits de soins. Les docteurs en ont prescrit de nouveaux et nous avons écarté tout ce qui était susceptible de le faire réagir.

Il était brisé, en miettes. Il réclama juste :

\- Laissez-moi le voir.

 _Je veux juste voir comment il va_. Elle devina aisément à quel point il en avait besoin. Après quelques hésitations, elle y consentit.

\- Bien, mais sachez que je ne pourrai pas faire d'autres exceptions. Normalement, le règlement est très strict.

Il la suivit sans poser de questions. Ruvik avait été transféré dans une nouvelle chambre, le temps que l'autre soit nettoyée et remise à neuf. Juste avant de l'introduire dans la pièce, l'infirmière lui signala les consignes d'hygiène et de sécurité.

\- Vous ne franchissez pas les limites de l'espace de confinement. La moindre bactérie passant dans la bulle pourrait causer une infection et engendrer une septicémie, qui le mènerait à la mort. Pas de nourriture, pas de boisson... Vous ne fumez pas, mais j'imagine que tout le monde sait que ça ne se fait pas dans un hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait exactement ?

Elle parut surprise.

\- Vous avez réglé le coût des opérations, si je ne m'abuse, mais vous ne savez pas...

Il secoua négativement la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu lire le détail de ce qu'ils reprendraient de peau, de ce qu'ils grefferaient, de ce qu'ils enlèveraient ou rajusteraient. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de sensible ; il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les scènes de meurtre, aussi répugnantes soient-elles, mais, aussitôt que l'on touchait à un être aimé, tout devenait beaucoup plus difficile à supporter.

Son regard et celui de la femme se dirigèrent sur le corps endormi, enfermé dans sa bulle de plastique, dans sa pièce immaculée.

\- L'état de sa jambe était critique. Et ses brûlures, son crâne... Il ressemblait à l'oeuvre d'un serial-killer... Je ne sais pas où vous l'avez trouvé dans cet état, mais...

Sebastian s'abstint de répondre ; elle n'y revint pas, se disant qu'elle réveillait des souvenirs douloureux. Elle se râcla nerveusement la gorge et reprit, d'une voix plus professionnelle :

\- Nous avons d'abord dû vider tout le pus sous-cutané de sa jambe infectée, avant d'y injecter des quantités massives d'antibiotiques. Je vais être franche : un jour de plus et il pouvait dire au revoir à sa jambe. Notre expert en chirurgie reconstructrice a réussi à remodeler son crâne et son oreille droite. Pour le reste du corps, quelques greffes de peau.

Une gêne assez prononcée s'empara d'elle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Sebastian la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous poser la question, mais êtes-vous... intimes ?

Pris au dépourvu, Sebastian ne sut que répondre. Il resta les bras ballants, l'air incertain.

\- A mon tour de m'excuser, mais... pourquoi me demandez-vous ça exactement ?

Elle dut prendre ça pour un oui, parce qu'elle reprit, toujours ennuyée :

\- Concernant ses parties génitales...

Ce fut au tour de Sebastian de toussoter, pour masquer son embarras.

\- Nous nous sommes assurés qu'il ne souffrait pas d'une infection urinaire ou autre, mais nous... ne sommes pas magiciens. Nous ne pouvons pas créer de la matière là où il n'y en a pas.

Sûrement la manière la plus élégante possible d'annoncer que l'entrejambe de Ruvik demeurerait toujours aussi plat. Une toux subite du patient mit un terme à leur discussion. L'infirmière arrêta Sebastian tout net.

\- Ne me suivez pas. Restez là.

Elle se rendit au chevet du malade et ajouta une dose de morphine par intraveineuse. Ruvik, qui avait commencé à s'agiter, retomba rapidement dans sa léthargie.

\- Je sais que c'est impressionnant la première fois...

\- C'est pas la première fois, la coupa-t-il sur un ton sec.

 _J'ai trop vu ce spectacle_. Et, la dernière fois, il s'était clôturé tragiquement. Elle discerna toute sa crainte ; elle était pour ainsi dire entraînée à ça.

\- Il va s'en tirer. Accordez-lui seulement encore un peu de temps. Il est plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air et il veut vivre.

 _C'est pas ce qu'il dit_. Il la poussa sans rudesse et pénétra dans la chambre, comme dans le saint des saints. Poussant un soupir, il s'installa sur une chaise. Il avait vu une étude, dans un de ces périodiques pseudo-médicaux qui se voulaient intelligents, que la majorité des gens parlaient aux personnes dans le coma. Comme si elles pouvaient les entendre ! Sebastian était persuadé que ça ne servait à rien. Des conneries, pour se rassurer, pour sauver les apparences. Alors, tout le temps qu'il resta assis là, près de trois heures, il ne souffla mot. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. Son regard enveloppa le corps inerte, blanc à faire peur.

 _T'avises pas de crever_.

Ruvik sortit du coma le lendemain. Sebastian voulut se précipiter à l'hôpital, mais l'infirmière lui conseilla d'attendre le surlendemain. Elle lui promit qu'ils auraient ôté d'ici-là tous les tuyaux et les perfusions, ainsi que la bulle protectrice. Sebastian choisit de se fier à elle.

* * *

La première chose qui frappa Ruvik fut le nom sur la plaquette à son poignet. Un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulut se gratter la tête, s'en abstint en sentant les bandages et laissa mollement retomber sa main exsangue. Il sourit discrètement, secrètement, même s'il était seul dans la pièce et que personne ne passait dans le couloir adjacent. Sebastian avait fait attention à ne pas dévoiler son identité. Mobius ne le retrouverait pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Il était néanmoins pressé de quitter cet endroit qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il releva brusquement la tête, provoquant une douleur crânienne qui diminua peu à peu. L'infirmière de garde lui adressa un gentil sourire, auquel il ne voulut, ni ne sut répondre.

\- Votre ami est là.

\- Mon... _ami_ ? répéta-t-il, sur un ton méfiant, voire sarcastique.

Le mot sonnait bizarrement. Il n'avait pas d' _ami_.

\- L'inspecteur Castellanos, précisa-t-elle. Il attendait que vous ayez fini votre sieste. Puis-je le faire entrer ?

Ruvik acquiesça avec lenteur, un peu confus. Il tâcha de regagner contenance avant que Sebastian n'entre et l'accueillit d'un sourire ironique.

\- Vladimir Rostov, lança-t-il. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

Sebastian répondit par un léger rire pudique, alors qu'il exultait intérieurement :

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu ressemblais à un gars de l'est.

Ruvik l'invita à s'asseoir à son chevet d'un signe de tête, puis s'enquit :

\- Qui t'a fourni les faux papiers ?

\- Un de mes indics. ça lui a pas pris longtemps et il m'a fait un prix.

\- ça, plus les frais d'hôpital... résuma Ruvik. Je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser.

\- ça tombe bien. J'te le demande pas... et, tu sais, la grosse hausse de mon salaire, je te la dois.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, rit tout bas Ruvik, mais son rire fut entrecoupé de toussotements.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, ses inquiétudes ressurgissant. Il renonça à s'allumer une cigarette, en se souvenant d'où il se trouvait.

\- Alors... comment tu te sens ?

A en croire son expression et son ton, il se sentait très concerné. Ruvik avait repéré cette petite ride proche de celles du lion, entre ses sourcils. Quand elle apparaissait, cela signifiait que Sebastian était vraiment sérieux. C'était le cas actuellement.

\- Mieux, assura le jeune homme.

 _Grâce à toi_. Il se sentait moins monstrueux. Il l'avait remarqué en une fraction de seconde ; le regard des gens sur lui avait changé. Mais pas celui de Sebastian. Ruvik peinait à y croire, mais le brun conservait le même regard attentif et vaguement... tendre ? Après tout, tant qu'il n'avait pas retiré les bandages, le changement n'était peut-être pas flagrant.

\- Tu rentres bientôt ? s'enquit Sebastian, après un court silence et il posa sa main sur la couverture, près de celle de Ruvik, avec une fausse désinvolture.

Ruvik détecta son approche. Il la vit. Il n'écarta pas sa main, mais ne la rapprocha pas non plus de la sienne. Toutefois, son ton se refroidit.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Sebastian, sans savoir bien pourquoi, sentit nettement l'ambiance s'électrifier. Il se recula sur sa chaise et ramena sa main, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le bon jour. Comme Ruvik s'était détourné et n'émettait plus un son, hormis sa respiration encore faible et saccadée, Sebastian se leva et ramassa son manteau, se préparant à partir, à regret. Une main l'agrippa. Une main cachectique qui le retint en y employant toutes ses forces.

\- Seb... Merci d'être passé.

Sebastian ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'emprise. _Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai passé là... Tu es tellement loin du compte_. La main le laissa aller.

* * *

Sebastian avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Le jour où Ruvik pouvait quitter sa chambre aussi aseptisée que glauque d'hôpital pour rentrer à la maison. Il l'attendait dans le long couloir blanc empestant l'alcool, attenant à sa chambre. Il retournait entre ses mains gantées le bouquet de tournesols. Il consulta nerveusement sa montre, faussement clinquante. En fait, elle valait trois fois rien. 10h25. L'infirmière avait pourtant dit 10h20. Il se sentait comme sur des charbons ardents. Sa joue lui tirait un peu ; un gros hématome la couvrait. Le résultat d'une arrestation un peu musclée de la nuit. Il bossait deux fois plus dur, pour rattraper les dossiers en retard, qui s'étaient accumulés durant sa période creuse. Ses yeux ricochèrent de l'horloge encastrée dans le mur blanc à sa montre, qui affichait toujours la même heure. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée. Depuis que Ruvik était entré ici, il appréhendait d'un jour recevoir un coup de fil annonciateur de quelque catastrophe. Son cerveau avait envisagé tous les pires scénarios imaginables. L'un avait bien failli se réaliser. Une fois Ruvik à la maison, il dormirait plus tranquille.

Il consulta de nouveau sa montre. 10H29. _Mierda_. Il se passa la main sur le visage, tenant toujours de l'autre les fleurs.

\- Sois pas ridicule...

Il leva instantanément les yeux vers Ruvik, qui venait d'apparaître dans le corridor. Des bandages couvraient les zones de son corps objets de l'opération. Il rappelait le spectre entrevu dans le manoir des Victoriano, exception faite que ces pansements-là étaient propres et neufs. Il arborait un sourire à la fois moqueur et attendri, les yeux rivés sur les tournesols.

\- ça s'est fait... machinalement, s'expliqua maladroitement Sebastian, comme s'il se devait se justifier d'avoir acheté des fleurs.

\- Je vois... murmura Ruvik, au comble de l'amusement intérieurement. Par contre, tu n'as pas le temps de soigner ça, fit-il en pointant son bleu.

Un peu gauche, Sebastian lui tendit le bouquet, mais Ruvik ne sembla même pas y prêter attention. Son regard était resté attaché à l'hématome. Il poursuivit :

\- Je ne sors pas de l'hôpital pour que toi tu y entres.

\- Quand t'auras fini de me sermonner, on pourra peut-être descendre récupérer la voiture. Le parking de l'hôpital...

\- Est payant. Je sais.

Ils gagnèrent l'ascenseur. Sebastian appuya un peu fort sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Tendu, monsieur le radin ? le taquina Ruvik.

Sebastian haussa les épaules, en reprenant son air assuré de d'habitude.

\- Je plaisante. Tu es juste illogique. Tu râles pour payer quelques centimes de parking, mais tu gaspilles des dizaines de dollars en fleurs.

\- "Gaspilles" ? répéta l'hispanique et il lâcha un souffle nerveux. Effectivement, j'aurais dû m'abstenir !

Ruvik regardait paisiblement la lumière des étages s'allumer et s'éteindre tour à tour. Il émanait de lui une inexplicable sérénité, si rare. _J'ai repris le dessus, aujourd'hui_. Du moins, il tâchait de s'en persuader.

\- Elles vont faner trop vite, lâcha-t-il soudain, presque mélancolique.

Sebastian retrouva le sourire, d'autant plus que Ruvik lui ravit enfin le bouquet.

\- J'en achèterai d'autres, promit-il.

Ils se pressèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Ruvik se râcla la gorge jusqu'à ce que Sebastian lui ouvre lui-même la portière. L'inspecteur s'exécuta plus par jeu.

\- Tu es en convalescence, mais ça ne t'autorise pas à jouer les divas.

Un léger rire lui parvint. Ruvik laissait les légers cahots de la route le bercer et sombrait doucement dans le sommeil, quand il réalisa subitement qu'ils ne prenaient pas du tout la bonne route.

\- Sebastian, ce n'est pas par là...

\- Je sais. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

La méfiance de Ruvik renaquit d'un coup.

\- Arrête-toi tout de suite !

Il avait eu tort de lui accorder sa confiance ; il l'aurait juré. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller ? Pire, il avait mentionné Mobius ! Quel imbécile ! Il se flagella mentalement. La voiture tourna à droite, au lieu de prendre à gauche pour sortir de la ville et se diriger vers la forêt. _Non. Il m'a amadoué et, maintenant, il va me livrer. Mais à qui ? Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent ?_ Ruvik paniquait. Sa main libre, celle qui n'était pas emballée dans des bandages, tremblait comme une feuille. Sa crainte était presque palpable. Il sursauta lorsque la main de Sebastian enserra la sienne une seconde, avant de reposer sur sa cuisse. Ruvik lui adressa un regard confus et Sebastian quitta la route des yeux un centième de seconde.

\- Tout va bien, d'accord ?

\- Tu ne me rassures pas... maugréa Ruvik.

Il tâchait de se reprendre, mais il n'en menait pas large. Il se savait si vulnérable. Il était à la merci de Sebastian et de quiconque voudrait s'en prendre à lui. Son supplice prit fin après un bon quart d'heure. La voiture se gara au pied d'un immeuble en brique des quartiers ouvriers.

\- Voilà notre nouveau chez nous, annonça Sebastian et il descendit de voiture pour aider Ruvik à faire de même.

Il reçut un énergique coup droit dans le biceps.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit directement ? s'écria le jeune d'une voix sifflante, les joues rouges de honte.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Il avait bien réussi. Il était là jusqu'à caser tous leurs bagages dans le coffre, pour ne rien laisser visible sur la plage arrière. Ruvik prit les deux sacs les plus légers, laissant Sebastian s'occuper de tout le reste. _Bien fait_. Ici, pas d'ascenseur. Juste un escalier interminable et plutôt sordide, mais Ruvik avait connu bien pire.

\- Je me suis dit... Ruvik va adorer ce type d'intérieur, le railla gentiment Sebastian.

\- Oui, prétendit-t-il, en affectant de l'intérêt, mais je me disais qu'on pouvait y apporter quelques améliorations... Comme ton sang sur les murs !

Décidément, il avait mal pris toute cette blague. ça ne suffirait pas à gâcher la journée de Sebastian. Ils quittèrent la cage d'escalier et traversèrent une galerie étroite, aux papiers peints jaunis, extrêmement datés. Ruvik renifla avec mépris. Sebastian rit bas. Il stoppa devant la porte portant le numéro 123.

\- 123... Facile à retenir... ça devrait le faire ?

Ruvik répondit par un simple regard, porteur d'une menace latente, qui signifiait clairement : _arrête tout de suite et ouvre cette fichue porte_. Comme Sebastian avait déserté les lieux un certain temps, la serrure avait besoin d'être dégrippée. Sebastian, après quelques tentatives infructueuses, parvint finalement à la décoincer.

\- Après toi... dit-il, s'effaçant pour laisser passer Ruvik.

Le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à ce type d'habitation, mais, après avoir vécu des mois dans une cabane au fond des bois, il n'allait pas se plaindre du changement. Quoique...

\- Il y a énormément de bruit dehors, constata-t-il sur-le-champ.

\- Les charmes de la ville, répondit le brun en pénétrant à son tour à l'intérieur.

Il put enfin se débarrasser de la tonne de sacs qu'il trimballait.

\- Cet appartement est bien plus confortable que la cabane, affirma-t-il et il entreprit de déballer leurs affaires et de les ranger, pendant que Ruvik inspectait les lieux.

\- Et il y a un lit deux places... souligna ce dernier, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus, vaguement accusateur.

\- Il était là bien avant que je fasse seulement ta connaissance, le reprit vite Sebastian.

\- Alors... A partir de maintenant, c'est ici qu'on vit.

Sebastian laissa de côté sa besogne pour le regarder et opina du chef. La mine un peu nostalgique de Ruvik lui arracha un sourire touché. Alors qu'il faisait volte-face pour retourner explorer les pièces, Sebastian le retint.

\- Ruvik.

ça ne sonnerait sûrement pas juste. Ce serait plus que probablement ridicule, juste à l'instar du bouquet, mais il ne voulait pas laisser un silence instaurer le doute ou dissoudre ce lien ténu entre eux.

\- Je suis heureux de te retrouver. Tu.. m'as manqué.

Le blond parut extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas accoutumé à la gentillesse, à être bienvenu quelque part.

\- Je... prends la salle de bain.

Sebastian répondit d'un simple signe de tête et le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé la porte. Il l'entendit tourner le verrou. _Il est sérieux ?_ Le brun soupira et fouilla dans le carton de commissions. _J'ai besoin de boire un coup_... Il ouvrit sa première bouteille de whisky depuis longtemps, s'avachit dans le canapé, qui expulsa un nuage de poussière en le recevant. _Ruvik va râler_...

Ledit jeune homme quitta la salle de bain après une bonne demi-heure pour le rejoindre dans le salon. Il s'était enroulé dans un peignoir à peine plus blanc que sa peau.

\- J'empestais l'hôpital... Je hais les hôpitaux... quand c'est moi le patient, ricana-t-il, caustique.

Il se tut subitement et ses yeux brillèrent de fureur à la vue de la bouteille de whisky.

\- Sebastian...

\- Je ne travaille pas demain, "boss", plaisanta le brun.

Ruvik fronça une brève seconde les sourcils, bras croisés devant son torse imberbe, puis décida d'abandonner. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'arrêta tout à coup et fit volte-face.

\- Vu que je résous les cas les plus complexes, je pense que je suis en effet ton "boss".

Et il se mit en quête d'un vase pour les fleurs. ça ne ressemblait en rien à son ancienne vie, mais il la trouvait assez excitante, parce que tout était encore nouveau. Il fouina un peu partout, y compris dans les endroits où il était quasi-sûr de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une épaisse couche de crasse nappait la plupart des étagères. Avant de dénicher un vieux vase ébréché, il découvrit des cadavres de bouteilles. Nul doute ne faisait qu'une femme n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet appartement depuis des lustres. Même avant la disparition de Myra, celle-ci et Sebastian avaient dû choisir de faire résidence séparée. De toute évidence, Sebastian n'était pas à l'origine de cette décision et il l'avait très mal encaissée. Ruvik grava tout ce qu'il vit et en déduisit dans un coin de son cerveau, sans forcément songer à s'en servir plus tard. Juste par réflexe. La voix du policier lui parvint depuis le salon.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu prennes le grand lit. Tu dormiras mieux.

Ruvik passa dans la cuisine pour remplir le vase et alla le poser sur la table. Il offrit un rapide sourire à son logeur.

\- Merci pour ta sollicitude. Tu es un "gars bien", Seb.

 _Je comprends encore moins pourquoi tu t'acharnes à t'occuper de moi_. Il se secoua. A la base, Sebastian l'avait retenu chez lui pour l'empêcher de tuer à nouveau. Qu'un attachement incongru et déviant soit né en cours de route était un phénomène logique, naturel. Quand deux êtres se fréquentaient, en vivant en milieu fermé, ils finissaient forcément par se plaire, alors que, dans n'importe quel autre contexte, ils ne se seraient peut-être même pas regardés.

Ruvik devina que Sebastian avait quitté le canapé plus qu'il n'en entendit le son. Il perçut dans son dos sa chaleur corporelle et son odeur, un mélange d'alcool, de musc et de tabac froid. Il inspira doucement, en cachette. ça n'avait pas changé. C'était déjà la même qu'il transportait de l'autre côté. Ruvik aurait pu le reconnaître les yeux fermés. Il rit à voix basse.

\- Déjà saoul ?... Encore, détective ? ironisa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, un index et un majeur glissèrent sur sa nuque nue. Sebastian, qui le dépassait, observait son crâne réparé. Ruvik serra les poings. Il savait que Sebastian ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- Ils ont fait... du très bon boulot, commenta-t-il.

Ruvik se retourna brutalement et prit alors conscience de la proximité de Sebastian. Il perdit pied pendant un quart de seconde. Puis de nouveau quand deux mains enserrèrent sa taille et Sebastian pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il retrouva ce goût de nicotine allié à l'arôme du whisky, qui activait la zone du plaisir de son cerveau. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure brune, la parcourut, tout en s'y accrochant, tandis que Sebastian le soulevait et l'asseyait sur le meuble de cuisine. Les mains glissèrent de ses hanches jusqu'à ses jambes pour écarter les pans du peignoir. L'une voulut progresser plus loin. Ruvik rompit le baiser et la rejeta. Ils n'avaient pas pu réparer _ça_.

\- Hum... Ouais... c'était déplacé, admit Sebastian et il se détourna pour faire mine de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Si ça ne venait pas d'être le second râteau de sa vie... Et deux fois par la même personne. Il avait beau être ivre la dernière fois, il en avait gardé un souvenir plutôt cuisant. Ruvik rabattit le peignoir sur ses jambes et descendit du comptoir.

\- Non, Seb... C'est juste... Je n'aime pas les sons et... aussi...

Il voulait dire "la salive". Il préférait faire abstraction de la dernière partie, de ce qui l'avait vraiment remis sur la défensive en réalité. Sebastian en resta sans voix. Le blond poursuivait, toujours hésitant, ajustant chaque mot :

\- C'était... agréable. En dehors de ça. Je crois juste que je n'aime pas... ce qui est trop "vivant", finit-il par dire, avec beaucoup de difficultés.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la vie, Ruvik. Parce que tu ne la connais pas. Tu n'en as vu que certains aspects, parmi les plus laids.

Un silence, pas lourd ou sinistre comme ceux d'autrefois. Sebastian passa sa main sur sa joue rafistolée.

\- Tu te sens... prêt à vivre maintenant ?

Ruvik écarta vivement sa main, comme s'il était un pestiféré, le blessant sans même le désirer.

\- J'ai vu la seule personne que j'aimais mourir. Je ne veux pas à nouveau prendre le risque de ressentir... ce vide.

 _Je ne veux plus souffrir comme ça_. Il commençait à peine à se reconstruire. Ses plaies entamaient tout juste le processus de cicatrisation. Sebastian insista. Il n'avait plus peur de le presser ; il savait aujourd'hui que Ruvik se retenait, qu'en réalité il en avait autant envie que lui. Il ramena sa main sur son visage, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Tu m'as pas tué, alors j'vois vraiment pas qui pourrait.

Un petit rire agita les épaules pointues de Ruvik ; il eut un faible sourire.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Quoi, Ruvik ? ricana Sebastian, le sentant toujours sceptique. Tu as toujours dit que j'étais tien et, maintenant que je veux être à toi, tu refuses ?

Le blond se râcla la gorge, profondément embarrassé.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça... Il n'y avait aucune connotation sexuelle dans mes propos.

Sebastian esquissa un sourire ironique. _Cause toujours_... Ruvik fronça furieusement les sourcils et reprit, sur un ton incisif :

\- Parce que tu t'imagines vraiment que j'avais envie que tu me prennes quand tu m'as fait brûler ? Encore !

Bien qu'un peu dérouté, Sebastian tenta de s'en sortir, de rattraper le coup.

\- De un, c'était un accident. De deux, tu m'aurais tué sinon.

C'était la vérité pure et simple. Et Ruvik le savait. Il était coincé.

\- Laisse-toi aller et arrête de penser. Sérieusement, tu me donnes la migraine.

\- Va voir cette stagiaire et baise-la. Ce sera plus simple.

 _Pour nous deux. Et beaucoup plus sain._ Sebastian le fixa sans comprendre.

\- Comment tu la connais ?

\- Elle a appelé une bonne dizaine de fois, me demandant où tu étais. J'ai même cru que... toi et elle...

A sa plus grande surprise, Sebastian parut vraiment contrarié, fâché même.

\- Putain d'abruti... grommela-t-il.

De toute évidence, quelqu'un passerait un sale quart d'heure.

\- Qui ? s'enquit Ruvik.

\- Mon adjoint. J'suis prêt à parier que c'est lui qui lui a filé mon numéro privé.

Ruvik fit tout son possible pour le dissimuler, mais la nouvelle le soulageait. Il respira plus amplement. Sebastian n'était pas dupe ; il attrapa sa main.

\- Ruvik... susurra-t-il, de sa voix grave, provoquant un frémissement incontrôlable dans le dos du blond. Tu es mien, ajouta-t-il en l'imitant.

C'était quitte ou double. Soit il déclencherait une crise de colère foudroyante, soit Ruvik l'apprécierait encore plus, parce que Sebastian employait son langage, ses mots à lui. C'était une manière de te dire : _Tu existes à mes yeux. Je veux te comprendre. Pour ça, je fais ce pas vers toi_. Pour l'heure, le jeune se contentait de l'observer en silence, retenant même son souffle. Le moment avait quelque chose de solennel, d'intime, sans même qu'un geste ou qu'une parole ne fût plus échangé. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, une main osseuse s'agrippa à la nuque de Sebastian, le forçant à se baisser. Deux lèvres affamées ravirent les siennes.

\- Ok. Alors tu fonctionnes comme ça... J'en conclus que ton fantasme, c'est d'être attaché et ce genre de choses, réussit à articuler Sebastian, entre deux baisers.

Ruvik le repoussa, un air réprobateur peint sur son visage un peu rougi. Il ricana :

\- J'aime juste... quand un message passe correctement.

Les mains de Sebastian essayèrent encore de se glisser sous le peignoir ; leurs ardeurs furent vite calmées. Ruvik attrapa ses poignets et le força à reculer.

\- N'oublies pas que je suis en convalescence. J'ai besoin de repos. Nous reparlerons de tout ça... plus tard.

 _Beaucoup plus tard_. Il sentait le regard incisif de Sebastian. _Je sais, je suis un lâche_. Et il le planta là, au milieu du salon.

Sebastian demeura quelques secondes immobiles, juste le temps pour son cerveau d'intégrer ce qui venait tout juste de se produire et tout ce que ça risquait d'impliquer. Il sortit sur le balcon, extirpa une cigarette de sa poche de pantalon et l'alluma. Il perçut le crépitement infime du tabac, le frottement du papier sous ses doigts rugueux. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir une infinité de détails. Comme s'il avait dormi des années durant et qu'il se réveillait enfin. C'était à la fois douloureux et magnifique. Il fallait tirer un trait sur le passé, ranger les vieux souvenirs et enterrer les fantômes. La brûlure le ramena à la réalité. Sa cigarette s'était entièrement consumée entre ses doigts. Il s'était tenu là longtemps. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Un bruit le fit se retourner.

Ruvik venait d'ouvrir le panneau pour le rejoindre. Il vint s'accouder à la rambarde près de lui. Il ne le regarda pas ; ses yeux fixaient le lointain, droit devant lui. L'immensité sans fin. L'obscurité tombait peu à peu.

\- Tous ceux que je connais finissent par partir.

 _Parfois par ma faute. Parfois non._ Le silence qui suivit l'étouffait. Il ne savait plus vraiment pour quoi se battre, pour quoi résister. Sebastian dit enfin :

\- Mais, voilà, j'suis toujours là.

Cette fois-ci, Ruvik braqua ses yeux sur lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Pendant une seconde, Sebastian crut revivre ces instants durant lesquels ils s'étaient trouvés face à face, dans cet ascenseur rouillé du monde cauchemardesque. Les lèvres brûlées laissèrent échapper quelques mots, hachés, prononcés avec une rage qui n'était plus qu'un simulacre.

\- Je te ferai du mal.

 _Si tu restes._ Ce n'était pas une menace, juste un constat. _Je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher_. S'il avait pu retourner en arrière, remonter dans le temps jusqu'à l'incendie de la grange, il se serait jeté dans les flammes.

\- Elle est morte à cause de moi ! Tu finiras comme elle ! Personne ne reste ! Ils s'en vont tous !

Il avait crié. De toutes ses forces. C'était comme une malédiction, une fatalité. Les gens allaient et venaient et les rares d'entre eux qui étaient bons mouraient avant les autres. Et Ruben, Ruvik, quel qu'il soit, restait seul. Les noms ne changeaient rien, pas plus que l'attachement qu'il s'évertuait à porter.

\- Ruben... murmura Sebastian d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

Le blond releva ses grands yeux pâles, étonné. Sebastian ne l'avait jamais appelé par son vrai prénom.

\- Tu dois te reposer. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Laisse-moi.

 _Tant qu'il en est encore temps et que je te permettrai de partir_. Après, ce serait trop tard. Il le retiendrait, coûte que coûte, quitte à... Sebastian savait. Ruvik ne paraissait déjà pas prêt à le libérer auparavant, dans son monde, mais il s'agissait là-bas d'une simple question d'ego, de domination. Aujourd'hui, il espérait que la raison en était différente, plus... personnelle, affective. Après tout, Ruvik avait changé ; certes, il y avait été contraint, obligé d'évoluer pour survivre et s'adapter à son nouvel environnement, à ses nouvelles conditions d'existence, mais Sebastian continuait d'espérer qu'une part de lui avait juste attendu une main tendue pour la saisir.

A l'opposé, Sebastian n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réellement changé. Il lui semblait juste qu'il était plus prompt à compatir, à pardonner et moins hésitant, moins effrayé à l'idée de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Ses priorités étaient à présent clairement établies, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant.

\- Va dormir, se contenta de dire Sebastian ; il le lui conseillait, voire le lui ordonnait.

Ruvik le fusilla du regard juste avant de franchir la baie vitrée.

\- Tu ne vas pas traiter tes cauchemars et ta peur en me soumettant.

 _Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ? Quand tu te réveilles trempé de sueur, après que ton cerveau t'ait ramené là-bas, au milieu des morts, des mutilés et de tes amis... changeant, mutant ? Tu crois que je ne sens pas ta terreur, que j'ai créée et implantée ?_

\- N'essayes pas de rendre beau ce qui ne l'est pas.

ça sonnait comme une mise en garde. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, lorsque Sebastian répliqua :

\- Alors, l'amour que Laura t'a porté... tout ce qu'elle a donné... Pour toi, ça ne sert à rien ? Tu es devenu égoïste au point de penser ça ?

A la seconde où il avait prononcé le nom de sa soeur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique, Ruvik s'était figé sur place, tétanisé. Puis les paroles de Sebastian semblèrent atteindre son cerveau et il réagit aussi subitement que violemment. En une seconde, il fut sur Sebastian, qu'il réussit à prendre de court.

\- Tu oses comparer tes pulsions écoeurantes à son amour ?

\- Je suis pas ton frère, Ruvik, alors, oui, concéda-t-il, gardant son sang froid, j'ai des envies qu'elle n'aurait pas.

Il n'allait pas mentir maintenant. Il poursuivit, sans se laisser démonter par ces yeux qui le blâmaient et le bombardaient de leur rage :

\- Mais ça ne signifie pas que je t'aime moins.

Ruvik entrouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Vaincu, il laissa tomber son front contre le torse de Sebastian. Celui-ci l'entendit marmonner quelques mots incompréhensibles, qui se rapprochaient d'insultes, puis, plus distinctement :

\- Obstiné.

\- Il faut au moins ça quand on est détective.

Soudain, il y eut un flash, alors que le ciel n'était pas du tout à l'orage. Il était même dégagé. Sebastian songea immédiatement à un appareil photo et le nom Mobius traversa son esprit. Il poussa Ruvik à l'intérieur.

\- Rentrons.

Derrière eux, il ferma la véranda et descendit le volet.

* * *

Leur relation, dans un premier temps, confondit totalement Sebastian. Le lendemain de leur premier baiser, ni lui, ni Ruvik n'y fit référence une seule fois. Ils n'y firent même pas allusion. Pour Sebastian, Ruvik regrettait amèrement ce moment et il n'aborda jamais le sujet tabou, même si des tonnes de questions lui brûlaient la langue.

Les semaines passèrent, les jours se succédant avec une banalité affligeante. Ruvik se remettait progressivement de ses multiples opérations, avec succès, pour le plus grand bonheur et soulagement de Sebastian, qui se débarrassait de toute cette pression accumulée. Par contre, il souriait toujours aussi peu. Leurs échanges recommencèrent à tourner autour des enquêtes en cours. Sebastian tenta encore de se rapprocher de lui, de franchir cette barrière invisible que Ruvik avait bâtie autour de lui. En vain. Toutes ses tentatives se soldant par un échec, il finit par abdiquer. Il se fit une raison. Après tout, qui aurait voulu d'un vieux flic alcoolo ? Il se contenterait de la présence d'un autre être humain dans son appartement ; tant pis si son lit, lui, restait vide et froid.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit Ruvik pointe le bout de son nez. Dans son demi-sommeil, Sebastian crut d'abord qu'il rêvait et il ne se préoccupa pas de ce corps qui se faufila sous ses draps et se colla à lui.

\- Quel accueil... rit le blond à son oreille.

Sebastian, encore plongé dans son cauchemar, traqué à travers des couloirs ensanglantés par un fantôme, se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. Il le chopa à la gorge et bascula sur lui, tout en resserrant sa prise autour de son cou. Il l'aurait brisé si Ruvik n'avait pas émis un rire étranglé et rauque de désir. Nullement effrayé, il le fixait. Ses yeux reluisaient dans le noir de la chambre.

\- C'est ça... C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à t'apprécier...

Sa langue avait failli fourcher. Le souffle court, Sebastian regagnait lentement ses esprits. Une main le caressait de la nuque à la joue, insistant sur l'angle marqué de sa mâchoire. Elle suivait inlassablement le même trajet. De temps à autre, une voiture passait tous feux allumés dans la rue en contrebas, malgré l'heure tardive, et Sebastian pouvait alors distinguer Ruvik.

Il aurait dû se révolter, gueuler, voire le foutre dehors, parce que, de toute évidence, Ruvik se moquait de lui, mais Sebastian avait trop espéré pour risquer de gâcher sa chance. A la place, il dégagea tout souvenir de son horrible expérience de sa tête et s'abandonna aux caresses de Ruvik. Il se concentrait sur la sensation et sur le fait que leur situation n'était plus du tout la même, histoire d'éradiquer toute éventuelle trace de culpabilité.

\- Si tu veux me faire tien... et que tu veux être mien...

 _Je t'attends_. Sebastian ne se fit pas prier pour réaliser une bonne partie de ses derniers fantasmes. Cette nuit-là avait commencé comme un rêve et se termina de la même façon. Au matin, Sebastian se réveilla seul. Ruvik était retourné dans son lit. Sebastian reçut cinq sur cinq le message. Il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire sur leur nuit ensemble, tout en espérant que Ruvik reviendrait se glisser dans son lit à la nuit tombée. Peine perdue. Ruvik ne se montra pas, ni ce soir-là, ni les suivants. Sebastian en était à se demander ce qu'il avait mal fait, s'il avait commis une erreur, quand Ruvik lui revint enfin, exactement comme la première fois, sans prévenir. Il n'avait rien dit ou fait qui puisse laisser penser que cette journée se différencierait des autres, mais ce fut le cas.

Il jouait avec lui ; ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Son comportement agaçait prodigieusement Sebastian, mais il était désormais assez familiarisé avec son caractère pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le lui reprocher. Sur ce point, Ruvik n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il venait à Sebastian, quand celui-ci s'y attendait le moins et uniquement quand lui le souhaitait.

Durant deux bons mois, leur relation ressembla à ça. Autrement dit, à pas grand chose. Un rapport sexuel de temps en temps, jamais suivi d'embrassades ou de câlins. Une relation sporadique, basée uniquement sur le sexe. Malgré tout, Sebastian tenait à rester à ses côtés et son affection allait grandissant. Parfois, il se demandait juste ce qu'il en était du côté de Ruvik. Il pouvait toujours attendre s'il misait sur l'intervention de ce dernier. Ruvik se comportait peut-être comme le petit maître de maison, comme si tout lui était dû et que le reste du monde se résumait à un amas de parasites, mais il n'avait pas échappé à Sebastian qu'un accès d'autorité de temps en temps ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Un matin, juste avant de partir au boulot, il alla droit à lui et commanda de sa voix la plus ferme, celle qu'il employait quand il plaquait des suspects face contre terre :

\- A partir de ce soir, on dort ensemble. Chaque nuit.

Sur ce, sans laisser à Ruvik le temps de répondre, il quitta l'appartement. Ruvik le suivit des yeux, le regarda claquer la porte, puis il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre. Depuis cet instant, ils étaient devenus "nous", au lieu de deux individualités.

Leur relation se stabilisa. Sebastian avait forcé les choses ; il le savait tout en évitant d'y penser. Du coup, il doutait de Ruvik. Lui retournait-il ses gestes par pure lassitude ou formalité ? Certains de ses mots, de ses attitudes, lui mettaient aussi la puce à l'oreille. Il avait confiance en lui ; du moins, il s'y efforçait, mais il ne pouvait supprimer cette réminiscence angoissante, quand Ruvik s'endormait près de lui et que son visage disparaissait, noyé dans le noir. Il semblait alors redevenir le spectre qui le pourchassait.

Il se perdait aussi dans ces silences, durant lesquels il surprenait le regard de Ruvik, errant sur lui. Cela arrivait à Myra aussi, au temps où leur couple ne battait pas encore de l'aile, mais, quand il la surprenait, elle se détournait gênée. Pas Ruvik. Lui affrontait son regard et ne baissait le sien qu'avec déplaisir. Une moue tordait sa bouche, signe qu'une rivalité perdurait. Sebastian préféra attaquer le problème, plutôt que de se voiler la face.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me fier à toi, décréta-t-il, sur un ton abrupt.

La réaction de Ruvik le décontenança. Loin de paraître offensé, le blond éclata de rire. _Oh vraiment Seb ? Je peine à te croire !_ Il continua de ricaner, d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

\- Oooh Sebastian, je crois que nous en arrivons là à la question qui déchire tous les couples ! Puis-je te faire confiance ?

Il tournait tout en dérision, mais Sebastian demeurait sérieux.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une bête histoire d'adultère ou d'argent entre nous, Ruvik. Il s'agit de : est-ce que tu serais encore capable de me tuer ou de me manipuler ?

Le jeune homme se figea et tourna vers lui un regard des plus troublants.

\- Mais l'amour est une manipulation en lui-même, Sebastian.

Il plaça ses mains osseuses sur son torse, lui arrachant un frisson à la fois d'effroi et de plaisir. Il poursuivit ensuite à mi-voix, sur un ton doucereux :

\- C'est une grande pièce que l'on écrit au fur et à mesure qu'on la joue. Quand on couche ensemble, je te manipule et tu me manipules.

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pour ne plus les lâcher.

\- Je me figurais qu'un homme de ton âge et de ta maturité l'aurait compris.

* * *

Comme dans tout couple, les effusions des premiers temps se tassèrent ; le leur ne fit pas exception. Ils n'échappèrent pas à la règle, même si une certaine tendresse inavouée persista. Sebastian ne voulait sûrement pas le voir, mais le principal socle de leur relation, ce qui maintenait leurs liens si étroitement serrés, était l'abondance des affaires. Quand ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ils parlaient de tel cas. Sebastian admirait Ruvik, qui s'échinait à tout résoudre, à trouver une explication à tout.

Tout se déroulait à la perfection, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir Sebastian ne rentre sans rien. Pas de nouvelle affaire, pas de nouveau sujet de réflexion. Ruvik ne l'afficha pas, mais il en éprouva une cruelle déception. Il recommença à traîner toute la journée, entre les murs de l'appartement, sans but. L'ennui reprit le dessus. Il faisait tout son possible pour le cacher à Sebastian, qu'il savait très attentif à ses besoins et si prévenant. Mais ses mensonges ne le trompèrent pas longtemps. La lassitude s'imprimait partout, dans le geste le plus infime, dans le simple souffle.

Sebastian, lui, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, mais le fait était qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à travailler à Ruvik, à le suivre au bout de ses raisonnements. Il aimait qu'il lui explique, les yeux brûlant de vie, plus animé que jamais, ce que lui ne comprenait pas. Le voir se creuser les méninges était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il aurait pu survivre sans ça. Mais l'absence d'affaires attaquait maintenant leur lien, qui lui était si cher. Ils n'échangeaient plus autant qu'avant. Sebastian tentait de temps en temps de relancer Ruvik, à coup de phrases stupides. Ruvik riait au début, puis les répliques s'épuisaient, se répétaient et bientôt le rire n'était plus qu'un soupir exacerbé. Parfois, Sebastian provoquait même une dispute, juste pour qu'il lui parle. Et il soupçonnait Ruvik de faire la même chose. Ils s'aimaient ; Sebastian le sentait. Là n'était pas le problème. Ils étaient juste prisonniers d'un cycle morne. Le cycle d'une vie trop réglée pour eux deux. Une vie sans rebondissements.

Le temps passa. Un jour, Sebastian se réveilla, comme tous les autres matins, à six heures précises. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla, déjeuna, puis partit à son travail. Il était au feu rouge, engueulant un automobiliste trop mou, quand il réalisa qu'il avait croisé Ruvik sans même le voir ce matin-là. Alors c'était ça leur nouvelle vie ? C'était cette direction qu'elle prenait ? Ils faisaient marche arrière, ils retournaient au temps de l'indifférence. Sebastian serra les dents à s'en faire mal aux mâchoires. La communication avait visiblement été rompue, à son grand désespoir. Il se cramponna au volant comme à sa vie.

Un choix s'offrait à lui. Se résigner ou se battre. Ou espérer que la chance tourne. _La chance_. Il fut agité d'un ricanement amer. La chance, sous les traits d'un meurtrier.

* * *

 _Un chapitre sur à la fois très peu de choses et tout XD Maintenant on va passer aux choses intéressantes hehe_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ruvik faisait les cent pas à travers l'appartement, dont il parcourait les pièces les unes après les autres, toujours dans le même ordre, aller et retour. Il avait déjà fini le nouveau livre que Sebastian avait emprunté pour lui. Sebastian lui reprochait de les dévorer beaucoup trop vite. Qu'y pouvait-il s'il était un génie avec une immense capacité de concentration et de compréhension ? Pas grand chose. Il répondait toujours ça et, immanquablement, Sebastian soupirait et abandonnait.

Quand il perçut le grincement de la porte d'entrée, il se précipita dans le hall. D'ordinaire, Sebastian rentrait, l'embrassait par réflexe et filait se laver, comme si la douche pouvait le débarrasser de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues et entendues durant sa journée. Ce soir-là, il affichait un grand sourire.

\- Tu vas être ravi, annonça-t-il et il déposa un énorme dossier sur la table, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Noël.

Ruvik se jeta littéralement dessus. Il commença à feuilleter le rapport, qui ressemblait davantage à une encyclopédie. Tout en se déshabillant, Sebastian lui parlait depuis leur chambre.

\- Je me suis dit que celle-là était pour toi. Un cas corsé. Le gars a déjà tué quatre types, tous de la pègre, mais...

\- Il n'emploie jamais le même mode opératoire, acheva Ruvik, à la fois l'écoutant et lisant attentivement. Vous avez envisagé la piste d'une guerre de gang ?

Sebastian ne put réprimer un sourire heureux, qu'il cacha en lui tournant le dos. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au duo pour se reformer. La communication se renouait. Il répondit d'une voix posée :

\- Justement, on aurait retrouvé un mode opératoire, une signature. Les gangs aiment montrer aux autres quand ils réussissent un coup. Ils veulent que ça se sache. ça contribue à leur popularité et ça leur permet d'asseoir leur domination sur leur territoire.

\- Sauf s'ils ont embauché quelqu'un de l'extérieur, un tueur à gages. Un professionnel.

\- ça s'est déjà vu, admit Sebastian et il prit place face à lui, s'ouvrit une bière. Mais ça reste des phénomènes isolés, assez rares.

\- Et quatre cibles dans une même ville, ça ne ressemble pas à un contrat de tueur à gages, plutôt à un nettoyage. ça fait beaucoup trop dans le même périmètre, en un court laps de temps. T'as raison... Je pense qu'on peut écarter cette piste.

Ruvik ressortit avec grand plaisir la carte de la ville, qui prenait la poussière dans un tiroir, et l'épingla au mur.

\- Concentrons-nous d'abord sur les troisième et quatrième victimes. Elles ont été exécutées la même journée, dans un intervalle de temps très court. Enfin... si on en croit votre légiste...

\- Remettrais-tu en cause ses compétences ? rit Sebastian, amusé par le mépris évident qu'avait montré Ruvik.

\- Je le trouve... négligent, rectifia le blond, qui se retenait, alors qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots d'ordinaire. Il lui est arrivé d'omettre des éléments.

\- Et, heureusement, tu étais là pour le remarquer, le taquina le brun, en buvant sa bière, puis il en profita pour observer Ruvik qui achevait de préparer leur panneau rassemblant toutes les informations utiles.

\- Voilà... Tu as fait le trajet entre les deux scènes de crime ?

Il désirait connaître le temps de trajet. Il en déduirait l'itinéraire et le moyen de déplacement du tueur. Sebastian ricana bas. _Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?_

\- Un bon quart d'heure en voiture. En bus, pas la peine d'en parler. Je me suis renseigné et, vu le traffic à l'heure des meurtres, ça aurait pris une demi-heure.

\- Un quart d'heure, c'est déjà trop... grommela Ruvik. Toujours si on en croit le légiste...

\- Laisse ce pauvre légiste, Ruvik ! s'écria Sebastian, avec un rire franc.

Il le rejoignit devant le tableau. Il l'effleura, volontairement, tout en levant sa main pour suivre un itinéraire précis sur le plan.

\- Si tu suis cette route, tu peux éviter les feux et la circulation. ça demande par contre de connaître toutes les petites rues et les emplacements exacts des feux.

\- Donc, soit il a bien étudié le terrain, soit il habite le quartier depuis un certain temps.

Les sourcils de Sebastian se froncèrent.

\- Non, même avec ça, le trajet serait toujours trop long. ça coïncide pas... Il aurait jamais pu tuer le premier, puis l'autre à l'heure indiquée...

Ruvik, qui était plongé dans ses pensées, en sortit subitement. Il l'arrêta et piqua une punaise sur un point, à une centaine de mètres de la dernière scène de crime.

\- Sauf s'il a tué sa victime d'ici. Il n'a jamais mis un pied à l'endroit où vous avez découvert le corps. ça explique qu'il ait eu le temps de commettre le meurtre et que vous n'ayez retrouvé absolument aucune d'empreinte d'aucune sorte.

\- Je résume : le meurtrier connaît la ville comme sa poche. Il sait même où se trouve chaque feu et comment les éviter. En plus de ça, c'est un tireur hors de pair.

Vu la distance, très peu de personnes auraient été capables d'atteindre la cible. Surtout qu'une seule balle avait suffi. Le tueur n'avait pas eu besoin de s'y reprendre à deux fois. Ruvik tapotait sa lèvre inférieure avec le stylo, plongé dans ses pensées. Il adorait faire ce geste, qui, avant, lui causait des souffrances inimaginables, à cause de ses chairs brûlées. Il débuta à mi-voix :

\- La seule autre explication, ce serait qu'il y ait plusieurs tueurs, parfaitement coordonnés et entraînés, mais...

\- Cette hypothèse ne te plaît pas, on dirait.

Ruvik eut une expression étrange.

\- Je ne... le sens pas comme ça.

Sebastian ne préféra pas en débattre. Il arrivait que Ruvik résolve des cas en se basant sur son intuition aussi. Il étala les photos des cadavres sur la table. Ruvik tourna autour.

\- C'est propre... Net, précis...

Il commentait les plaies, le travail du tueur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une oeuvre d'art.

\- Efficace. Il n'y a pas de barbarie, pas de réel plaisir à tuer. C'est juste... du travail bien fait.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur chacune des photographies.

\- ça n'a pas de sens. Ils viennent tous de milieux mafieux, mais aucun du même.

L'un arborait une rose tatouée sur le bras, l'emblème de la mafia russe, tandis qu'un autre était couvert de tatouages le reliant aux cartels mexicains. Les deux derniers était un membre de la Aryan Brotherhood et un petit dealer sans grande envergure.

\- ça nous complique beaucoup les choses, reconnut Sebastian.

\- Si l'on peut reconnaître une qualité à notre ami...

Il désignait ainsi leur mystérieux assassin.

\- C'est qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux. Le dealer était une cible peu dangereuse, mais les autres... La plupart bénéficiaient d'une bonne position. C'était très risqué de s'attaquer à eux.

Ruvik s'interrompit de lui-même et Sebastian devina :

\- Il a une bonne couverture. Il a un statut assez important ou assez d'argent pour ne pas craindre les représailles des différents gangs.

Ruvik acquiesça. Comme à chaque entrevue, le temps fila. Il avoisinait les deux heures du matin, quand un bâillement échappa à Sebastian, contrairement à Ruvik qui le remarqua. Il rit en lui-même. Sebastian se réjouissait toujours de ce genre de moments, où leur complicité n'était plus à démontrer ; il en oubliait que son réveil sonnait dans quatre heures.

\- Va te reposer. Je finirai seul, garantit-il.

\- Mais...

\- Merci pour votre contribution, inspecteur, ricana-t-il, d'une voix narquoise, et il ajouta, en se penchant par-dessus son épaule : et pour la surprise.

Sebastian attrapa sa main.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait...

Ruvik adopta un air navré, quoiqu'un peu ironique.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais sûrement pas cette nuit. Je crois que cette affaire va me tenir éveillé jusqu'au matin.

Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais tu auras tes conclusions, comme toujours.

Il ne mentait pas. Le lendemain matin, à six heures, Sebastian s'extirpait du lit pour trouver une liasse de feuillets comportant les pistes les plus plausibles et les endroits à fouiller pour vérifier ou écarter chacune d'elle. L'inspecteur secoua la tête, en relevant les yeux pour découvrir un Ruvik assoupi sur le sofa. Il se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller en sursaut et voulut le porter au lit, mais l'endormi le repoussa d'une main molle. Sebastian laissa tomber et se prépara pour sa journée.

Il rentra très tôt ce jour-là. Ruvik n'en crut pas ses yeux, mais il devait faire face à l'évidence. Sebastian rentrait bredouille, ce qui induisait qu'il s'était trompé. Sebastian et ses hommes avaient fouillé tous les endroits qu'il avait indiqués et qui, contrairement à ses attentes, ne contenaient pas le moindre indice. Il n'avait rien et le tueur courait toujours. Ce n'était pas ce qui gênait Ruvik bien entendu, mais plutôt la blessure infligée à son ego. Lui, Ruvik, avait commis une erreur. Pour un peu, il en aurait été saisi de vertiges. A la place, il s'énerva et ne décoléra pas de la soirée. Sebastian l'ignora et s'installa à table pour parachever d'autres rapports. Aux alentours de vingt heures, Ruvik quitta enfin le canapé. Ses lèvres étaient toujours pincées, ses mâchoires se contractaient, mais il réussit à prendre sur lui le temps de dire :

\- J'ai besoin de me détendre.

Sebastian ne posa pas assez vite son stylo à son goût. Ruvik plissa les yeux. _Tu dois répondre à mes désirs. Aussitôt que je le demande_. Sebastian le vit. Il avait écarté les dossiers, mais ne s'exécuta pas. Il n'avait pas envie que Ruvik le perçoive comme son esclave. En règle générale, il essayait de ne pas le contrarier et de lui faire plaisir. Néanmoins, il voulait maintenir un minimum de respect mutuel.

\- J'sais pas, fit-il, tout en se régalant de la vague d'exaspération qui passa sur le visage de son amant. Je viens de finir une affaire des plus sordides... Je vais devoir oublier ça... Mets-moi dans l'ambiance.

Ruvik lui renvoya le regard le plus assassin et langoureux qui soit ; Sebastian ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait jamais pu lui inspirer du désir tout en le menaçant. C'était assez irritant et très excitant à la fois. Le blond émit un soupir agacé, lubrique. Il se pencha et s'accrocha à son épaule. La pression s'affermissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, au point que ses ongles rentraient dans la peau.

\- Baise-moi.

Sebastian dressa un sourcil, avec un plaisir tout sauf dissimulé. _Moi aussi, je peux jouer à ce petit jeu, Ruvik_.

\- Seb...

La voix grondait. Sebastian demeura imperturbable, jusqu'à ce que Ruvik délaisse enfin ses grands airs. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Ruvik serait entré dans une rage folle, mais Sebastian n'agissait pas ainsi dans le but de l'humilier ; il l'avait compris. Alors, parfois, il daignait mettre de côté son ego. Juste un peu. Il enroula ses doigts autour de sa cravate et le fit se lever. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'y forcer ; Sebastian le suivit avec obédience.

\- Tu en as envie aussi. Pas besoin de lire dans ton esprit pour le savoir... ricana-t-il tout bas et sa main comprima son entrejambe, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

C'était acceptable. Sebastian chopa ses mains et le retourna. Il aimait ça chez lui. Ruvik soufflait le chaud et le froid, un jour glacial et distant, un autre, hâtif et insatiable ; ça ne se résumait pas qu'au sexe. Il pouvait être tout et son contraire, traversé en permanence par des flux d'émotions si violentes. Il était comme une fresque vivante à visage humain. Il avait raison ; il n'appartenait à aucune catégorie, il ne pouvait être enfermé dans une seule case.

 _Connard. T'avais vraiment pas besoin de te faire prier_. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à finir, mais Sebastian semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer. Un va-et-vient un peu trop brusque arracha un cri de surprise à Ruvik, qui se cramponna au comptoir de cuisine pour ne pas basculer. La télécommande de la télé, qui était posée dessus, tomba par terre, rebondit et la télévision en veille s'alluma brutalement. La voix de la présentatrice grésilla légèrement, avant de se stabiliser.

\- Un flash infos assorti d'un avertissement. Deux nouveaux corps ont été découverts échoués sur la rive est. Apparemment, les morts remontent à environ quatre heures.

\- Putain !

Ruvik repoussa brutalement Sebastian, lui arrachant un grognement de déplaisir, et s'écarta de lui.

\- Il se fout de moi !

Sebastian, revenu sur terre, rit bas.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Rugit presque Ruvik, hors de lui.

\- Ruvik, le tueur ne te connaît probablement pas.

Ruvik mit un petit temps avant de réaliser.

\- Comment ça « probablement » ? répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Sebastian, qui remontait son pantalon, afficha un air incrédule. Ruvik persista :

\- Tu as dit « il ne te connaît probablement pas ».

\- Non, je voulais dire qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de qui tu es, rectifia tranquillement l'inspecteur. Alors ne le prends pas aussi personnellement.

Ruvik lâcha un petit bruit d'assentiment, puis reporta son attention sur la télévision.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça... grinça-t-il entre ses dents, une fois le flash terminé, et il éteignit la télé. Seb !

L'interpellé voulut l'enlacer, mais Ruvik était presque électrique.

\- Je dois me rendre sur les lieux. Il le faut si on veut résoudre cette affaire. Je dois tout voir de _mes_ propres yeux.

Un vif déplaisir se peignit sur le visage de Sebastian. D'abord, il abhorrait l'idée de voir Ruvik quitter la maison, même s'il se doutait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. En réalité, ils avaient déjà passé ensemble un peu de temps à l'extérieur. Ils avaient même assisté à une séance de cinéma. Dès qu'ils franchissaient le seuil, Ruvik devait enfiler un bonnet, une capuche, de quoi couvrir son crâne qui, même "réparé", demeurait cruellement marqué par les brûlures. Sebastian jouait les chiens de garde, dardant un regard noir et vaguement menaçant sur tous ceux qui fixaient trop longtemps son compagnon. Et ça fonctionnait. Pour le moment en tout cas. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de problème. Cependant, entre aller voir un film et se rendre clandestinement sur une scène de crime, il y avait un monde. Sebastian appréhendait aussi la réaction de Ruvik. Et si cela suffisait à réveiller toutes ses pires pulsions ? Ruvik le sentit ; les mots étaient devenus inutiles la plupart du temps.

\- Il faut que tu t'y fasses, Seb, asséna-t-il, d'une voix pourtant presque désolée. Je suis malade.

 _Ça ne partira jamais_. Et Sebastian caressait doucement son épaule. _Je sais. Et j'accepte_.

Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout était l'obsession croissante de Ruvik pour cette affaire. Il la savait temporaire. Aussitôt qu'il aurait découvert la clef de l'énigme, il passerait à autre chose. Ça n'en demeurait pas moins assez irritant, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient déjà des projets pour la soirée et que Ruvik semblait déjà avoir tout oublié. Sans lâcher son épaule, Sebastian se chargea de le lui rappeler :

\- Je te signale qu'on avait réservé une table de resto pour fêter ton rétablissement...

\- Alors annule le restaurant, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Ce soir, c'est pique-nique près du fleuve rempli de cadavres.

Naturellement, Sebastian était déçu, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Ruvik tourna les talons ; sa détermination, son engagement, était pour ainsi dire touchant.

Après une douche rapide, Sebastian grimpa dans la voiture. Il se rendit d'abord seul sur le lieu du crime, y rencontra tous les officiers en charge. Ce qu'ils lui apprirent démontrait clairement qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuvre du même tueur : une seule balle pour ôter chaque vie ; aucune empreinte exploitable. Cette fois-ci, les corps avaient été lestés et balancés à l'eau après avoir été défigurés post-mortem. ça, c'était nouveau. De quoi éveiller la curiosité de Ruvik.

Sebastian recueillit autant d'éléments que possible. Il attendit que le dernier véhicule de police quitte les lieux, puis rentra chez lui pour chercher Ruvik, qui l'attendait de pied ferme à l'entrée du parking.

\- Monte. Avant que je change d'avis, lui lança Sebastian, en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

 _Et on y retourne._.. Franchement, si quelqu'un avait demandé à Sebastian ce qu'il entendait par rendez-vous, il aurait répondu tout sauf ça. _Bon dieu..._ Au lieu de se retrouver autour d'un bon repas, ils allaient patauger dans la vase, pour trouver des preuves qui, à tous les coups, n'existaient pas. Sebastian songea à maintes reprises à faire demi-tour, mais y renonça ; il avait donné sa parole. Durant le trajet, Ruvik ne quitta pas des yeux l'horizon. Il se fichait de la beauté du crépuscule. Il réfléchissait.

\- Si ce connard se croit plus malin que moi... grommelait-il, la mine sombre et rancunière.

Pourtant, lui-même devait reconnaître que ce tueur était différent ; il était génial. Un pur génie du crime. Même Ruvik ne parvenait pas à analyser son fonctionnement, ni à anticiper ses agissements. Évidemment, il se sentait en compétition.

\- Tu prends tout ça beaucoup trop à cœur, déclara subitement Sebastian.

Ruvik répliqua tout de go :

\- Et toi, je te trouve étrangement détendu pour un inspecteur confronté à une affaire qui le dépasse totalement.

Le grand brun haussa les épaules.

\- Sans doute parce que tout le commissariat et même le gars à l'intelligence aussi disproportionnée que son ego sont sur le coup. On finira par le choper.

\- Monsieur se prend pour un comique ?

\- Ruvik.

Et il gara la voiture en bordure de la route, avant de recueillir ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis... content que tu puisses t'occuper l'esprit, que tu ne t'ennuies plus, mais... Maintenant, tu es guéri. Maintenant, on pourrait faire des tas de choses qu'on n'imaginait même pas avant.

Le visage fermé de Ruvik, qui semblait aussi froid que distant, le fit lâcher prise. Il se renfonça dans son siège et soupira. Il désirait juste vivre, recommencer avec lui. Était-ce si horrible ? Si dur à entendre ? Il tenait absolument à mettre les choses au clair.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un coéquipier avec qui tirer un coup de temps en temps que je veux, d'accord ?

Les lèvres pâles de Ruvik se tordirent une seconde, avant d'esquisser ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire narquois. Fichue pudeur. Heureusement que Sebastian savait lire entre les lignes maintenant. Tout à coup, Ruvik reboucla sa ceinture, puis acquiesça d'un air décidé.

\- Ok, mais, avant, on clôture ce dossier. On finit ce qu'on a commencé.

Ce fut au tour de Sebastian d'agréer d'un signe de tête. Il se rattacha et redémarra la voiture, conduisit jusqu'au lieu du crime, tout en prenant garde de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable.

\- Faudra effacer les traces de pneus. On sait jamais.

Ruvik se rua littéralement hors du véhicule. Il dévala le chemin. Sebastian le suivit sans grand entrain et s'immobilisa sur une dune. De là, il surplombait la scène de crime. Il alluma une cigarette, la porta à ses lèvres et enfonça ses mains dans les grandes poches de son trench coat. En plus, il faisait frais. _Soirée de merde_.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas extralucide ! riposta nerveusement Ruvik. Accorde-moi un peu de temps !

\- Autant que tu voudras, mais pas ici ! rétorqua-t-il, mais il ne remua pas d'un pouce. Il ne feignit même pas de s'éloigner.

\- Commençons par le début, dit le jeune homme, à voix basse ; il se parlait à lui-même. Les cadavres ont été mutilés... Alors qu'avant le tueur n'y touchait jamais. Maintenant, il se salit les mains... Il commence à y prendre goût, à aimer ce qu'il fait...

Sebastian, qui était descendu à sa hauteur, parut contrarié une infime seconde.

\- ça pourrait surtout servir à empêcher l'identification des victimes, affirma-t-il, avec beaucoup d'assurance.

\- Sebastian, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu des corps putréfiés trouvés dans l'eau ? ironisa Ruvik. Quelques semaines dans le liquide, ça suffit en soi à supprimer toute possibilité d'identification. Les défigurer avant de les jeter dans le fleuve... C'était une précaution inutile. Superflue... C'était pour le plaisir. A mon avis, il doit quelque part se sentir coupable, sinon il les aurait mutilés de leur vivant.

\- Ruvik, les corps ont été retrouvés aujourd'hui... Ils n'auraient jamais été assez abîmés.

\- C'est vrai, lui accorda-t-il, mais le tueur ne pouvait pas prévoir la forte marée qui a ramené les corps. Sans ça, ils auraient coulé à pic et ne seraient remontés que dans plusieurs semaines.

Il se rapprocha de l'endroit où s'étaient échoués les cadavres, tout en prenant soin de ne pas mettre un pied dans la mare de boue toute proche. Il cherchait quelque chose que Sebastian ne concevait même pas.

\- Un sadique qui s'ignore... et qui punit ceux qui le méritent, acheva-t-il, d'une voix vibrante qui avait quelque chose d'extatique.

Sebastian tapota son épaule, pour le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Ton alter ego en somme ? plaisanta le brun. Je dois commencer à m'inquiéter ?

Ruvik se redressa, avec un doux rire, et réajusta les bords de son manteau, tout en le fixant.

\- Détecterais-je une pointe de jalousie, Sebastian ?

Il le taquinait aussi ; c'était de bonne guerre. D'ailleurs, Sebastian ne semblait pas du tout préoccupé ou excédé. Au contraire, il affichait un air plutôt serein et surtout déterminé.

\- A toi de me le dire.

C'était peut-être beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Les doigts de Ruvik glissèrent jusqu'à son col.

\- Il y a déjà... cet inspecteur qui boit un peu trop et qui ne sait pas se raser... que j'aime assez...

Un sourire léger flottait sur les lèvres de Sebastian, qui entrait dans son jeu. Il répondit, l'air de rien, comme si la question était banale et la réponse, sans importance :

\- Tu te sens... engagé envers cet homme ?

Il faisait si noir ; aucun lampadaire n'était planté sur la rive. Des armées de platanes aux feuilles rouge sang longeaient le cours d'eau. Un brusque coup de vent leur arracha une nuée de feuilles, ainsi que la capuche de Ruvik. Il la rabattit la seconde suivante ; Sebastian aurait aimé que non.

\- J'ai essayé de le tuer ; il a riposté. Nous nous sommes faits du mal.

Il énonçait cela si paisiblement, comme s'il récitait un poème. Il s'assit sur un rocher, tout près de l'eau. Sebastian resta en arrière. Il ne voulait pas le gêner. Ruvik souffla dans un murmure, que le vent tut presque :

\- Je crois qu'il m'aime.

 _Tellement. Comment tu peux encore en douter ?_

\- Mais il ne réalise pas bien encore ce que ça implique.

Sebastian avait davantage deviné ses mots qu'il ne les avait entendus. Les bourrasques s'amplifiaient et des vagues venaient se briser sur les quelques rocs de la rive. Il esquissa un pas vers Ruvik, assez hésitant dans la nuit. Il voulut répondre, mais des bruits de course retentirent dans son dos. Ruvik et lui réagirent en même temps. Ils levèrent la tête vers là où ils avaient garé la voiture et entrevirent la silhouette d'un homme, qui se sut repérer et détala aussitôt.

En un quart de seconde, Ruvik avait sauté de son rocher. Il hurla.

\- Reviens là !

Il bouscula Sebastian, en se lançant à la poursuite de l'inconnu. Sebastian courut après lui. _T'es sérieux ?!_ Il tourna à gauche après le parking, se fiant aux bruits de ses deux prédécesseurs, et pénétra dans un immense bâtiment abandonné. Ces ruines inhabitées pullulaient le long du fleuve, dont le lit ne cessait de s'élargir avec les années. Tout en courant, il vérifia son holster. Vide. Il revit Ruvik le percuter et poussa un juron. _Petit con... Tu ne sais même pas t'en servir !_

Il ralentit et son allure et sa respiration. Il s'immobilisa, tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit autour. _Mierda_... Il les avait perdus. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Il progressa prudemment. L'homme était peut-être armé et il risquait à tout moment de tomber sur lui. Et l'idée de Ruvik avec une arme chargée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors _pas du tout_. Il récapitula. De un, trouver Ruvik et le désarmer. De deux, retrouver si possible le fuyard pour l'interroger. Il arriva face à un escalier, entama sa montée, toujours en longeant le mur extérieur. Un son strident lui vrilla le cerveau, suivi de cette petite voix. _Tu me manques_. Sebastian se figea, joue collée contre le mur humide. Non. Maintenant, il était hors du STEM. C'était fini tout ça. Son esprit lui jouait des tours à cause du stress, voilà tout. Il essaya de se concentrer. _Ruvik... Où es-tu ?_ La petite voix répondit. _Es-tu venu pour le libérer ? Pour lui ? Pas pour moi ?_ Sebastian tâcha de la supprimer, de fermer son esprit. _Ruvik. C'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Où est-il ? Où est-il ?_ La petite voix réattaqua. En hurlant.

 _Je suis morte dans ce lit d'hôpital. Lui non ! Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi, papa !_

Ce fut comme si une lame se plantait directement dans son cerveau. Sebastian tomba à genoux. Il dut prendre appui contre le mur pour se remettre debout, tout en combattant une soudaine nausée. Il releva les yeux et il y eut cette intense respiration qui emplit l'air, suivi du bruit mat d'un corps qui s'écrasait tout en bas. _Ruvik !_ Il redescendit en courant. Quelque chose l'attrapa par la manche et le tira de côté. Là où ils étaient, la lumière des réverbères de la route non loin de là les éclairait partiellement. Ruvik le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Seb... On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

La phrase trouva écho dans son crâne. _On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme_... L'infirmière. Ce foutu STEM. Tout se mélangeait. Sebastian déglutit difficilement et s'efforça de faire face.

\- Le gars, il est où ?

\- Au dernier étage, à mon avis, répondit-il en chuchotant.

Ruvik ne savait peut-être pas se battre, physiquement, ni tirer ; il avait même oublié d'ôter le cran de sécurité. Probablement, n'était-il même pas au courant de son existence. Mais il avait cet instinct de chasse, de traqueur, qui le rendait aussi effrayant que dangereux. Et imprévisible. Sebastian ne le laissa pas partir.

\- Rends-moi mon putain de flingue, ordonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

Un bruit résonna, provenant du dessus.

\- Pas le temps ! Il essaye de quitter le bâtiment en passant dans celui d'à côté ! Chope-le par les toits. Je passe par la rue, s'écria Ruvik et il déguerpit.

\- Ruv...

 _On ne se sépare pas_. Trop tard. Le blond avait filé. Sebastian remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Aussitôt que Ruvik l'avait quitté, les bruits revinrent. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Un concert de coassement résonnait partout dans le bâtiment, comme si des milliers de crapauds grouillaient alentour. Sebastian mit un temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait en fait du plancher grinçant à l'étage. Le grincement le plus organique et macabre qui soit.

 _Je ne te laisserai pas_.

L'idée d'exploser son crâne contre le mur traversa l'esprit du brun. Il respira à fond. Il devait raisonner. Tout s'expliquait. _Tout_. Le tout était de garder les idées claires et de ne pas se laisser envahir par ces nuisances. Lorsqu'il parvint au dernier étage, plongé dans l'obscurité, elles s'atténuèrent légèrement. Il progressa à tâtons sur quelques mètres. Ses doigts effleurèrent une barre de fer qu'il ramassa. Il n'avait rien d'autre et l'homme était peut-être armé.

Il entrevit la silhouette dans une fugace raie de lumière. Elle aussi le repéra. L'inconnu détala en direction du muret, qui donnait sur le vide. Sebastian, qui lui courait après, pria pour qu'il ne saute pas. Peine perdue, mais il réussit par miracle à atterrir dans la maison voisine. Sebastian suivit le même chemin, heureux de constater qu'il tenait plutôt la forme pour son âge. _Désolé vieux.._. Il lui jeta la barre de fer dans les jambes et l'homme s'effondra.

Au même moment, Ruvik arrivait par les escaliers. Sebastian et lui échangèrent un bref regard, dans la pénombre, et l'inspecteur lui fit signe de baisser son arme. Puis il fouilla le suspect, pour se relever en soupirant. Un peu de coke, de cannabis.

\- Juste un petit dealer, déclara-t-il.

Entre eux, assis à leurs pieds, le type tremblait comme une feuille. Pour un peu, il aurait pleuré ou se serait fait dessus. Ruvik était captivé par le spectacle. Son souffle se raccourcissait. Comme lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. L'image frappa Sebastian de plein fouet. Une seconde s'envola et Ruvik exhala un soupir qui prouvait sa déception et trahissait aussi son enthousiasme malsain. Déjà, il s'emparait de la barre de fer. Sebastian posa sa main dessus, l'arrêtant net. _Pas de ça_. Ruvik lui lança un regard vibrant, comme si Sebastian l'avait pris sur le fait, en train de le trahir. Finalement, il acquiesça, sans conviction, avant de se détourner. _Oui, ça ne me ressemble pas. Pas comme ça_.

\- Dégage, commanda Sebastian au gamin, qui ne devait avoir guère plus de vingt ans.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila aussi vite que possible. Sans un mot, Sebastian et Ruvik remontèrent dans la voiture. La soirée avait des relents d'échec. Ruvik n'avait rien de neuf et d'utile à se mettre sous la dent ; il n'avait rien appris lui permettant d'avancer sur l'affaire. Quant à Sebastian, il avait eu tout sauf le rendez-vous paisible et agréable qu'il espérait. Ruvik s'en rendit compte aisément.

\- Tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour un restaurant ?

Sebastian se contenta de clore ses paupières un quart de seconde, harassé et exaspéré. Il avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti, puis soudain beaucoup trop vite. Comme si le goudron avalait les roues. Il se frotta les yeux. Non, décidément, ça n'allait pas. Il était plus prudent qu'il passe le relais, même si confier sa voiture à Ruvik lui déplaisait énormément.

\- Je vais m'arrêter et tu prendras le volant, décréta-t-il.

\- Impossible, répliqua Ruvik.

Sebastian crut d'abord à un caprice et il était sur le point de s'énerver, quand Ruvik reprit :

\- Je ne sais pas conduire. Je n'ai jamais touché un volant de ma vie.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! répartit-il vivement.

Mais, à en juger par l'expression offusquée de Ruvik, il n'en était rien. Sebastian poursuivit donc. La route ne lui avait pas semblé si longue à l'aller. Il soupira. Le noir s'épaississait. Comme cette nuit où il avait couru à sa poursuite dans la forêt. Progressivement, il récupérait. Il avait dû exagérer la gravité de son état.

\- Sebastian ! Attention ! cria soudain Ruvik.

Sebastian donna un brusque coup de volant sur la droite, évitant de peu qu'ils ne quittent la route pour finir au fond d'un ravin. La voiture s'immobilisa dans un crissement de pneus. Sebastian resta sans bouger quelques secondes, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Arrêtons-nous un peu... suggéra Ruvik, la voix un peu fébrile ; lui-même avait vu la Mort approcher. Repose-toi. On repartira après.

Sebastian sentit son regard inquisiteur rôder sur lui, en quête de réponses, d'une parole rassurante, qu'il ne pouvait pas donner. Il apposa son front en sueur contre le cuir glacial du volant et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement. Ruvik le contemplait, incertain. Il leva sa main pour caresser son épaule, mais elle resta en suspens et finit par retomber sans l'effleurer.

\- Je vais faire un tour.

 _Non. J'ai besoin de toi. Reste avec moi_. Il tombait en morceaux. A la place, il dit :

\- Ne t'éloignes pas trop. On repart dans dix minutes.

Ruvik hocha la tête et rabattit sa capuche, avant de descendre du véhicule. Il traversa la route et s'engagea dans un sentier. Sebastian le vit peu à peu être dévoré par les ténèbres, pour se fondre complètement, avalé. Une distorsion fit vaciller Sebastian. L'espace se tordit. Comme si le STEM continuait de l'appeler, comme si la connexion n'avait jamais été totalement rompue. Et de nouveau ce fut le calme. Ce calme mortel. La voiture garée en bordure d'une route déserte. Le vent dans les feuilles.

 _C'est dans ma tête. Tout ça n'existe que dans ma tête_. Il essuya machinalement la goutte d'eau qui s'écrasa sur sa joue. De l'eau qui teinta ses doigts de rouge. Il releva les yeux. Le plafond de la voiture était gondolé de sang. Son regard se reporta sur l'endroit où Ruvik avait disparu.

\- Ruben !

Deux mains assiégèrent ses épaules et le secouèrent violemment.

\- Seb ! Réveille-toi !

Il entrouvrit ses paupières, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un Ruvik apparemment très anxieux. Il le repoussa brutalement et regarda de tous les côtés. Ils étaient toujours arrêtés en bordure de route. Pas de sang sur ses mains ou sur sa face. Il poussa un terrible soupir.

\- Seb... Détends-toi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

 _Un rêve ? Un putain de cauchemar oui !_ Mais Sebastian était trop heureux que rien ne soit réel pour répliquer. Il tourna la clef et alluma le moteur.

\- On rentre.

Sa voix sonnait horriblement dure et hargneuse. Ruvik y fut plus sensible qu'il ne l'aurait présupposé.

\- Seb... Es-tu sûr... que ça va aller ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Putain ! riposta-t-il avec une agressivité aussi inaccoutumée que mordante.

Ruvik devait être vraiment pétri d'inquiétude, car il insista, ce qui était exceptionnel :

\- On pourrait en parler et rentrer après, tu...

\- J't'ai dit que j'allais bien ! Merde ! C'est si dur à avaler ?!... Putain...

Il jura de nouveau et la voiture reprit la route. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souffla mot durant le retour, dans cette ambiance électrique des plus tendues. Aussitôt rentré, Sebastian se doucha et se retrancha dans la chambre. Ruvik ne le rejoignit pas. Il se replongea dans l'affaire. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu et il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'aux accès d'humeur intempestifs de Sebastian. Il travailla d'arrache-pied, tout le reste de la nuit durant.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Sebastian le retrouva encore une fois endormi sur le canapé, il s'en voulut. Il fit mine d'être pressé par le temps, se prépara pour aller travailler. Puis il y revint. Il était déjà en retard, mais était-ce plus important ? Sûrement pas.

\- Je suis désolé.

Une voix, qui n'avait rien d'endormi, lui répondit. Ruvik n'avait pas fermé l'oeil ; pour la première fois, Sebastian réalisa qu'il était perméable à ses humeurs. Ses passades colériques ne glissaient pas sur lui sans l'affecter. Le petit corps retranché frissonna ; Sebastian fut soulagé quand il comprit qu'il ricanait.

\- Qui boit un peu trop, qui ne sait pas se raser et qui se comporte en vieil ours mal léché.

\- Je plaide coupable, rit-il bas, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

Un léger rire agita aussi Ruvik, qui redressa son buste. Il ne souriait pas, ni ne paraissait fâché.

\- Tu es... incroyablement plus complexe que ce que j'avais imaginé, murmura-t-il, tout en frôlant de sa main le visage de Sebastian.

Les doigts suivaient les contours crâniens et les creux de l'âge, dessinaient les sillons des rides. Sebastian appréciait la caresse fugace. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Ruvik eût pu l'apaiser. Il s'autorisa à perdre le contrôle quelques minutes. Sa tête s'échoua contre Ruvik, qui fut surpris mais ne le repoussa pas. La peau de Ruvik ne réchauffait pas. Elle était à peine tiède, même s'il était bel et bien vivant, fait de chair et d'os aujourd'hui. Les mains de Ruvik glissèrent sur la nuque de Sebastian et remontaient vers ses cheveux. Elles s'arrêtèrent.

\- Vas-y, grogna le brun, d'une voix se décontractant.

Il commençait à peine à relâcher la pression. Ruvik secoua la tête avec un fin sourire malicieux.

\- ça te décoifferait et ils penseraient que tu as fait des folies, rit-il doucement. Ils ne te reconnaîtraient pas.

Sebastian enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou.

\- J'ai envie d'en faire maintenant...

Son compagnon le força gentiment à reculer.

\- Non, maintenant, tu vas te rendre à ton travail, inspecteur. Ce soir, par contre...

Sa phrase resta en suspens et Sebastian était suspendu à ses lèvres. Ruvik quitta le sofa en le contournant, se dirigea vers la chambre et s'arrêta à la porte. Il choisit de mettre fin au tourment de son amant et lâcha sur un ton anodin :

\- Après un dîner peut-être ?

* * *

Ruvik dormit à peine, même dans le lit. Il s'était senti en dessous de tout la veille, ce dont il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude. Il ne savait pas se servir d'un revolver, ni conduire. Il n'avait même jamais fait les courses. Il se réconforta en songeant que n'importe quel imbécile parvenait parfaitement à faire tout ça, que c'était comme intuitif. Il avait tort. La vie toute simple s'apprenait. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à éradiquer cette impression d'inutilité.

Quand Sebastian lui annonça un nouvel échec, Ruvik accusa le coup. Il soupira et sortit sur le balcon, l'air morne. Sebastian le rejoignit. Il se plaça contre lui, dans son dos, et l'enlaça.

\- Au moins, il n'a pas fait de nouvelle victime...

Ruvik fit volte-face et se tendit sous ses doigts.

\- Je me moque de ça ! rétorqua-t-il vigoureusement.

Sa franchise embarrassa Sebastian et plus précisément, sa morale. Il se fustigea mentalement. _Bien sûr qu'il n'enquête pas pour sauver des vies... Seb, sois pas stupide._

\- J'ai réservé une table.

Ruvik fixait les immeubles environnants. Son regard se déplaça sur le soleil qui se couchait, sur les gens se pressant dans les rues, mais jamais sur Sebastian, qui reçut le message. _Il n'en a pas envie du tout_.

\- Ruvik, c'est toi-même ce matin...

\- Je sais...

Il avait avoué dans un souffle contrit.

\- S'il y a un problème, juste dis-le.

Pas de réponse immédiate. Après quelques minutes de silence, Sebastian comprit que c'était encore partie remise.

\- Tant pis, ça fait rien, maugréa-t-il, mais sur un ton qui indiquait tout l'inverse. Je vais faire chauffer une pizza.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur, Ruvik reprit soudain la parole :

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont les gens me regardent.

Il confessait une faiblesse. Il admettait que l'opinion d'autrui puisse entailler son ego, qu'il n'était pas si bien protégé que ça. Sebastian posa ses mains sur ses épaules et il essaya aussitôt de se dégager. Sebastian ne lutta pas ; il l'aurait mal pris.

\- Sois honnête.

Il capta son regard ; Sebastian n'avait pas simplement songé à l'éviter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Tu es beau, répondit-il du tac au tac ; il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Ruvik s'acharnait à le sonder. Il essayait de décrypter ses pensées, de déceler du mensonge là où il n'y en avait pas. Sebastian sourit.

\- Sans tes brûlures, tu aurais été parfait, mais la perfection n'est pas de ce monde.

Il arracha un sourire et même le semblant d'un rougissement au blond.

\- Tu joues les taciturnes, les solitaires, mais tu es un beau parleur, en fin de compte.

Il s'était détourné. Personne ne l'avait jamais courtisé, ne s'était intéressé à lui avant Sebastian et il se sentait pris en défaut. Depuis que leur relation était devenue sérieuse, il s'en remettait à Sebastian pour ce qui y touchait de près ou de loin. Il était en mesure de répliquer, mais il peinait à initier quoi que ce fût. La première fois, il avait osé seulement parce que, dans le noir et par surprise, il restait dans le même schéma que dans le STEM, quand Sebastian n'était qu'un ridicule pantin parmi tant d'autres. Il se sentait supérieur. Mais, là, au grand jour, face à face, il perdait ses moyens. Pas Sebastian. Si c'était cependant le cas, il le dissimulait très bien. Ils se complétaient.

\- Seulement quand je me trouve en terrain conquis, susurra le brun.

Ruvik grinça un peu des dents et appuya son index sur son torse.

\- Ne cries pas victoire trop vite, "Don Juan"...

Il tenait toujours à faire comme si tout ce que disait Sebastian se résumait à des inepties demeurant sans effet sur lui, mais, à peine rentré, il fila dans la chambre pour se changer. Peu de temps après leur installation, Sebastian lui avait réservé toute une armoire, ainsi qu'un pan de la penderie, lui-même se contentant du strict nécessaire en matière de vêtements. Ruvik les avait remplis, mais il portait toujours le même ensemble blanc, d'apparence assez pauvre. Sebastian ne l'aimait pas, d'autant plus que sa vue réveillait de mauvais souvenirs. Il le critiquait souvent à mots couverts :

\- Avant l'incident et même après, tu étais toujours habillé élégamment. Tu prenais soin de toi.

Ce à quoi Ruvik répondait par un regard assassin appuyé et quelques mots tranchants comme des lames de rasoir.

\- Peut-être parce qu'après avoir été assassiné, j'ai vécu une éternité dans un monde peuplé de monstres ?

Parfois, ces jours où il se sentait de lui tenir tête, Sebastian répliquait.

\- Tu en es sorti. Sors et regarde autour de toi. Il n'y a plus de monstres.

\- Si. Ils sont juste moins laids.

Figé face aux tiroirs remplis d'habits, Ruvik se repassait en tête ces moments. Il étendit sa main vers une chemise, aperçut les marques atténuées, mais toujours bien présentes, sur sa peau et se ravisa. Il n'avait plus de pouvoirs ; il n'était plus supérieur aux autres humains. Il leur était même inférieur ; il n'avait même pas une apparence normale. La pensée le frappa. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine.

 _Quelle honte... Même pas un bon chrétien... Passe son temps à se cacher dans les jupons de sa soeur..._ _Tu appelles ça un homme ?_

Les mots, ceux de son propre père, résonnèrent d'abord confusément, à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ils y étaient gravés à jamais. Même s'il le haïssait, même s'il l'avait tué, ils continuaient de le hanter, bien mieux qu'un fantôme. Peu à peu, ils se précisaient.

 _Et, maintenant, tu as vu à quoi il ressemble ? Comme si ça pouvait encore être pire... L'enfermer était la seule solution possible. Tu imagines la honte pour notre famille, s'il nous voyaient avec ce monstre ?_

Ruvik tâcha de reprendre le dessus, de tuer les voix, mais il n'avait plus rien pour les faire taire. Plus rien pour leur dire : "vous avez tort ; je suis quelque chose, quelque chose de puissant". Pendant une seconde, il songea à appeler Sebastian. Il ouvrit la bouche, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'appeler à l'aide. Il rassembla ses pensées, en essayant de faire abstraction de ce tumulte dans sa tête. Une voix féminine, plaintive, le défendait.

 _Mais il est si intelligent..._

 _Il emploie son intelligence à quoi ? A pratiquer des... expériences, des actes impies sur des animaux ! J'appelle ça de la folie ! Si seulement c'était lui qui était mort et pas elle... Cet enfant est une erreur !_

Ruvik, les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal, en était venu à retenir sa respiration, tant il écumait de rage. Comme si son père avait été présent dans la pièce, il ricana tout bas :

\- Oh oui... Une erreur monumentale, pauvre demeuré. Que dirais-tu maintenant qu'en plus, je me fais sodomiser par un homme, qui n'est même pas noble ?

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire incontrôlable, d'abord tout bas, puis de plus en plus fort.

\- Tu dirais quoi ?!

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots.

\- Ruvik ? appela une voix incertaine, hors de la pièce.

Rappelé à la réalité, l'interpellé se figea.

\- Je... J'arrive ! répondit-il, en s'efforçant de garder une voix normale.

* * *

Il avait fait des efforts, revêtu un pantalon droit, noir, et un manteau long, tout aussi sobre, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Rien d'autre, mais Sebastian lui faisait assurément grâce de la cravate. Ses hanches ressortaient toujours légèrement ; certes, il était maigre, ce qui les accentuait, mais elles possédaient une fine courbure qui déroutait beaucoup Sebastian, encore aujourd'hui. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait supputé, Ruvik était à l'aise dans cette tenue. Il regagnait un peu de son assurance, se sentait moins minable, bizarre et en marge de la société. Un comble pour un enfant originellement né pour en devenir l'élite.

Sebastian rayonnait. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pris sur lui pour lui faire plaisir. N'importe quel autre homme aurait trouvé cet effort vestimentaire normal, voire indispensable ; sans doute même aurait-il exigé de son partenaire qu'il présente convenablement pour un rendez-vous. Mais ceux-là ne connaissaient personne comme Ruvik et ne croiseraient assurément jamais quelqu'un d'aussi complexe, ni névrosé d'ailleurs. Sebastian les plaignait. Que sa route et celle de Ruvik se soient croisées était une chance, sa chance. Ruvik avait rendu sa vie aussi terrible qu'il l'embellissait à présent, depuis plusieurs mois. Il était unique et il était à lui. Curieuse la manière dont leurs pensées s'étaient elles aussi croisées.

 _Tu es à moi et je suis à toi. Le reste du monde peut brûler_.

Sebastian garda sa main contre son dos, tandis qu'ils suivaient le serveur les guidant jusqu'à une table. Il percevait l'angoisse de Ruvik, confronté aux regards de ces inconnus qui le considéraient comme une bête curieuse. Sebastian espérait, en maintenant ce discret contact, le rassurer. _Je suis là_. Eux n'étaient que des faces vides et interchangeables que Ruvik ne reverrait plus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le lui dire à voix haute.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent installés, la tension baissa d'un cran et Ruvik lui offrit son premier sourire de la soirée. Tandis qu'il consultait le menu, Sebastian l'observait discrètement, du coin de l'oeil. Il paraissait si concentré, même lorsqu'il devait juste choisir un plat. Lorsqu'il se tenait ainsi, calme, il était si délicat. Rien à voir avec cette rage mouvante du STEM, n'aspirant qu'à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

\- C'est bon, déclara enfin Ruvik, qui avait studieusement examiné le menu tout entier.

Sebastian demanda au serveur de revenir et vit immédiatement Ruvik se raidir.

\- Je parlerai pour toi, assuma-t-il.

Un pesant silence s'instaura. A toutes les autres tables alentour, les clients conversaient. Seule leur table se taisait. Sebastian s'interrogeait sur la conduite à tenir. En fait, il se posait des questions en permanence, bien qu'il fasse son possible pour conserver un air assuré. Des interrogations à propos de petites choses toutes bêtes. Par exemple, devait-il prendre la main de Ruvik dans la sienne ? En plein restaurant, sur la table, à la vue de tous ? Evidemment, il avait déjà été engagé dans une relation amoureuse auparavant et pas seulement avec Myra, mais jamais il n'avait été avec un autre homme. Est-ce que cela changeait vraiment quelque chose ? Probablement ? Il n'en menait pas large, surtout en public. Il s'estimait heureux que Ruvik ne soit pas non plus un expert en la matière. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de le blesser en faisant ou non tel ou tel geste.

Si la situation emportait quelques inconvénients, dûs à l'inexpérience, elle présentait aussi des avantages. Sebastian avait l'impression d'avoir rajeuni, grapillé quelques années. Tout lui apparaissait nouveau. Il se sentait revivre. C'était sûrement ce dont il avait le plus besoin depuis la mort de Lily.

Le serveur revint pour prendre les commandes. Comme prévu, Sebastian commanda pour lui-même et pour Ruvik, de telle sorte que ce dernier n'eut pas à souffler mot. Il remarqua qu'il évita même le contact visuel avec "l'étranger". Ruvik les percevait ainsi. Les gens, les autres. Cette masse qu'il exécrait, qu'il traitait tour à tour de parasites, d'étrangers ou de monstres. La haine et la crainte étaient si étroitement mêlées. Dès qu'il jugea le serveur à bonne distance, Ruvik retrouva l'usage de la parole. Il s'adressa à Sebastian.

\- Je pensais...

\- Stop, l'arrêta-t-il sur-le-champ. On oublie les enquêtes, les corps mutilés et tout ça pour ce soir, ok ? Tu crois en être capable ?

Ruvik renifla d'un air dégaigneux.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'allais dire, se défendit-il.

\- Je te connais par coeur, se contenta de répliquer Sebastian et il remplit son verre de vin.

Ruvik émit un sifflement quasi-inaudible. Sebastian rit. _Tu vois, j'avais raison sur toute la ligne_. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vexé, il était fort peu probable que Ruvik soit d'humeur à "coopérer". Sebastian voulut donc relancer la conversation, mais, étrangement, Ruvik le devança.

\- Quand nous étions encore piégés de l'autre côté...

 _Bordel_. Sebastian avait oublié de préciser qu'il préférait ne pas aborder ce sujet-là non plus. Il le laissa quand même terminer.

\- Pensais-tu à ça ?

 _ça_ ? Sebastian fronça un peu les sourcils, intrigué, puis se mit à rire.

\- Toi et moi, buvant ensemble et partageant un dîner ? Non, pas vraiment !

Ruvik secoua négativement la tête.

\- Pas ça, évidemment. Ne sois pas stupide.

Il prit Sebastian totalement au dépourvu.

\- Est-ce que ça t'était déjà arrivé de fantasmer sur moi ?

Le tout formulé d'une voix claire, neutre, qui accentua la gêne instantanée de Sebastian. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la voix. _Bon sang... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question maintenant ? T'es pas croyable._ Ruvik avait totalement conscience de l'embarras qu'il avait créé et il s'en délectait. Il savourait l'hésitation qui tenaillait Sebastian.

\- Alors ? le pressa-t-il, souriant du bout des lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas de temps pour ça, je te signale. Il y avait constamment une créatu... Il s'interrompit à temps et se corrigea de lui-même : quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui tentait de me tuer.

 _Toi le premier._ Il garda cette petite pique pour lui. Il n'avait nullement envie de se disputer. Ruvik parut dépité. Sa bouche se fit boudeuse.

\- Pas une seule fois...

Le brun poussa un soupir.

\- Dans l'ascenseur, j'y ai pensé. Content ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais il faut dire que tes propos étaient vraiment...

\- Ne remets pas encore ça sur le tapis. Par pitié, grommela Ruvik, les bras croisés.

Une main recouvrit la sienne, aussitôt qu'il la reposa sur la nappe. Immédiatement, il sentit des regards converger vers eux.

\- Seb...

L'homme eut un sourire en coin. Il lâcha avec une désinvolture qui fit le plus grand bien à Ruvik :

\- On s'en fout.

* * *

 _Alors... Par où commencer ?... J'espérais caser beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre, avancer davantage dans l'intrigue, mais j'ai préféré détailler les petits moments "simples" entre Sebastian et Ruvik. Du coup, les éléments que je n'ai pas placés se retrouveront dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Ceux qui ont joué à GTA 5 l'auront peut-être repéré, mais le passage où Seb et Ruvik couchent ensemble dans la cuisine avec la télé est un clin d'oeil et un petit hommage à Trevor ;)  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

Sebastian peinait encore à y croire, mais ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Il avait redoublé d'efforts pour que Ruvik se sente en confiance et oublie tous ceux les entourant. Pour être franc, il s'attendait à une semi-victoire, voire à un échec. Mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Te voir détendu et... content, après t'avoir vu si en colère...

 _ça me rend heureux_. Il avait l'impression d'accomplir une vraie bonne action, de se racheter pour toutes ses erreurs passées. Il ne pouvait l'exprimer ainsi, sans les gêner, lui-même et Ruvik. Aussi préféra-t-il le formuler avec humour :

\- C'est le meilleur des aphrodisiaques pour moi.

Ruvik baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire amusé et le poussa du coude. Sebastian revint sur-le-champ vers lui et entoura sa taille.

\- N'en fais pas trop, marmonna le blond, toujours un peu gêné par le fait de s'afficher. On nous regarde toujours...

Il parlait des deux, trois autres personnes présentes dans la rue, qui se pressaient de rentrer chez elles, au vu de l'heure tardive.

\- J'emmerde les gens, rit bas Sebastian.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Le brun marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. La ruelle était plongée dans le noir. Pourtant, il se rappelait quelques réverbères dans les environs. Il songea à une panne de courant dans le quartier et grimpa dans le véhicule. Il s'apprêtait à démarrer, quand Ruvik l'arrêta.

\- Sebastian.

La façon dont il prononça son nom, avec beaucoup de sérieux, voire de gravité, arracha un frisson d'appréhension au brun.

\- Tous les gens que j'ai rencontrés dans ma vie m'ont clairement fait comprendre que, si j'étais fidèle à ce que j'étais, ils me rejetteraient. L'unique fait de me voir semblait les indisposer.

Sa voix s'affaiblit, mais ne craqua pas. Sebastian n'intervint pas. Ruvik ne se livrait jamais, alors s'il en éprouvait le soudain besoin, il valait mieux le laisser le faire, à son rythme.

\- Je pourrais essayer de cacher ce que je suis. J'aurais pu tenter de devenir ce fils parfait qu'il voulait que je sois... mais, avec toi, je n'ai même pas à tricher. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je ne joue pas avec toi.

Quand il souriait, c'était qu'il en avait vraiment envie ; le sourire lui venait même naturellement. Il poursuivit, de plus en plus fébrile. Se libérer était étonnamment dur, bien plus douloureux que de ruminer sa haine.

\- Je ne contiens pas ma colère quand je suis avec toi, parce que je n'en ressens plus.

Bien sûr, il exagérait, parce qu'il voulait rassurer Sebastian. Il éprouvait toujours le désir de se venger, de brûler ciel et terre, mais cette envie, le plus souvent désormais, s'endormait. Ce qu'il se voyait concrètement réaliser, accomplir, se muait peu à peu en un simple rêve impossible. Certains jours, il le regrettait, mais, d'autres, non. Dans ces moments-là, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait, ne souhaitait plus toujours plus et il comprenait alors tout le bien que lui apportait Sebastian. L'apaisement.

Il n'était pas guéri et il ne le serait jamais. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions là-dessus, mais, grâce à Sebastian, il avait trouvé un équilibre qui lui permettait de vivre à peu près normalement et de goûter au plaisir simple d'exister. Il fallait à présent tout mettre en oeuvre pour que cet équilibre ne soit jamais rompu.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, inspecteur Castellanos. Ne me décevez pas.

Ce vouvoiement, cette marque d'ironie. Une dernière petite réserve tremblottante. Sebastian restait sans voix. Il était habitué à initier les conversations et à se contenter de réponses plus ou moins sarcastiques de la part de Ruvik. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse lui parler ainsi, à coeur ouvert, de lui-même. Il craignait de tout gâcher, avec une réponse pathétique, alors il se contenta de lui sourire. Et de l'embrasser.

Il en voulait davantage et Ruvik le devina assez aisément. Ses baisers se faisaient plus passionnés et presque conquérants. Il le repoussa sur son siège. Sebastian allait se plaindre, mais il avait anticipé.

\- Dans la voiture, dans cette rue immonde ? lâcha-t-il, d'une voix acide. Le sarcasme était évident.

\- Ta faute ! rétorqua Sebastian. A me faire des déclarations !

 _Alors qu'en plus, j'ai un peu bu_. Ruvik croisa les bras sur son siège. Sebastian s'imagina qu'il pouvait peut-être le faire changer d'avis.

\- Il fait complètement noir, renchérit-il. Personne verra quoi que ce soit, une fois que j'aurai éteint le moteur.

Ruvik lui jeta le regard le plus désabusé qui soit.

\- Nous n'avons plus quinze ans, Seb. Plus depuis longtemps.

Il semblait presque le déplorer. Sebastian l'attrapa par le menton, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre assez récemment.

\- On a qu'à faire comme si. Juste ce soir.

\- Je me demande... d'où tu sors ces phrases, rit Ruvik, à mi-voix, tout en se détendant. Combien de femmes y ont eu droit ?

\- Aucune, répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Elles étaient beaucoup moins réticentes et compliquées que toi.

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, ricana-t-il sur un ton moqueur, mais il détacha sa ceinture.

Il lâchait prise.

\- C'en était un... chuchota le brun et il se courba pour l'embrasser.

D'une main, il enserrait la taille de Ruvik et, de l'autre, il coupa le moteur. Le noir les enveloppa instantanément. Au même moment, une masse métallique traversa la vitre côté conducteur, qui vola en éclats. Le bélier de fortune frôla leurs crânes. La voiture entière s'ébranla et le trousseau de clefs glissa entre les doigts de Sebastian pour se perdre sous les sièges.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Ruvik. Il s'efforçait de se maîtriser, mais la sensation de menace était si fort que sa respiration s'en ressentait.

\- Baisse-toi ! ordonna Sebastian, mais la portière derrière lui s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme, voire plusieurs, l'empoignèrent pour le traîner hors du véhicule.

L'un d'eux déboucha un flacon et une odeur de chloroforme arriva aux narines de Sebastian. Ils étaient là pour récupérer Ruvik, sûrement envoyés par Mobius. Sebastian grogna de rage et se débattit encore plus furieusement. _Je vous laisserai pas le prendre !_ Il étendit sa main vers sa boîte à gants. Dedans, il y avait son revolver. Mais les hommes le tenaient et celui avec le chloroforme aurait tôt fait de réduire sa résistance à néant.

Ruvik s'était déplacé sur la plage arrière et Sebastian avait cru qu'il voulait s'abriter, à tort. Il bondit de nouveau à l'avant, avec le démonte-pneu que Sebastian laissait traîner et oubliait toujours de ranger. Les hommes n'avaient pas prévu cela. Ruvik fracassa la mâchoire du plus proche avec la barre de fer. L'inconnu tomba à la renverse, la face informe, brisée dans une bouillie de sang.

Sebastian, qui n'était plus tenu que par un seul attaquant, réussit à atteindre son arme. Il tira trois fois dans la tête de celui qui le tenait et abattit le dernier avant qu'il ne puisse dégainer. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Ruvik.

\- ça... va ? pantela-t-il.

Ruvik acquiesça vivement ; il était en état de choc, mais n'avait pas totalement perdu ses moyens. Il avait juste besoin d'une minute pour recouvrir ses sens ; il était plutôt solide. Dépossédé de ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu cesser de se battre ; ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne manquait pas de ressources. Ses seules limites étaient physiques, celles de son corps qui avait trop souffert. Sebastian parcourut du regard les trois cadavres, face contre terre, trempant dans la gouttière.

\- Mobius ?

\- A coup sûr. Oui, répondit Ruvik, sur un ton dévoilant son ire froide et réfrénée.

Il s'était remis. Lui et Sebastian montèrent mécaniquement dans la voiture et Sebastian voulut relancer le moteur. Ils devaient déguerpir d'ici et au plus vite. D'autres risquaient d'arriver. Sebastian jura, incapable de retrouver ces foutues clefs qui lui avaient échappé des mains. L'apparence contrôlée et glaciale de Ruvik était trompeuse.

\- Ils ne me lâcheront jamais. Ils vont me traquer constamment.

Il psalmodiait ces mots, enfermé dans son angoisse. Il baissa ses yeux humides sur ses mains écarlates et tremblantes.

\- Maintenant qu'ils savent que j'ai survécu, qu'ils m'ont retrouvé, c'est fini. Ils vont m'ouvrir, prendre mon cerveau et le mettre dans la machine...

\- Ta gueule ! rugit Sebastian.

Le regard distant, absent et blême de Ruvik plana sur lui. Sebastian ravit ses mains pour l'arracher à sa peur ; il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'il perde les pédales maintenant. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de son intelligence. Ils allaient devoir fuir, quitter la ville, recommencer ailleurs. Tout cela ne s'accomplirait pas sans heurt. Il prit doucement, mais avec assurance, la tête de Ruvik entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien. C'était à son tour de lui prouver à quel point il était sérieux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Je te fais la promesse que je vais tout arranger, que je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies plus jamais à t'inquiéter de rien.

 _La promesse que j'aurais dû faire à Myra et Lily, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_. Ruvik ne fuit pas son regard. Autrefois, quand ils se contemplaient ainsi, il l'affrontait. Aujourd'hui, ce regard n'avait plus du tout la même signification. _Je te fais confiance_. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'en remettre à lui, placer sa vie entre ses mains. Il y eut cet instant de flottement, durant lequel Sebastian parut perdu dans sa contemplation. Tout se perdait dans l'éclat des yeux de Ruvik.

\- La clef, Seb.

Il revint à lui et réussit à retrouver le trousseau. Il démarra en trombe et emprunta la sortie de l'autoroute.

\- On ne passe pas à l'appartement ?

\- Trop risqué, répliqua Sebastian, extrêmement concentré. Ils doivent nous y attendre.

Il ne cessait de vérifier dans son rétroviseur que personne ne les suivait. Que la route fût vide à cette heure leur facilitait grandement la tâche. Il mit le pied au plancher. A cette allure, il espérait se rapprocher suffisamment de la frontière, pour pouvoir la franchir le lendemain. Ils n'avaient pas roulé un quart d'heure que, derrière eux, déboulèrent plusieurs voitures.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont avec eux ? s'enquit Ruvik.

Une série de coups de feux répondit avant Sebastian. Et, en une seconde, l'autoroute se changea en champ de bataille. Sebastian slalomait pour éviter les tirs, tout en essayant de garder la maîtrise de son véhicule, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

\- Putain ! Ils nous mitraillent ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils te veulent à ce point ?!

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si tu allais me balancer sur eux !

Sebastian jeta un coup d'oeil. Un tireur par voiture. Trois voitures. A tous les coups, ces hommes étaient des mercenaires. Ils les pourchasseraient jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait ; ils tenaient trop à leur prime. ça sentait mauvais.

\- Ruvik, j'vais te demander de collaborer, réclama-t-il, assez fort pour couvrir le tumulte des coups de feu. Tu tires ou tu conduis. Choisis.

\- Quoi ? s'égosilla le blond. Mais je ne sais faire ni l'un, ni l'autre !

\- C'est le moment ou jamais d'apprendre !

\- Mais Sebastian !

\- Ruvik ! Choisis ! le coupa-t-il sèchement, sa voix révélant toute la tension qui l'habitait.

Ruvik inspira une seconde, puis se décida rapidement.

\- Je tire.

Sebastian devait s'avouer surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il opte pour cette alternative. Il lui tendit un pistolet, plus facile à manier. A la façon dont Ruvik le saisit, il se mordit la lèvre, songeant que tout était fini. Il débuta cependant :

\- Leçon une : tu enlèves le cran de sûreté.

Il fallut un bref instant pour que Ruvik le trouve, puis il l'ôta derechef. Sebastian reprit, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route qui défilait à une allure folle :

\- Leçon deux...

Un coup de feu résonna à ses oreilles, lui arrachant un léger sursaut. Un cri provenant d'un de leurs poursuivants retentit alors et la fréquence des tirs qu'ils essuyaient diminua.

\- Leçon deux ? répéta Ruvik, qui se préparait de nouveau à tirer.

\- Juste... Continue comme ça, répondit l'inspecteur, plutôt atterré.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Seb... murmura-t-il dans un souffle et il descendit un autre tireur. J'avais un oeil sur toi.

 _Ici ou dans le STEM. En permanence_. Il avait appris en le regardant. Il visa le dernier, appuya sur la détente. Mais rien ne se produisit. Son adversaire, en revanche, tira et creva un pneu de leur voiture, dont la direction se compliqua encore.

\- Ruvik, bordel ! s'écria Sebastian, plus crispé que jamais. Descends-moi ce connard !

\- Je peux plus tirer ! répliqua-t-il, en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique. Je suis à court de munitions !

 _Mierda_... Sebastian fouilla autour de lui, tout en tenant le volant d'une main. Il dénicha de nouvelles balles dans sa boîte à gants et s'apprêtait à les passer à Ruvik, quand un autre pneu éclata. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le véhicule fit une embardée, perça la ridicule barrière bordant la route et partit en tonneaux. Il dévala la pente jusqu'à rencontrer un arbre, dans lequel il s'encastra.

Sebastian traversa le pare-brise. Lorsqu'il rouvrit faiblement ses yeux, il était allongé dans l'herbe, sonné et en sang, à une dizaine de mètres du véhicule en flammes. Il ne se demanda pas par quel miracle il avait survécu. _Ruvik ?_ Des voix indistinctes discutaient tout autour. Les inconnus s'activaient autour de la voiture. Il crut les voir extraire un corps avant que le brasier ne se propage à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Ruvik était sain et sauf. Sebastian esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, avant de se rappeler ce qui l'attendait. Et s'ils ne l'emmenaient pas avec eux ? Il resterait là, sans espoir de retrouver Ruvik. Son coeur se serra, propulsant une vague d'adrénaline et de sang dans tous ses muscles.

Il commença à ramper. Son bras droit ne répondait plus, la faute à un énorme bris de verre l'ayant lacéré. Ses jambes se portaient à peine mieux. Engourdies, elles ne lui servaient à rien. Il réussit à arriver non loin des mercenaires. Là, il eut l'impression que son corps tout entier le lâchait, qu'il lui disait "stop, tu n'iras pas plus loin." Il serra les dents. _Putain, j'crèverai pas ici. J'en ai pas le droit. Pas après ma promesse..._ Un pied lui tapota les côtes et le tourna sur son dos. Une forme humaine, dont il distinguait presque rien, était penchée sur lui.

\- On fait quoi de celui-là ? lança-t-elle.

\- Il est pas crevé ? s'étonna une autre.

\- J'croyais aussi, mais on dirait bien que non.

Son partenaire ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant près d'une minute, seule la respiration époumonée et poussive de Sebastian, entrecoupée de gargouillements sanguins, se fit entendre.

\- On l'embarque. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous feront un prix de groupe ! rigola le tueur. Fous-le dans le coffre avec le colis.

 _Le colis ?... Ruvik ?_ Le sous-fifre chopa Sebastian avec rudesse et le flanqua dans la voiture, en le malmenant sans s'en soucier. Sebastian se retrouva face à un Ruvik inconscient et solidement attaché. Le mercenaire referma le coffre sur eux. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Sebastian ramena de sa seule main valide Ruvik contre lui. Il essaya de lutter, mais ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

* * *

 _Ooh... Putain... Ma tête..._

Sebastian ferma et ouvrit tour à tour ses paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vision se stabilise. Il était allongé sur une table métallique froide, pieds et poings ligaturés. Heureusement, il pouvait encore tourner sa tête. Des voix lui parvenaient. Il passa en revue les personnes présentes, qui lui tournaient toutes le dos. Un homme de petite taille, flanqué de deux plus grands et sûrement plus jeunes. Tous vêtus d'une blouse blanche. Des médecins ? Des scientifiques ? Probablement, à la solde de Mobius. Ils n'entendaient pas parfaitement ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il vit la lame d'un scalpel et d'autres instruments reluire sous la grande lampe chirurgicale. Le plus âgé consultait un dossier, portant son nom.

 _Pas d'pot. On dirait que vous savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Pourtant, vous devriez..._

Il serra les dents tout en essayant de libérer une main. Il fut ravi de constater qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de son bras droit, mais le fut beaucoup moins de constater que les entraves étaient trop serrées. Sebastian fixa le plafond immaculé. Il devait réfléchir vite. Un des jeunes docteurs vint s'enquérir de son état. Sebastian, à la seconde où il tourna vers lui, fit semblant d'être toujours évanoui.

\- Le patient est toujours inconscient. Nous pouvons débuter l'opération, annonça-t-il, avant de se retourner.

\- S'il a survécu au STEM, je suis certain que son cerveau doit présenter une compatibilité intéressante avec celui de Ruvik.

Sebastian prêta une oreille plus attentive à leurs propos. Il appréhendait ce qu'il apprendrait. Il craignait d'entendre qu'il était trop tard, que Ruvik se résumait de nouveau à un cerveau flottant dans la machine.

\- Nous pourrons les comparer une fois que nous en aurons terminé avec le sujet principal.

 _Alors il est toujours en vie._.. Sebastian eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un bon coup de fouet. Toute son énergie lui revint d'un coup. Il s'agita un peu sur la table, en prenant garde de ne pas alerter les chirurgiens. Il n'y arriverait jamais comme ça. Sebastian serra les dents et appuya contre la table de toutes ses forces, afin de se démettre le pouce droit. Il n'émit pas un traître son. Son pouce démis, il réussit à glisser sa main hors des menottes. Juste à temps. Un docteur revint vers lui. Il se baissa et approcha sa lame pour inciser son crâne. Sebastian le chopa au poignet, qu'il serra jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, et le repoussa d'un violent coup de tête. Il récupéra le scalpel et entreprit de trancher ses derniers liens.

Le plus jeune qui restait essaya de l'affronter, mais Sebastian le chargea et le balança à travers une vitre. D'après le hurlement, ils devaient être à une bonne hauteur du sol. Quant au vieil homme, Sebastian se contenta de l'assommer d'un bon crochet du droit et l'enferma dans un placard. Il se remit le pouce, dans un grognement hargneux. Il s'immobilisa un instant, pour reprendre son souffle et faire le point. Il devait trouver des armes et surtout Ruvik. La première salle qu'il vit sur sa gauche, en quittant celle d'opération, ressemblait à une remise. Il y retrouva la plupart de ses affaires dans un sac portant un numéro, même pas de nom. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

\- Docteur ? s'exclama une voix grave d'homme.

Sebastian se colla à la porte et, au moment où le gardien passait à portée, l'ouvrit de toutes ses forces. Le garde la reçut en plein visage. Sebastian se jeta sur lui et le frappa au visage jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inerte entre ses bras. Il s'empressa alors de dégager le chemin, le cacha dans le placard et repartit, non sans s'être emparé de son pistolet et de sa matraque. Il n'irait pas bien loin avec ça, mais c'était un début.

Il approchait d'une pièce circulaire, sûrement un centre de renseignements, quand un homme surgit dans son dos. D'autres arrivèrent en renfort. Quelqu'un avait dû repérer le corps du scientifique défenestré et avait déclenché l'alerte.

\- Vous ! Lâchez votre arme et rendez-vous !

Sebastian ricana intérieurement. _Comme si j'allais obéir.._. Il se jeta de côté pour s'abriter, alors qu'ils ouvraient le feu, se redressa prestement et fonça vers l'ascenseur qui se refermait. Il se faufila à l'intérieur juste à temps. A bout de souffle, il s'appuya contre la paroi. Il respira, les yeux fermés, quelques secondes, puis réalisa qu'il n'était aucunement seul. Une femme le contemplait, pétrifiée, stupéfaite. Sebastian peina encore plus à y croire. Il pensa que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Mais elle était bel et bien là. Myra. Celle qu'il pensait morte ou bien loin.

Elle le fixait, sans paraître le reconnaître. Et lui aussi avait la sensation de regarder une étrangère. Du sang gouttait de son visage, de ses poings. Des bandages avaient été hâtivement posés sur ses plaies résultant de l'accident de voiture. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'interroger, de lui extorquer des réponses. Il n'y avait qu'à l'observer pour comprendre qu'elle s'était bien fichue de lui. Il lorgna son étiquette.

\- Alors... Mademoiselle Hanson, grinça-t-il, en insistant bien sur ces deux mots, les mâchoires serrées et la voix sifflante de colère, on est pressée ?

\- Sebast...

Il la coupa net.

\- Où est Ruvik ?

Il lut dans son regard toute sa confusion. Elle qui était habituellement si sure d'elle flanchait. Il savait désormais comment elle fonctionnait. En ce moment-même, elle se creusait la tête, à la recherche d'un moyen de le manipuler pour le faire repasser de son côté et retourner ensuite la situation contre lui. _Rêve. Tu m'auras pas deux fois._

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer... bredouilla-t-elle, sur un ton plaintif et vaguement larmoyant, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications !

Elle ne signifiait plus rien, surtout maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point elle s'était moquée de lui. Avait-elle au moins aimé Lily ? Oui, évidemment. Elle avait été dévastée par sa mort, autant que Sebastian.

\- Sebastian, nous ne parvenions même plus à communiquer... Tu étais devenu si... irascible, si morose...

 _En plus, tu t'es mis à boire_. Il poussa un soupir franchement nerveux, jeta un coup d'oeil sur les étages qui défilaient et en revint à elle.

\- Au risque de me répéter... gronda-t-il, où est Ruvik ?

\- Sebastian... Discutons, murmura-t-elle et elle approcha sa main du bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur.

Sebastian captura sa main et l'en éloigna brutalement.

\- Non, dit-il seulement. J'suis pas là pour ça. Ni pour qu'on prenne mon cerveau d'ailleurs... ajouta-t-il, avec rancoeur.

\- Je... n'étais pas au courant.

Il fut bien incapable de déterminer si elle mentait ou non. Elle ramena son bras contre elle en reculant et le massa un peu.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais atteindre le sujet...

Il l'interrompit sur-le-champ :

\- Il s'appelle Ruvik. Vous l'avez appelé comme ça, non ?

Les sourcils légèrement froncés de surprise, elle le considéra une seconde. Cette amertume qu'elle avait perçue dans sa voix la perturbait. Elle en venait à espérer qu'il s'agissait juste de l'expression de sa rancoeur envers elle. Elle déglutit discrètement et reprit posément :

\- Très bien... _Ruvik_ est maintenu dans une zone sécurisée. Pour y accéder, il te faudrait des codes d'accès et...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a un système de reconnaissance digitale pour ouvrir le dernier sas.

\- J'imagine que l'accès t'est autorisé...

\- Oui, mais, à moins que tu ne coupes ma main...

 _Je ne compte pas libérer ce monstre_. Il était demeuré si froid ; il lui lança un regard en biais. Elle cligna des yeux. _Tu me menaces ?_

\- Tu vas m'aider. C'est toi qui va ouvrir les sas.

Il ne requérait pas son aide ; il la mettait en demeure de s'exécuter. Enfin, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa. Il la prit par l'épaule et la fit passer devant lui. Elle sentit le canon d'une arme à feu s'enfoncer entre ses côtes. Il chuchota dans le creux de son oreille :

\- On va traverser ce couloir, sans faire d'esclandre. Je ne compte pas te tuer, ni te faire le moindre mal...

Il y aurait un " _mais_ ". Elle en détenait la certitude. Ce Sebastian n'était pas celui qu'elle avait épousé.

\- Mais si tu cries, si tu essayes d'alerter quelqu'un...

Il n'eut pas le cran de finir sa phrase, mais il oserait tirer ou l'utiliser comme bouclier humain. Elle contrôla sa respiration, apaisa son coeur qui s'emballait. Elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée de le ramener à la raison.

\- Je suis au courant de ce qui t'est arrivé, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix faussement compatissante de diplomate. Je sais... comment tu es tombé dans le STEM. Sebastian, crois-moi, je désirais tout sauf ça... sinon pourquoi t'aurais-je laissé toutes ces notes te suppliant de ne pas t'intéresser à cette affaire ?

Ils quittèrent l'ascenseur. Il la pressa sans trop la violenter. Ils se devaient de rester discrets. Ne pas faire de vagues. Surtout pas de vagues. Sebastian tenait à éviter un bain de sang. Ils parvinrent face au premier passage.

\- Entre le code, commanda-t-il et il la piqua de son arme, affermissant la pression dans son dos.

Elle jeta des regards à la ronde, incertaine, mais ne voulait condamner aucun de ces gens dont elle croisait les visages. Pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait la mort de Sebastian. Alors elle se soumit. A contrecoeur, elle tapa le code et la porte s'ouvrit.

Trois portails se succédèrent. Enfin, ils parvinrent devant le dernier passage. Sebastian émit un léger bruit de soulagement. La dernière muraille s'élevant entre lui et Ruvik. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, qu'il se rapprochaient, Myra avait senti son impatience et sa nervosité croître. Elle étendit sa main au-dessus du scanner et l'en retira subitement.

\- Tu fous quoi ? aboya-t-il aussitôt.

\- Sebastian ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il est dangereux !

\- Il n'a plus de pouvoirs ! La seule personne qu'il pourrait encore blesser, c'est lui-même !

\- Il a abattu deux de nos hommes !

\- Sous mon ordre ! Parce que _vous_ nous avez traqué comme des animaux ! riposta-t-il, la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

 _Maintenant, assez discuté !_ Il l'empoigna violemment et apposa avec tout autant de brutalité sa main sur l'écran lumineux de la machine. Le mur se souleva et ce qu'il vit le figea. _Putain de merde... C'est quoi ça ?_ Des dizaines et des dizaines de compartiments s'enchaînaient, numérotés comme dans une morgue, sauf qu'ici, ils se comptaient par centaines. Il commit l'erreur de lâcher Myra et de s'avancer, omettant que c'était désormais lui qui offrait son dos.

\- Sebastian, tu n'auras jamais le temps de le trouver...

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il ne voulait juste pas imaginer Ruvik captif, cloîtré dans un de ces cercueils de métal.

\- Parce qu'il est là-dedans ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Vous avez osé... le parquer dans un de ces tiroirs à macchabées ?!

 _Bande d'ordures._.. Il esquissa un pas vers elle, mais elle sortit son arme. Elle n'en avait juste pas eu l'occasion jusqu'ici, même dans l'ascenseur ; Sebastian avait toujours été meilleur qu'elle en tir, plus prompt à dégainer. Et à faire feu. Il s'immobilisa, mais ne brandit pas les mains.

\- C'est trop tard, Sebastian. C'est terminé.

Il repéra le petit voyant rouge qui clignotait à sa ceinture. Elle l'avait trahi. Encore une fois. Il se précipita vers les tiroirs et commença à les ouvrir avec frénésie, tout en criant son nom.

\- Ruvik ! Ruvik ! Ruvik ! Réponds-moi !

Le martèlement de talons l'avertit de l'arrivée de l'équipe de sécurité. Il échappa à une salve de coups de feu, dont certains venaient de Myra. Il suivit le couloir qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du bâtiment, toujours plus profondément. L'air semblait irrespirable en bas. ça empestait... l'hôpital. Sebastian se cramponna au garde-fou pour ne pas succomber aux vapeurs. Elles l'atteignaient plus psychologiquement que physiquement. Elles lui rappelaient les mots de Ruvik et sa douleur quand il avait mentionné l'hôpital. Ils le poursuivaient toujours. Les murs étaient toujours recouverts de compartiments, dont les numéros allaient décroissant. Sebastian, tout en courant, réalisa une chose.

 _Le numéro 1_.

Il accéléra et parvint tout au bout du chemin, à sa destination. Légèrement mis à l'écart des autres, le cercueil portant le numéro 1 trônait face à lui. Il se précipita pour l'ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ruvik. _Les enfoirés.._. Ils ne l'avaient même pas endormi. Ses yeux restèrent grand ouverts plusieurs secondes, comme s'il ne parvenait même plus à reconnaître Sebastian. Il s'y lisait une panique et une terreur sans nom. Il se remémorait à peine l'accident et s'était éveillé coincé entre quatre murs, confiné dans ce minuscule espace où il serait rapidement tombé à court d'oxygène. Sebastian enleva son bâillon et, sentant qu'il hurlerait, ce qui était une réaction normale, instinctive, plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Attends... murmura-t-il. Il le répéta doucement, pendant qu'il le délivrait de ses liens.

Ruvik voulut quitter sa prison, mais manqua de s'effondrer. Ses jambes étaient raides. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour que le sang circule correctement à nouveau. Un temps dont ils manquaient déjà cruellement. Sebastian le remettait sur pieds, quand les gardes déboulèrent dans la pièce, bloquant l'unique issue. Sebastian poussa Ruvik sur le côté et en abattit deux. Puis les balles lui manquèrent. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'ombre d'une chance, mais il bondit sur les autres. Il se savait incapable de gagner, mais il resterait debout aussi longtemps que possible. Au corps-à-corps, ils troquèrent leurs pistolets contre leurs matraques et leurs tasers. L'un le frappa en plein dos, mais il ne flancha pas. Il renvoya autant les coups que possible, jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, il reçoive une violente décharge électrique. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et, en moins d'une seconde, deux hommes le maintenaient, plaqué face contre terre.

L'un des agents, conscient que Sebastian ne résisterait plus longtemps, se dirigea vers Ruvik. Le colosse le saisit par la taille et le souleva à hauteur du compartiment pour le réinstaller à l'intérieur. Ruvik criait tout en se débattant comme un forcené, pendant que l'homme le brutalisait et soufflait fort, agacé. Il se démenait. _Tout, mais pas ça. Pas ce cercueil, pas cette mort par suffocation_. _Ne m'enfermez plus !_

Il appuyait ses pieds de part et d'autre de ce qui serait sa tombe et déployait tous les efforts du monde pour s'en écarter. Mais le type qui le ceinturait et le poussait à l'intérieur était trois fois plus large et lourd que lui. Pour le faire taire, il essaya de lui enfoncer ce qui lui servait de bâillon dans la gorge. Les plaintes stridentes se muèrent en geignements de rage et d'effroi. Sebastian assistait à ce spectacle, impuissant. Nul doute que les hurlements de Ruvik le hanteraient, s'il survivait. Il voulait, il devait, le secourir. Il s'agitait en tout sens, luttait pour briser l'emprise des hommes sur lui, en vain.

Comme Ruvik avait repoussé une énième fois le tiroir, l'homme le saisit sans prévenir par la gorge. Excédé, il le cogna à plusieurs reprises contre le mur. Le premier coup dut suffire à sonner Ruvik, parce qu'il ne poussa pas un cri au deuxième. L'homme aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais il se défoula sur lui. Il le gifla si fort que Ruvik bascula par terre comme une poupée de chiffon inerte. Sebastian sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Ruvik ne bougeait plus du tout. L'homme se repencha sur lui et le roua de coups, le frappant du pied, des poings. De temps en temps, Ruvik semblait une seconde revenir à lui et en profitait pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Puis plus rien. Il redevenait cet être immobile tabassé par ce géant.

Le passage à tabac, si gratuit, si inutile, dura une infinité pour Sebastian. Dans le silence, il entendait nettement le son mat, atroce, de chaque coup porté à Ruvik. Il avait cessé de regarder. C'était peut-être lâche, mais il ne la supportait pas. Cette laideur. Ruvik avait raison ; même ici, les monstres existaient. A bout de souffle, l'homme stoppa enfin. Il tourna le dos au corps sanguinolent et violacé par terre et sourit à ses camarades.

Sebastian n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était exactement écoulé. Le front collé au sol froid, il avait cessé de se battre et s'acharnait désormais à retenir ses larmes. Il croyait se souvenir d'à quel point ça faisait mal, mais le souvenir qu'il en avait gardé était tellement en deçà de la réalité. Il releva les yeux, peut-être une dernière fois, pour graver dans son esprit les traits de celui qui avait tué Ruvik. Et pour recevoir son sang en pleine face.

L'homme au crâne troué tomba, dans un craquement sonore, en désordre, comme si son corps se disloquait. Sa cervelle glissa aux pieds de Ruvik, qui se tenait parfaitement immobile, le pistolet encore en mains. Il y avait cette flamme dans ses yeux qui vida les hommes de leur courage une brève seconde. Il était comme ressuscité devant leurs yeux. Sebastian le sentit à leur prise qui se relâcha. Il en profita pour se dégager et récupéra un taser. Il comptait bien se charger d'eux, mais c'était sans compter sur Ruvik qui leur explosa méthodiquement le crâne, tour à tour.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Très lentement, la bouche de Ruvik se mit à sourire. Il lâcha le pistolet, qui ricocha sur le métal, et, sans un mot, s'approcha de Sebastian. Celui-ci essuya le sang qui maculait son visage d'un revers de la main, sans trop appuyer. Dans un silence toujours absolu, il ôta son trench coat et le plaça sur les épaules de Ruvik, qui saignait toujours, mais rit doucement.

Des bruits de course les firent se figer. Myra fit irruption à son tour dans la salle. Elle ne hurla pas. Ses yeux voyagèrent des cadavres, au trench coat recouvrant Ruvik meurtri, pour finalement arrêter leur course sur le visage de Sebastian. Il suffit d'un regard échangé et elle entendit son message. Elle fit volte-face et le bruit de ses talons résonna, de plus en plus faible, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Sebastian se retourna vers Ruvik.

\- Ok... Comment...

Il répondit avant même qu'il achève sa phrase ; il avait deviné.

\- Je me sens... vivant.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur la bouche du brun. Il ramassa un pistolet et le revolver que Myra avait lâché avant de partir. Sebastian reconnut le sien. Elle avait prétendu ne pas être au courant de sa présence. _Un mensonge... Encore._.. Il le ramassa, mais sans amertume. Elle appartenait au passé, un passé qu'il voulait seulement enterrer maintenant.

Il commença à avancer, presque paisiblement. A présent que Ruvik marchait à ses côtés, il se sentait beaucoup plus serein, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire. Ils reprirent le couloir en sens inverse. Rien que le son de leurs pas. L'accalmie après la tempête. Leurs yeux ne dérivaient pas. Ils regardaient droit devant eux, vers la sortie. Ils croisèrent Myra et un groupe de gardes dans la salle ovale. Les hommes voulurent les arrêter, mais elle le leur interdit d'un simple geste, dans ce silence qui ne se rompait pas. Ruvik ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard, à la différence de Sebastian, qui songea même à la remercier d'un hochement de tête. Mais son envie le quitta aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. L'expression figée de courroux qu'elle affichait n'augurait rien de bon. Son regard de rapace tomba sur Ruvik une seconde et, par réflexe, comme si elle l'agressait, Sebastian entoura de son bras les épaules du blond.

Ils suivirent leur chemin, dans l'impassibilité la plus totale. Leur pas s'allongeait au fur et à mesure que la sortie se rapprochait. Mais, alors qu'elle leur ouvrait les bras, une silhouette avec de longs cheveux noirs et une robe rouge, juste comme la sienne, passa dans un couloir adjacent. Ruvik s'arrêta net. Le temps s'arrêta. Puis ce fut comme si quelqu'un réappuyait sur le bouton. Tout se déroula très vite, comme pour rattraper les moments perdus. Avant même que Sebastian ait pu parler, Ruvik filait après la femme.

\- Ruvik ! Non ! Reviens !

Comme s'il allait l'écouter. Sebastian rugit un juron et se lança à son tour à sa poursuite. Il franchit un nouveau sas, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et fut stoppé à temps dans son élan par une frêle rambarde métallique. Sans elle, il aurait basculé dans une sorte d'immense bain gélatineux des plus écœurants. En contrebas, Ruvik avait rattrapé la mystérieuse femme. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle recula.

\- Laura...

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler, presque autant que ses mains qu'il leva vers elle, désireuses de la toucher, de la serrer enfin. Elle s'esquiva encore, sans un mot. De lourdes mèches noires entravaient sa face baissée. Sebastian ne savait pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il était certain que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Ruvik ! Bouges pas ! Je te rejoins !

Et il entama la descente des échelles qui se succédaient jusqu'au bassin. Ruvik ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. En cet instant, il n'existait qu'elle et lui. Sa sœur chérie. Hors du STEM. Tous ses rêves se matérialisaient, devenaient réalité. Il l'appela de nouveau. Il était perdu et confus. Elle ne cessait de s'éloigner de lui ; elle semblait si craintive.

\- Laura !

Encore une fois, elle s'écarta davantage de lui. Derrière elle, le bassin lui ouvrait les bras comme une ultime échappatoire à l'amour obsessionnel de son frère.

\- Laura...

Une larme glacée courut sur la joue de Ruvik et un bruit, à mi-chemin entre un hurlement douloureux et un rire aliéné, jaillit de sa gorge.

\- Laauuraa ! Pourquoi tu as peur de moi ?

Très lentement, elle lui tourna le dos pour faire face au bassin. Sebastian, encore séparé du sol par deux échelles, réalisa vite ce qui allait se produire. Il sauta malgré la hauteur et atterrit non sans mal. Ruvik se tenait statique, comme pétrifié, au même endroit, contemplant sa sœur avec une lueur d'amour démente dans ses yeux. Puis elle se jeta dans le bassin et il se remit immédiatement en mouvement. Sebastian accourut, en dépit de sa jambe blessée.

\- Ruvik, fais pas...

 _ça_. Trop tard. Il s'était jeté dedans à sa suite. Sebastian s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde au bord. Ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais un gel épais, dans lequel Ruvik s'était déjà enfoncé. Il avait disparu.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! S'écria Sebastian et il sauta à son tour.

Le gel oppressait sa cage thoracique, au point qu'il suffoquait. Mais peu importait, il devait atteindre le fond. Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Un petit hommage à Sympathy for Lady Vengeance, un de mes films préférés (celui de_ _Park Chan-wook avec Lee Young-ae)._

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

Un long filament rougeâtre s'écrasa sur sa pommette. Sa respiration s'amplifia lentement. Ses doigts trempaient dans un liquide épais. Sebastian se redressa, la tête lourde. Il se remit l'épaule droite dans un claquement sec et regarda autour de lui. _Oh merde, j'pensais en avoir fini avec ça_. Les murs rougeâtres d'où glissaient des particules de chair, jusqu'à la boue sanglante dans laquelle s'enfonçaient ses pieds. Le STEM. _J'suis trop vieux pour ces conneries_.

Il compta silencieusement le nombre de balles qui lui restaient. Son arsenal se résumait à son revolver et un pistolet, de qualité assez moyenne. Même pas de fusil à pompe. Son espérance de vie était quasi-nulle. Il fut tenté de se laisser abattre, mais des bruits humains lui firent dresser l'oreille. Une femme pestait tout en tentant de se dépêtrer... d'une grande robe écarlate. A ses pieds, gisait une perruque noire. Sebastian revit le regard glacial et confiant de Myra. S'ils ne pouvaient pas emprisonner Ruvik dans leur monde, ils le confineraient ici. Et quoi de plus facile que d'utiliser sa plus grande faiblesse ? Laura. Sebastian serra les poings. Un frisson de rage remonta son échine jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses narines se gonflèrent de colère. S'il se confrontait à elle maintenant, il risquait honnêtement de la tuer.

Il respira à fond. Quand il se crut calmé, il sortit de sa cachette, mais sa simple vue fit renaître toute son agressivité. Il se rua sur elle. Juli l'esquiva de peu. Il était hors de lui ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il mit de la distance entre elle et lui, pour ne pas être tenté de la frapper.

\- Putain ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? rugit-il ; il peinait déjà à croire qu'il soit encore capable d'articuler un traître mot.

Elle observa discrètement les alentours, sans détecter de cachette. S'il continuait de vociférer de la sorte, il attirerait tous les monstres des environs ; elle devait le calmer. Ses doigts effleurèrent le flingue dans son dos, mais elle décida de ne pas l'utiliser. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Elle répondit aussi calmement que possible :

\- Il fallait que Ruvik revienne ici. Il doit être contenu dans cet endroit...

 _Ou dans un compartiment mortuaire_. En tout cas, il ne pouvait être remis en liberté.

\- Sinon ? Sinon quoi ? Lui hurla-t-il en pleine face. T'en parles comme d'une épidémie ! Il ne va pas se répandre ! C'est qu'un mec comme un autre !

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même au fond. Il renâcla méchamment et s'écria :

\- Tu vas payer pour ça. Ils vont tous payer pour ça. Ça suffit les conneries !

 _J'en ai assez. J'étais... heureux. De nouveau._

\- Tu n'étais pas supposé suivre, déclara soudain Juli, comme pour s'excuser.

\- Je sais, mais je devais.

Il inspira fortement ; il tâchait de se calmer. S'en prendre à Juli était inutile. Avec un peu de chance, le STEM les vengerait, Ruvik et lui, sans qu'il ait à lever le petit doigt. Elle crut qu'il la laissait partir et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand il braqua son arme sur elle.

\- Tes munitions. Donne-les moi, ordonna-t-il.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, mais elle conserva une apparence assurée.

\- Faire ça, c'est me condamner à une mort certaine, Castellanos. Autant appuyer sur la détente tout de suite.

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Sebastian n'avait plus de temps à perdre et il était fatigué des mensonges, de ceux de Juli, de ceux de Myra, de tous.

\- Si je tire, tu n'as strictement aucune chance de survivre. Dans l'autre cas, par contre, tu en as une maigre... Tes munitions, répéta-t-il, sur un ton sans équivoque.

Elle les lui lança de mauvaise grâce. Il rechargea ses armes et s'éloignait, quand elle murmura, d'une voix accusatrice :

\- Après tout, pourquoi serais-je surprise ?

Sur ces mots, elle emprunta le couloir opposé et disparut. Sebastian resta un instant immobile. _Comment savait-elle._.. Il se ressaisit. Il devait retrouver Ruvik et ensuite, ensemble, ils découvriraient le moyen de sortir d'ici. Une deuxième fois. Il misait beaucoup sur l'éventualité que Ruvik ait regagné ses pouvoirs, ce qui leur faciliterait considérablement les choses. Toutefois, il préférait ne pas trop y croire ; il craignait une vive déception.

Bien que l'aspect global des lieux n'ait pas changé, la topographie semblait différente. Sebastian ne progressait pas aussi vite qu'il l'avait espéré. Les galeries des cloaques dont il se souvenait n'étaient pas aussi étriquées. Il se retrouva plusieurs fois coincé, bloqué par des grilles dont il était incapable de se rappeler. A contrecoeur, il fit demi-tour. Il avait marché toutes ces dernières heures pour rien. Les chances de retrouver Ruvik s'amenuisaient à chaque minute qui passait et le temps lui filait entre les doigts.

Il repassait par un couloir, quand il remarqua quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait pas tout à l'heure. Un lambeau de tissu blanc, taché de sang, était empêtré dans un amas de barbelés. Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir été arraché, mais plutôt attaché là. Sebastian retrouva enfin le sourire. Ruvik vivait toujours et il était passé par là il y avait peu. Il devait être en quête d'un endroit sûr où attendre Sebastian. Le brun revint brutalement sur terre, au son de grognements qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Un monstre déboula sur sa droite et un second, sur sa gauche. Sebastian préféra économiser ses munitions. Il arracha la hache de celui qui l'atteignit en premier et lui fendit le crâne en deux, avant de s'occuper du suivant. La créature qui s'apprêtait à le lacérer perdit son bras d'un revers de hache, puis sa tête. Sebastian brûla aussitôt les corps. On ne l'y prenait plus.

Un peu essoufflé, il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut alors qu'il discerna cette ouverture dans le plafond. Un grillage avait été poussé pour libérer la voie et, visiblement, c'était récent. Sebastian lâcha la hache et se hissa à la force de ses bras par le trou, qui débouchait sur un conduit encore plus étroit. Sebastian joua des coudes pour s'en extirper et aboutit à une grande salle rectangulaire. Les murs étaient éclaboussés de sang, plus ou moins frais. Des monstres étaient étendus sur le sol, morts. Et il y avait ce corps, enveloppé dans un trench coat, tout écarlate, recroquevillé sur lui-même au bas d'un mur... Sebastian s'approcha. La posture rappelait celle de Leslie, mais le regard qui croisa le sien était beaucoup plus vivant.

\- Seb...

Sebastian se précipita vers Ruvik. Il écarta du pied les cadavres qui l'entouraient.

\- Ruvik, tu vas bien ? T'es blessé ?

De toute évidence, même revenir ici ne lui avait pas rendu ses pouvoirs, sinon il ne serait pas resté prostré ici, en attendant que Sebastian le trouve. Il ignora ses questions et balbutia :

\- Je l'ai perdue... Tu l'as vue, Seb ? Laura...

 _Laura_. Le seul être, élevé au rang de concept divin, qui pouvait le mettre dans des états pareils.

\- C'était pas elle, Ruvik. Juli s'est déguisée pour t'attirer ici.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas elle. Au fond. Comme toujours. Mais...

 _Je voulais y croire_. _Je veux toujours y croire_. Simplement parce que la supercherie lui avait offert quelques secondes d'espoir, il ne ressentait pas de colère. Juste une intense déception. Il prenait Sebastian pour un pantin, mais lui-même l'avait toujours été. Ses pensées gravitaient autour de Laura, même depuis sa disparition. Elle était le centre de son monde.

Sebastian l'empoigna par le bras et le remit sur pied. Il se remit en marche et réalisa après quelques pas que Ruvik ne le suivait pas. Il s'arrêta à son tour et le toisa.

\- Ruvik.

Un rappel à l'ordre. Il aimait Ruvik, de tout son coeur, mais il lui en voulait tellement de s'être laissé berner, de les avoir fourrés dans un tel pétrin. Ruvik le regrettait probablement aussi ; c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait adressé aucun reproche. Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'enfoncer le clou. Sebastian était fort, pas juste physiquement, mais pas assez pour, coup sur coup, échapper au STEM, puis à des tueurs, avant de rasséréner Ruvik et de tout recommencer. Il atteignait ses limites. Il priait pour que Ruvik ne les outrepasse pas, sans quoi il risquait fort de perdre et sa patience et son sang-froid.

\- C'est quoi le putain de problème ?!

\- Peut-être qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais, parce que... c'est tout ce qu'on mérite.

 _Non. Pas toi. Pas toi... Ruvik..._ Ce foutu STEM était en train de ravager son esprit. Sebastian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Toi aussi, tu baisses les bras ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

Il paraissait vraiment y croire ; il y avait réfléchi, en silence, pendant qu'il patientait la venue de Sebastian. La pensée avait fait son bonhomme de chemin. Sebastian restait là, les poings serrés de part et d'autre de son corps parfaitement immobile. _Tu t'imagines que je vais abandonner ? Même toi, ils t'ont eu, alors ?_

\- Sebastian, tu ne le vois pas ? C'est toujours la même rengaine.

Il ne savait pas si ça venait de lui ou de Sebastian, ou des deux à la fois. Mais ça n'en finissait pas. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas sortir la tête de l'eau ? Ils coulaient toujours. Un poids retombait sur leur tête quand ils voyaient poindre la lumière, quand ils approchaient de la surface.

\- On va changer tout ça, trancha Sebastian ; il n'avait pas remué d'un pouce.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort, aussi sûr de lui, de toute sa vie.

\- C'est exactement comme ça que je pensais... avant.

Il soupira. Ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde ; la hargne fit carrément trembler Sebastian.

\- Il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de se battre, Seb.

 _Tais-toi. Ça suffit_. Il le porterait à bout de bras, s'il le fallait, mais ils quittaient cet endroit. _Immédiatement_. Le STEM les modifiait tous ; il jouait avec leurs esprits. Autrefois, il pensait que ce n'était que l'oeuvre de Ruvik, mais il avait fait fausse route. C'était juste... cet endroit, cette machine. Il empoigna Ruvik et le tira avec rudesse pour qu'il le suive. Ruvik n'était pas idiot. Il n'avait pas la force de résister et, quelque part, il n'avait sûrement pas tout à fait renoncer.

\- Tu es un psychopathe.

 _Tu n'as de cesse de lutter contre ce que tu ne peux changer. Tu n'acceptes simplement pas que les choses ne soient pas telles que tu les veux et tu es prêt à tout pour les conformer à tes désirs._ Il avait chuchoté ces mots, sans s'en délecter ; il se contentait de constater. Sebastian s'était figé et le fixait comme s'il avait définitivement perdu la tête. _Tu délires..._ Il desserra son emprise sur les fins poignets de Ruvik, violacés ; il n'avait pas réalisé.

\- ça ne fait rien. Je t'aime quand même, Seb.

Il nageait toujours dans cet état second de confusion.

\- Ferme-la, souffla le brun.

Il ne lui avait _jamais_ dit qu'il l'aimait auparavant. _Jamais_. Et il avait fallu que la première fois qu'il prononce ces mots si importants soit maintenant, dans un contexte tel que Sebastian aurait préféré qu'il se taise. Dire que Sebastian était dégoûté aurait été un doux euphémisme.

Il leur fallait partir d'ici, avant que le STEM ne sape ce qu'il restait de santé mentale à Ruvik. Le fait de perdre ses pouvoirs, d'être réduit à rien, sinon pas grand chose, l'avait déjà grandement fragilisé. Les derniers assauts qu'ils avaient subis étaient venus s'ajouter là-dessus. Ses barrières volaient en éclats. Il devenait vulnérable psychiquement.

\- Ruvik... Ruben. Regarde-moi.

Entendre son vrai prénom le fit aussitôt s'exécuter.

\- On va sortir d'ici et je te ferai visiter la morgue du commissariat. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera même un corps que tu pourras autopsier, ok ?

Enfin ! L'ombre d'un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres tachées de Ruvik et il parut revenir à lui.

\- Tu sais comment me parler, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Un poids disparut des épaules de Sebastian. _Mieux_. Ruvik déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. _Encore mieux_.

\- Maintenant, foutons le camp, commanda Sebastian.

Ils cheminèrent plusieurs heures d'affilée, sans s'accorder la moindre pause. Ruvik ne se plaignait pas, mais de violentes douleurs l'élançaient en maints endroits. Sebastian lui avait confié le pistolet et il avait trouvé un vieux coutelas, au cas où il viendrait à manquer de munitions. Sebastian se rongeait les sangs. Il sentait Ruvik fatiguer. Il avait proposé de le porter, juste pour le soulager un peu, mais Ruvik avait d'emblée refuser. Question d'ego, mais pas seulement. Il n'était pas idiot ; il avait constaté que Sebastian ne se portait guère mieux. Soudain, le brun poussa une exclamation.

\- Ah fais chier !

Ils étaient bloqués. Encore une issue bloquée dont Sebastian n'avait pas souvenir. Ruvik s'assit au pied du mur, pendant que Sebastian, furieux d'impuissance, frappa de ses poings la grille infranchissable. Il s'y appuya et resta ainsi, se calmant progressivement. C'était sans compter sur Ruvik.

\- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, si tu n'avais pas interféré la première fois... lâcha-t-il soudain.

\- Excuse-moi ? S'écria Sebastian, se tournant vers lui, regagné par l'énervement.

\- Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, j'aurais sûrement conservé mes pouvoirs hors du STEM.

\- Bien sûr ! J'devais t'aider à récupérer et tuer Leslie, alors que t'essayais de me buter aussi !

 _Pas croyable... Survivre à tout ça, en arriver là, pour entendre ce tissu de conneries !.._. Les dents de Ruvik grincèrent, dans un crissement sonore. Comme Sebastian l'accusait toujours, il finit par bondir sur ses pieds et riposta :

\- Je savais que tu ne périrais pas ! D'accord ? Je le savais !

Sebastian le considéra avec stupeur et un silence étrange s'ensuivit. Ruvik finit par le rompre :

\- J'avais foi en toi...

 _Pour survivre, pour me survivre_. Il le répéta d'une voix fébrile, qui se perdit dans le claquement des gouttes d'eau chutant du plafond et éclatant sur la pierre. Il se rassit à même le sol, abattu et fatigué. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sebastian en aurait profité pour le titiller. Mais il en manquait d'envie et ce n'était pas le moment. Pas du tout à en croire le regard de rage pure et glaciale que Ruvik dardait sur lui.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Sebastian, perdu face à cette agressivité aussi subite qu'inattendue.

A son ton, à son attitude, Sebastian réalisa que le moment pour eux de libérer toute leur vieille rancoeur avait sonné. Il avait longtemps redouté cet instant. Il s'était hasardé à penser qu'ils n'auraient pas à passer par là. Mais c'était illusoire. Avec leur vécu, avec la souffrance qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligés, ce passage était inéluctable. Cet épée de Damoclès suspendue si longtemps au-dessus de leurs têtes tomba brutalement. Ruvik attaqua.

\- Je t'ai montré... Tu es le seul, insista-t-il, à qui j'ai tout révélé de ma vie ! Juste pour te montrer, j'ai dû revivre la mort de Laura, me rappeler comment mes parents me traitaient, comment Jimenez m'a trahi et tué... Je t'ai tout montré de moi !

Sebastian avait deux possibilités, soit battre en retraite, ce qui ne reviendrait qu'à retarder l'échéance, soit répliquer et contribuer à enfin annihiler leur querelle intestine. Au point où ils en étaient, il opta pour la seconde possibilité.

\- Oui ! Ça, j'avais pigé ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi si ça te faisait tant de mal ? Putain, pourquoi ?

Ça, il ne l'avait jamais compris. Et il voulait savoir. Il obtint sa réponse.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un monstre ! s'exclama Ruvik, qui hurlait presque, bien plus bouleversé qu'il ne le paraissait. Parce que je pensais que tu étais différent des autres ! Que tu... tu approuverais ! Toi aussi, tu avais perdu quelqu'un qui était tout pour toi ! Elles ont brûlé ! Toutes les deux !

\- Moi, je n'ai pas laissé la vengeance me bousiller, me bouffer de l'intérieur ! Toi, tu as abandonné ! Tu as succombé à ta tristesse et à la facilité !

\- Tu n'as même pas tenté de venger ta fille ! répliqua Ruvik, sur un ton suintant le dégoût et le dédain. Pourtant, tu sais très bien, au fond, que cet incendie n'avait rien d'un accident... Et tu n'as rien fait... pour trouver les responsables...

 _Et les punir, leur donner ce qu'ils méritent_. Sebastian le fixait, impuissant, alors qu'il le tabassait à coup de mots, le jugeait implacablement. Il lui renvoyait en plein visage tous ses doutes, toutes ses hontes. Tous ces reproches qu'il s'était lui-même adressé des années durant. Comme il ne répondait plus, Ruvik poursuivait, sa voix s'adoucissant par bonheur, mais aussi se faisant plus triste :

\- Je pensais que, pour une fois, quelqu'un voudrait bien me comprendre et m'aider.

Pendant une seconde, Sebastian ne trouva plus les mots. Ruvik se remit à déverser toute sa rancune enfouie ; son ton se fit de nouveau acéré et accusateur :

\- Mais toi, qu'as-tu fait ?

Sebastian fit de son mieux pour effacer de ses pensées toutes les atrocités qu'il venait de lui cracher au visage. Il répondit avec sincérité ; il n'inventa rien. Même s'il condamnait les actes commis par Ruvik, il n'aurait jamais pu nier l'horreur de ce qui lui avait été infligé.

\- J'ai compati, Ruvik... J'ai été désolé pour toi, au fond de moi.

 _Je ne l'ai seulement pas laissé paraître. Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'aurais dû._

\- Tu as compati ?! cria le blond, hystérique. Tu as compati ?!

Il explosa d'un rire démentiel, qui résonna dans le couloir.

\- Et quelle meilleure preuve de ta compassion que de m'exploser la gueule à coup de bazooka ?!

\- T'avais complètement pété ton câble ! Tu ne ressemblais même plus à un être humain ! Tu t'étais changé en... cette chose !

\- Je ne suis pas... FOU ! Riposta-t-il, remplissant d'une violence inouïe chaque mot.

Sebastian eut à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard pour comprendre. S'il avait eu ses pouvoirs, Ruvik l'aurait tué. Il se rua sur lui et Sebastian percuta de plein fouet le mur derrière lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette agression si subite. Des sortes de craquements retentissaient, de plus en plus fort, mêlés de sons plus stridents, comme si quelque chose se déchirait partout autour. Les ongles de Ruvik se plantèrent dans le bras de Sebastian. Il ne pensait même pas à le désarmer. Il semblait juste chercher à lui faire le plus de mal possible. Avec les moyens qu'il lui restait. Ses mains, ses dents. Sebastian hésita ; il n'osa pas tout de suite le faire, mais il finit par lui envoyer un coup de crosse au menton pour le faire lâcher prise. Ruvik bascula en arrière. Le choc avait été brutal ; il roula dans la boue sanguinolente du couloir.

\- Arrête ! rugit Sebastian et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, haletant.

Il n'y avait, pour lui, de pire scénario possible. Pendant une seconde, il imagina Ruvik privé de contrôle, de conscience, définitivement. Il se vit séparé de lui à jamais. Un râle douloureux lui échappa.

\- J'veux pas te perdre... Putain... J'veux pas te perdre...

Ruvik se redressa, dégoulinant de cette vase rougeâtre. Tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de Sebastian, il se recula pour s'appuyer contre la paroi opposée et il ferma les yeux. Il garda un moment ses paupières fermement closes. Le brun, lui, ne le quitta pas des yeux tout ce temps. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore, dans le silence total. Puis, soudain, Ruvik ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Rassuré qu'il lui adresse de nouveau la parole, sans lui sauter à la gorge, Sebastian eut un petit sourire. Il balaya toute cette dispute d'un geste de la main.

\- Il fallait que ça sorte. ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Il sourit davantage, comme garantie qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Au moins, on peut dire que c'est fait.

Ruvik continua quand même de fuir son regard, lorsqu'il le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés. Il frémit. Les doigts sales de Sebastian effleuraient sa nuque. Il se moquait des traces qu'ils pouvaient laisser. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Une paire de mains calleuses se joignirent dans son dos et le caressèrent doucement, pour le réconforter. Ruvik laissa rouler sa tête contre le torse de Sebastian, qui murmura à son oreille :

\- On a juste... perdu beaucoup de temps.

Ruvik acquiesça mollement, sans même avoir bien compris ce qu'il disait. Son esprit semblait parti à des années-lumières. Il songeait à d'autres lieux, à ces endroits où il aurait préféré être. _Je suis si fatigué. Je pourrais dormir une année entière_.

\- Non... C'était comme... si je n'étais plus moi... hésita-t-il ; il peinait à s'exprimer. Je ne comprends pas.

Il essaya de se reprendre. Il ne voulait pas être si faible. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de l'imperméable de Sebastian, toujours sur son dos, et il inhala l'odeur familière, qui acheva de le rassurer. Sebastian raffermit son étreinte.

\- C'est le STEM. Avant, tu étais mort, déclara-t-il en tâchant de rester neutre. Il ne pouvait pas influer sur toi, mais maintenant que tu es vivant... Tu n'es plus préservé de son influence.

Ruvik se râcla la gorge.

\- Je ne craquerai pas, décréta-t-il, mais sa voix fébrile trahissait son absence de certitude.

Sebastian se releva et l'aida à faire de même.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Lui y croyait dur comme fer.

* * *

Au terme de cette courte pause, ils se remirent en marche. La dernière chose dont ils se souvenaient, avant d'atterrir ici, était d'avoir plongé dans ce bassin étrange. D'après Ruvik, le STEM comportait un certain nombre de points de contact avec le monde réel. Les deux mondes se positionnaient comme les couches d'un cerveau, sur différents plans qui, parfois, venaient à se chevaucher. Ils étaient donc en quête d'endroits similaires à ceux existant dans la réalité. Ces lieux, qui représentaient des étapes marquantes pour ceux piégés dans le STEM, serviraient potentiellement de passages d'un monde à l'autre. Tout cela n'était que pure spéculation, mais, pour l'heure, ils ne disposaient pas d'une meilleure piste.

Ils recherchaient donc une zone remplie d'un liquide semblable à celui du laboratoire du siège Mobius. Les heures défilaient, les jours peut-être ; piégés dans les profondeurs, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée. Ils parcoururent des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Ruvik dut se résigner à accepter l'aide de Sebastian, qui le porta près d'une journée entière. Il récupéra un peu et fut de nouveau capable de se déplacer par lui-même.

Les éventuelles attaques de monstres les tenaient éveillés. Sebastian, même lorsqu'ils dénichaient un endroit à peu près sûr, ne fermait pas l'oeil. Plus ils couvraient de terrain, exploraient les égouts, sans rien découvrir d'intéressant, plus leurs chances de s'en tirer diminuaient. Cette déception permanente imprimait chez eux une lassitude grandissante, avoisinant la dépression. Ils devenaient à chaque minute plus renfermés et plus sombres. Sebastian, toujours hanté par les paroles de Myra, prenait garde à ne pas trop se laisser dériver.

Sebastian consulta ses réserves et ouvrit ses chargeurs. Vides. Il ne restait plus rien. Une série d'images abominables défila devant ses yeux. Des monstres éventrant Ruvik. Ses membres éparpillés partout. Lui dans l'incapacité de le protéger, comme dans les sous-sols de Mobius. Il se leva brutalement et balança son pied dans une des caisses qui envahissaient le réduit dans lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge, pour une brève nuit. Ses insultes sortirent Ruvik de sa torpeur. Il ne dormait pas ; il veillait simplement, reposant ses muscles raides et ses traits tirés.

Sentant ses yeux sur lui, Sebastian le regarda à son tour. Ils échangèrent un long regard ; ils se dévisageaient. _Est-ce toujours toi ?_ Sebastian se secoua et finit par rompre le contact visuel.

\- On ne va jamais sortir... pas vrai ? lâcha soudain Ruvik, sur un ton anodin.

Pour toute réponse, Sebastian lui tourna le dos. Il refusait catégoriquement de lui dire ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre ; le STEM l'influençait, le guidait vers les abîmes. Sebastian, lui, avait déjà pris l'habitude de fermer son esprit. Il résistait parfois à l'appel du désespoir à grand peine, mais il finissait toujours par émerger victorieux. Confronté à son silence, Ruvik répéta, beaucoup plus fort :

\- On ne va jamais sortir ?! Ne me mens pas !

 _Je peux l'entendre._ Contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, Sebastian n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il n'arrêterait jamais de se battre.

\- On trouvera une issue... marmonna le brun, pensif.

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'issue ! riposta le blond, avec véhémence. On a parcouru tous les égouts et on a rien trouvé du tout !

Sebastian posa sa main sur sa front, parcouru de sueurs glacées. _Pitié_. _Ne cries pas. Juste... ne cries pas_. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. La vie dans cette obscurité constante, à ingurgiter de la nourriture avariée, lui répugnait encore plus qu'avant et anéantissait son moral. Ils n'avaient entrevu qu'une seule fois la lumière du soleil. Elle leur parvenait par des grilles, traversait les barreaux jusqu'à eux. Les rayons étaient si infimes. Ils en avaient profité, puis ils avaient dû reprendre leur route, à contrecoeur.

\- On a dû manquer quelque chose... souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Ruvik le coupa d'un cri aussi désespéré que pressant.

\- Sebastian !

Il connaissait peut-être le moyen de le faire réagir et, du même coup, de mesurer son attachement à lui. Si Ruvik venait à accepter sa proposition, Sebastian le comprendrait. Au fond, il l'espérait même ; son unique préoccupation était de le mettre hors de danger.

\- Écoute, entama-t-il, l'air grave. J'ai peut-être une solution.

Ruvik le laissa poursuivre, bien qu'il détestât quand Sebastian adoptait ce ton. Le brun le fixa droit dans les yeux et reprit, toujours aussi sérieusement :

\- Tu vas utiliser mon corps pour rester en vie. Ça n'a pas marché avec Leslie, mais, cette fois-ci, ça fonctionnera peut-être...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage ; Ruvik cria, pour couvrir sa voix :

\- Non ! Non ! _Nooon_ !

Lui qui se révélait d'ordinaire un si bon orateur, maniant avec aisance les mots, ne pouvait plus rien prononcer d'autre. C'était le seul mot qui résonnait dans son crâne, tant l'offre de Sebastian le révulsait. Il était à bout. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir l'idée d'être abandonné, de se retrouver seul une nouvelle fois. Il préférait mille fois y rester. Mais Sebastian n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il attrapa ses mains pour l'obliger à rester et à l'écouter.

\- J'ai entendu un docteur dire qu'on était peut-être compatibles.

Ruvik continuait de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Autrefois, il aurait accepté avec joie ce sacrifice, sans même être certain que le miracle se produise. Mais aujourd'hui... Il n'imaginait même pas un instant accomplir une chose pareille.

\- Putain de merde ! On a pas le choix ! Ruvik !

\- Je ne suis plus un fantôme ! Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs ! Je ne peux plus faire ça !

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu sais comment ça s'opère ! répartit Sebastian, criant désormais aussi fort que lui. Essaye au moins !

Il paraissait presque enragé, mais Ruvik ne ressentait pas une once de peur. Il continua de lui opposer son refus. Jamais il ne céderait. Et Sebastian continuait de le tenter, de le pousser. A le tuer, à l'annihiler totalement, car c'était exactement ce qu'il se produirait s'il s'emparait de son organisme. Il le chopa par les épaules, les pressant si fort que l'empreinte de ses doigts rougit la peau.

\- Fais-le !

\- Non ! Hurla Ruvik, pour la dernière fois, et le regard qu'il darda sur Sebastian l'empêcha d'ajouter un mot.

Le brun, vaincu, le relâcha. Il lui tourna le dos et sentit Ruvik s'appuyer contre lui, loger sa tête entre ses omoplates. Puis il perçut son souffle saccadé, épuisé d'avoir tant crié et lutté contre sa volonté.

\- Seb... S'il te plaît... Arrête... de parler de ça... Arrête seulement... d'y penser.

 _Tout est de ma faute. Tu ne dois pas payer pour mes erreurs._ Il savait que Sebastian avait le sens du sacrifice ; il n'avait plus de secrets pour lui. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qu'il chérissait et Ruvik l'admirait énormément pour cette raison. Une fois qu'il eut repris une respiration normale, il reprit plus posément :

\- Ce n'est pas rationnel, Seb. ça n'aurait jamais marché. Nous ne savons même pas où est ton corps dans le monde réel. Pas plus que nous ne connaissons l'emplacement du mien. ç'aurait été de la folie. De la pure inconscience.

 _Tu n'as rien à regretter. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu._ Et il l'en remerciait. Il songea à contourner Sebastian, mais réalisa qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur en face. Il décolla sa tête de son dos et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, qui frémirent au contact. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis un certain temps à présent. Près de deux semaines probablement, voire davantage. Tout dépendait de ce laps de temps indéterminé qui s'était écoulé depuis leur retour dans le STEM. Ruvik décelait des signes de frustration chez Sebastian, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ; ça flattait son ego et il se sentait indispensable.

Ils devaient prendre le temps de se retrouver ; ils en avaient besoin. Leur lien. C'était la clef de leur survie, la dernière chose qui les gardait en vie.

\- Seb... Tu as toujours dit qu'on s'en sortirait ensemble...

Il haussa le ton pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Alors on s'en sortira ensemble.

 _Et seulement ensemble._ Sebastian n'était pas le seul capable de dédier tout son être à quelqu'un. Ruvik l'était aussi. _  
_

* * *

Ils avaient fouillé les égouts de fond en comble, sans succès. Aussi avaient-ils décidé de quitter les sous-sols pour gagner la terre ferme. Tout au long de leur périple dans les profondeurs, Ruvik, bien qu'exténué, avait pris garde à chaque tournant qu'ils empruntaient et il avait mémorisé la totalité de leur trajet, dans ses moindres détails. Sebastian n'avait pas eu de mal à le croire ; il était convaincu du potentiel illimité de son cerveau. En se servant de ses seuls souvenirs, Ruvik réussit à les guider jusqu'au passage débouchant sur l'extérieur.

L'air frais inonda leurs poumons, chassant les derniers relents nauséabonds des égouts, et leur apporta le plus grand bien. S'ajoutait à cela le panorama gigantesque, infini, bien éloigné des couloirs claustrophobiques et de leur atmosphère étouffante. Ils jetèrent quelques coups d'oeil à la ronde et s'assirent dans l'herbe, juste pour une minute ou deux.

\- Il nous faut un endroit où aller, débuta Sebastian.

Il souhaitait se stabiliser, pour quelques jours au moins, histoire de reprendre des forces.

\- Nous ne sommes pas loin du manoir de ma famille, souligna Ruvik et il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, pour observer la vallée en contrebas. Cette zone n'a pas changé.

\- Désolé de pas me montrer très enthousiaste, rétorqua Sebastian, un brin amer, mais la dernière fois que je suis passé par chez toi, j'ai eu droit à quelques apparitions fantomatiques et à une bonne dose de pièges et de monstres en tous genres... Sans oublier les... têtes piquées sur les bureaux...

\- Ne critiques pas mes expériences. Tu deviens blessant.

Et il lui lança un petit sourire malicieux, tout en ajoutant :

\- Cette fois-ci, je pourrai t'accueillir comme il se doit...

Sebastian saisit sans mal le sous-entendu. Ruvik lui manquait aussi, charnellement. Quelquefois, dans les égouts, leurs regards se rencontraient et Sebastian réalisait que Ruvik y songeait aussi, mais l'endroit, boueux, peuplé de créatures, était tout sauf idéal. Alors ils rejetaient leur désir dans un coin de la tête et se concentraient sur autre chose. Pour ne rien arranger, leurs habits empestaient, eux aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient faim, soif, sommeil. Tous leurs besoins primaires nécessitaient d'être assouvis. Comme Sebastian hésitait encore, Ruvik s'évertuait à le convaincre :

\- Là-bas, nous aurons des lits pour dormir, de quoi nous laver... Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons de quoi nous nourrir et je crois que mon père gardait des armes cachées quelque part dans la cave.

Il accorda encore un petit temps de réflexion à son partenaire. Celui-ci finit par suivre son conseil et ils se dirigèrent sans tarder vers le manoir familial. Quitte à être coincés dans le STEM, autant essayer de s'y organiser une vie pas trop désagréable. De plus, courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à l'épuisement total ne résoudrait rien. Mieux valait qu'ils se posent et prennent le temps de réfléchir. La maison des Victoriano leur ferait office de base.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les grilles noires de la propriété, elles émirent le même grincement sinistre qu'autrefois. Les buis taillés avaient poussé et repris des formes plus naturelles. Rien n'avait fondamentalement changé et, pourtant, tout semblait plus à l'abandon, plus ancien. Ruvik gravit le perron. Un poids appuyait sur sa poitrine ; il était apparu à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les murs de pierre. Ce fardeau s'alourdissait à chaque marche enjambée. Parvenu sur le seuil, lui-même en vint à se questionner. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Finalement, il poussa les battants de l'énorme porte. Ils n'avaient nulle-part où aller et il leur fallait un toit. A l'intérieur, il faisait étrangement bon. Certaines pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre, tandis que d'autres baignaient dans une curieuse et douce clarté.

\- Ici, nous devrions être moins exposés... supputa Ruvik, mais il mordillait son index au lieu de se tapoter la lèvre inférieure, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait ; il n'était plus sûr du tout de ce qu'il avançait.

Ils montèrent les escaliers du grand hall et Ruvik s'arrêta, les yeux rivés au mur. Il contemplait le gigantesque portrait familial.

\- Elle est si belle.

Il parlait évidemment de sa chère Laura. En effet, les rares fois où il vantait les mérites d'une personne, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Sebastian se contenta de scruter le visage souriant peint sur la toile, en silence. La vie lui avait appris à se méfier des gens trop parfaits.

\- Et qu'en est-il de toi ? finit-il par demander.

Ruvik ne parut même pas comprendre la question.

\- Je te trouve plutôt adorable avec cet air renfrogné, rit Sebastian. Pour un peu, on croirait qu'ils ont dû t'attacher pour que tu acceptes de poser.

\- ça a bien failli être littéralement le cas, rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix mordante, et Sebastian réalisa trop tard qu'il avait réveillé un mauvais souvenir de plus.

Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la voix et reprit, sur un ton plutôt malhabile et hésitant :

\- En tout cas... Je te préfère...

 _A elle_. Le regard courroucé de Ruvik, presque aussi brûlant que lorsqu'ils se battaient, le laissa sans voix. Ruvik ne plaisantait pas sur le sujet. C'était défendu. Il continuait de vénérer Laura, même après sa mort. Le moindre mot n'applaudissant pas sa perfection était perçu comme un sacrilège. Comme il s'agissait de Sebastian et pas d'un individu lambda, il l'épargna et se contenta de le rappeler à l'ordre. Sebastian, assez mal à l'aise, lui emboîta le pas vers la chambre où ils stockeraient leurs affaires.

\- Ruvik... C'était pas dans mes intentions de lui manquer de respect...

Il feignit de n'avoir rien entendu. Après une minute, il déclara, en changeant totalement de sujet :

\- On a qu'à prendre le lit de mes parents.

L'idée rebutait Sebastian au possible. Il devait avouer qu'une part de lui en appréciait le caractère transgressif, parce que, de toute évidence, ils ne feraient pas que dormir dans ce lit. D'un autre côté, coucher ensemble dans la pièce même où Ruvik avait assassiné à coups de couteau ses père et mère lui donnait froid dans le dos. Ruvik perçut son doute, mais pénétra quand même dans la chambre. Sebastian espérait que son appréhension s'évanouirait, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Pendant une seconde, il crut revoir les deux corps ensanglantés au pied du lit et un Ruvik adolescent s'adressant à eux, tout en jouant de son poignard.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'approuveraient pas, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Ruvik lâcha sur un ton aussi sec que tranchant :

\- Ils sont morts. Je les ai tués. Que pourraient-ils bien dire ?

Rien ne restait mort ici. Jamais très longtemps. Sebastian se garda de le dire. Ça ne servait à rien de le rappeler. Il tâcha de cacher son malaise. Il se rappela n'avoir jamais croisé ses parents lors de sa première venue ; il était fort peu probable qu'ils apparaissent maintenant. Il éprouva moins de difficultés à respirer, mais, aussitôt que Ruvik quitta la pièce pour se laver, il jeta un coup d'oeil sous le matelas. Pas l'ombre d'un cadavre ou d'un squelette. _Tout va bien_. Il songeait à rejoindre Ruvik, quand son attention fut attirée par un calepin sortant d'un tiroir. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. La plupart des pages tombaient en poussière, mais quelques-unes ne s'effritèrent pas. Ils étaient couverts de notes et, après avoir lu les premières lignes, Sebastian réalisa qu'il s'agissait du journal intime de Beatriz, la mère de Ruvik.

Il le reposa immédiatement à sa place, mais son regard y revint. De ce qu'il avait compris, Beatriz aimait tendrement ses enfants. Si jamais son carnet contenait des marques d'affection pour Ruvik, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il le lise aussi, voire le garde. Apparemment, les écrits datait. A l'intérieur de la couverture, presque cachés dans la reliure de cuir, était gravé : _Je suis mariée. Je hais cet homme_. La page qui suivait était recouverte de gribouillis, de lettres en réalité, indéchiffrables. Autant l'écriture de Beatriz était habituellement soignée et gracieuse, autant elle était ici rageuse et anguleuse. La plume avait transpercé le papier par endroits. Sebastian ne décrypta qu'une poignée de mots.

 _Ernesto. Je te déteste. Je te déteste ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu m'as déformée !_

Ici et là, une larme avait mouillé le papier qui gondolait.

 _Je ne rentre plus dans aucune de mes robes. Pingre comme il est, jamais il ne m'en paiera de neuves._

Beatriz racontait sa première grossesse, qu'elle avait apparemment vécue comme une terrible épreuve. La manière dont elle la relatait n'était pas sans évoquer le parcours de Jésus-Christ mené à la Croix. Le moindre de ses mots semblait inscrit avec un mélange de fureur et de ferveur toute catholique. Jusqu'à la délivrance ; la naissance de Laura.

 _Ma petite est sublime, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas terminé. Il veut un garçon. Il me reproche d'avoir eu une fille en premier. Je le sens._

S'ensuivaient des extraits banals décrivant leur vie quotidienne, sans grand intérêt. Sebastian sauta les pages, pour arriver à la naissance de Ruvik. Cette fois-ci, Beatriz paraissait avoir presque profité de sa grossesse. La façon dont elle évoquait son fils parlait d'elle-même.

 _Il est magnifique. Nous l'avons appelé Ruben, comme le fils aîné de Jacob et de Léa. Il est incroyable. Il ne pleure jamais. La gouvernante a même cru qu'il était mort-né. Ils étaient tous étonnés, mais pas moi. Déjà quand je le portais en moi, je sentais qu'il serait unique. Mon Ruben. Il ressemble à un ange._

Sebastian sourcilla à la lecture du mot " _ange_ ". _Oui... On peut dire ça comme ça_. Plutôt une sorte d'ange déchu. Lui-même devait reconnaître que Ruvik paraissait venir d'un autre monde, avant même que son corps ne soit brûlé. Il transportait ce je ne sais quoi d'éthéré, à mi-chemin entre l'ange et le démon. Sebastian sourit doucement. _Ruvik devrait lire ça_. Il voulut reprendre sa lecture, mais l'encre délavée était devenue illisible. Il capta quelques lignes.

 _Il a les cheveux blonds de son père. Pâles et froids. J'aurais tant souhaité qu'il hérite des miens. Comme Laura. J'espère seulement qu'il ne tournera pas comme Ernesto. Heureusement qu'il a Laura... Ils sont si touchants tous les deux. Il l'a demandée en mariage hier. Laura et moi avons ri, devant l'incongruité de la situation, mais pas Ernesto... Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il croit que j'ai enfanté le Diable en personne.  
_

 _J'ai le sentiment qu'il l'aime vraiment._ _ _Une mère sent ces choses-là._ Ernesto ne comprend rien à tout cela. Il est froid comme un mort. Il n'entend rien à l'amour, à la joie. Seulement le son des pièces, de son sale argent. _

La plume avait été posée un moment. Sans doute Beatriz avait-elle été interrompue ou peut-être s'était-elle arrêtée pour réfléchir.

 _Et si elle aussi...  
_

A ce stade, Sebastian passa de l'attendrissement à l'écoeurement. Que Ruvik ait pu être amoureux de Laura ne le choquait pas tant que ça. A dix ans, les enfants se tenaient la main, échangeaient parfois même des baisers du bout des lèvres, en toute innoncence. Ils n'imaginaient pas une seconde ce que l'amour physique réel impliquait. C'était précisément ce qui rendait cela si supportable, voire émouvant. Leurs sentiments étaient purs et désintéressés, pas corrompus par des pulsions bestiales. Mais Laura avait 17 ans, à sa mort. Elle n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps ; elle savait. Elle aimait comme une adulte.

Sebastian chassa les milliards d'images qui lui traversaient l'esprit et lui flanquaient la nausée. Il se raisonna. Non. Beatriz devait juste délirer. Y en avait-il au moins un de sain dans cette famille ? Probablement pas, mais les familles parfaites n'existaient pas. Les gens n'étaient jamais ce qu'ils paraissaient. Ils donnaient le change, s'affichaient souvent comme heureux, alors que, par derrière, se livraient parfois les pires batailles.

L'homme se dressa d'un bond et rangea le journal, le fourra tout au fond du tiroir, pour qu'il n'en dépasse plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ruvik ne devait _jamais_ voir ça. Un craquement le fit sursauter. Ruvik se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Nu. Sebastian se surprit lui-même à détourner les yeux, gêné. Oui, peut-être bien qu'il était un ange. Asexué. Un être dépourvu de tout sexe, de celui d'un homme, comme de celui d'une femme.

\- J'espérais un peu de compagnie...

Le blond louvoya jusqu'à lui. Sebastian se força à relever les yeux. Il se sentait un peu coupable de s'être ainsi immiscé dans la vie de sa famille et de le lui cacher.

\- J'allais venir... Je finissais juste... de nous installer, prétendit-il.

\- Seb... susurra Ruvik et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Tu mens si mal.

Il attendait une toute autre réaction de la part de Sebastian, de nature plutôt impulsive ; celui-ci, au lieu de l'embrasser, voire de le plaquer au lit, se contenta d'effleurer rapidement sa pommette.

\- T'étais pas né pour tout ça.

Ruvik n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, mais, malgré tout, il parut comprendre ses mots. Il s'enferma dans le silence. Cependant, son regard remerciait Sebastian.

\- Je me dépêche, dit-il en s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre.

Ruvik allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il le devança.

\- Inutile. Je connais la maison, assura-t-il, avec un sourire entendu.

Pendant que le son de ses pas se perdait dans les couloirs, Ruvik grimpa dans le grand lit et prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il s'était dressé là il y avait bien longtemps ; seuls quelques minuscules pas le séparaient de cet ancien lui, du parricide. Il se rappelait leurs cris, le sifflement quand la lame avait percé leur poitrine et leur stupeur. Surtout celle de sa mère. Son père, lui, avait à peine réagi en le voyant entrer avec le couteau. Comme s'il s'y était préparé, comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, comme si c'était hier. Regrettait-il ? Non, pas vraiment. Il aurait préféré qu'il en advienne autrement, mais ils l'avaient mérité. _C'est votre faute. Je ne fais que répliquer. Que me défendre. C'est votre faute..._

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. Sebastian était revenu de sa toilette. Ruvik fronça les sourcils ; il s'était totalement rhabillé. Il l'interrogea du regard. Sebastian décida d'être honnête.

\- Ruvik, je ne me sens vraiment pas de le faire ici.

\- Désolé de demander ça, mais à quel moment le détective Castellanos est-il devenu un gros froussard ? ricana Ruvik, des plus sarcastiques.

\- C'est pas une question de peur, Ruvik. Mais de respect.

\- Parfait alors, parce que je n'avais aucune forme de respect pour eux ! cria-t-il presque et, sa voix s'adoucissant, se faisant plus sensuelle, il ajouta : Viens. Viens à moi, Seb.

Il se dressa sur un coude et glissa deux doigts sous sa ceinture, l'attirant vers le lit. Sebastian se mordit discrètement la lèvre, en proie au dilemme de céder à la tentation ou de reculer. Il repensa à combien de temps s'était écoulé, à combien de fois ils avaient frôlé la mort. Ils méritaient bien un peu de repos et d'intimité. C'était le seul grand lit du manoir. Ils feraient avec. Sebastian s'avoua vaincu et commença à se dévêtir.

\- Ok. Tu m'as eu.

\- Tu finis toujours par faire ce que je veux, souligna Ruvik, avec une intense satisfaction.

\- Oui, même quand ça nous fout dans une galère pas possible.

 _Touché_. Ruvik planta ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire, avant qu'il n'ait trop atteint son ego. Une fois débarrassé de ses habits, Sebastian s'allongea sur lui, ce que Ruvik assimilait avant à une affirmation de sa supériorité sur lui ; maintenant, piégé sous ce corps, il se sentait plus protégé que soumis. Sebastian écarta ses cuisses et s'installa entre. Il voulait se montrer tendre, mais ses gestes étaient vifs et plutôt brusques. Il avait l'impression que la moindre de ses veines allait exploser, tant son sang pulsait à l'intérieur. Il n'était même pas rentré en Ruvik qu'il se sentait déjà fiévreux. ça faisait définitivement beaucoup trop longtemps.

Ruvik ne se plaignait pas. Il l'observait en cachette, les yeux mi-clos. Il n'y avait rien qui le ravissait plus que de voir Sebastian briser toutes ses chaînes, oublier les tabous et sa morale, pour se mettre à fonctionner à l'instinct. Il l'embrassait dans le creux du cou, du côté où il avait été brûlé comme de l'autre ; il ne faisait pas la différence. Ce détail aussi, qui n'en était pas un, apaisait Ruvik. _Je ne te dégoûte pas. Tu me désires, tel que je suis._ Il s'enorgueillissait de cette pensée. Une moue agacée se peignit soudain sur son visage. Les doigts de Sebastian glissaient de ses reins jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- Pas de temps à perdre avec ça, gronda Ruvik et il écarta la main.

Sebastian recommençait à réfléchir. Il tenait à le préparer pour ne pas le blesser. Evidemment, ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais ça pesait sur les nerfs de Ruvik, qui avait cruellement besoin de se détendre. Sebastian était toujours aussi échauffé, mais il rit :

\- Désolé. Je donne pas dans le sado-maso et ces trucs.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter, mais il tenait à mettre ça au clair : il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Même à sa demande. Les lèvres rougies de Ruvik se fendirent en un sourire mutin.

\- Dois-je te rappeler cette fois où tu m'as menotté et...

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas... rétorqua Sebastian, tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire ; il aurait donné cher pour se rappeler de ça.

Ruvik lui lança le regard le plus obscène qui soit.

\- Moi, si.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible ; il le menait assurément en bateau. Il n'avait pas été saoul à ce point... Si ?

\- Non, lâcha-t-il, après avoir été franchement dérouté. En plus, ça ne te ressemble pas... Le vieux cliché du flic qui t'arrête et te passe les menottes avant que ça tourne à l'orgie...

Ruvik le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis. Sa figure redevint ensuite sérieuse quelques secondes et, tout à coup, comme s'il avait été frappé par quelque évidence, il s'écria :

\- C'est vrai ! Désolé, Seb ! ça me revient maintenant ! J'avais oublié que j'étais un sociopathe, alors je n'écoute que de la musique classique, je mange de la viande humaine crue et je n'ai pas de fantasmes sexuels communs !

Sebastian resta interloqué une brève seconde ; Ruvik ironisait souvent, mais, la plupart du temps, il ne s'emportait pas. Puis il revint de sa surprise, rit et l'embrassa tout aussi tendrement. Il se replaça au-dessus de lui, les bras tendus pour le contempler.

\- Est-ce qu'au lit au moins... on peut faire les choses à ma manière ?

\- ça me convient parfaitement, marmonna Ruvik. Je préfère juste... quand tu entres plus vite dans le vif du sujet.

Et il glissa sous lui telle une anguille, les mains agrippées à ses biceps. Sebastian faillit éclater de rire. La plus infime tension se dissipa à cet instant. Il regarda un Ruvik mécontent qui semblait avoir décidé de se charger de tout, puisque son rythme ne lui convenait pas.

\- Ruvik, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul dans cette position... Tu as besoin de moi, conclut-il en souriant ; la scène qui se jouait sous lui était à la fois excitante et attendrissante.

Sebastian en éprouva un peu d'embarras, mais il ne s'agissait pas juste de sexe. Ces petites joutes verbales ridicules, pour pas grand chose, durant lesquelles Ruvik s'humanisait, le rendaient heureux. Tout simplement. Au point où il en était, il ne heurterait pas trop Ruvik en le pénétrant. Il décida de mettre un terme à leur supplice à tous les deux.

Ruvik se crispa légèrement, preuve qu'il n'avait pas été totalement épargné. Puis il lâcha prise ; il se livra totalement. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour en arriver là. Le voir relaxé s'apparentait à la récompense ultime pour Sebastian. Il se logea tout au fond de lui et le serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, comme s'il risquait de s'évanouir. Tel le spectre qu'il était autrefois.

\- Je t'aime...

Le petit ricanement de d'habitude, qui se voulait cynique et narquois, ne se fit pas entendre. A la place, une paire de lèvres lui caressa la joue, accompagnée d'un souffle chaud :

\- Moi aussi.

Le corps de Sebastian cessa toute motion un instant. Ruvik avait répondu. Ruvik, lucide, pas brisé par l'influence du STEM, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans le STEM, ce jour aurait été le meilleur de sa vie. En fait, il l'était quand même, en concurrence avec la naissance de Lily. Le temps fila. Plus un mot n'était échangé. Tout à coup, Sebastian s'arrêta encore une fois, arrachant un soupir lancinant à son partenaire.

\- Seb... Tu te moques de moi ? Grommela-t-il d'une voix encore abrutie par l'approche de l'orgasme. C'est une nouvelle forme de torture ? Tu te venges ?

Le brun jetait des regards à la ronde.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être observé...

Ruvik leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelle excuse pathétique.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Ruvik, la mine désabusée, reprit avec un faux tact, acide :

\- Si tu es trop fatigué pour continuer...

Sebastian lui montra aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas du problème.

* * *

 _Bon encore une fois, fail... Je comptais avancer beaucoup plus..._

 _Au moins, l'avantage c'est que, pour une fois, ça finit sur une note mignonne, drôle et pas dramatique XD Le prochain chapitre attendra jeudi-vendredi de la semaine prochaine. Je serai en déplacement d'ici-là._

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 :**

\- Quatre fois... susurra Ruvik, avec un faible sourire fatigué, et il se lova contre son amant.

Sebastian essayait encore de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, mais , pour être franc, il était plutôt fier de sa performance. Plus fier que quand il avait "vaincu" le STEM la première fois. Quelle ironie cette fierté masculine. Il y songea avec amusement. Allongé sur le dos, dans le lit défait, il scrutait le plafond. Sa main droite fouilla à l'aveugle les poches de son pantalon, qu'il avait jeté sur le tapis. Il extirpa une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma, avant de la porter à sa bouche asséchée. La tête de Ruvik s'appuya contre son pectoral. Les paupières à demi-closes, le blond n'avait jamais paru plus détendu. Il bâilla doucement. Quelques secondes après, il sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

Sebastian ne comptait pas s'assoupir. Décidément, quelque chose le gênait ici. Il ne parvenait pas à le pointer du doigt, mais il avait toujours cette sensation d'être surveillé qui l'ennuyait. Il termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa contre la table de chevet. Ruvik ne lui tiendrait certainement pas rigueur d'abîmer son héritage virtuel, déjà démoli dans la réalité. Il enveloppa le corps endormi contre lui d'un regard attendri. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que cette personne-là serait la bonne pour lui ?

Ses pensées le tinrent éveillé près d'une heure, puis, comme rien d'anormal ne semblait se produire, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux une dizaine de minutes. Ruvik, toujours niché contre lui, dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il finit par l'imiter.

Sebastian remuait beaucoup. Il revivait ces minutes horribles, durant lesquelles Ruvik se faisait battre, sous ses yeux. Du sang dégoulinait de son front et tout ce qu'il percevait se résumait à un corps blême trimballé de gauche et de droite, projeté contre les murs par les coups. Il ne discernait des agresseurs que leurs chaussures cirées et le bas de leurs pantalons. De temps en temps, quelqu'un ricanait dans le lointain et Ruvik hurlait. _Bordel_... Ces hurlements allaient le rendre fou. Ruvik ne criait pas comme un adulte ; en l'écoutant attentivement, Sebastian croyait entendre le jeune Ruben, fuyant la grange en flammes.

Tout à coup, il se retrouva parmi les tournesols, dont la plupart perdait leurs pétales. Ils mouraient. Juste comme l'enfant, qui avait chu à ses pieds. Ruben souffrait le martyre. Le feu avait détruit tout son derme et le rongeait jusqu'à l'os. Sebastian s'avança pour l'aider, mais le brûlé releva brutalement la tête. Sebastian se glaça. _Ses yeux_. Ils ne lui appartenaient pas. Pas plus que la voix qui envahit l'espace.

 _Tu m'as laissée brûler_.

\- Lily !

Il voulut aller vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, pour ne plus jamais la perdre. Personne ne la lui enlèverait. Ils seraient réunis, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ses chairs fondaient. Elle dépérissait devant ses yeux, debout, comme les tournesols.

 _Tu nous as tous laissés brûler_.

A sa voix aigüe hurlant, se joignirent celles, accusatrices et beaucoup plus furieuses, d'un Ruben enfant et d'un second, adulte. Les fantômes le fixaient, droit dans les yeux, tandis que leurs dermes glissaient sur leurs os dénudés, comme s'ils se dégageaient de leur enveloppe charnelle, comme s'ils se débarrassaient d'un vêtement gênant.

Quelque chose de froid transperça sa main. La douleur était si violente qu'il se crut d'abord toujours prisonnier de son cauchemar. Puis l'exclamation de Ruvik retentit et il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard alla du couteau planté dans sa main droite, la clouant au matelas, au monstre qui les fixait. Il reconnut très vite qui se cachait derrière les chairs putréfiées et boursouflées, mais toujours moins vite que Ruvik. Le blond se rua littéralement hors des draps. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de fuir. Il arracha la lame plantée dans la main de Sebastian, ce qui ne fit pas sans heurt, mais eut au moins l'avantage de le libérer. La créature poussa une sorte de feulement rauque, forma ce qui ressemblait à un mot.

 _Hérétiques_...

Ruvik voulut lui planter le poignard en pleine tête, mais la bête essaya de le choper par le bras. Il s'esquiva. Sebastian regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une arme. Ses armes à feu étaient vides et un coup de crosse n'aurait jamais ébranlé un monstre pareil. Il ne repéra qu'un tisonnier dans la cheminée. Le combat s'avérait compliqué. Alors qu'il s'emparait de la barre, la chose hurla et siffla. Ruvik avait lacéré ce qui lui servait de visage. L'espace qui s'ouvrit dans sa face formait comme une énorme bouche béante. Il vomit du sang et de la bile, tout en vagissant. Les simples bruits qu'il émettait se précisèrent.

\- Tu es... la pire honte... de notre famille...

Ruvik gardait le regard rivé sur la monstruosité qu'était son père. Il attendait le moment où frapper droit dans la carotide.

\- Offenser Dieu... sous mon toit... avec ce...

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il ne trouvait même pas d'injure assez forte pour nommer celui qui pervertissait, souillait, son fils et jetait ainsi l'opprobre sur sa lignée. Ses gros yeux glauques toisaient Sebastian. Même mort, nul ne savait exprimer autant de mépris que lui, par le biais d'un seul regard. Sebastian n'en aurait pas mené large s'il avait fait face à Ernesto de son vivant, car cet homme, aussi odieux fût-il, n'en demeurait pas moins le père de Ruvik.

A l'opposé, face à cette chose inhumaine, qui n'était que l'amas charnel des vices du père, il n'éprouvait aucune crainte. Juste une colère sans nom. Il se fichait de n'avoir eu le temps que de renfiler son boxer, de n'être armé que d'un tisonnier, de ne pas avoir fière allure. Cet homme face à lui avait été le premier à traiter Ruvik comme une bête. Pire, comme un monstre. Finalement, c'était Ernesto lui-même qui en était devenu un. Il y avait, dans toutes ces vies liées à cet endroit, une sorte de cycle étrange. Ruvik, né victime, s'était changé en bourreau, avant de redevenir victime. Et, quelquefois, Sebastian se demandait s'il n'était pas lui-même en train d'évoluer, de se transformer en quelqu'un d'autre. Ou quelque chose.

\- Dieu n'aurait certainement pas approuvé que tu parques ton propre fils dans une cave... pour l'y oublier.

 _Tout ça parce que tu en avais honte_. Il se baissa à temps pour éviter ses griffes et Sebastian en profita pour frapper le monstre en pleine tête. Il le tabassa en y mettant toutes ses forces, toute sa rage, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Il y eut alors un bref cri de fureur et Ruvik le poussa. Le blond se rua sur le cadavre et il commença à le poignarder sans relâche. La lame se planta de nombreuses fois, dans le bruit de succion des organes perforés. De temps à autre, quand il avait suffisamment repris son souffle, Ruvik poussait un cri hostile, qui ponctuait les sifflements de couteau. Sebastian avait laissé tomber le tisonnier couvert de liquide verdâtre. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, puis se rendit compte que jamais Ruvik ne s'arrêterait de lui-même. Il était comme possédé. Il aurait répété ce même geste en boucle pendant des heures.

\- Ruvik...

Sebastian passa ses bras autour de sa taille et il dut forcer pour l'arracher au cadavre et l'en éloigner. A peine l'eut-il relâché que Ruvik se jetât de nouveau sur le corps. Il enfonça le coutelas, une dernière fois, dans le crâne défoncé et recula enfin. Sebastian se rapprocha de lui et ses doigts effleurèrent les siens. _Ruvik... C'est toi ? T'es avec moi ?_ Les doigts de Ruvik se glissèrent entre les siens. _Oui.._.

Maculés l'un comme l'autre de l'infecte substance, ils contemplèrent quelques secondes, haletants, la dépouille du père qui se désagrégeait. Sebastian sortit ses allumettes et les tendit à Ruvik, qui ne s'en empara pas. Le blond les repoussa doucement.

\- Non. Fais-le.

 _J'ai tué mon père. Pour la deuxième fois_. Il y avait mis beaucoup plus de passion qu'autrefois. Peut-être parce que, paradoxalement, sa colère avait décru. Sa main s'écarta de celle de Sebastian. Il saisit un bout de couverture et s'essuya le visage et les bras rapidement, passablement écoeuré, puis se traîna vers la porte, mentalement épuisé.

\- Je crois... qu'on va changer de chambre en fin de compte, lâcha-t-il, avant de quitter.

Après avoir brûlé le cadavre, non sans satisfaction, Sebastian se nettoya prestement et se rhabilla. Il rejoignit Ruvik, qui s'était retranché dans sa chambre d'enfant, recroquevillé sur le petit lit. Il s'était aussi lavé. Quelques jets d'eau froide avaient suffi. Mais il était resté nu. Sebastian prit place dans un fauteuil, devant la coiffeuse.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais apprécié le voir brûler.

Ruvik secoua négativement la tête, sa détermination se peignant sur son visage sérieux.

\- Non. J'espère qu'il reviendra... pour que je puisse le tuer une troisième fois et le renvoyer en Enfer.

\- Je te croyais athée.

\- Je le suis, mais si, par le plus grand des hasards, il existe un lieu qui ressemble à ce que ces grenouilles de bénitier dépeignent... Je veux m'assurer qu'il y soit envoyé pour y brûler à jamais.

Sebastian se déplaça près de lui, avec un sourire, qui n'avait vocation qu'à faire renaître le sien.

\- Alors... Disons plutôt agnostique.

Le blond rit tout bas, puis inspira profondément et força un léger sourire, pour rassurer Sebastian.

\- Montre-moi ta main, Seb.

Le brun s'assit près de lui et déplia sa main entre les siennes. Ruvik inspecta la blessure. Elle paraissait propre, ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'ils ne disposaient pas de bon désinfectant, mis à part quelques flacons d'alcool. En revanche, que la lame ait totalement transpercée la main était préoccupant. Ruvik veilla à s'assurer qu'aucun nerf n'avait été touché.

\- Tu as de la chance, annonça-t-il après son rapide examen.

\- Je sais. Je me le dis tous les jours.

Ruvik plissa les yeux et le regarda, avec un fin sourire. Sebastian jouait les charmeurs de temps à autre, ce qui l'avait énormément surpris la première fois. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'homme rencontré dans le STEM, toujours stoïque, arborant cette constante gravité sur son visage, se révèle capable de déblatérer ce genre d'idioties. Des idioties auxquelles il devait avouer qu'il commençait à s'y habituer. Il craignait de finir même par les aimer.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Quand tu te réveilles près de moi ?

\- Oui et aussi quand j'essuie une fusillade sans finir criblé de balles, rit-il.

Le rire de Ruvik se joignit au sien. Embarrassé de s'être laissé aller à rire, il se tut rapidement. Il reprit un air grave et lâcha, presque en la repoussant, la main du brun.

\- Repos absolu, Castellanos. Plus de fusillades, plus de tirs du tout pour toi... Interdiction formelle de te servir de ta main tant que la cicatrisation ne sera pas bien entamée.

\- Alors comment suis-je sensé te protéger ? répartit-il dans l'instant.

Il n'avait même pas dit "nous". Ses mots le trahissaient ; la sécurité de Ruvik était devenue son unique priorité.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rester en vie, rétorqua le blond, bien que touché.

Sebastian ne répliqua pas. A sa mine légèrement contrite, il comprit que Ruvik savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

\- Je vais remonter les armes de ton père. Toi, rassemble tout ce que tu trouveras d'utile.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Je connais un endroit où on sera en sécurité.

* * *

Sebastian s'était approché avec appréhension du miroir. Il craignait que la présence de Ruvik ne l'empêche d'arriver à ce qui était sensé être son refuge, uniquement à lui. Son havre de paix mental. Il était certain de pouvoir passer seul, mais, avec Ruvik, rien n'était moins sûr, d'autant plus qu'à l'époque Ruvik incarnait une menace. Peu à peu, la musique avait résonné à ses oreilles. La surface du miroir s'était craquelée. La lumière éblouissante l'avait enveloppée.

Et il était passé de l'autre côté. Il avait aussitôt fait volte-face, afin de vérifier si Ruvik l'avait suivi. Il était bel et bien là, lui offrant son coutumier sourire moqueur. Depuis peu teinté de tendresse.

\- Alors... C'est ici... L'unique endroit qui m'était interdit...

Tout en parlant, il s'était avancé. Ruvik avait l'impression de violer un lieu sacré ; Sebastian percevait nettement son excitation. Qu'il puisse pénétrer dans cet endroit l'établissait comme un être à part. Il supplantait

\- Fais comme chez toi, rit Sebastian, sur ses talons.

\- Mais j'y compte bien.

L'infirmière avait déserté les lieux. Ils étaient seuls, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ruvik traversait la salle principale, quand il stoppa net.

\- Tu ne voulais pas de moi ici, mais... il semblerait que tu m'y aies invité, ricana-t-il et, du doigt, il pointait le portait de sa famille trônant sur le mur.

Sebastian passa une main dans ses cheveux, poussa un léger grognement. Il avait tout oublié pendant une seconde. Y compris le trou au coeur de sa paume. Du sang teinta ses mèches brunes. Ruvik le saisit brutalement par le poignet, le prenant par surprise. _Fais attention à toi_.

Ils se rabattirent sur la première chambre qu'ils croisèrent. Ruvik assainit, puis banda la main de Sebastian, en y employant le plus grand soin. Ses mains adroites s'attelèrent à la tâche durant une bonne demi-heure. Sebastian les adorait. Longues, fines et pâles, avec des doigts déliés, tout aussi graciles. Sebastian rit intérieurement, en songeant une seconde à se blesser uniquement pour recevoir ce traitement de faveur. Il s'enquit à voix haute, faisant écho à ce que Ruvik lui avait demandé sur le retour du restaurant, au sujet des femmes qu'il avait courtisées :

\- Combien ont-eu le privilège de t'avoir pour docteur ?

Ruvik saisit tout de suite ; il n'oubliait rien. Jamais. Il aurait pu le railler ou mentir, juste pour partiellement nier leur attachement l'un pour l'autre. Il ne le souhaita pas. Il avait dépassé ce stade où il éprouvait le besoin de toujours se protéger, de se prémunir contre un éventuel nouvel abandon. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas pas de se livrer. Il n'arrivait juste pas à verbaliser ce qu'il ressentait. Un comble pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et cultivé. Il aurait normalement dû être celui qui jouait sur les mots, qui s'exprimait le mieux. Pudiquement, il déposa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun.

 _Il n'y aura jamais que toi_.

Ils s'installèrent dans un des lits destinés aux patients, des lits conçus pour une seule personne, mais, grâce à la maigreur de Ruvik, en se serrant un peu, ils réussirent à tenir. Comme il faisait bien plus froid que dans le manoir, ils tirèrent les draps sur leurs têtes, pour que toute leur chaleur corporelle soit conservée sous les couvertures. Ils discutaient face à face, dans leur petit espace confiné. Se coucher ainsi avait quelque chose d'enfantin, mais c'était une nécessité. Qu'ils parlent à voix basse renforçait le caractère puéril de la situation. Pourtant, paradoxalement, Sebastian y trouvait un certain charme. Un peu de calme était tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

\- Nous aurions dû venir ici d'emblée, chuchotait Ruvik.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu pourrais.

 _Je n'irai nulle part sans toi_. Ce qui était autrefois son souhait le plus cher était devenu la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver. La vie vous réservait parfois de drôles de surprises.

\- Seb, à partir du moment où tu me souhaites ici... il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne puisse pas t'y rejoindre.

Il n'y avait rien de sexuel. Ils se touchaient à peine, sans arrière-pensée. Pourtant, Sebastian avait l'impression que c'était le moment le plus intime qu'il ait vécu avec quelqu'un. Ruvik sembla redevenir grave. Sebastian lui lança un regard interrogateur, tout en passant sa main sur son épaule ; il craignait qu'il subisse le contrecoup des récents événements. Ce n'était pas le cas ; il réfléchissait.

\- Ce gel dans le bassin... commença-t-il soudain. J'y ai repensé et ça ressemblait à un liquide nutritif dans lequel Jimenez plongeait les corps mutilés ante mortem pour les garder en vie. ça expliquerait qu'on ne soit pas encore morts de faim ou de soif. Nos corps doivent toujours être baignés dedans et le gel nous maintient en vie.

Il stoppa une seconde, avant de reprendre, d'une voix moins sombre :

\- ça signifie qu'il reste un espoir.

Sebastian le ramena contre lui, autant que possible. _Il subsiste toujours un espoir_.

* * *

Le froid, puis une curieuse gêne, le réveillèrent. Il avait dû s'assoupir quelques heures ; ses pensées encore confuses traversaient son esprit embrouillé avec lenteur. Il se figea, contre gré. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient comme gelés. Il rabattit les couvertures et exhala un nuage de buée. Comment la température avait-elle pu chuter si bas et en si peu de temps ?

Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers Ruvik. Au moins, lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se reposait paisiblement ; le froid ne semblait pas le gêner. Un chuintement fit brusquement relever les yeux à Sebastian. La porte de la cellule s'était entrouverte, le temps que quelque chose se glisse à l'intérieur. Pourtant, où qu'il posa les yeux, il ne discernait rien. Il songea immédiatement à l'une de ses créatures capables de se rendre invisibles. Il approcha sa main gauche de son revolver par terre. _Adieu le repos forcé... Désolé Ruvik_.

Il ne percevait toujours rien, hormis la tiédeur de Ruvik blotti contre lui, lorsqu'un vent glacial souffla dans son cou, le pétrifiant. La seconde suivante, une voix, douce et féminine, chuchota au creux de son oreille :

 _Merci._..

 _Laura_. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre soeur. Le spectacle de sa mort, de la grange en flammes, comptait parmi les plus atroces dont il ait été témoin. Le souffle d'outre-tombe parcourut de nouveau sa nuque, alors que le spectre s'éloignait de lui. Peu à peu, Laura commença à se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Alors que les pans de sa robe apparaissaient, elle mima une révérence, dans un rire mutin qui sonnait trop comme un ricanement. Celui-là même qui agitait parfois Ruvik. L'innoncence touchait ici au sordide. Sebastian n'avait pas empoigné son arme, trop médusé pour réagir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Ruvik dormait toujours, ne remarquant apparemment rien. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Sebastian se frotta les yeux. Les lèvres purpurines de la jeune femme s'entrouvirent. Elle répéta, sur un ton doucereux :

\- _Merci_...

Ses mains recouvrirent son visage et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, juste avant qu'elle ne la déchirât dans un craquement horrible.

\- De me l'avoir ramené !

Sa charmante silhouette se déforma brutalement en tout sens. Elle grossit et se tordit jusqu'à devenir la chose que Sebastian croyait avoir éliminée. Une de ses gigantesques griffes se referma sur l'épaule de Sebastian et le jeta hors du lit, avant qu'il ait pu saisir son revolver. Elle le propulsa hors de la chambre. Le corps de Sebastian, agité en tout sens telle une poupée de chiffon, heurta de plein fouet la porte métallique, qui sortit de ses gonds. Le brun rebondit contre le mur blafard du corridor, avant de choir face contre terre, la bouche inondée de sang.

Il n'y voyait pour ainsi dire plus. Il peinait même à distinguer la forme colossale qu'était Laura et qui s'avançait vers lui. _Non... Je suis en train de rêver... Elle ne peut pas être ici. Elle ne peut pas !_ Il devait être toujours endormi, heureux, contre Ruvik. Mais la douleur, quand elle lui transperça l'épaule pour le soulever vers sa gueule hurlante, était bien réelle. Il trembla de douleur. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il voulut crier, pour appeler Ruvik à l'aide, mais la souffrance atteignait des sommets et obstruait sa gorge. Il se rappela aussi qui il affrontait. Laura. La soeur adorée, vénérée, de Ruvik.

Celui-ci déboula soudain dans le couloir, groggy à cause du froid. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une longue hibernation. Il reprit aussitôt ses esprits, à la vue de Sebastian, suspendu dans les airs et ruisselant de sang. Piégé entre les griffes de sa soeur. Sa première réaction atterra Sebastian ; Ruvik se précipita auprès de Laura.

\- Laura !

Le monstre se détourna de sa proie pour s'intéresser à lui. Ses hurlements s'adoucirent jusqu'à se muer en geignements saccadés. Ruvik échangea un très bref et discret regard avec Sebastian. _Laisse-moi faire_. Il lui était pénible d'imaginer combien Sebastian devait souffrir à l'instant même, mais il ne pouvait pas se liguer avec lui contre elle. C'était simplement impensable. Les liens du sang avant tout. _Désolé Seb..._ Il espérait la raisonner et que Sebastian tienne le coup. Ce dernier respectait sa décision. Il ne l'engueula pas. Il se contenta d'encaisser en silence. Mais il sentait qu'il avoisinait son seuil de tolérance. Son corps avait déchargé des tonnes d'adrénaline pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir de douleur. Bientôt, les effets de l'adrénaline faibliraient et lui avec.

\- Laura... murmura Ruvik, d'une douceur que Sebastian ne pensait même pas possible. S'il te plaît, repose-le.

La créature tout entière s'ébranla. Un frisson la parcourut. Mais elle n'hésita même pas à obéir. Elle rugit violemment et bondit de côté, sans lâcher Sebastian, qui grogna. Ruvik ne réussirait pas à la ramener à la raison. C'était peine perdue. La pointe qui cisaillait sa peau, ses muscles, lui ravageant l'épaule, lui arracha un nouveau râle. Il hoqueta, toussa et cracha du sang. Ruvik ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur la gravité de son état. Sebastian allait mourir. Il enragea devant la passivité de Ruvik. _Bordel... J'suis toujours vivant ! Tu vas préférer un fantôme à moi ?!_

\- Ruvik !

Ruvik avait aussi pris conscience de son échec. Aucune de ses tentatives n'aboutirait. Mais lui, à l'inverse de Sebastian, ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé sa soeur possessive ou jalouse. Comment aurait-elle pu l'être ? Il lui appartenait, corps et âme. A elle. Elle n'était pas de son avis. Elle avait perçu cette affection qu'il portait à l'homme prisonnier entre ses serres, à cet être qui lui faisait de l'ombre ; il ne pouvait pas la tromper, pas elle.

 _Il l'aime... Il l'aime..._

L'idée lui aurait fait perdre tout sens commun. Même si elle avait été encore de chair et de sang ? Elle-même n'aurait su le dire, mais, aujourd'hui qu'elle avait tout perdu, jusqu'à sa vie, rien que pour lui, elle ne supportait pas la pensée que son petit frère lui échappe. Elle ne le partagerait jamais. Avec personne. L'étau autour de Sebastian se raffermit et les griffes progressèrent dans ses chairs, creusant centimètre après centimètre.

\- Ruvik ! aboya-t-il.

Il se débattit, en vain. L'adrénaline ne suffisait plus à masquer la souffrance.

\- C'est ma soeur ! cria Ruvik, en proie à une douleur psychique qui lui lacérait le cerveau.

Il savait trop bien ce qui s'ensuivrait. Une mise à mort. Un gaspillage ignominieux. La perte de sa dernière chance. Pourtant, il demeurait, les bras ballants, hésitant à la prévenir. Sebastian hurla aussi fort que possible :

\- Cette chose n'est pas ta soeur, putain ! Alors balance-moi ce putain de...

Ses yeux glissèrent vers le fusil à pompe, qu'il avait déposé contre la paroi, à l'entrée de leur chambre. Le regard de Ruvik, posé sur lui, suivit sa trajectoire, puis le bouleversement le plus total l'envahit. _Je ne peux pas faire ça... A Laura... Ma... soeur.._. Il l'aimait tellement. Il l'aimait trop. Plus que quiconque. Plus que Sebastian. La honte l'envahit. Il recula d'un pas.

\- Je suis désolé, Seb...

Il n'avait jamais été si pitoyable. Sebastian en perdit la parole une seconde, mais il se rendit compte que Ruvik était toujours en proie au dilemme. Dans sa tête, se livrait une furieuse bataille et, si Laura ne l'avait pas encore remportée, alors Sebastian avait ses chances de gagner.

\- Ruvik ! C'est toi qui l'a invitée ici !

Parce que ce n'était certainement pas Sebastian lui-même qui aurait autorisé ce monstre à pénétrer son refuge. Faire culpabiliser Ruvik pour l'obliger à choisir un camp et trancher. C'était risqué, mais Sebastian était au pied du mur. Il tentait le tout pour le tout. Il poursuivit, les griffes se rapprochant de sa gorge et de son torse, sur le point de le transpercer.

\- Dans mon refuge où je t'ai accueilli ! Ruvik ! Bordel ! Tu vas me laisser crever la bouche ouverte sans rien faire ?!

Ruvik ne pouvait se résoudre à blesser sa soeur, quand bien même elle n'avait plus rien d'humain, en dehors de ses chaussures vermeilles minuscules, chaussées au bout de gigantesques pattes arachnéennes. Mais perdre Sebastian, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment ? Cela voulait dire s'interdire tout bonheur dans le futur et retomber dans cette spirale de culpabilité, de colère et de solitude, car il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que Ruvik ne retrouverait jamais un homme pareil. Quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué, prêt à tout supporter pour lui épargner de souffrir. Quelqu'un comme Laura l'était de son vivant. A cette pensée, il se décida. Il sentait qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts, qu'il pleurerait même toutes les larmes de son corps, mais il s'empara du fusil et le lança à Sebastian.

Ce dernier parut lui-même étonné qu'il ait choisi en sa faveur. Il remercia sa bonne étoile. Et plus tard, son bienfaiteur lui-même. Il pointa le fusil sur Laura et lui tira à bout portant en pleine face. Le monstre rugit, tout en se dressant sur ses pattes arrière. Sebastian, trempé de liquide noirâtre et de son propre sang, se redressa difficilement. Ruvik ne vint pas l'aider. Il revenait à la réalité. Laura agonisait, le visage explosé à coup de fusil à pompe. Un fusil qu'il avait lancé à son assassin. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, la respiration aussi saccadée que celle de Sebastian, alors qu'il n'avait quant à lui fourni aucun effort. Il répétait sur un ton affolé et chamboulé :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Et, au son de Sebastian marchant vers lui, il se détourna et lui jeta un regard de pure haine. Sebastian s'était préparé à ce type de réactions ; il avait imaginé le pire. Un simple regard, aussi acrimonieux fût-il, ne le désarçonna pas.

\- C'est pas moi que t'as choisi ; c'est la vie.

 _Tu t'es débarrassé d'une partie de ton fardeau_.

\- Ruvik...

Le jeune homme s'était précipité auprès du cadavre monstrueux. Comme un petit enfant. Recroquevillé tout contre, il caressait la longue chevelure noire hirsute. Sebastian esquissa un pas vers lui et Ruvik se figea, statique et menaçant. Le brun s'immobilisa alors, l'abandonnant à son chagrin. Il ne put toutefois se retenir bien longtemps ; la vue de Ruvik en proie à cette détresse infinie le bouleversait. Il ne pouvait rester de marbre. Sans brusquerie, il se pencha lentement sur lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais il resta là, hésitant, à chercher les mots justes.

Le blond ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Agrippé aux cheveux sombres, son corps se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, parcouru de soubresauts. Sebastian frôla à peine son échine, peiné. Il compatissait au point d'en oublier sa propre douleur, au demeurant lancinante. Mais Ruvik souhaitait juste être seul. Avec elle. Son attitude le prouvait. _Seb... Pars._

Comme Sebastian ne se retirait pas, un vif courant électrique parcourut ses doigts, au terme du bref contact. Il faisait marche arrière, quand il croisa l'oeil veiné de Laura. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'elle le scrutait. Il songea rêver, mais le globe oculaire roula dans son orbite. Sebastian réprima un sursaut et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ruvik ! ça suffit ! On part ! s'écria-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

Maintenant, il voyait clairement les lèvres de Laura remuer. Elle s'adressait à son frère agenouillé auprès d'elle. Elle lui parlait ; elle lui murmurait. _Non. Pas encore_. Sebastian recula d'un pas, lorsque Ruvik releva les yeux sur lui. Des yeux sans colère, juste possédés. Les yeux d'un inconnu. Toute trace de Ruvik s'en était échappée, comme si l'être qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer avait été éjecté de ce corps. Tout à coup, le monstre gigota de plus belle. Il hurla, sa voix suintant la haine :

\- Il a été envoyé pour nous détruire ! Comme eux ! Tue-le Ruben ! Tue-le !

\- Ruvik, ne... balbutia Sebastian, complètement déboussolé, pris de court.

Tout avait basculé en une poignée de secondes. Un crissement lancinant retentit ; Ruvik avait ramassé un long éclat de verre et s'avançait maintenant vers Sebastian. L'homme esquiva un premier coup, essaya de le ceinturer et de lui parler pour le ramener à lui.

\- Je t'en prie... Rappelle-toi...

Alors que ses mots semblaient le calmer, Laura rugit :

\- Venge-moi Ruben !

Son cri fut suivi d'un autre, de douleur, de Sebastian. Ruvik venait de lui planter son arme de fortune dans le bras. Le brun se mit à courir. Il quitta son havre de paix qui s'était transformé en nid de violence ; Ruvik le suivit sans peine. Tant que cette chose, qu'elle fût Laura ou non, serait en contact avec lui, Sebastian n'avait aucune chance de le libérer de son emprise. Il déguerpit à toute vitesse, Ruvik le pourchassant, enragé comme un animal. Le monstre, blessé, la mâchoire éclatée et pendante, se traînait en chancelant. Il aurait du mal à avancer aussi vite ; il ne les rejoindrait que bien plus tard. Sebastian misait sur ce temps de répit pour sauver Ruvik.

Il tourna maintes fois dans le dédale métallique, atterrit dans un nouveau bâtiment, pour soudain réaliser que Ruvik avait perdu sa trace. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta, songea à sortir son revolver, mais se ravisa. Jamais il ne blesserait Ruvik. _Jamais_. Plus maintenant. Il progressa prudemment, collé au mur bétonné. Soudain, il se figea. Un bruit infime avait retenti de l'autre côté. Un bruissement. Le son de pieds nus sur le sol glissant. _Ruvik_. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de l'approcher, quand le blond surgit de nulle-part, dans un hurlement de rage terrifiant. L'éclat de verre cogna contre le mur, juste à côté de la tête de Sebastian.

Ruvik n'abandonna pas. La face crispée de fureur, il le brandit de nouveau pour le lui enfoncer dans le crâne. Sebastian attrapa son poignet juste à temps et le garda à distance.

\- Ruvik ! S'il te plaît ! Ecoute ! Ecoute-moi !

Comme Sebastian bloquait son bras, il se cabra et se contorsionna pour essayer de le mordre à la gorge. Sebastian resserra sa prise, avec beaucoup d'amertume.

\- Ruben... C'est moi ! Sebastian ! Je t'aime !

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Il se battait déjà pour réprimer tous ses instincts de survie, qui lui intimaient de détruire ce qui menaçait sa vie. Mais attenter à la vie de Ruvik n'était même pas pensable maintenant.

Le possédé se tordait dans tous les sens. Il ressemblait à une bête furieuse. Il s'agitait si frénétiquement qu'un de ses bras venait d'émettre un craquement horrible. Sebastian sentait la situation lui échapper de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Et, avec elle, Ruvik.

\- Ruben ! Arrête !

Ruvik, toujours sous l'emprise de Laura combinée à celle du STEM, ramena brusquement ses jambes sous lui pour le frapper en plein ventre. Sebastian en eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde. Il heurta de plein fouet le mur dans son dos, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Il sentit les dents de Ruvik s'enfoncer dans son épaule déjà labourée par les griffes de Laura, au point de lui arracher un vif cri de douleur. Mais il le retenait toujours. Il ne le laisserait pas, jamais. Même si ça faisait terriblement mal. Et pas que physiquement. Sebastian sentait ses résistances se fissurer peu à peu, d'une manière insidieuse.

\- Ruvik !

Un féroce coup de dents l'atteignit presque. Les dents se refermèrent sur le vide, furieuses, dans un claquement sonore. Sebastian eut un regain d'énergie bien éphémère. Juste avant la défaillance. Il écumait de rage, contre le STEM, contre Juli, contre Myra, contre tous ceux qui avaient contribué à créer cette horrible situation. Ils luttaient toujours, quand ils se virent face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Cet instant où il ne distingua plus rien de Ruvik dans ces yeux. Ces yeux qui le définissaient. Sebastian perdit pied. _Ruvik a disparu..._ Des paroles qui s'étaient vicieusement incrustées dans son cerveau rejaillirent.

 _Il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de se battre, Seb_.

 _C'est trop tard._

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, le démolissant, l'abattant aussi aisément qu'un château de cartes ; les mots prononcés se déversèrent dans son esprit comme un torrent. Et il craqua. La vague de désespoir le submergea totalement. Elle l'emporta une seconde. Une fatale seconde, durant laquelle son emprise s'affaiblit.

\- C'est pas toi... Non... T'es plus fort que ç-

Il fut brutalement coupé. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, tandis qu'une vague amère de sang la remontait jusqu'à sa bouche. Un large éclat de verre sortait de son torse. Peu à peu, de plus en plus vite, la pression autour des poignets de Ruvik s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître. Un corps s'effondra dans un bruit pesant.

Et soudain, aussitôt après, il y eut le silence. La réalité claqua en pleine face de Ruvik ; il se glaça. Il resta là à contempler le corps étendu par terre, immobile. Comme un mort. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il ne parvienne à rouvrir la bouche :

\- Seb ?...

Pas de réponse. Juste le silence. Ruvik s'approcha avec lenteur, comme s'il craignait que le corps ne se lève soudain pour lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Seb ?... Seb ?... Seb ?...

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa. _Je l'ai tué_. La douleur le fit ployer l'échine. Il tomba à genoux près du cadavre, l'attrapa par les épaules et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. _Non. Il va se relever. Il va ouvrir les yeux. Je le sais_. Son souffle se raccourcissait, au point de devenir erratique. Il le secoua de nouveau. _Sebastian, arrête de jouer. Je t'en prie. Sebastian, ouvre les yeux ! Par pitié, ouvre les yeux !_ Au fur et à mesure que la terreur le gagnait et paralysait ses membres, il l'agitait de plus en plus fort. Quelque part, dans les tréfonds de son cerveau, il sut qu'il était trop tard. Il hurla. Il lui cria dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux juste pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas !

 _M'abandonner comme ça_...

\- Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il, déchiré par le désespoir et la colère. Pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté ? Je t'avais prévenu ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je...

 _Te ferai du mal_. Il pleura. La dernière fois qu'il avait versé une larme remontait à la mort de Laura.

Il sanglota ainsi, furieusement, recueilli au-dessus du corps, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'interrompent subitement. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Frénétiquement, il entreprit de fouiller les poches du mort, dénicha ce qu'il cherchait et eut le sourire le plus triste et démentiel qui soit. Tout finirait comme ça avait commencé. Des crissements stridents retentirent. Les yeux de Ruvik allèrent de Laura, dont la carcasse se dressait désormais dans la galerie, à la traînée noirâtre sinuant tout le long du couloir. Il s'agenouilla près de Sebastian et craqua une allumette.

 _Nous allons tous brûler._

Laura, à la vue de la flamme, poussa un rugissement suraigu, mêlé de peur panique et de rage pure. Elle se mit à avancer de plus en plus vite en direction de son frère, qui la contemplait, inexpressif. Trop éreinté pour manifester la moindre émotion.

 _Nous serons tous réunis. Pour toujours._

* * *

 _Alors, la suite va être assez étrange, donc je préfère l'annoncer d'emblée : le prochain chapitre est une Fin n°1. Si la fic était un jeu, je dirais le "bad ending"._

 _Vous l'aurez compris, la fin n°1 ne sera pas la seule fin. Oui, je sais, deux fins c'est pas réglementaire, mais je semble avoir cette fâcheuse manie avec The Evil Within. Donc vous aurez le bad ending, dans le prochain chapitre, et ensuite, peut-être pas juste après d'ailleurs (ça pourrait même être après plusieurs chapitres), une autre fin._

 _(Note "inutile" : Chapitre écrit avec la sublimissime BO du jeu Rule of Rose)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	9. Chapter 9

**FIN 1**

Elle gardait sa main droite plaquée contre son flanc. Lorsqu'elle estima s'être assez éloignée, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et examiner sa plaie. _La saloperie_... Ce monstre l'avait bien eue. Elle déchira un lambeau de son pantalon et entoura sa taille. Elle dut se départir de son arme de fortune, une planche cloutée, qui pesait trop lourd à présent qu'elle fatiguait grandement. Elle poursuivit sa route, titubant et chancelant de plus en plus. Une puissante odeur de brûlé envahit peu à peu ses narines. Elle se renforçait à chaque mètre qu'elle faisait, pour finalement rendre l'air quasi-irrespirable dans un long couloir aux murs et au sol noircis. L'incendie avait pris naissance ici à n'en pas douter. Elle enjamba des restes carbonisés et ce qui ressemblait à de longues jambes effilées. Elle ne les vit point reprendre vie, aussitôt qu'elle leur eût tourné le dos.

Une large traînée sanguinolente démarrait en un point précis du corridor. Du sang humain. Intriguée, elle la suivit, ce qui la mena jusqu'à une salle vitrée de laboratoire. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, elle songea à faire demi-tour, mais elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Une horde de monstres l'avaient pourchassée et meurtrie. Sebastian ne lui refuserait pas des soins, un simple bandage ; il n'était pas cruel. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle entra. Il ne bougea pas. Croyant qu'il ne l'avait point entendue, elle toussota et l'interpella :

\- Inspecteur Castellanos ?...

Pas de réponse. Elle l'inspecta discrètement. De sous son pantalon bruni, s'écoulaient des sillons écarlates, qui suivaient les contours de sa chaussure jusqu'au sol sale. Lui aussi devait être en mauvais état. Une chance pour elle. Il serait plus enclin à l'écouter. Ils pourraient s'entraider.

\- J'ai conscience d'être actuellement la dernière personne que vous ayez envie d'aider, mais...

Il pivota lentement, d'une manière presque mécanique. Elle manqua de hurler en le découvrant. Durant une seconde, l'image de Ruvik se superposa à la sienne ; la moitié de son visage avait été dévoré par le feu. Une énorme blessure traversait son torse ouvert de part en part. Ses habits, là où ils avaient été troués, révélait des muscles mis à nu et rongés. Juli, trop abasourdie pour réagir, mit un temps avant de reculer. Tout son corps bondit en arrière, quand Sebastian pointa son fusil à pompe sur elle.

\- Détective ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un coup de crosse brutal la renversa, sans pour autant l'assommer. Du sang gicla hors de sa bouche. Tout en rampant pour s'éloigner de Sebastian, elle farfouilla dans sa sacoche nerveusement, mais ses doigts ne rencontraient rien d'utile. Son arme était déchargée, alors que celle de Sebastian, ou plutôt du monstre qu'il était devenu, était braquée sur elle, prête à tirer. Si elle restait à terre, elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Tant pis pour Sebastian ; il était de toute façon déjà trop tard pour lui. Lentement, en évitant de faire un geste brusque, elle entreprit de se remettre debout.

\- Castella...

Elle venait de se rétablir, quand une balle se logea dans son genou, explosant ses os. Elle chuta de nouveau et recula, à terre, en s'appuyant sur ses bras et en traînant sa jambe. Sebastian la suivait. Il avançait lentement, en sifflotant entre ses lèvres brûlées un air qu'elle connaissait vaguement. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais, dans la panique où elle se trouvait, elle était incapable de se rappeler où. Tout à coup, son dos buta contre quelque chose. Elle balança la tête en arrière et la moindre parcelle de son être se glaça.

Ruvik, debout dans son dos, la regardait de haut. Il était parcouru de brûlures bien plus atroces qu'avant. Ses os avaient percé la peau en maints endroits et transparaissaient là où elle était tombée en cendres. Ses yeux reluisirent dans le noir. Le regard de Juli se reporta sur Sebastian, marchant tranquillement vers elle, son fusil en mains. Ruvik, toujours penché par-dessus elle, émit un bruit inhumain. Il brandit quelque chose qui brilla une seconde. Juli réagit vite pour une blessée. Elle attrapa une barre de fer qui traînait et frappa de toutes ses forces dans les jambes de Ruvik. Le blond bascula et Sebastian poussa un cri rauque de fureur. Il avait gardé quelques réflexes datant du temps où il était encore un être humain, dont celui de protéger Ruvik.

Juli en profita pour se relever, non sans peine, et elle fila aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, en boitant. Des détonations éclatèrent dans son dos. Plusieurs balles l'effleurèrent, mais aucune ne la toucha. Par chance pour elle, Sebastian n'était plus aussi précis que de son vivant. Elle se replia dans un casier.

Dans la galerie, Ruvik et Sebastian progressaient désormais côte à côte. Ils n'étaient plus capables de communiquer autrement que par un signe de tête, un grondement vaguement humain ou un geste de la main de temps à autre, mais ils semblaient toujours se comprendre. Ils se séparèrent. Juli retint sa respiration, alertée par un souffle erratique. Ruvik pénétrait dans la pièce. Le coup qu'elle lui avait porté lui avait rompu les os. Un éclat de son fémur formait un angle impossible et ressortait, pointant à l'air libre vers le haut. Mais il se déplaçait toujours. Juli se concentra. La tête. Elle devait viser la tête. Elle attendit que Ruvik soit passé devant sa cachette pour s'en extraire en silence. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle resserra sa prise sur le pied-de-biche découvert dans le casier et esquissa un pas vers lui. Il s'immobilisa, inhala plus intensément ; il l'avait repérée. Il se tourna et reçut la barre métallique en plein visage. Juli le cogna jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affaisse. Puis elle détala. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de si elle l'avait achevé ou non. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu se résumait à une explosion de sang et de chair, dans le craquement des os faciaux.

Derrière elle, le corps toujours ramassé dans la boue, Ruvik poussait des cris stridents à glacer le sang. Il ne pouvait plus souffrir dans son état, à la frontière entre la vie et la mort ; c'étaient des cris d'alerte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sebastian débarquait dans la salle. Juli avait filé, mais elle perçut ses rugissements de fureur, rapidement suivis de bruits de course. Il l'avait prise en chasse ; elle n'osait imaginer le sort qu'il lui réservait s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Leurs hurlements l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse et tombe dans un large réservoir.

Elle exulta. Elle était sortie d'affaire. Alors pourquoi Sebastian ricanait-il ? Soudain, elle le vit décrocher un objet oblong de sa ceinture. Il le lança dans la citerne. La chose ricocha contre les parois, tandis que Sebastian s'écartait pour laisser passer une silhouette sanguinolente. Ruvik, plus inhumain que jamais, se pencha une seconde. Il dut sourire, s'il en était encore capable. Puis il recula et Sebastian referma le couvercle de la cuve, plongeant Juli dans l'obscurité. La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut, avant que toute lumière ne s'évanouisse, ressemblait à une grenade.

Elle eut le réflexe salvateur de se jeter à terre, dans le coin opposé à l'endroit où avait atterri le projectile. Il en fallait plus pour la tuer. Une telle négligence de la part de Ruvik la surprenait, même s'il se réduisait à présent à l'un de ses morts-vivants qui arpentaient les lieux. Quelques débris projetés par l'explosion la lacérèrent, mais les blessures se révélèrent sans gravité. Elle fit le tour de la citerne asséchée, pour ne rien dénicher d'utile, ne compta qu'une dizaine de cadavres. Elle s'approchait de la sortie, quand des gargouillements envahirent la salle, se répercutant sur les parois. De l'un des corps, venait de jaillir une immense créature griffue, qui hurla avant de s'avancer. Seuls quelques misérables mètres la séparaient de sa proie. Juli se rua sur-le-champ sur la porte, qui ne céda pas. En proie à la panique, elle tambourina dessus, mais le passage refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir.

* * *

 _Tout le monde est mort ! Wouuu ! Sortez les ballons ! Non, plus sérieusement... je trouve que cette fin n'est pas la pire possible. Je la trouve même assez romantique (?) et heureuse._

 _Comme je l'avais dit, ce n'est pas fini. Il reste quelques petits "mystères" à élucider quand même._

 _Donc il y aura une fin numéro 2 pour ceux qui veulent et elle ne viendra pas tout de suite. Autrement dit, le chapitre suivant ce ne sera pas la Fin 2, mais plutôt la suite de l'histoire, en ôtant le chapitre dédiée à la Fin 1. (oui c'est tordu comme organisation, dsl XS)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _Nous serons tous réunis. Pour toujours._

Laura fondrait bientôt sur eux ; elle voulait déchirer Sebastian en lambeaux, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait, même si elle devait brûler une seconde fois pour ça. Ruvik la regardait, comptant les secondes. Il ne lâcherait l'allumette qu'au dernier moment ; il retardait l'inévitable. Il dut bien trop vite se résoudre à embraser le corridor. Il s'apprêtait à jeter l'allumette quand un bruit infime attira toute son attention. Ruvik stoppa net et son regard tomba sur Sebastian, pour découvrir autour de sa bouche des gouttes de sang qui ne s'y trouvaient pas avant. Il crut que ses yeux lui jouait des tours ; il se trompait sans doute. Il confondait sûrement rêve et réalité, mais il ne pouvait pas écarter la possibilité que Sebastian puisse encore être sauvé. _Tu es solide, Seb...Tiens bon..._ Au lieu d'incendier le sol, il enflamma un large morceau de bois et le brandit pour faire reculer Laura.

\- Laura ! Je suis... tellement désolé ! Jura-t-il, déchiré entre ses sentiments pour elle et le désir de protéger Sebastian.

Et, comme elle rechignait à reculer, il approcha la torche de son visage. Elle hurla, paniqua. Ruvik, en cet instant, se détesta. Profondément. Il fit encore un pas vers elle. L'araignée se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme si elle se mourait. Un mécanisme de défense.

\- Pars ! Ordonna Ruvik, même si lui-même ne se trouvait pas convaincant.

Il dut encore insister et presque l'effleurer de la torche pour qu'elle se décide enfin à déguerpir. Ruvik la suivit des yeux et cria, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Pardonne-moi ! Laura ! Je suis désolé !

Elle ne tarderait pas à revenir à l'assaut ; il le pressentait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ; elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Ils manquaient de temps. Aussi se précipita-t-il auprès de Sebastian, qui ne donnait plus signe de vie. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule. Le brun pesait très lourd pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu musclé que Ruvik. Le traîner comme un poids mort était aussi difficile qu'éprouvant.

\- D'ordinaire, c'est toi qui me sauve... rit tout bas Ruvik, très amer.

Ça ne servait à rien de lui parler ; Sebastian ne l'entendait point. Mais il n'avait plus que ça pour se rassurer. Il commença à le tirer, tout en gardant la torche. Pour Laura, qui reviendrait. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Il réussit à quitter le corridor. Il pensait avoir trouvé son rythme, quand, au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, son épaule l'élança soudainement, avec une violence incroyable. Il était encore marqué par le passage à tabac dans les locaux de Mobius. Par chance, elle n'était pas déboîtée. Mais la surprise le fit lâcher la torche. Avec horreur, il la vit rouler. Il n'eut pas le temps de la récupérer et elle acheva sa course dans une flaque d'eau croupie. Toute lumière s'évanouit et Ruvik se retrouva plongé dans le noir.

Instantanément, les bruits qui annonçaient son arrivée réapparurent. Dans cette obscurité impénétrable, les grattements semblaient venir de partout à la fois. Ruvik sentit sa présence sans la voir. Elle était là, avec eux. Elle l'appelait.

\- Ruben ? Ruben ?

Il tira plus fort sur le corps inerte. La voix de Laura le poursuivait, dans le vacarme de ses griffes crissant contre le sol et les parois métalliques. Elle riait presque.

\- Alors on joue à cache-cache, petit frère ?

Ruvik serra les dents, en essayant de bloquer le flot de souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. _Cette chose n'est pas Laura. ça ne peut pas l'être_. Il allongea le pas, tout en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui n'était pas aisé, chargé comme il l'était.

\- Tu perdais toujours ! Tu ne sais pas te cacher, Ruben !

Puis elle commença à compter. Et son image, non atrophiée, resplendissante d'autrefois, passa devant les yeux de Ruvik. Il la chassa aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable. Ne pas se laisser parasiter. Ne pas lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle. Elle jouait avec son cerveau, exactement comme lui l'avait fait avec Joseph et Sebastian. Ses doigts s'ancrèrent dans les vêtements de Sebastian. Lui était toujours vivant ; du moins, il l'espérait. Laura, par contre...

 _Ma soeur est morte_.

 _Morte_. Cette chose difforme ne pouvait être elle. Des dizaines d'années après, Ruvik entamait peut-être enfin son deuil. Il eut la nausée, mais la pensée le raffermit après quelques secondes passées à se la répéter. Son fardeau lui parut subitement moins lourd, parce qu'il se sentait moins coupable de fuir "Laura". Il posa malencontreusement le pied sur des débris de verre, dont les craquements suffirent à alerter la créature. Son rire emplit le corridor.

\- Et... 10 ! J'arrive Ruben ! Ta grande soeur va te trouver !

Ce qui était antan un jeu inoffensif, une parole anodine, s'était métamorphosé en un sordide manège sadique. Les grincements et les grognements empressés retentirent de plus belle. Ruvik entra dans la première pièce qu'il discerna. Par bonheur, une des lampes du plafond fonctionnait encore. Il promena son regard à la ronde, à la hâte, et remarqua un trou dans une des cloisons. Il repéra la fente, en mémorisa la forme et l'emplacement, puis s'empara d'un caillou pour détruire la lampe qui éclairait encore la salle. Il lui fallait agir vite. Laura, alertée par le bruit, se dirigeait dans leur direction. Ruvik se glissa derrière le mur, entraînant Sebastian à sa suite. Il se faufila et s'éloigna autant que faire se pouvait de l'entrée, pour se retrouver coincé. Il expira avec peine. Ses entrailles nouées palpitaient. Il aurait pu en vomir. Sa gorge se contractait assez fort. L'action abominable de l'angoisse. Encore une chance qu'il n'ait pas été claustrophobe. Les deux parois entre lesquelles il était coincé étaient à peine assez larges pour laisser passer Sebastian.

Elle entra, dans la salle enténébrée, brisant la porte. Ruvik regardait droit devant lui, tapi dans le noir ; il tâchait de taire sa respiration. De longues secondes de terreur s'ensuivirent. Laura avait dû s'immobiliser. Les sentait-elle ? Y voyait-elle ? Alors que Ruvik se demandait si elle ne s'était pas éclipsée en silence, une griffe transperça la cloison tout près de sa tête. La griffe lacéra sa joue, mais il demeura muet et immobile. Sa main se resserra autour de l'épaule de Sebastian, installé à côté de lui. Un grincement signifia que Laura se détournait, mais elle fit soudain volte-face et planta ses griffes à l'aveugle à travers le mur, à maintes reprises. Elle le cribla ainsi près d'une minute. A chaque nouvelle attaque, Ruvik croyait que lui ou Sebastian périrait.

Finalement, la créature abandonna. Dans un râle qui s'apparentait à un ricanement, un cliquetis sonore avertit Ruvik qu'elle quittait la pièce. Par sécurité, le blond attendit encore quelques minutes, dans le noir, dans le silence. Il tâchait aussi de se calmer. Comme tout son s'était tu, il finit par sortir de sa cachette avec le corps toujours inerte de Sebastian. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.

Ruvik retourna marcher dans le couloir, qu'il suivit jusqu'à découvrir ce qu'il cherchait. Une salle lumineuse, avec quelques instruments chirurgicaux abandonnés sur des brancards et des étagères autrefois stérilisées. Ruvik essuya du mieux qu'il pût une table de chirurgie. Il restait des traces à la surface, mais il n'obtiendrait pas de meilleur résultat. Avant de le hisser, il se pencha sur le corps. Qui ne réagit pas. Qui demeurait désespérément immobile, inanimé.

 _J'ai besoin de toi._

Il ravala ses larmes, força la rage à évacuer la tristesse.

\- Réveille-toi.

Il lui donnait un ordre. Rien ne se produisit. Il regarda partout à la recherche d'une seringue, sans en trouver. Il ne trouva qu'un scalpel rouillé dans un tiroir. Il devrait se servir de l'éclat de verre, mais s'il l'extirpait, il faudrait de toute urgence comprimer la plaie laissée béante et il ne pourrait pas accomplir la trachéotomie tout en maintenant la blessure et la fermant.

\- Tu dois te réveiller ! hurla-t-il et il le secoua, le surélevant pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe dans son propre sang.

Il tâta son pouls. Absent. Il serra les dents, mais il ne le laisserait pas, exactement comme Sebastian ne l'avait pas lâché. A aucun moment, même quand il représentait un danger mortel pour lui. Il entama un massage cardiaque, mais l'abandonna très vite. La blessure au torse risquait de s'élargir ou de créer des lésions irréversibles sous la pression. Il restait toujours le bouche-à-bouche. Entre deux respirations, il continuait de lui parler. Il espérait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, sa voix l'atteindrait.

\- Rien n'est réel tout autour ! Juste nous !

Avant, il ne croyait en rien, pas en un dieu, ni à l'astrologie et à toutes ces superstitions ridicules. Aujourd'hui, il croyait en Sebastian. Et rien d'autre.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je... Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant ! Il n'y a personne d'autre ! Personne !

 _Absolument personne. Même Laura... m'a fait du mal. Parce qu'elle s'est perdue._ Le STEM avait corrompu son souvenir.

\- Tu vas me laisser te tuer ?! Aussi facilement ?!

Maintenant, il pleurait presque. Il le secoua. De toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

\- Seb ! Empêche-moi de faire ça !

Au fond, il n'avait jamais voulu que cela arrive. Que Sebastian s'en aille. Bien sûr, il n'était pas épris de lui à l'époque, mais le brun le fascinait. Sa hargne, son aptitude à se relever après chaque épreuve, à les surmonter les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par vaincre le maître du jeu, Ruvik lui-même. Ruvik réprima ses sanglots. Sebastian était comme la transposition d'un héros de roman, dont il aurait été l'auteur. Enfin... un auteur qui avait désormais passé la plume. Il plaçait les obstacles sur sa route, mais jamais son protagoniste n'échouait. Il les franchissait l'un après l'autre. Ruvik se prenait alors pour un magicien, tout à la fois créateur et spectateur des miracles qu'il produisait et que Sebastian savait utiliser à son avantage.

 _Si je l'avais réellement désiré, j'aurais pu te tuer. A tout instant. Mes pouvoirs étaient infinis._

Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il le replaçait toujours quelque part, le trimballait d'un lieu à l'autre et observait avec délice ses réactions. Il faisait preuve d'imagination. Et Sebastian aussi, pour sauver sa peau et s'extraire des pièges tendus, rien que pour lui. Ruvik s'était finalement fait prendre lui aussi. Parfois, il avait frissonné avec Sebastian.

 _Montre-moi que tu peux continuer, aller encore plus loin.  
_

C'était probablement un peu cruel. Enfantin, en réalité. Ruvik était tenaillé par cette curiosité qui excitait les enfants quand ils capturaient un petit animal et le voyaient se débattre en tout sens, chercher à s'échapper par tous les moyens. Mais, en général, la lassitude s'installait. Et la bête objet d'amusement était délaissée, voire tuée. ça n'avait jamais été le cas avec Sebastian, qui avait dépassé toutes les attentes de Ruvik.

 _Je voulais te rencontrer. Je voulais que tu me trouves, que ce soit toi le seul à parvenir jusqu'à moi_.

Il l'avait choisi sans même s'en rendre compte. Jusqu'à sa venue, il avait compté les minutes. Il aurait pu arrêter le temps, pour le conserver, mais voir Sebastian figé lui paraissait comme antinomique. Au contraire, il voulait le voir vivre, sans jamais se l'avouer. Parce qu'il était passionnant. Il se rappelait encore sa joie intense quand Sebastian s'était lancé à sa poursuite, lors de leur première vraie rencontre, alors que Jimenez lui hurlait de rien n'en faire. En cette seconde, un accord inconscient s'était formé. _Attrape-moi si tu veux._ Sebastian n'avait pas répondu, mais il avait tout bonnement couru vers lui. Tous ces mouvements, ces mots, ces attitudes, avaient changé de sens depuis, mais pas leur raison d'être.

 _Je me disais toujours que cette minute supplémentaire de vie que je t'accordais n'était qu'un sursis, que c'était la dernière. Mais, arrivé face à l'échéance, je la repoussais encore. Eternellement. Je te laissais toutes ces chances, qui s'accumulaient, au lieu de te les retirer._

\- C'est une autre chance que je te donne maintenant, hoqueta Ruvik, les mains et la face plus blafardes que jamais. Saisis-la... Bon sang, saisis-la ! Réveille-toi Sebastian !

Il vida tout l'air de ses poumons dans sa bouche.

\- J'ai rejeté jusqu'à ma soeur pour toi, alors t'as pas le droit de me laisser !

Il recommença.

\- Tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Maintenant, fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux ! Survis ! Bats-toi !

Une nouvelle inspiration, suivie d'une expiration. Toujours aucun signe positif de la part du blessé.

\- Bats-toi putain !

Il se reprit, lui-même à bout de souffle. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il puisse les sentir. Son corps tout entier était comme anesthésié.

\- Bats-moi encore une fois. Tu... Tu es plus fort que moi...

Il le gifla. Presque avec rage.

\- Tu es plus fort que moi ! Content ?!

Il plaqua encore ses lèvres sur les siennes et souffla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Cette bouche qu'il embrassait avait frémi. Une goutte d'eau salée s'écrasa sur la lèvre de Sebastian, quand Ruvik se redressa. Sebastian était très mal en point, mais, au moins, il avait regagné conscience.

Pas le temps de se réjouir, pas même d'esquisser un sourire. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Ruvik ne lui expliqua pas la situation. De toute manière, Sebastian n'était pas en mesure de répondre ; il suffoquait, souffrant d'une hémorragie interne. Ses poumons se gorgeaient de sang. Néanmoins, même dans cet état critique, il comprenait ce qui se passait. Le blond prit sa main fébrile et y glissa un linge épais.

\- Je vais arracher le verre et tu tiendras ça sur ta plaie, aussi fort que possible.

Il enroula ses doigts autour de l'éclat. Il n'aurait pas le temps de réfléchir ; il devrait agir avec rapidité et précision. Toute erreur s'avérerait fatale. Il murmura tout bas, dans un souffle, tout en se concentrant :

\- Pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait...

Sur ces mots, il tira sur le débris de verre, l'extrayant de la poitrine de Sebastian. Le brun cracha une gerbe de sang, tout en grognant de douleur, mais il gardait à l'esprit qu'il devait comprimer sa blessure et suivit les consignes de Ruvik. Celui-ci lui chuchota :

\- Et pour ça aussi.

Et il lui planta le morceau de verre de nouveau, en passant sous les côtes. Il déglutit péniblement, voyant Sebastian se tendre, ses douleurs redoublant, mais c'était la seule solution pour vider ses poumons du sang qui les remplissait lentement. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, gelée. De grosses gouttes de sueur froide perlaient sur sa peau. Ruvik les chassa de ses doigts.

\- C'est terminé maintenant.

 _Je veillerai à ce que tu ne te rendormes pas_. Il se remit vite à la tâche. Maintenant que le saignement se tarissait, il pouvait constater avec bonheur que la blessure n'était pas aussi profonde qu'elle le lui avait paru de prime abord. Un traumatisme ouvert. Il savait par coeur comment les traiter. Celui qui apprenait à blesser devait au préalable avoir appris à guérir. Comme les paupières de Sebastian se refermaient doucement, Ruvik fredonna la première mélodie qui lui vint à l'esprit, une qu'il connaissait si bien, pour l'avoir jouée encore et encore au piano, que les notes lui échappaient sans qu'il eût besoin de les penser.

\- Le... Clair de Lune... de Debussy... souffla la voix étranglée de Sebastian.

Ses poumons se libéraient progressivement. Ruvik le regarda un bref instant, assez surpris. Ainsi, il existait encore quelques détails qui lui avaient échappé. Il sourit au brun, dont les yeux s'étaient rouverts, et murmura, tout en reprenant ses soins :

\- C'est ma préférée.

Sebastian sourit faiblement, autant qu'il le pouvait dans son état.

\- Moi... aussi...

* * *

Ils s'attardèrent dans la salle de chirurgie des semaines durant, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian soit de nouveau capable de se déplacer, de courir, sans trop de peine. Ces jours furent synonyme d'une crainte permanente pour Ruvik, qui, à l'inverse de son compagnon, était pleinement lucide. Sebastian, au début en tout cas, passait son temps à dormir. Il se remettait de ses blessures et de toute la fatigue pesant sur ses épaules. C'était à Ruvik de demeurer éveillé, afin de surveiller les allées et venues des monstres et, surtout, de Laura.

Sebastian avait recommencé à se méfier un peu de Ruvik, ou plutôt de ce que devenait Ruvik lorsque le STEM dissipait sa vraie personnalité. Cependant, le temps passant et Ruvik restant maître de lui-même, ses soupçons disparurent et il ne se montra plus sur le qui-vive. Il sentait son organisme se réparer, de plus en plus rapidement. Se réveillant après une longue sieste, il porta son regard sur le blond pour le découvrir assoupi. Il sourit. Ruvik n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis sacrément longtemps, afin de veiller à leur sécurité. Sebastian se savait de nouveau prêt à reprendre les rennes ; il ne le réveilla pas.

Le brun se releva sans bruit. Il grimaça un peu. Comme il n'avait pas remué depuis un bon moment, il avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir, jusqu'à l'existence de ses propres jambes. Il baissa les yeux sur les rares armes et munitions que Ruvik avait glanées alentour. Les canons étaient d'une propreté impressionnante, compte tenu de ce dont ils disposaient pour les nettoyer. Ruvik avait pris soin de tout. _Et surtout de moi..._ La pensée donna du baume au coeur à Sebastian.

A ce moment, le blond s'agita dans son sommeil. Sebastian jeta un coup d'oeil, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, puis, rassuré, retourna charger les armes. Ils partiraient aussitôt qu'il serait réveillé. Un nouveau bruit le fit réagir. Cette fois-ci, il se précipita sur Ruvik qui se débattait furieusement dans son sommeil. Il semblait chercher à s'en échapper, sans y parvenir. Sebastian l'attrapa pour le soulever. Par terre, il risquait de s'écorcher sur les éclats de verre et de métal dispersés. A son grand étonnement, cela ne suffit pas à l'éveiller. Ruvik continua de lutter, jusqu'à soudain s'arrêter. Il cessa tout mouvement. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et sa tête bascula en arrière. Sa respiration décrut d'une manière critique. Pour un peu, Sebastian l'aurait cru mort, là, dans ses bras. Sous ses yeux éberlués, des marques rougeâtres apparurent tout autour de son cou. Longues, de strangulation. Elles s'effacèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les examiner de plus près. _ça vient peut-être seulement de moi.._. Sebastian préféra quand même le réveiller, mais en douceur.

Quand Ruvik rouvrit les yeux, il était nez-à-nez avec Sebastian, qui le scrutait. Il lut sur son visage toute son anxiété. Une main du brun était posée sur sa joue. D'abord, Ruvik s'en voulut ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Sebastian avait cessé de sommeiller avant de sombrer dans son profond sommeil. Puis il éprouva une gêne croissante. Il était accoutumé à la proximité de Sebastian, mais pas à ce que l'homme l'observe, face à face, à quelques centimètres à peine. Surtout si longuement. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il debout si tôt ? Il devait encore se reposer. Ruvik entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais deux lèvres pressèrent les siennes. Elles se retirèrent aussi vite qu'elles l'avaient embrassé.

\- C'est trop tôt... chuchota Ruvik, soucieux ; son regard n'avait pas manqué les affaires empaquetées.

Sebastian projetait déjà de remettre les voiles. _Quelle impatience._.. ça frôlait l'inconscience.

\- Je me sens bien, ok ? garantit le détective.

Sa voix démontrait qu'il se rétablissait à peine, mais rien d'autre ne le laissait paraître. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire en coin et son ton se fit plus entreprenant :

\- Maintenant...

Il se rapprocha encore de lui.

\- Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un peu de réconfort.

La main de Ruvik suivit les contours de sa grosse cicatrice, manifeste en dépit des bandages la recouvrant, mais qui ne serait plus aussi perceptible d'ici une semaine. Mais l'autre main, qui avait remonté jusqu'à son visage, le repoussa. Sebastian resta un peu abasourdi, tandis que Ruvik se dressait et commençait à rassembler leurs affaires, dans un léger rire.

\- T'as vraiment aucune pitié ! plaisanta le brun.

\- Tu dois éviter toute activité... "physique", Seb, rétorqua-t-il, apparemment frois, mais, en réalité, il se réjouissait ; Sebastian s'était remis et le fait qu'il insiste lui procurait beaucoup de satisfaction.

Il aimait être désiré et se faire désirer. ça n'avait pas échappé à Sebastian et, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il essuierait un refus, il persista :

\- Monte dessus, suggéra-t-il, avec un petit sourire canaille.

Et il se doutait bien que, s'il plaisantait, Ruvik interpréterait ça comme un signe de rémission ; il s'inquiéterait moins pour lui. Le blond balaya ses bêtises de la main, sans se détourner de sa tâche, et Sebastian devina aussitôt qu'il souriait. Quand Sebastian eut achevé de se préparer et de s'équiper et une fois que tous les chargeurs furent pleins, ils purent partir de la salle qui les avait abrités un sacré bout de temps.

\- T'as un plan ?

 _Non_. Ruvik poussa un soupir, auquel Sebastian répondit par un autre. Ils se mirent en route malgré tout. Ils seraient déjà moins en danger s'ils bougeaient en permanence. Après quelques pas, Ruvik reprit subitement la parole.

\- Seb...

A son ton, à son expression, Sebastian comprit immédiatement de ce dont il voulait parler. Depuis que Sebastian était revenu à lui, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois abordé le sujet de Laura, de ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'elle avait pris le contrôle de Ruvik. Le brun n'était pas certain que remuer tout ça puisse apporter quoi que ce soit de bon. Il sourit à peine et haussa légèrement les épaules. _Un sujet tabou de plus, voilà tout_. Il pouvait se dispenser de prononcer un traître mot ; Ruvik le comprenait quand même.

Au terme de plusieurs heures, ils eurent la chance de tomber sur un ascenseur, susceptible de les ramener à la surface. Pour une fois, la chance semblait leur sourire. Sebastian scrutait les dessins formés par le métal oxydé. Cet ascenseur ressemblait énormément à celui dans lequel il se trouvait, la première fois que Ruvik lui avait adressé la parole. La montée se déroula en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur ne se bloque brutalement. Ruvik ferma les yeux une seconde et grinça des dents.

\- Merde, lâcha Sebastian.

\- Nous ne sommes pas loin. Nous n'avons qu'à grimper sur le toit de l'ascenseur.

Ascenseur qui s'ébranla, au point que Ruvik perdît l'équilibre. Sebastian le rattrapa et, même si cela réveillait ses douleurs, le hissa sur ses épaules. Pour ce qui était de se reposer, c'était loupé. Tant pis ; sa guérison prendrait un peu plus de temps que prévu.

\- Ouvre la trappe !

\- Seb...

Un nouveau cahot des plus violents l'interrompit. Sebastian lui-même faillit basculer, mais il s'appuya contre la grille. Un des quatre câbles retenant la cage venait de se rompre. Un second craquait lentement. Les fils à nu s'effilochaient.

\- Grouille ! Avec ça !

Ruvik attrapa le fusil qu'il lui tendait et défonça la grille à l'aide de sa crosse. Il passa sur-le-champ par l'ouverture, puis se détournait pour aider Sebastian, quand la deuxième attache lâcha. Il manqua de basculer dans le vide.

\- Grimpe ! ordonna Sebastian.

Ruvik voulut protester et lui tendre la main pour qu'il se hisse à son tour, quand des hurlements jaillirent des profondeurs, sous leurs pieds. Puis il y eut ces crissements. Leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines l'espace d'une seconde. _Elle_ arrivait.

\- T'occupes pas de moi ! cria le brun et Ruvik dut se résoudre à entamer l'ascension de la faible distance le séparant de la terre ferme.

En dépit des armes qu'il transportait et de son physique fatigué, Sebastian réussit à atteindre le toit de l'ascenseur. L'avant-dernière attache se brisa et la cage commença à se balancer. Les rugissements se rapprochaient alors de plus en plus vite. Une griffe effleura sa semelle et, heureusement, Laura glissa sur quelques mètres, mais elle se rattrapa et reprit son escalade. Sebastian leva les yeux et accéléra autant que son corps le lui permettait, voire davantage. Une plaie se rouvrit légèrement et du sang macula sa chemise. Il serra les dents et ne laissa pas ce détail le ralentir. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Comme l'ascenseur avait dégringolé, il avait beaucoup plus de mètres à grimper que Ruvik. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne ferait pas long feu ; elle escaladait beaucoup plus vite que lui. Son regard alla de la dernière corde tenant à l'ascenseur à Ruvik. Celui-ci avait cherché des objets inflammables sans en trouver. Sebastian hurla :

\- Tire !

Inutile de préciser quoi. Ruvik fronça les sourcils ; l'entreprise était risquée. Mais, sinon, Sebastian finirait empalé avant d'avoir atteint le sol. Ruvik vida son chargeur sur le câble, qui cassa à l'impact de la dernière balle. La cage, déséquilibrée, partit de côté, se fracassa contre la paroi à laquelle Sebastian s'accrochait. L'onde de choc le fit lâcher prise ; les craintes de Ruvik se concrétisaient. Il ne hurla pas. Parce que le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. L'ascenseur, en dégringolant, frôla Sebastian sans l'écraser, mais il ne manqua pas Laura. Il la heurta de plein fouet et retomba avec elle dans les abîmes. Sebastian put s'immobiliser le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis il monta les derniers mètres entre lui et Ruvik. Il bénit silencieusement le ciel, en posant le pied sur l'herbe. La main qui s'était posée sur son épaule se retira et il vit Ruvik s'approcher du précipice.

\- Seb... Sois honnête. Penses-tu vraiment que ce monstre ne soit pas Laura ?

Sebastian aurait aimé répondre que ce n'était pas elle, mais, après ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de Beatriz, il ne savait plus lui-même quelle réponse donner. Au fond, il était intimement persuadé que l'affection de Laura n'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pas été aussi pure que le supposait Ruvik. Mais, quelquefois, un beau mensonge valait mieux à entendre qu'une vérité laide.

\- Ta soeur t'aimait plus que tout. Elle ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal.

Il se sentit un peu mal et ne se trouva pas très convaincant, mais Ruvik désirait tant y croire qu'il semblât conquis. Il se releva et effleura sa main, sans même y penser.

\- Remettons-nous en marche.

Ruvik acquiesça, sans grande volonté, mais lui emboîta le pas. Il peinait évidemment à détacher ses yeux des abysses. Dans les tréfonds, il songeait à Laura, errant dans le noir, l'appelant. Sebastian ne pouvait que se montrer prévenant et compréhensif. Il stoppa soudain. _La route inondée. Putain non..._ Ruvik toucha rapidement son avant-bras. _ça va aller_.

\- Je passe devant, annonça Sebastian.

Il s'apprêtait à plonger quand Ruvik l'arrêta net.

\- Pour que tu attires le monstre sur moi ? Certainement pas.

Sur ces mots, il se glissa silencieusement dans l'onde.

\- Je suis plus discret. J'ouvrirai la voie.

Sebastian dut le lui concéder. Il laissa Ruvik le distancer, puis entra à son tour dans l'eau.

\- Cette chose... A-t-elle un lien particulier... avec toi ? s'enquit-il, en s'assurant que le bruit de l'eau contre les carcasses de voitures et les bâtiments étoufferait sa voix.

Ruvik ricana narquoisement.

\- Non, Seb, assura-t-il. Pas le moindre.

\- Super, parce que je me passerais bien d'une nouvelle réunion familiale.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Ma famille est la plus adorable du monde, ironisa-t-il.

Ils traversèrent une première mare, mais, alors qu'ils espéraient retrouver un sentier, une seconde s'étendit devant eux. Ruvik fit la grimace. Sebastian essaya de positiver.

\- Au moins, on sera propres.

\- Laisse-moi douter de tes standards en matière d'hygiène, rétorqua le blond, en désignant du menton divers cadavres flottant non loin d'eux. Cette eau est presque plus sale que celle des égouts.

\- Comme si ça allait nous arrêter !

\- Naturellement, non, approuva Ruvik, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

Il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de sa jambe, le caressant. Immédiatement, il jeta un regard désabusé à Sebastian, qui nageait juste derrière lui.

\- Ôte-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête.

Sebastian parut totalement dérouté.

\- Fais donc l'innocent, persifla Ruvik, agacé, et il repartit comme si de rien n'était.

La seconde suivante, une nuée d'énormes bulles remontèrent des profondeurs tout autour de lui. Sebastian et lui échangèrent un rapide regard ; ça tournait mal.

\- Plus vite !

Il se rappela sa blessure qui s'était remise à saigner récemment. _Mierda..._ Même s'il ne s'était répandu qu'en infimes quantités, le sang avait dû suffire à alerter la bête de leur présence. Par bonheur, Ruvik atteignait déjà la rive, à savoir une dalle immense de pierre. Il venait d'y poser le pied qu'elle volât en éclats. Dans la pagaille, Sebastian l'entrevit, alors que le choc le projetait plus loin dans l'eau, puis il finit lui-même avalé par une énorme vague. Il remonta à la surface et regarda de tous côtés, pour repérer l'endroit où Ruvik avait chu. Si la collision l'avait assommé, il allait couler à pic. Mais plus l'ombre d'une trace. La surface du lac était redevenue toute lisse. Pas de trace de la créature non plus. L'inquiétude de Sebastian grandit.

Heureusement, Ruvik réapparut soudain. Il lui adressa un bref signe pour lui indiquer qu'il allait bien, mais sa blessure au bras n'échappa pas à Sebastian. Celui-ci, encore pantelant, lui intima de ne plus faire un geste et d'attendre qu'il le rejoigne. Il se mit à nager, tout en scrutant l'eau désespérément paisible. Parfois, quelques bulles minuscules venaient éclater, mais rien de bien alarmant.

Sans crier gare, le monstre remonta à une vitesse folle et bondit hors de l'eau, en essayant de happer Sebastian au passage. Quand il s'enfonça de nouveau, il provoqua un raz-de-marée qui les sépara encore davantage, les envoyant chacun à un bout du bassin. Sebastian hurla pour attirer la chose sur lui, mais elle prit en chasse Ruvik. Celui-ci nagea vers un bus, dans lequel il s'engouffra, en priant pour que le monstre se désintéresse de lui, maintenant qu'il était hors de portée. La créature le détrompa. Elle prit son élan et sauta pour percuter de plein fouet le véhicule, qui s'ébranla et commença à s'enfoncer dans le lac. Ruvik n'eut même pas le temps d'en sortir qu'il coulait, prisonnier. S'il sortait, il serait dévoré tout cru, mais, s'il restait, il se noierait. Mais, dehors, il avait une chance de s'en tirer. Il se rua sur les portes. Bloquées. Puis tambourina contre une des fenêtres. Impossible de la briser à mains nues. Etre enveloppé de liquide ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Devant ses yeux, le monstre passait et repassait, ondoyant dans l'eau. _Il m'attend_. Ruvik détourna la tête ; Sebastian frappait aux carreaux de l'autre côté. Il pointait une sorte de sas au niveau du toit du bus. Ruvik essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. La pression qu'appliquait le liquide dessus était trop forte. Et, toujours, le véhicule s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Ruvik fit signe à Sebastian de s'écarter, de s'enfuir, tout en sachant qu'il n'en ferait rien, qu'il coulerait avec lui s'il le fallait. Toute lumière se perdait à cette profondeur. Ils ne distinguaient presque plus le monstre. Mais, de toute évidence, lui les voyait encore. Il fonça la tête la première dans le bus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, pour l'ouvrir en deux. Ruvik en avait le vertige, secoué en tout sens, mais il eut le réflexe de s'extraire par une fenêtre brisée, du côté opposé à la bête. Sebastian le chopa sur-le-champ par le bras et l'entraîna vers le haut. Juste avant de le suivre, il dégoupilla une grenade et la balança, en espérant qu'elle intriguerait le monstre.

Ils prirent une énorme inspiration en arrivant à la surface. D'énormes plaques de béton bordaient le plan d'eau. Sebastian, un bras autour de Ruvik, qui était si fatiqué qu'il peinait à se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, l'aida à grimper dessus. En dessous d'eux, retentit une grosse explosion et de larges morceaux de chair ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, alors que l'eau se teintait de rouge.

\- Maintenant... elle est... vraiment sale, haleta Sebastian, sa bouche fendue en un sourire soulagé.

Ruvik voulut répondre, mais une violente quinte de toux le plia en deux ; elle l'agita plusieurs bonnes minutes. Il cracha un peu d'eau. Sebastian s'installa à côté de lui, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il était aussi à bout de souffle, mais récupéra plus vite. Son regard dériva.

Le ciel était étonnamment clair et bleuté pour un jour pourtant si sombre, où les cadavres pleuvaient. Les dépouilles se balançaient aux réverbères, pendaient aux fenêtres des immeubles fissurés des fondations au grenier ; une onde sanglante clapotait. La route inexistante se résumait à un amas de blocs en désordre ; ils étaient assis sur l'un d'eux, contemplant juste le spectacle apocalyptique, comme si le monde se terminait ici. Dans tout ce chaos, cette déchéance, Sebastian trouvait cependant une part de beauté. Il s'enhardit à passer un bras autour des épaules de Ruvik, qui rit tout bas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très subtil, détective.

Sebastian émit un souffle amusé et Ruvik ramena sa tête contre son épaule. Le temps passa, alors qu'il semblait s'être arrêté. Dans l'instant, plus rien ne pressait. Plus rien ne les dérangeait. Ils savouraient juste le fait d'être en vie, ensemble. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, juste parce que la pensée lui traversait l'esprit et sonnait si juste, Ruvik chuchota :

\- Lily doit être très fière de son père.

Il ne disait rien à la légère, ce qui toucha encore plus Sebastian. Celui-ci ricana à mi-voix, pour masquer son embarras, et chercha ses yeux. Il désirait rencontrer son regard. Quand il l'eut capté, il répondit avec un franc sourire :

\- Elle m'a envoyé quelqu'un.

Pour quand tout allait mal. Pour lui faire connaître le pire et le meilleur. Pour le ramener à la vie et l'obliger à se débarrasser des chaînes du passé qui l'entravaient. _Un ange_. Sebastian sourit en cachette. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Beatriz n'était pas si folle que ça. Ruvik n'était pas intrinsèquement mauvais ; il l'était devenu et il regagnait progressivement son humanité. Le dit "ange" le scruta avec de la défiance et de l'opprobre qui passaient autrefois pour de la froideur et de l'indifférence.

\- Je t'ai torturé.

Le silence se fit. L'étreinte de Sebastian pourtant se renforça et il attira Ruvik tout contre lui. _Tout cela est très loin maintenant._ La distance qu'ils avaient parcourue. Rien qu'y penser lui coupait le souffle. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que l'air se rafraîchisse. Ruvik ne souffla mot, mais il avait froid. Sebastian le sut malgré tout aussitôt. Il suffisait d'un regard ou d'une infime expression passant sur son visage.

Ils s'abritèrent dans le premier building à peu près stable qu'ils virent. Sebastian alluma un feu et ils prirent place autour. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Ruvik hésitait toutefois à s'en approcher. La vue du brasier lui nouerait toujours les entrailles. Il le craignait, comme un animal. Sebastian prit ses mains dans les siennes et les approcha du feu. Ruvik lui lança un regard affolé de terreur absolue. Il essaya de retirer ses bras, de se libérer, mais Sebastian le retint fermement. Même si l'épouvante effroyable qui avait saisi Ruvik lui labourait le coeur, il le maintenait assez proche des flammes, tout en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne se brûle pas. Peu à peu, Ruvik cessa de lutter et Sebastian desserra son emprise. De son propre chef, Ruvik caressa bientôt les flammes, passa vivement les doigts à travers elles. Sebastian sourit.

C'était un petit pas de plus vers la liberté. Le coût de la liberté, ils le portaient tous deux partout imprimés jusque dans leur derme, jusque dans leur cerveau. Un rire très enfantin, totalement inattendu, échappa soudain au blond. Il avait dominé sa peur et n'en était pas peu fier. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle joie. A part quand il jouait avec Laura, dans sa tendre enfance, ou quand Sebastian lui avait prouvé à quel point il tenait à lui. Sebastian s'effaça pour le laisser savourer sa victoire, qui n'était petite qu'en apparence.

Un peu plus tard, Ruvik se chargea de recoudre la plaie de Sebastian, après l'avoir aspergée d'alcool. Plusieurs points avaient craqué. Dès qu'il eut achevé sa besogne, ils se mirent à converser, débattant du plan à suivre. Ruvik, frigorifié à cause de la température en chute libre, s'était blotti contre Sebastian. Ce dernier avait beau l'entourer de ses bras, Ruvik n'était toujours pas sec. Sa peau trop fraîche n'aidait pas ses vêtements à sécher. Il grelottait de temps à autre. En dépit des conditions pénibles, il s'efforçait de réfléchir.

\- S'ils avaient donné pour mission à Juli de me ramener ici, alors il est fort probable qu'ils aient prévu un moyen de rapatriement pour elle.

Il éternua. Sebastian l'enlaça plus fort, sans y songer, par réflexe protecteur.

\- Sûrement, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté le job.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur elle, conclut le blond, avec un petit sourire qui criait vengeance et il releva doucement les yeux vers lui. Et ensuite ?

Sebastian fronça un peu les sourcils, sans comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas cacher éternellement à Mobius que nous nous sommes évadés. Ils l'apprendront encore plus vite si Juli... survit encore, termina-t-il d'une voix des plus lugubres.

L'inspecteur secoua la tête, défait. L'idée de commettre un meurtre, car c'était exactement ce que Ruvik suggérait, lui répugnait. Le blond s'agita entre ses bras.

\- Elle a essayé de nous tuer ! De me tuer moi ! Seb ! Tu l'as toi-même reconnu ! Il faut parfois savoir oublier les lois pour sauver sa vie !

Comme Sebastian doutait toujours, il s'emporta :

\- Tu avais promis que tu ferais tout pour que personne ne s'en prenne plus jamais à moi !

A ses mots, l'homme face à lui baissa la tête, vaincu. Ruvik plaça ses mains froides sur ses tempes.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je le ferai.

 _Pour nous deux_. Les doigts de Sebastian encerclèrent ses poignets. Il put sentir les veines palpiter dessous.

\- Non. Je m'en chargerai.

Juli savait se défendre ; pour peu qu'elle ait déniché des balles, elle représenterait un danger. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre de risque. Ruvik lui murmura, d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

\- Tu n'es pas fautif. Ce sont eux qui nous obligent à recourir à ça.

Sebastian éprouvait des remords quand il transgressait la morale, les règles de la société, mais il s'en savait parfaitement capable, chaque fois que les circonstances l'exigeaient. Ruvik réitéra sa précédente question :

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Tu veux dire "encore ensuite" ? s'amusa Sebastian ; il aimait bien ce petit jeu de devinettes, de paris sur l'avenir. Je sais pas... Tu parles comme si tu avais une idée en tête.

Le visage de Ruvik se fit bizarrement grave. Il y avait réfléchi longtemps, très longtemps, à ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, mais il ne pouvait l'exprimer que depuis peu.

\- Une vie. Simple.

Sebastian ne dissimula pas son étonnement. Il peinait à croire que Ruvik puisse renoncer au frisson des expérimentations, de la chasse, des découvertes, quelles qu'elles fussent.

\- Oui, je crois que je pourrais aimer ça, en fin de compte, poursuivait le blond, très concentré et songeur à la fois. Une vie très banale, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale...

 _Comme nous l'avions, avant que tout ne bascule. Ou même plus insignifiante encore_. Un appartement en ville, des sorties et peut-être juste un piano ? Le sang et la violence ne servaient qu'à l'emprisonner dans une spirale infernale nuisible. Pour changer, il devait rompre ce cercle vicieux. Un léger rire l'agita.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans.

Au sourire en coin qu'arborait Sebastian, il se douta de ce qu'il lui répondrait.

\- Un centenaire très bien conservé.

A quelques nuances près, Ruvik avait vu juste.

* * *

 _Un chapitre bourré d'événements imprévus que j'ai ajoutés à la dernière minute xD_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 9 :**

Sebastian jeta un coup d'oeil sur Ruvik, qui le fixait depuis un bon moment déjà. Le blond eut une de ses fameuses réactions qui désarçonnaient encore Sebastian, c'est-à-dire une absence totale de réaction. Pas même un léger haussement de sourcil ou un sourire. Rien. Il ne réagit pas le moins du monde, ne détournant pas son regard attentif de lui.

\- Bon ! Quoi ? finit par demander le brun, plus décontenancé que véritablement ennuyé.

\- Tu es un excellent traitement pour mes problèmes.

Il déclarait ça comme ça ; Sebastian perdit encore plus pied, si cela était toutefois possible. Ruvik poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant ignorant à qui il devait tout expliquer, même les choses les plus évidentes.

\- Je vais essayer de résumer, lui concéda-t-il. Ce n'est que de l'épigénétique.

Il avait déjà perdu Sebastian, mais ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Tout lui paraissait si simple à lui.

\- Certains de nos gènes peuvent être "bloqués", par des radicaux méthyle par exemple, ce qui provoque dépression, crises d'angoisse, entre autres. Ce blocage n'est pas définitif. Ces radicaux méthyles peuvent disparaître... si l'on se trouve dans un environnement sans danger, si l'on est... aimé... choyé...

Maintenant, Sebastian comprenait là où il voulait en venir. Et ce qu'il entendait lui arrachait un sourire. Ce que Ruvik désirait lui dire, avec ses mots, était on ne peut plus simple et se résumait à quatre mots : "Tu me rends heureux". Ruvik se ressaisit brutalement ; le naturel revenait au galop.

\- Nous devrions nous hâter.

Sebastian ne répondit que par un sourire amusé et très satisfait ; il aimait voir Ruvik se permettre de lui glisser un compliment, pour être ensuite subitement gêné. Ils se glissèrent hors de l'immeuble qu'ils avaient investi et regagnèrent les rues de la ville. Le vent, après avoir redoublé de violence les heures précédentes, diminuait enfin. Ils parcoururent les grandes avenues, sans que Kidman donnât signe de vie. Ils ne croisèrent que quelques créatures, dont ils se débarrassèrent aisément. Ils dénichèrent quelques munitions et Sebastian en confia à Ruvik, histoire qu'il s'entraîne. Avec ce qui les attendait hors du STEM, mieux valait qu'il progresse encore en tir. Les heures passèrent et toujours aucune trace de Juli. Sebastian, ennuyé, poussa un profond soupir, accompagné de ce grognement nerveux qui faisait sourire Ruvik. Il appréciait ce côté un peu brut, nerveux, chez le brun, qui possédait cette spontanéité qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

\- On la trouvera jamais comme ça... On va juste tourner en rond et perdre notre temps comme des cons.

\- Inutile d'être vulgaire, Seb.

Même s'il avait appris à aimer ça. Le brun secoua la tête. A l'inverse de Ruvik, il peinait à garder son calme. Le temps leur filait entre les doigts et, avec, les chances de retrouver Juli avant qu'elle ne soit rapatriée. S'ils laissaient passer leur unique opportunité, ils resteraient coincés ici à jamais. Bien sûr, il y avait pire ; au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Mais il y avait surtout bien mieux. Ce petit appartement qu'avait laissé miroiter Ruvik. Cette vie paisible, de monsieur tout le monde ; c'était dingue, mais il en rêvait après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

\- Ruvik, réfléchis. Il existe forcément un endroit à explorer en priorité.

Le blond poussa un soupir nerveux ; pas une seconde il n'avait cessé de se torturer les méninges, mais la réponse lui échappait. Dieu qu'il détestait ça. Il grimpa sur un roc, tourna le dos à Sebastian et se tut. Sebastian ne faisait pas partie du plan de Mobius. Il n'avait pas été "invité" dans le STEM ; il n'était, aux yeux de Mobius, qu'un dommage collatéral. Il ne devait donc pas le prendre en compte dans l'équation. Mobius avait dû choisir, pour le rapatriement, un lieu que Ruvik exécrait, au point de ne pas souhaiter y remettre les pieds. Il n'était pas très avancé. Ce genre d'endroits se comptaient par dizaines. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il avait regagné un corps, un corps qui aurait pu de nouveau être maltraité, ouvert, déchiré, il songeait bien à un endroit, dont la seule vue lui aurait retourné le coeur, au souvenir des souffrances qui lui y avaient été infligées.

Il se rappelait ce moment où il avait dû réaffronter ces réminiscences, pour les révéler à Sebastian. Il n'avait pu en montrer autant qu'il le souhaitait. L'apparition s'était effacée d'elle-même ; son cerveau n'aurait jamais supporté d'aller jusqu'au bout. De revivre la douleur quand il l'avait incisé de long en large. Comme un specimen de recherche. Exactement de la même façon qu'opérait Ruvik avec ses "patients" involontaires. _La douleur_. Il avait cru qu'elle le rendrait fou à lier. Peut-être que ça avait été le cas. Il se gratta nerveusement, à l'un des endroits où la lame avait entaillé son derme.

\- Ruvik.

Il était pâle comme un linge. Sebastian prit sa main et l'écarta. Ruvik s'efforça de reprendre son assurance habituelle.

\- Je crois que je connais notre destination.

Le seul point positif était qu'ils savaient tous deux par coeur le chemin pour parvenir à la salle en question. Arrivé devant l'entrée, au terme du couloir qui lui avait paru si court, Ruvik stoppa brutalement. Il parut se fermer à tout, tétanisé, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible devant lui, comme une victime traumatisée revivant son calvaire. La vue d'un simple objet, de cet endroit somme toute banal, suffisait à tout raviver. Sebastian pressa son épaule. _ça ne se reproduira plus_. Ruvik ne serait plus ni victime, ni bourreau. Sebastian ne le permettrait pas.

\- Il est mort maintenant.

\- Tu l'as vu, pas vrai ? chuchota Ruvik. A ton avis, est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

 _Toujours moins que toi._ Sebastian se remémorait la scène ; ça avait été si rapide. Trop rapide pour qu'il paye réellement sa dette. Il esquissa un pas en avant, mais Ruvik ne lui emboîta pas le pas ; il restait figé, en arrière, ses pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Dans l'ombre de sa capuche, il lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Tu lui aurais permis de vivre.

Sebastian ne réussit pas à affronter ses yeux vibrants de colère ; il baissa les siens. _C'est vrai. J'ai sûrement été faible_. Même quand il avait vu Jimenez s'en prendre à Leslie, lui porter atteinte, il n'avait qu'à peine élevé la voix. Parce que son envie de s'en sortir avait primé sur tout le reste. Il avait vu un espoir de survivre, de s'échapper, et, envers et contre tout, il avait souhaité le garder.

Ruvik ne remuait toujours pas. Sebastian aurait pu le presser, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Juli ne s'était pas encore montrée. Ils étaient contraints de l'attendre. Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian lâcha, assez pathétiquement :

\- Il aurait fini sa vie en prison.

Ruvik lui rit au nez. Un rire atroce chargé d'amertume.

\- Non. N'essayes pas de me la faire. Pas à moi, Sebastian.

Celui-ci voulut rétorquer, s'excuser pour sa défaillance, mais il se remit brusquement en mouvement et le dépassa en le bousculant. Parfois, dans ces moments-là, Sebastian craignait que ce qu'ils avaient construit, en luttant contre vents et marées, ne vole en éclats. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait suffi d'une parole, d'un mot de trop. Ils entraient en désaccord sur tellement de choses et Ruvik lui jetait fréquemment ses critiques au visage. Ils avaient tant de reproches à s'adresser. Tant de points de vue divergents. Quelquefois, Sebastian se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été plus raisonnable de lâcher prise, de tout laisser tomber, mais l'idée, aussitôt qu'elle lui traversait l'esprit, lui paraissait inqualifiable, abjecte. Contre nature. La voix de Ruvik interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Il n'avait émis qu'un souffle, mais Sebastian percevait tout ce que ce maigre soupir exprimait, à savoir une terreur sainte, irrationnelle, comme si le lieu lui-même lui voulait du mal.

Ruvik avançait avec lenteur, à pas feutrés, au coeur de ce qui avait été le sanctuaire de sa peine. A bout de souffle, il frémit, en ressentant de nouveau la caresse du scalpel sur sa peau. Les lumières vacillèrent, comme si la pièce tout entière était imbibée de sa peur et de sa lente agonie. Il n'avait jamais prié auparavant, mais, ce jour-là, il avait supplié les dieux pour que son martyre prenne fin. Mais, à chaque seconde, alors qu'il croyait que la mort le libérerait enfin, Jimenez rajoutait une dose de morphine, qui ne faisait guère d'effet, ou de ce gel qui le maintenait en vie, alors que ses entrailles et son cerveau étaient exposés à l'air libre.

Durant la dissection, Jimenez se concentrait, mais lui parlait, comme lorsqu'il lui rendait une visite de courtoisie, avec cette même amabilité de convenance répugnante. Les sons des chairs découpées méticuleusement, sa voix écoeurante, son rire même de temps à autre, honnête. Honnête comme quand il l'avait approché, pour l'amadouer, pour lui mentir en l'endormant avec de douces paroles. _Non, Ruben, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es seulement un génie, un incompris. Mais, moi, je te comprends et je t'accepte_. Un tissu dégoûtant de mensonges, dans lequel le petit garçon s'était empêtré. Ruvik ne le vit pas venir, mais ses nerfs craquaient. Il manqua de basculer. Il se rattrapa à une table et Sebastian accourut.

\- Il est mort, répéta-t-il avec davantage de fermeté. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire... c'est de l'enterrer.

 _De le sortir de ton esprit. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal_. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Ou peut-être...

\- Je l'aurais tué.

Ruvik releva les yeux vers lui, pour le moins étonné. Il le scruta, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian reprenne, le plus sérieux du monde :

\- Aujourd'hui, je l'aurais tué. Pour toi.

Ses mots rendirent enfin le sourire à Ruvik. Le blond alla droit aux ordinateurs ; s'il se concentrait sur sa tâche, il perdrait peut-être de vue tout le reste. La machine fonctionnait, ce qui était assez étrange pour renforcer ses certitudes ; il s'agissait bel et bien du lieu de rapatriement. Il pianota un moment sur les touches. Sebastian s'imaginait déjà sorti d'affaire, quand Ruvik soupira, avec exaspération :

\- Il nous faut un code.

Ils patientaient depuis près de deux heures, quand des bruits de talon retentirent dans le couloir. Des bruits très rapides de course. A sa suite, retentissaient des râles monstrueux. Juli, en apercevant Sebastian et Ruvik, parut envisager de faire demi-tour, se demandant si elle ne leur préférait pas les monstres.

\- Mets-toi à terre ! hurla Sebastian et il transperça d'un carreau d'arbalète toute une rangée de créatures.

Les monstres fichées au mur opposé s'agitaient toujours. Ruvik ramassa une hache et leur explosa le crâne. Sans leur intervention, Juli ne s'en serait jamais sortie vivante. D'un autre côté, c'était Sebastian qui avait réduit ses chances de survie à néant, en s'appropriant toutes ses munitions à leur arrivée. Sebastian s'apprêtait à parler, quand Ruvik le coupa.

\- Le code.

Comme Juli ne s'exécutait pas immédiatement, il réitéra sa demande, de la même voix arbitraire. Dans la tête de la femme, se jouait une terrible pièce. Certes, ils avaient sauvé sa vie, pour la lui reprendre plus tard évidemment, mais elle ignorait tout de leur dessein. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si Ruvik retournait dans le monde réel. Avec ou sans pouvoirs, il incarnait toujours un danger. Elle n'avait été que trop marquée par sa première rencontre avec lui. Ruvik ne transigerait pas avec ses principes ; il ne négociait pas avec toute personne qu'il lui estimait inférieure. Sebastian, à l'inverse, mit un peu d'eau dans son vin. Il adopta un ton calme et fit tout pour la mettre en confiance. Lui révéler une facette humaine de Ruvik était peut-être la solution.

\- Kidman... Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est rentrer.

Tout en parlant, il passa sa main dans le dos de Ruvik, qui était resté en retrait, pour le ramener à sa hauteur. Le geste en soi ne dénotait rien de particulier tant il semblait anodin. Pourtant, elle en déduisit une foule de petites choses. Cela venait plutôt du naturel et de la douceur qui en émanait, mais aussi de la façon dont la main s'attarda une infime seconde dans le bas du dos du blond. Réalisant ce qui se cachait derrière, Juli ressentit une courte gêne. Certaines réactions antérieures de Sebastian lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, mais que Sebastian ait été manipulé par Ruvik lui avait paru plus plausible. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement lui promettre monts et merveilles, le laisser espérer des retrouvailles avec sa fille décédée. Apparemment, il n'en était rien. Et si Ruvik avait vraiment changé ? Ce qui acheva de la convaincre fut la mine contrite de Ruvik. Il avait rompu le contact visuel avec elle. Son regard d'habitude si posé s'était troublé et évitait résolument le sien. Il avait honte qu'un homme ait pu le détourner de ses vieux objectifs et travers.

\- Laissez-moi faire, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment, une fois son dilemme cornélien résolu.

Elle commença à programmer l'ordinateur pour initialiser le retour.

\- Nos corps devraient apparaître autour de la machine, expliqua-t-elle, tout en tapant le code. Il nous faudra ensuite nous déconnecter nous-mêmes.

\- Et ? la pressa Sebastian, les nerfs à vif ; il craignait encore quelque piège.

Elle déçut ses attentes, mais dissipa ses soupçons. Elle paraissait aussi fébrile que lui.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, avoua-t-elle et son index se suspendit au-dessus de la dernière touche. Prêts ?

Ils opinèrent du chef, Ruvik insensiblement, et elle entra l'ultime lettre du code. Un concert de sons stridents envahirent la pièce, trouvant écho contre les parois de métal qui les renvoyaient deux fois plus fort. Sebastian, les mâchoires serrées, garda contre lui Ruvik, qui se bouchait les oreilles comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un hurlement inhumain fissura le tumulte.

\- Evidemment... Elle veut nous dire au revoir... grogna Sebastian.

Le tremblement parcourut Ruvik telle une onde, l'agitant de la plante des pieds jusqu'au sommet du crâne.

\- Elle refuse que je parte.

 _De me perdre une troisième fois_.

\- Il faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse ! rétorqua le brun en approchant de la machine.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rapide regard complice, porteur du même message. _T'es à moi_. Peu à peu, dans les baignoires reliées à la machine, leurs silhouettes inconscientes prenaient corps.

\- C'est lent bordel ! s'énerva Sebastian. On a pas la nuit !

Un second rugissement tonna et les lumières s'éteignirent une seconde, comme lors d'un orage. Quand l'électricité revint, l'ombre de la gigantesque araignée se dessinait déjà au détour du corridor. A intervalles réguliers, l'obscurité succédait désormais à la clarté et, à chaque fois, la bête se rapprochait. Heureusement, les corps des prisonniers achevèrent leur processus et se matérialisèrent. Juli ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle se tenait déjà prête et se déconnecta sur-le-champ. Son départ entraîna un grand chambardement. Des fissures creusèrent les murs et sa baignoire se perça, le liquide qu'elle contenait se déversant au sol. Sebastian ne partirait pas sans Ruvik et celui-ci le savait. Le blond déclara, sans lui accorder un regard, les yeux rivés sur Laura.

\- Pars devant. Je te rejoins.

\- Ruvik !

\- Je... te rejoins, répéta-t-il avec détermination.

 _Je te le promets_. Il voulait juste dire au revoir à sa soeur. Il avait autrefois peur du changement, mais désormais il savait où était sa place. A présent, elle était auprès de Sebastian, dans la réalité, et plus ici, dans ce rêve. Ce rêve qui devait cesser, une bonne fois pour toutes. L'idée déplaisait à Sebastian, mais il se fia à lui.

\- Je t'attends. De l'autre côté.

Sur ces mots, il quitta à son tour le STEM, à contrecoeur. Ruvik ne se détourna pas quand il s'évapora. Il se sentait comme délesté d'un fardeau et ses lèvres se fendirent en un mince sourire. Maintenant, il était seul avec elle. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il profiterait pleinement de leurs derniers instants, qu'il avait tant retardés. La scène se jouait enfin, avec beaucoup trop d'années de retard. Désormais, elle se dressait devant lui. Un minuscule pas les séparait. Il le franchit. Bizarrement, elle ne bougeait plus. Plus du tout. Elle qui, tour à tour, geignait et hurlait toujours n'émettait plus un son. Tout doucement, Ruvik approcha ses mains des cheveux masquant sa face et entreprit de les en écarter. Elle le laissait faire, toujours silencieuse, pétrifiée comme une statue. Lorsque la dernière mèche fut rejetée, Ruvik contempla son visage déformé et ensanglanté. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, même si ses yeux lui renvoyaient une culpabilité qui le mettait en miettes.

\- Je suis désolé... d'avoir survécu... et pas toi.

Quelque part, il avait toujours cru qu'elle le blâmait pour cette raison. Les yeux pâles, vaguement bleutés, le scrutaient attentivement. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle le comprenne, mais il poursuivit :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir encore la chance d'être heureux, alors que toi non.

 _Tu ne l'auras plus jamais, même si tu la méritais plus que moi_.

\- J'ai essayé...

Tellement de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il déglutit à grand peine. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coûterait peut-être la vie. Sebastian avait eu beau lui répéter que cette chose n'avait pas de rapport avec Laura, Ruvik n'était pas dupe. Il espérait qu'une once d'elle, de son essence, habitait encore ce corps et qu'elle prendrait le dessus.

\- Mais je dois accepter que rien ne pourra jamais te ramener. ça doit s'arrêter maintenant.

Il se recula, détachant avec beaucoup de douleur et de honte ses yeux des siens. Elle ne l'agressa pas et demeura muette ; Laura vivait encore, quelque part, perdue. Ruvik enroula ses doigts autour du câble.

\- Je n'oublierai pas. Je... vivrai juste avec.

Elle aurait pu le tuer ; elle n'avait qu'à étendre le bras. Il lui offrait le choix. Cette vie qu'elle avait sauvée, il lui permettait seulement de la reprendre. Il serait alors demeuré avec elle, toute l'éternité, dans la fange de ce monde. Mais elle remua pas d'un pouce. Ruvik sourit. Une chaleur apaisante lui réchauffa l'âme. _Je savais que tu comprendrais_.

\- Adieu Laura...

Et il tira sur le câble. L'épine s'extirpa de la nuque de son alter ego réel. Laura poussa un ultime hurlement, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une plainte larmoyante. Peu à peu, les contours de tout ce qui l'environnait devinrent flous. Juste avant de perdre conscience, Ruvik entendit des pleurs, ceux d'une jeune femme. Puis ce fut le silence et le noir.

* * *

\- Doucement... Doucement... Je te tiens...

Ruvik entrouvrit ses paupières, qui retombèrent aussitôt, sans qu'il le leur ordonne. Il sentait obscurément des mains l'agripper, percevait des voix et des sons plus indistincts les uns que les autres. Puis un frisson le secoua violemment. Il était mort de froid.

\- Hé... T'es avec nous ? s'enquit la voix grave et soucieuse d'un homme.

 _Sebastian_. Ruvik l'avait tout de suite reconnu, mais ses lèvres étaient comme engluées et sa tête semblait peser une tonne. Il déploya tous les efforts du monde pour rouvrir les yeux et balada son regard incertain sur son corps allongé. Des restes de gelée nutritive lui dégoulinaient encore sur le torse et les jambes. Il était nu, mais c'était alors le dernier de ses soucis. Apparemment, Sebastian et lui étaient dans le même bateau. Juli portait une combinaison, preuve qu'elle était la seule destinée à réchapper de l'expérience. Une vague de haine submergea Ruvik, qui n'était alors pas capable de laisser libre cours à son ire. _Ces enfoirés de Mobius_. Ils avaient voulu les garder en vie dans le STEM aussi longtemps que possible. Leur retirer leurs vêtements permettaient une meilleure et plus rapide absorption des nutriments contenus dans le gel.

Il se contenta de tapoter l'avant-bras de Sebastian, pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien. Quand il eut à peu près recouvré ses esprits, il se redressa, malgré les vertiges qui le saisirent.

\- T'en as mis du temps, fit remarquer Sebastian ; il s'était rongé les sangs et il lui en tenait rigueur.

\- Il fallait que je règle le problème, répliqua Ruvik, avec agressivité, puis il ajouta, d'une voix adoucie : Maintenant, je sais que Laura m'approuve.

Il reprit presque aussitôt, mais à l'adresse de Juli :

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Nul besoin de l'insulter ou de la menacer ; il la sommait de répondre de son simple ton.

\- A vue de nez... débuta-t-elle, au terme d'une rapide inspection, je dirais une sorte de blockhaus. En tout cas, chose sure, nous avons quitté les locaux de Mobius.

Il esquissa un pas vers elle et elle détecta immédiatement le danger ; il suffisait de croiser son regard.

\- Comment sort-on d'ici ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, riposta-t-elle, d'une voix tranchante. Ils ne m'ont donné que le code.

Une moue de déplaisir se peignit sur le visage de Ruvik, qui se tourna lentement vers Sebastian. _Vas-y. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire_. Sebastian répugnait d'autant plus à la tuer qu'il n'avait pour arme que ses poings. Ce serait long et pénible, autant pour lui que pour elle. Juli recula précipitamment.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je... Je vous ai aidés de mon plein gré ! se défendit-elle.

Un ricanement sardonique de Ruvik lui fit écho et Sebastian marcha vers elle.

\- Montrez-moi justement que vous n'êtes pas devenu comme lui ! s'écria Juli, désespérée et acculée.

 _Que je n'ai pas libéré deux monstres au lieu d'un_. Puis, haletante, brisant sous la tension qui avait envahi l'espace, elle jura d'une voix grondante :

\- Je ne dirai rien, même si Mobius m'interroge.

Sebastian, les sourcils froncés, finit par se détourner ; le regard assassin de Ruvik lui brûla la nuque. Si un regard pouvait tuer... Etrangement cependant, le blond ne fit pas la moindre réflexion et, les dents serrées, les suivit, alors qu'ils reprenaient l'exploration du bunker. Ils progressaient en silence, Ruvik et Sebastian aussi tendus l'un que l'autre et Juli se sachant pertinemment sur la corde raide. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula. Ils parcoururent un couloir en piètre état. Des fragments de l'acier constituant les murs jonchaient le sol, métallique lui aussi. Alors qu'ils le quittaient, Ruvik poussa brutalement Sebastian sur le côté et, avant même que Juli ait pu crier, il lui plantait un éclat de métal dans la jugulaire. Personne, pas même Sebastian, qui connaissait si bien Ruvik, ne l'avait prédit. Ruvik et Juli basculèrent à terre. Elle résistait toujours, malgré le jet écarlate sortant de sa gorge ouverte. Ruvik grogna, tout en la poignardant encore :

\- Immonde... salope...

Le sang lui giclait sur la face, le torse. Il était furieux, mais pas contre elle en réalité. Juli n'était qu'une victime par ricochet de sa colère dirigée contre lui-meme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, dans le STEM, il lui avait semblé retrouver Laura et il avait dû l'abandonner ; il se détestait pour n'avoir pas découvert la clef de son retour parmi les vivants. Il exécrait le choix qu'il avait dû faire et, une seconde, il avait haï aussi Sebastian pour l'avoir contraint à choisir. Dans sa tête, son sang se confondait avec celui jaillissant des blessures devant lui. Les cris étaient à peine différents, peut-être un octave plus aigu seulement.

Sebastian se rua aussitôt sur lui et le cogna contre le mur. Il jeta un regard sur Juli, qui agonisait et ne tarderait pas à expirer ; ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Ruvik, piégé entre lui et la paroi, renâcla avec dédain.

\- T'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! lui hurla le brun, en plein visage.

Une grosse veine battait sur sa tempe droite. De fines gouttettes perlaient son front. Il paniquait. En revanche, Ruvik conservait son flegme légendaire ; il avait une excuse, toute prête.

\- C'était à toi de la tuer, mais, comme d'habitude, murmura-t-il en accentuant ces mots précis, tu as failli.

La déception dans ses yeux détruisit Sebastian et anéantit toutes ses forces. Il le lâcha mollement. Ruvik reprit, sur un ton implacable, qui ne pardonnait rien, ne laissait aucune faute impunie :

\- Nous ne pouvions pas lui faire confiance. Elle nous avait déjà menti. Trop de fois.

Sebastian, le regard hagard, regardait tour à tour Juli, devenue cadavre, et Ruvik.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de lâcher maintenant, Seb. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Ruvik glissa sa main derrière son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien ; il ne se montrait que rarement aussi tactile. D'ordinaire, c'était Sebastian qui initiait ce type de rapprochement. Si Ruvik s'en chargeait, alors il devrait réellement prendre les choses au sérieux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, son front pâle frôlant celui basané de Sebastian.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière personne que nous devrons éliminer.

 _Ne m'abandonnes pas. Reste avec moi jusqu'au bout_. Il le soupesa, pendant que Sebastian se débattait mentalement, tiraillé entre ses valeurs, son devoir, et son affection pour lui. L'homme se surprenait parfois à se demander où se trouvait la frontière entre le Bien et le Mal, entre ce qu'il s'était fait pour mission de protéger et ce qu'il devait combattre. Il se pensait capable de maîtriser Ruvik, d'enterrer ses pulsions sadiques comme Laura le faisait, de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Mais s'il se trompait ? Si Ruvik mentait ? Les cadavres s'amoncelaient et Sebastian avait l'impression de totalement perdre le contrôle qui avait été sien de manière si précaire. Tout se résumait à un problème de confiance, comme avant, comme toujours. Ruvik reprit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

\- Je veux qu'on puisse vivre... sans risquer de se faire attaquer ou enlever à chaque minute.

 _On doit se battre pour s'en sortir_. Et quoi de mieux, pour vivre en paix que d'éradiquer la menace ? De l'annihiler totalement, parfaitement.

\- Seb...

La raison du détective lui ordonnait de freîner, de ralentir la cadence. Peut-être sans aller jusqu'à s'arrêter, mais il l'avertissait. Etait-ce vraiment les autres ? Ou était-ce juste eux, qui se complaisaient à se chercher de nouveaux problèmes ?

\- Tu vas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? Après qu'ils nous aient arraché à notre vie ?

 _A ce semblant de quotidien normal que nous avions réussi à recréer_. Et le regret dans la voix de Ruvik, tremblante de colère, était presque palpable. Sebastian ne répondit pas, mais il précipita sa bouche sur la sienne, la dévorant d'un baiser. Ruvik rompit le baiser, après un moment ; il souriait, presque diabolique. Il était toujours ainsi, à la frontière entre ce qui était juste et ce qui ne l'était pas. Marchant sur la ligne comme un funambule.

\- Parfait...

Sur ces mots, ses doigts se décrispèrent et son arme chuta, dans un vacarme métallique. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se remit en marche, en enjambant la dépouille étendue en travers du couloir dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il se sentait mieux. Sebastian contourna la dépouille, avec une sorte de révérence craintive ; il savait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas, mais il éprouvait tant de culpabilité à sa vue. Il lui appartenait d'éviter ça et il avait échoué. En plus, il avait déçu Ruvik. Il avait perdu sur toute la ligne. Et maintenant ? Son regard se reporta sur le blond, qui cheminait devant lui, l'air altier et assuré pour quelqu'un en tenue d'Adam. Il laissait dans son sillage des traces sanglantes. Sebastian voulait le suivre. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais son cerveau savait que c'était une erreur. Maintenant... que faire ? Sortir d'ici et régler son compte, légalement ou non, à Ruvik ? A la personne qu'il aimait ? C'était inenvisageable et ce n'était pas comme si Ruvik ne l'avait pas prévenu ; il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que Juli ne pouvait pas demeurer en vie, pour leur sécurité.

 _Ruvik l'a tuée pour nous_. _Il l'a dit._ Aucun plaisir malsain là-dedans. Sebastian se le répéta une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que la pensée inhibe ses doutes. L'embarras renaissait chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient quelque empreinte vermeille, mais, alors, Ruvik lui adressait un faible sourire et Sebastian ne pouvait que croire en lui. Sebastian avait constamment maintenu sa garde ; pourtant, Ruvik avait su le toucher en plein coeur.

Ils traversèrent nombre de salles et de corridors qui se ressemblaient tous. Cet endroit paraissait, dès sa construction, avoir été destiné à servir de tombeau. En dépit de son apparente superficie importante, il ne comprenait aucun plan. Les rares planques étaient toutes vides. Ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien, ni armes, ni même vêtements, seulement de vieilles couvertures.

\- On devrait peut-être s'arrêter ? s'enquit Sebastian, de plus en plus inquiet pour Ruvik ; il faisait si froid sous terre, dans cet univers lisse d'acier et de béton.

Le blond grelotta de nouveau ; il n'avait pas sa résistance. ça avait été trop, beaucoup trop pour lui, pour son organisme. Il y avait des choses auxquelles même une intelligence hors du commun ne pouvait pallier. Ses extrémités se marbraient, se coloraient, au point de devenir violacées. La base de ses ongles et ses articulations adoptaient même une inquiétante teinte noirâtre.

\- Si je m'arrête, je crois que je gèlerai, bredouilla-t-il, le visage crispé tant il frissonnait.

Et rien, pas même les couvertures que Sebastian lui avait laissées, ne semblait suffire à maintenir sa température corporelle. Sebastian frotta ses mains entre les siennes plusieurs minutes, comme il ne les sentait plus. Pendant ce temps, il essayait de se remémorer le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi. Ce bunker était un vrai labyrinthe. Trouver la sortie s'avérerait difficile. Un coup de poker... S'il en existait une pour commencer. Sebastian y songea sans le dire tout haut. Et si l'entrée avait été condamnée ? Non. Mobius en avait forcément prévu une pour Juli. Toutefois, elle pouvait toujours être gardée.

Cela devait faire près d'une journée. Ou d'une nuit. Qu'ils tournaient en rond dans le blockhaus. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé pendant leur voyage dans le STEM. Peut-être quelques minutes à peine, comme lors de sa première expérience. Ou beaucoup plus. Il comptait sur Ruvik pour repérer le chemin, comme dans les égouts, mais le blond avait fini par s'endormir ; il gisait dans l'enclos de ses bras. A première vue, il paraissait apprécier le ballottement de ses bras ; en réalité, il était en hypothermie. Sa température était descendue graduellement jusqu'à atteindre le seuil minimal, nécessaire afin d'assurer le fonctionnement de ses organes vitaux ; le reste de son organisme s'était désactivé, telle une machine en panne de courant.

\- Tu ne trouveras jamais tout seul...

Ces derniers mots avant qu'il ne sombre dans son sommeil de survie. Sebastian l'avait vu fermer ses yeux, pour ne plus les rouvrir. Il avait accéléré le pas, en l'emportant. _T'en fais pas. Je me débrouillerai_. Le destin s'acharnait peut-être contre eux, mais lui pouvait se montrer encore plus batailleur. Arrivèrent les moments où lui-même commença à peiner. Il s'arrêta de moins en moins souvent pour écouter le rythme cardiaque faible, mais encore présent, de Ruvik, parce qu'il savait ne bientôt plus être capable de se remettre en marche. Ses membres s'engourdissaient et la faim le tenaillait. Il regretta de n'avoir pas ingurgité de ce fichu gel nutritif.

Il luttait tant pour ne pas baisser les bras et juste ne pas s'écrouler par terre qu'il mit un temps avant de remarquer que son souffle ne produisait plus de buée. Ils se rapprochaient de la surface et l'air se réchauffait doucement. Une heure après, il atteignait le bas d'un escalier. Doucement, il leva les yeux. Ce qu'il entrevit lui brûla les rétines. Il apercevait enfin le soleil, la lumière. Il se pressa, autant qu'il le pouvait dans son état.

Il franchit enfin le seuil. Pour se retrouver au milieu de nulle-part. Rien à l'horizon, rien hormis cette étendue désertique piquée d'arbustes racornis. Pas de gardes certes, mais pas non plus de route, ni d'habitation, ni de dispensaire. Juste le néant. Et lui était là, blessé, sans protection aucune, sans même le moindre vêtement, avec Ruvik évanoui. _On va crever_. Il le pensa avec une réelle et profonde certitude, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne voyait plus d'issue. _Ils nous ont eus_. Il hurla, désespéré.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?! Pitié ! On a besoin d'aide !

Son appel se perdit dans le vent qui se levait. Les montagnes dans le lointain lui renvoyèrent un infime et misérable écho. Il repartit, sans même savoir la direction à prendre. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup ou se diriger vers le désert ; il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il devait encourir le risque ; dans sa situation, il n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter, de perdre du temps à tergiverser. Leurs vies en dépendaient.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, Sebastian crut apercevoir au loin les contours d'une bicoque de bois, isolée, mais il songea à un mirage. Il décida cependant de poursuivre dans cette direction. Lentement, la nuit tomba. Dans la pénombre qui régnait désormais, ajoutée à sa vision troublée par la fatigue, il ne distingua vite plus rien. Il s'acharna, dévala une dune, tout en tâchant de ne pas trop bousculer son précieux chargement. Mais, arrivé en bas, il tomba d'épuisement, incapable de continuer.

* * *

Il se réveilla sans la sensation du sable chaud entre ses doigts. Et surtout sans le poids de Ruvik entre ses bras. La panique succéda instantanément au calme. Ses yeux à demi-clos s'ouvrirent brutalement. Ses mains tâtonnèrent les couvertures jetés sur lui et il les repoussa avant de balayer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Ruvik, allongé dans un autre petit lit, lui aussi recouvert de draps propres.

Sebastian posa un pied à terre. Rien, exception faite de quelques vertiges attestant de sa fatigue récurrente. Rien de bien inquiétant en fin de compte. Il se dressa, s'équilibra en se tenant au mur. Tout ce temps, il gardait les yeux rivés sur Ruvik, dont il discernait à présent la respiration tranquille et naturelle ; il se portait bien. La tension de Sebastian diminua drastiquement. Il sourit, s'autorisa à gaspiller quelques secondes pour le regarder dormir si paisiblement. Un spectacle devenu si rare.

Au lieu de se ruer sur lui, il se permit de le laisser se reposer encore un peu, même s'il ne tarderait pas trop à le sortir de son sommeil ; ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, ni comment ils avaient atterri ici. Il tâta son torse, là où l'éclat de verre l'avait transpercé. Il découvrit la peau boursouflée, mais la plaie s'était refermée et ses bordures gardaient des restes gras de pommade cicatrisante. L'idée que quelqu'un ait pu les recueillir et prendre soin d'eux lui apparaissait si improbable. Ces derniers temps, toute personne qu'il croisait avait tenté d'attenter à leur vie, de les enlever, de les séquestrer. Sa confiance en le genre humain en avait pris un sacré coup et il comprenait mieux toute la rage et la misanthropie de Ruvik.

Il repéra des habits, accrochés au dossier d'une chaise près du lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Ruvik bénéficiait d'un traitement identique. Après avoir revêtu les vêtements propres, ce qui lui procura le plus grand bien, Sebastian remarqua une boîte de pilules sur la table de chevet de Ruvik. Il fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha, s'empara du flacon et rit vite de sa bêtise. _Des cachets pour traiter la migraine... Rien de bien méchant._ De toute manière, cet endroit ne ressemblait pas du tout à une cache de Mobius. Les murs tendus d'une moquette bleuâtre étaient couverts de vieilles photos jaunies, soigneusement encadrées en dépit de leur faible qualité. La plus grande d'entre elles montrait un couple. La femme portait un bébé dans ses bras, tandis que son mari donnait la main à deux jeunes garçons. _Une jolie famille heureuse_. Ce que ni Sebastian, ni Ruvik, n'avait eu la chance d'avoir.

Ils se trouvaient donc bien chez quelqu'un. Un parfait inconnu les avait accueillis au sein de sa propre maison. Si Sebastian peinait à y croire, il était certain que Ruvik n'y accorderait pas une once de crédit. Le brun se rappela la petite maison de bois entrevue au loin, juste avant de s'évanouir. Il soupira ; il ne pouvait cependant pas prendre le risque de se laisser berner. Il alla auprès de Ruvik qu'il réveilla aussi doucement que possible. Ruvik ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué, incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé durant sa longue absence. Il allait crier, mais Sebastian apposa sa main sur sa bouche, bloquant tout son. Peu à peu, n'apercevant plus que le visage de Sebastian penché sur le sien, qui lui répétait de se calmer et de se taire, le blond se calma. Promptement, à son regard, Sebastian comprit qu'il avait repris ses esprits et regagné tout son sang-froid. Il retira donc sa main et se releva.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-il, à voix basse.

\- Mieux que dans mes souvenirs, répondit Ruvik, dans un souffle.

Il marqua une pause, tout en finissant de se vêtir, et reprit, sur un ton concerné :

\- Et toi ?

Le détective lui servit sa réponse habituelle, celle qu'il lui aurait donné même s'il avait été au bord de l'évanouissement, se vidant de son sang, juste pour le rassurer.

\- ça va.

Le doux mensonge. Ruvik attrapa son bras ; lui-même semblait inquiet.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Mobius...

 _Est-ce qu'ils nous ont retrouvés ?_ Il avait beau réaliser que cette chambre était bien trop personnelle pour appartenir à des locaux de Mobius, il ne pouvait pas écarter la possibilité que les gens vivant ici les ait dénoncés et ne les garde en vie que dans le but de les livrer à l'organisation plus tard. Sebastian, ennuyé, ne pouvait répondre à aucune de ses questions. Il se contenta de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'anxiété de Ruvik.

\- Laisse-moi faire, ok ? Je ne pense pas que Mobius soit responsable cette fois...

 _Fais confiance aux gens._ Des bribes de conversation, entre un homme et une femme apparemment, leur parvenaient depuis une autre pièce. Sebastian, en gardant Ruvik derrière lui, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre pour déboucher aussitôt sur une cuisine, faisant aussi office de salle à manger et de salon. Un téléfilm des plus banals passait à la télévision, qui devait être plus vieille que Sebastian et Ruvik. Quelque chose mijotait sur les plaques métalliques. ça sentait bon la viande grillée et la cigarette ; Sebastian rêvait de s'en griller une, avec tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé. Mais, pour l'instant, il restait juste interdit, sur le seuil. Deux personnes âgées, assises autour de la table centrale, levèrent leurs yeux fatigués vers eux. Leurs lèvres ridées se fendirent en un gentil sourire.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillés !

* * *

 _On poursuit sur le thème de la famille XP_

 _(et désolé pour Juli... Pas sûr qu'elle le méritait, mais c'était le plus logique)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 10 :**

Déjà trois jours passés, piégé entre ces quatre murs de bois enduit de papier peint décrépit ou de vieille moquette. Et l'idée que ces braves gens puissent finalement les trahir et les vendre à Mobius, dans le cas où l'organisation les aurait localisés et contactés, ne quittait pas Ruvik. Chaque jour, dès le réveil, il suppliait presque Sebastian de mettre les voiles. Mais, immanquablement, le brun essayait de le rassurer. Il refusait sans toutefois le brusquer, histoire d'éviter une dispute. Ce matin-là ne fit pas exception. Ruvik venait de lui réitérer sa demande et Sebastian chuchotait, sa main sur sa joue froide.

\- Je suis certain que Mobius nous croit toujours prisonniers du STEM. Restons encore un peu, le temps de nous faire oublier. On repartira plus tard.

Le blond poussa un soupir des plus agacés et se détourna pour s'habiller et se préparer à entamer une nouvelle journée sous le signe de l'ennui. Sebastian resta les bras ballants une seconde. Lui aussi n'appréciait guère de s'attarder ici. Le couple était sympathique, mais la proximité due aux dimensions ridicules de la maison posait problème. Pire, le moindre son traversait les parois trop fines. L'abstinence la plus totale était donc de rigueur. Ils ne prenaient même pas le risque de s'embrasser. Certaines personnes âgées auraient très mal vu le fait que deux hommes soient en couple. Sebastian ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'ils soient mis dehors. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus incommoder leurs miraculeux sauveurs, qui avaient eu la bonté, et sans doute la faiblesse d'esprit aussi, de les ramener chez eux pour les soigner, après les avoir découverts au milieu de nulle-part, nus comme des vers, meurtris et inconscients.

\- Vous en reprendrez bien un peu, maigre comme vous êtes, sourit la vieille femme en servant d'emblée Ruvik.

Celui-ci paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs, à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Cette attitude amusait Sebastian, parce que cette femme se comportait comme s'il avait été son propre fils ; après tout, Ruvik et lui devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que leurs enfants. Au fond, Ruvik était cependant heureux de retrouver une manifestation de tendresse maternelle. Comme il n'avait jamais eu la joie de connaître l'amour d'un père, il s'entendait un peu mieux avec le mari, même si celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps à ronchonner, à se plaindre de tout et à jurer.

Sebastian effleura vivement la main de Ruvik, sous la table. Le blond renâclait tout en raclant le fond de son assiette, en espérant que la cuisinière ne le resservirait pas. Il ne parviendrait donc jamais à se détendre en présence d'un autre être humain, exception faite heureusement de Sebastian, et la tâche n'avait pas été aisée. Sebastian essayait de faire en sorte qu'il tire parti de cette expérience de vie en communauté. Il espérait qu'un déclic s'opérerait encore, que Ruvik réalise que le monde entier n'était pas ligué contre lui, en quête de le tuer ou de lui faire du mal. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tu vois que tous les gens ne sont pas des monstres.

\- Rien ne nous indique qu'ils ne sont pas à la solde de Mobius, rétorqua Ruvik, pour la centième fois.

\- Ruvik... Exagères pas. Admets-le ; ce sont de braves gens, heureux d'aider leur prochain.

Sa voix s'aiguisa, quand il riposta vivement, toutefois pas assez pour être entendu par leurs hôtes :

\- Je veux partir d'ici !

Sebastian s'assura que le vieux couple leur tournait le dos ; ils s'en étaient retournés devant le poste de télévision. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Ruvik et la pressa une seconde. _Prends patience_. Ruvik, toujours autant sur les nerfs, voire plus, grinça entre ses dents :

\- Et je veux baiser. Bon sang.

Sebastian manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à de tels propos de la part de Ruvik. Le blond ne s'exprimait de façon aussi crue que lorsqu'il était vraiment nerveux. La dernière fois remontait à ce moment où il avait appris son échec, dans l'affaire en cours à l'heure de leur enlèvement par Mobius.

\- Ce serait pas raisonnable de partir maintenant, tenta de le raisonner Sebastian, tout en songeant à n'importe quoi susceptible de le calmer ; l'abstinence lui pesait aussi.

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps de nous montrer "raisonnables", riposta vivement Ruvik.

Puis, sa voix se faisant presque suppliante, il répéta :

\- Partons, Seb... S'il te plaît...

Il se sentirait plus en sûreté dehors, sans le sou, plutôt qu'ici, entouré de personnes si âgées qu'elles peinaient à seulement se maintenir debout ; ça ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Mais Sebastian souhaitait le mieux pour lui. Qu'ils soient dehors ou ici, Mobius, s'il devait les retrouver, le ferait de toute façon. Il se sentit un peu faible de craquer, mais il lui avait opposé tant de refus auparavant qu'il ne se sentît pas coupable. Se dressant de sa chaise, il alla au-devant du couple, toujours concentré sur leur émission favorite.

\- Excusez-nous, mais serait-il possible que vous nous indiquiez la ville la plus proche ?

La vieille femme parut attristée à l'idée que ses nouveaux "petits protégés" quittent le nid, mais elle poussa son mari du coude.

\- Comme si vous alliez marcher à pied jusque là-bas. Tu vas les emmener, pas vrai ? Avec la voiture.

Le vieux fit la sourde oreille quelques secondes, mais, comme elle insistait, il finit par s'avouer vaincu.

\- Demain, maugréa-t-il, sans détacher ses yeux veinés de l'écran de télévision. Demain. Il est tard là.

Six heures venaient à peine de sonner. Ruvik soupira discrètement, mais se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque. Lui et Sebastian se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Le blond se glissa aussitôt sous les draps, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Sebastian.

\- Plus vite je dormirai, plus vite nous serons demain, expliqua Ruvik, avec une moue de déplaisir, mais, bien évidemment, il passa juste dix minutes à se tourner dans tous les sens.

Après un quart d'heure, il se résigna à voir le temps passer et ouvrit un livre. Sebastian, une fois débarrassé de sa chemise et de son pantalon, s'était allongé sur son propre lit, ou plutôt sur sa couchette. S'il étendait les bras, il pouvait largement toucher le sol. Il déplia ses bras croisés derrière sa tête et laissa reposer sa main sur son torse. Par-dessus son coeur battant, la peau demeurait enflée. La cicatrice courait sur une dizaine de centimètres. Dans cette zone, le poil ne repousserait pas ; le derme avait été trop profondément abîmé. Toutefois, le dommage le plus grave qui lui avait été infligé n'était pas celui-ci ; il demeurait invisible. Il s'étendait à tout son être ; il avait détruit jusqu'à ses os. Mais le détective se reconstruisait, petit à petit. Parce qu'il détenait l'intime conviction que, bientôt, de meilleurs jours viendraient. Et il y croyait. Il brûlait d'envie de les voir. Près d'une heure s'écoula avant que Ruvik ne déclare subitement :

\- Pourquoi ne me rejoindrais-tu pas ?

Il voulait le sentir contre lui ; il en avait besoin. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait pas, sauf à mots voilés, comme il venait de le faire. Sebastian se gratta la tête, ennuyé, partagé entre un désir identique et sa raison qui lui serinait qu'il s'agissait d'une bien mauvaise idée. Il finit par répondre, sur un ton un peu désolé :

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi on évite...

 _Tout rapprochement_. Parce que lui était impulsif, avait le sang un peu trop chaud et que Ruvik semblait toujours partant pour transgresser les interdits, tel un petit diable perché sur son épaule. Ruvik ferma un peu brusquement son ouvrage et le reposa aussi peu doucement. Il se massa une seconde les tempes. Il pouvait entendre d'ici la moindre parole du générique du stupide feuilleton télévisuel.

\- Ils sont sourds comme des pots ! s'écria-t-il enfin.

Sebastian céda finalement et s'installa auprès de lui. Pour qu'ils tiennent tous deux dans le minuscule espace, Ruvik dut presque s'allonger sur lui. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, dans le silence, seulement interrompu par des bribes de musique. Le blond surprit un regard et, aussitôt, lui adressa un grand sourire de victoire. Sebastian l'enlaça et le serra contre lui. Il savait qu'il était naïf de croire que Ruvik se contenterait de cette brève étreinte. Il s'arrangèrent comme ils purent. Sebastian garda sa main plaquée contre sa bouche et aucun son ne filtra. En tout cas, personne ne vint frapper à leur porte pour leur brandir un fusil sous le nez.

Le lendemain arriva finalement bien plus vite que prévu. Le couple qui les hébergeait les laissa se reposer autant que possible. Aux alentours de midi, la femme se décida à frapper à la porte. Elle se garda bien de l'ouvrir, mais ses tapements eurent le mérite de sortir Sebastian et Ruvik de leur torpeur. Le brun se leva aussitôt et commença à se rhabiller, au cas où le mari, un peu plus brut, n'entre sans crier gare ; on ne savait jamais.

\- Maintenant, tu ne veux plus partir ? rit-il, en regardant Ruvik qui traînait dans les draps.

\- Laisse-moi deux secondes, maugréa le blond.

Il se frotta les yeux d'un revers de main et sortit à son tour du lit. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux prêts, ils rejoignirent le couple qui les attendait de pied ferme. La femme semblait extrêmement émue, ce qui plongea Ruvik dans un étrange malaise. Peut-être réalisait-il enfin qu'elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui, en dépit du peu de temps où il avait vécu sous son toit. Lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras, Sebastian sentit nettement Ruvik se tendre ; il n'avait pas été préparé à ça. Les démonstrations affectives avaient été si rares au sein de sa famille.

\- Vous serez toujours les bienvenus, affirma-t-elle, à la fin des embrassades.

Même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Pour un peu, elle aurait versé une larme. Elle avait l'impression de voir s'en aller ses enfants, pour la seconde fois. Ils montèrent dans la voiture couverte de poussière, avec le mari qui prenait place au volant. Juste avant qu'il ne démarre, l'épouse alla au-devant de Sebastian et lui glissa une liasse de billets dans la main. Alors que celui-ci, abasourdi, s'apprêtait à protester, elle lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Vous en aurez davantage besoin que nous, dit-elle et elle ajouta, dans un souffle : veillez bien sur lui.

Ni son mari, ni elle ne leur avait jamais posé la moindre question sur pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cet état, en plein milieu de nulle-part. De toute façon, elle ne désirait rien savoir. Sebastian ne la croirait sans doute pas, mais elle et son époux en avaient vu des choses dans ce coin perdu. Des berlines débarquaient parfois et des hommes en costume creusaient des trous dans le désert, avant d'y balancer des sacs tachés. Ce n'était pas le seul spectacle auquel ils avaient assisté. Pour une fois, ils avaient pu aider ; ils en éprouvaient un intense soulagement. Elle resta dehors, le temps de regarder la voiture s'éloigner sur la route à peine dessinée, dans un nuage de poussière.

Ils mirent plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre la ville, qui s'apparentait en fait plus à une sorte de bourgade désertique. Ruvik craignit le pire, mais il descendit malgré tout vite de la voiture. _Enfin libre_. Sebastian devina sa pensée, sans qu'il la vocalisât ; il lui envoya un regard en biais et le blond haussa les épaules. La reconnaissance n'était décidément pas son fort. Le vieux, lui, resta dans le véhicule. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter le moteur ; il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Après leur avoir brièvement indiqué la direction de la gare, il se contenta de leur serrer la main et de leur souhaiter bon vent. Ruvik grimaça un peu, étonné ; il avait une poigne bien virile pour un si vieil homme. Celui-ci démarra en trombe et, bientôt, tout ce que Sebastian et Ruvik discernaient encore se résumait à un épaisse fumée opaque au loin.

\- As-tu un peu d'argent ? s'enquit subitement Ruvik.

A son ton, il semblait déjà connaître la réponse. Sebastian fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Oui... Ils m'en ont laissé un peu.

Il sortit la liasse et recompta. Environ une centaine de dollars. C'était une grosse somme pour ces petites gens. Sebastian aurait aimé que Ruvik se montre plus avenant avec eux ; rencontrer ce type de personne, avec le coeur sur la main, se faisait si rare ces temps-ci, dans cette ère prônant l'individualisme et la violence.

\- Parfait ! s'écria le blond, avec un certain entrain dont Sebastian ne le présumait plus capable.

Sur ces mots, il marcha en direction d'un fast-food. Sebastian ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. D'ordinaire, Ruvik ne supportait pas ce genre d'endroits, qu'il estimait à peine bon pour la populace, dont il ne faisait assurément pas partie. Le brun entra à sa suite et, alors qu'ils s'installaient sur une banquette écornée, l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je n'en peux plus des ragoûts de raton laveur ou de je ne sais quoi, maugréa Ruvik et il passa un doigt sur la surface de la table.

Lorsqu'il l'en retira, une couche de graisse mêlée de crasse formait une fine pellicule au bout. L'air écoeuré, il s'essuya vivement et se plongea dans le menu. Sebastian, rassuré de le voir pressé de manger, sourit.

\- C'était du chien de prairie, Ruvik, rectifia Sebastian, avec un sourire amusé lui pendant aux lèvres.

Ruvik balaya sa remarque d'un geste las de la main. Un jukebox récent, que les propriétaires faisaient passer pour un ancien modèle, diffusait un air de rockabilly. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'environnement auquel Ruvik était habitué, Sebastian non plus d'ailleurs, mais ils sauraient s'en contenter. Ils étaient déjà ravis d'être de nouveau seul à seul. Le calme dont ils profitaient ne fut troublé que par la serveuse venue prendre leurs commandes. Sebastian se marrait déjà intérieurement, à l'idée de voir Ruvik manger un hamburger.

\- Comme quoi, on est vraiment des veinards ! sourit-il.

\- Je pensais que nous n'en sortirions jamais, renchérit Ruvik.

Un léger doute s'empara de Sebastian. Faisait-il référence au bunker, au STEM ou... _Non. Vraiment ?_

\- Ruvik, ils nous ont sauvés.

Il n'obtint qu'un soupir en guise de réponse. Il préféra laisser tomber et changer de sujet ; Ruvik resterait Ruvik. Sebastian se dit qu'il avait déjà une chance extraordinaire qu'il lui retourne ses sentiments. Evidemment, il demeurait toujours la possibilité, l'éventualité infime, que Ruvik ait aussi appris à apprécier ces gens, mais que, par pudeur et pour préserver son image, il ne se permit aucun débordement émotionnel. Le brun voulut avancer sa main vers celle de Ruvik, mais les plats arrivèrent pile à cet instant et, en oubliant toute bienséance, Ruvik entama son plat. Sebastian l'observa un moment, avec un petit sourire. _Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu t'autorises à te comporter comme ça. A être "libre"_. Lorsque Ruvik se fut rassasié, il reposa ce qui lui restait entre les mains de son burger. Sebastian aurait parié qu'il ne réussirait pas à le finir. Il avait vraiment un appétit de moineau.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses, décida-t-il et il poussa négligemment son plat et ses couverts sur le côté pour s'appuyer.

Sebastian répondit d'un simple signe de tête ; lui n'avait certainement pas fini de se sustenter. Ruvik promena sur lui un regard vaguement froid, mais pas partial ; il ne le jugeait pas, contrairement aux apparences. Il s'agissait juste de sa façon de contempler tout ce qui était différent de lui. Il reprit :

\- Je ne vois qu'un moyen d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Mobius : effacer toute trace de nous dans leurs fichiers et éradiquer ceux qui nous connaissent trop bien en leur sein.

ça incluait évidemment Myra. Pour le coup, Sebastian s'arrêta de manger ; Ruvik lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Le blond attrapa vivement son poignet et l'obligea à reposer sa main, à ne plus se cacher.

\- Comment tu comptes procéder ? répliqua le détective. Ils ont du personnel, des hommes entraînés, des caméras de surveillance.

\- On frappera de l'intérieur.

\- Mierda... marmonna-t-il, par trop conscient du pétrin dans lequel ils allaient se jeter tête baissée.

Ruvik fronça les sourcils au juron et le rappela à l'ordre, d'une voix sévère :

\- Ton langage, Seb.

\- C'est toi qui parle de rentrer par effraction dans un bâtiment pour y tuer des tas de gens et tu m'engueules pour ça ?

 _T'es vraiment pas possible_. Mais il sourit.

\- Crie-le sur tous les toits, pendant que tu y es, le tança assez vertement Ruvik, un brin vexé.

Sebastian saisit sa bouteille de bière et, avant de la porter à sa bouche, lâcha, même s'il était toujours aussi peu convaincu :

\- Vas-y. Enchaîne.

\- D'abord, occupons-nous des armes. Pour cela, il faut que nous repartions à Krimson City.

Il avait eu beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas découvert de meilleure solution. Il poursuivit avec assurance et Sebastian commença à se demander s'il s'était vraiment évanoui dans ses bras, dans le bunker, ou si, en réalité, son cerveau n'avait pas continué à cogiter.

\- L'argent qu'ils nous ont donné paiera les billets de train.

Aussitôt parvenus à destination, Sebastian se précipiterait au commissariat.

\- Tu auras peu de temps. Tu prendras toutes les armes que tu pourras, mais rien de clinquant, rien de trop évident. Evite les trop gros calibres.

S'ils se faisaient repérer, ils étaient morts. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

\- Ok, ok, marmonna Sebastian et il vida sa bière d'un trait. Et pour la partie la plus difficile ? Tu sais, celle où on doit s'infiltrer dans une organisation ultra-sécurisée, craquer leur réseau et tuer leurs membres les plus éminents, avant de s'en tirer en vie si possible ?

L'ironie dans sa voix agaça Ruvik. Il détestait quand Sebastian paraissait douter de lui. Et surtout de son intellect.

\- As-tu confiance en moi ? répartit-il et ça sonnait comme un ultimatum. Oui ou non ?

 _Oh non. Pas encore cette fichue question de confiance_. Sebastian regarda ailleurs, par réflexe, mais il ne le laissa pas en plan. Il ne cherchait pas à le blesser ; il devait trouver les mots. Pourtant, plus y songeait, plus ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Alors il finit par dire exactement ce qu'il pensait :

\- Je crois que tu vas nous faire tuer.

Ruvik apprécia sa franchise. Lui aussi opta pour l'honnêteté. Avec Sebastian, mieux valait parler à coeur ouvert ; il avait mis du temps à s'adapter à ce fonctionnement qui lui était tout à fait étranger, bien qu'il s'y efforçât, toujours si discrètement. Mais, après tout, Sebastian aussi n'avait-il pas changé pour se conformer davantage à lui, pour tâcher de le comprendre ? Cet effort mutuel, égal, ne dérangeait plus Ruvik. Il ne s'y perdrait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il appréhendait au début.

\- C'est vrai, admit enfin Ruvik, plus grave que jamais. C'est vrai que nous risquons de mourir là-bas. J'ai même une vague idée de pourcentage de...

Sebastian l'arrêta sur-le-champ ; il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre. Ruvik reprit, sa voix se fragilisant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :

\- Mais qui va payer ? Qui va payer pour ce qu'on a subi ?

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, pressentant que Sebastian s'apprêtait à intervenir, craignant qu'il ne retombe dans une spirale de vengeance aveugle :

\- Si nous n'agissons pas, si nous ne réglons pas le problème à la base, ils reviendront. Toujours. Sans arrêt.

Evidemment, ils en avaient déjà discuté à maintes reprises. Ils en avaient débattu des heures durant, mais, aujourd'hui, l'heure n'était plus aux discours ; aujourd'hui, était venu le temps d'agir. Ruvik se dressa de son siège et se pencha sur Sebastian :

\- Je suis prêt à courir le risque. Avec ou sans toi. La seule question qui reste est : est-ce que tu vas me suivre ou non ?

 _Est-ce que tu vas enfin respecter ta promesse ?_ Il le mettait au pied du mur, mais pas vraiment par choix. Il ne pouvait juste plus tergiverser. Avec ou Sebastian, il sauterait dans le premier train pour Krimson City. Bien sûr, il lui serait ardu de se procurer des armes seul et, encore plus, d'entreprendre ce qu'il projetait, mais il essaierait. Parce qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui attendaient patiemment que leur prédateur ne vienne les dévorer. Son ego l'aveuglait probablement aussi, l'empêchant de pleinement considérer sa propre mort comme une possibilité. Sebastian poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour sortir à sa suite.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix... Balance le plan. T'as quoi en tête ?

Ruvik lui accorda un vif sourire. A deux, ce serait tellement plus facile. Et tellement plus agréable. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait imaginé sur le chemin de la gare. Il se rendirent au guichet et la dame leur annonça le premier train pour Krimson City d'ici deux bonnes heures. Ils payèrent leurs billets, puis décidèrent de mettre à profit le répit qui leur était imposé pour se racheter des vêtements, Ruvik se plaignant que ceux donnés par la vieille femme étaient mal coupés et qu'il méritait bien mieux. Comme les billets n'avaient pas coûté grand chose, ils prirent aussi de longs manteaux et de quoi couvrir la tête de Ruvik. Ce dernier ricana en voyant Sebastian :

\- Encore un trench coat.

L'hispanique dressa un sourcil en le découvrant à son tour et répliqua, dans un sourire entendu :

\- Encore du blanc.

\- ça te déplaît peut-être ? glissa-t-il, les yeux mi-clos, comme s'il le sondait.

Sebastian contempla l'ange qui ne demeurait jamais propre très longtemps. Dans sa tête, du sang l'éclaboussait déjà. Il dégoulinait partout. Rien ne restait pur ; rien ne restait blanc.

\- Non. Je trouve que cette couleur est faite pour toi.

Parce qu'il se renouvelait comme elle, qu'il évoluait à travers tant d'états, tant d'émotions. Ce masque froid et lugubre posé sur un trop plein de sentiments enmpaquetés comme des nerfs, tout aussi sensibles. Il plaça un bras nonchalant autour de ses épaules et ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse pour la gare. Quand ils s'assirent, il perçut la nervosité de Ruvik. Ce dernier scrutait les sièges vides autour d'eux, dans la peur qu'ils se remplissent. Les étrangers, ils seraient tous si proches de lui. Il exécrait cette proximité. Par chance, comme le train partait tardivement, personne d'autre ne s'installa dans leur compartiment. Tout le monde était parti bien plus tôt.

* * *

Le détective consulta sa montre. Encore trois bonnes heures. Ils arriveraient au beau milieu de la nuit. Ruvik avait fermé les yeux peu après le départ ; sûrement dormait-il, sauf s'il réfléchissait encore et toujours. Même dans un état de somnolence avancée, son cerveau ne s'arrêtait pas. Sebastian feuilletait une revue pour s'occuper. Rien de bien intéressant. Tout ce qui l'assommait même. Des potins, quelques pages d'informations en vrac.

\- Donne, commanda soudain la voix de Ruvik.

Sebastian glissa le magazine dans la main ouverte. Ruvik l'ouvrit et le parcourut des yeux. Il lut d'abord les rubriques, s'attarda sur le résumé de celle consacrée aux affaires municipales, qui relataient quelques cambriolages. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, en y découvrant rien d'autre. Il tourna nerveusement les pages jusqu'à arriver à ladite section du journal, qu'il éplucha avec minutie. Quand il l'eut lue de bout en bout, il lâcha le magazine, dans un soupir agacé.

\- Quoi ? s'autorisa enfin à demander Sebastian, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde.

\- Rien ! s'écria-t-il. Rien ! Plus de meurtre !

Maintenant, Sebastian comprenait de quoi il retournait ; le blond faisait référence au mystérieux meurtrier, le seul qu'il n'avait pas réussi à démasquer. Il n'abandonnerait donc jamais ? Ruvik, emporté dans son élan, poursuivait sa plainte.

\- Plus rien ! Cet enfoiré n'a tué personne d'autre !

 _Personne depuis notre départ_. La pensée l'intrigua, mais Sebastian interrompit sa réflexion. Pour l'heure, cela lui paraissait le cadet de leurs soucis.

\- En arrivant, je passerai à l'appartement, pour y récupérer ma plaque. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre là-bas, pendant que je passe au commissariat.

\- Non, l'arrêta-t-il tout de go. J'y serais bien trop... vulnérable.

Il déchira un bout d'une page et y gribouilla une adresse, puis il tendit le papier à Sebastian, qui le fourra dans une poche de son pardessus. Aussitôt après, il fit un geste des plus anodins. Il ouvrit le rideau à sa droite et s'appuya contre la fenêtre, froide, pleine de buée. La température chutait graduellement, à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du désert. Sebastian l'observa quelques minutes, hésitant à démarrer une conversation, se demandant si Ruvik ne préférait pas se terrer dans le silence. Incapable de se déterminer, il finit par se résigner et ferma ses paupières pour se reposer. A peine les avait-il closes que Ruvik se fit de nouveau entendre :

\- Parle-moi d'elle.

Sans rouvrir les yeux, Sebastian rétorqua :

\- Qui ça "elle" ?

\- A ton avis ? répliqua un peu rudement Ruvik, comme si sa question ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Parle-moi de Lily.

Cette fois, Sebastian ouvrit grand les yeux. Sidéré, il ne réussit pas à articuler un mot avant quelques secondes. Ruvik poursuivit d'une voix incroyablement mécanique, neutre, mais affectée à la fois ; une voix des plus étranges, comme s'il essayait de se détacher tout en montrant sa compassion.

\- Elle avait six ans quand elle est morte, si je ne me trompe pas.

A grand peine, Sebastian acquiesça.

\- Ouais... Presque. Elle allait sur ses six ans.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais le soulager. Sebastian n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui le torturait. Parce que les gens normaux n'osaient pas aborder ce genre de sujets. La Mort, encore plus si elle frappait un enfant, était un sujet tabou. Alors ils vous envoyaient des condoléances, ils pleuraient avec vous, mais ils ne pensaient pas aux morts. Dans leurs esprits, ce qui était parti n'existait plus ou bien il importait de l'oublier, afin de ne plus souffrir. C'était égoïste.

\- Raconte-moi. Comment ? Comment était-elle ?

\- C'était une petite fille courageuse.

Sebastian avait l'impression qu'il le laissait seul face à sa peine, tout en le guidant. Ruvik gardait les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait, de l'autre côté de la vitre embuée. Il continua quand même, pour lui faire plaisir, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait que ce ne serait pas en vain :

\- Tout le monde l'aimait.

ça sonnait ridiculement ; il se sentit bête en prononçant ces mots. Pourtant, c'était la vérité la plus brute, pure et simple. Lily était une enfant calme et douce, appréciée de tous et surtout de ses parents, qui la chérissaient plus que tout au monde. Elle avait illuminé sa vie et sa perte l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la signification du mot malheur avant ce tragique incendie. En réalité, il n'en connaissait alors pas encore toutes les nuances. Il en avait appris davantage par la suite. En rencontrant Ruvik, en se confrontant à son destin digne d'une tragédie grecque. Le blond le rattrapa alors qu'il se perdait. Il suffit d'un murmure :

\- On dirait que tu n'as jamais pu en parler avec ta femme.

Il se refusait à dire son prénom, alors il l'appelait comme ça. "Ta femme". Un nom, rien de personnel. Un mot sans personnalité dessus.

\- On en avait pas l'occasion et on était pas prêts... Elle voulait absolument enquêter sur cette... chose qui rongeait la ville...

Ruvik ne put retenir un frisson d'orgueil très mal placé. Ce Mal. C'était le STEM. C'était aussi, en quelque sorte, lui. Sebastian était à mille lieues de ces considérations. Il se râcla la gorge, assez mal à l'aise, sentant ses yeux se mouiller, mais il avait appris depuis sa tendre enfance à retenir ses larmes. Comme beaucoup d'hommes.

\- Lily était parfaite... dit-il, la voix mal assurée, fêlée, presque cassée. Mais tu veux que j'dise quoi d'autre ? J'étais...

\- "Je suis", le corrigea instantanément Ruvik et, enfin, il se détourna de la fenêtre pour lui offrir un sourire réconfortant.

Sebastian voyait enfin là où il voulait en venir. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un faible sourire, qu'il n'eut vite plus à forcer.

\- Je suis son père.

Il le ramena contre lui ; il avait toujours envie de se laisser bercer par le rythme régulier du train, de s'assoupir, mais avec Ruvik niché dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'esquiva et s'empressa de dire, pour ne pas le décevoir :

\- Je reviens vite.

Il quitta son siège, puis leur compartiment, pour partir à la recherche des cabinets. Arrivé dans le couloir, il fut saisi d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Des crissement, comme si les ongles de sa soeur avaient gratté les parois tout autour. Il se ressaisit vite. Laura et lui avaient fait la paix. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de la craindre. De plus, ils étaient sortis du STEM. Mais si elle l'avertissait ?

 _Je ne te quitterai jamais, Ruben. Je t'aime. Oh si tu savais comme je t'aime..._

Il regarda droit devant lui. Le corridor vibrait doucement, suivant les mouvements de la locomotive, et un cercle d'ombre se rapprochait, avant de s'évanouir. Il secoua la tête et se remit à avancer. Au bout, une porte lui faisait face. Il approchait sa main de la clenche, quand elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ruvik retint son souffle, mais, là, nul monstre, juste un voyageur. Un simple voyageur, comme lui. Ou peut-être pas. Ruvik suivit l'homme des yeux alors qu'il le contournait. Il l'avait déjà croisé quelque part ; il avait déjà vu ce visage. Il en était certain. Il n'oubliait rien.

\- Excusez-moi ?

L'interpellé fit volte-face et Ruvik se souvint tout à coup. _Merci Laura..._ Il se rua sur l'homme, qui se jetait aussi sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'avantage physique, mais il en voulait. Une telle rage l'habitait qu'il réussit, dans la lutte, à entourer la gorge de l'inconnu du rideau et, de toutes ses forces, il tira. Pas de bruit avec la mort par strangulation. L'homme se débattait. Son poing lui ouvrit la lèvre, mais Ruvik tira encore plus fort et il finit par glisser par terre, mort.

Le blond s'immobilisa le temps de reprendre son souffle, le temps que son coeur qui battait la chamade s'apaise. Il ravala le sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher Sebastian ; il devait agir vite, afin que personne ne découvre ce qui venait de se produire. Saisissant le corps inerte, il pesta contre son poids et commença à le traîner vers les toilettes. Un autre avantage que présentait l'étranglement : il ne laissait pas de blessure ouverte, donc pas de sang, ni de traces. Ruvik ouvrit la cabine et poussa le cadavre à l'intérieur, avant d'y rentrer lui-même. Comme si la présence de ce mort allait l'empêcher de se soulager !

A l'idée de pisser à côté d'une victime, il avait presque envie de rire. Il se retint et remontait son pantalon, quand il bascula en arrière. Il poussa un bref cri de surprise, en voyant l'homme qu'il croyait mort enserrer sa gorge pour l'étrangler à son tour, avec tellement plus de force. Ruvik se débattit comme un forcené, sans parvenir à desserrer son emprise sur sa trachée. Privé d'air, il se sentait partir. Sa vision se brouillait. Il ne pouvait même pas crier ou appeler à l'aide. Une de ses mains glissa et frôla sa ceinture. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y songer plus tôt ? Le fait de ne plus pouvoir respirer était sans doute une bonne raison, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu ses moyens. Avec le reste de conscience qu'il gardait, il ôta discrètement sa ceinture et en balança un énorme coup au visage de son agresseur. Celui-ci, l'oeil crevé, le relâcha dans un moment de surprise. Ruvik en profita pour inverser la tendance. Il se jeta sur son dos et le contraignit à se plier en deux. Là, il lui maintint la tête dans la cuvette, tout en serrant sa ceinture autour de son cou. Conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il se redressa et appliqua son pied sur la nuque de l'homme et la lui brisa en faisant contrepoids. Histoire d'être sûr, l'esprit toujours embrouillé, il décida de s'attarder quelques secondes sur place, mais il s'avéra vite qu'il l'avait bien eu. Ruvik se lava les mains au lavabo, en se nettoyant bien les ongles, chaque pli de peau sur les jointures des doigts.

Cet homme. Il l'avait repéré parmi les agents de sécurité de Mobius. Et s'ils étaient déjà dispersés, s'ils ratissaient déjà le pays, à leur recherche ? Mais comment auraient-ils pu se rendre compte de leur fuite si rapidement ? Le mystère restait entier. Peut-être cet homme s'était-il trouvé là, totalement par hasard. Ruvik eut un demi-sourire, diabolique. _Dommage pour toi_. Il ferma la porte des toilettes, la bloqua, comme s'ils étaient hors service, et retourna tranquillement à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Là, sous le regard médusé de Sebastian, plus inquiet qu'autre chose, il essuya la traînée de sang de sa figure blanche.

\- J'espère que nous arriverons bientôt, dit-il, sur un ton badin.

* * *

 _Un court chapitre comme transition._

 _Pour ce qui concerne l'intervention de Laura, libre à vous d'interpréter. ça peut tout aussi bien être la folie de Ruvik._

 _Merci aux lecteurs !  
_

 _Beast Out_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le train entra en gare et s'immobilisa. Juste avant qu'ils ne se lèvent de leurs sièges, Ruvik tendit une carte magnétique à Sebastian, qui s'était montré nerveux à partir du moment où Ruvik lui avait appris la présence imprévue d'un cadavre dans les toilettes des hommes. Il avait écarquillé les yeux et soufflé d'énervement. Evidemment, il n'en voulait pas à Ruvik de s'être défendu, d'avoir lutté pour sa vie ; en réalité, il regrettait surtout de ne pas avoir été là. S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul, Ruvik n'aurait pas arboré à l'heure qu'il était cette belle plaie à travers la bouche. A partir de ce moment, il s'était enfermé dans le silence, au point que Ruvik avait cru qu'il le boudait, qu'il réprouvait son acte, comme lorsqu'il avait assassiné Juli. Sebastian présentait cette singularité de se montrer particulièrement offensif et pugnace dans le STEM, mais, dans le réel, ses certitudes, sa combativité, fondaient comme neige au soleil. Car il savait, au fond, que tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient violait nombre de valeurs élémentaires et que les risques qu'ils encouraient étaient de ceux qui vous faisaient finir six pieds sous terre, avant même que vous ne le réalisiez. Mais la Mort restait secondaire. Sa conscience ne s'était pas tout à fait endormie. Il sentait le regard interrogateur de Ruvik planer sur lui.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'est si difficile ? De tuer. Ici. Tu le fais si bien là-bas_.

Ruvik s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction de sa part, y compris qu'il rejette de nouveau sa proposition, mais le détective avait décidé de respecter son serment jusqu'au bout. Il prit la carte qu'il lui tendait, sans même la consulter.

\- Et voilà qui règle la question de ton infiltration, lâcha Ruvik, satisfait. Félicitations pour votre nouvel emploi en tant que gardien de nuit, Monsieur Rodriguez.

Ruvik avait fouillé le cadavre et déniché son badge et ses papiers de travailleur pour Mobius. Il n'avouerait jamais que la rencontre impromptue avec cet homme dans le corridor avait été un fantastique coup de poker qui avait finalement joué en leur faveur. Il préférait s'attribuer tout le mérite, comme s'il avait toujours su que tout se déroulerait ainsi. Ruvik avait abandonné son manteau taché sous son siège et Sebastian lui avait prêté le sien. Ils préférèrent éviter de recourir à un taxi et se rendirent à leur appartement à pied. Une fine bruine tombait du ciel gris perle. Les rues étaient si calmes. Rien ne laissait présager de la tempête qui s'abattraient bientôt sur eux. Sebastian s'autorisa seulement à s'acheter un paquet de cigarettes, mais pas au tabac de d'habitude. Ils devaient demeurer discrets.

Quand il rejoignit Ruvik, celui transportait un sac plastique avec ce qui leur ferait office de repas et une bouteille, qui ne manqua pas de retenir l'attention du brun. Il la sortit du sac aussitôt qu'ils furent chez eux. L'appartement avait été mis à sac, mais, à en croire la poussière qui s'était déposée, cela ne datait pas d'après leur capture. Mobius était donc probablement toujours dans l'ignorance de leur fuite.

\- Du pur malt, siffla Sebastian et, rien qu'à voir la robe dorée de l'alcool, il se sentit assoiffé. Depuis quand tu m'incites à boire ? Tu veux que je replonge ?

Ruvik lui arracha littéralement la bouteille des mains et la rangea.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Va d'abord retrouver ta carte de police et trouver les armes.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Nous louerons une chambre pour les prochains jours, sous des noms d'emprunt évidemment.

Puis il ricana tout bas, d'une voix presque affectueuse :

\- Tu ne replongeras pas, Seb. Tu n'as plus besoin de ça.

 _Parce que tu m'as_. Quelqu'un sur qui veiller, quelqu'un à aimer. Une nouvelle raison d'avancer, de vivre. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de stagner.

\- Et j'espère que tu as compris... poursuivit le blond, d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

 _Ce que je voulais te dire dans le train_. Sebastian le fixait, un peu décontenancé par son attitude. Ruvik tenait à lui ; il le savait, mais il restait assez sensible et secret à ce sujet. La tendresse n'avait pas souvent de place avec lui. Sebastian, au contraire, était quelqu'un de profondément tendre et il s'efforçait de lui montrer combien un petit geste pouvait être doux. Voire une phrase. Mais aucune tentative n'avait semblé atteindre Ruvik jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu ne dois pas oublier. L'alcool, Seb, ce n'est qu'une échappatoire. C'est indigne de toi.

Il l'avait dit sans même le réaliser, parce qu'il le pensait si fort qu'il le ressentait. Il ajouta, dans un murmure :

\- De quoi aurais-tu encore envie de t'échapper maintenant ?

Sebastian avait erré longtemps, trop longtemps. Si même Ruvik avait fini par accepter son passé, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en faire autant ? Il sourit un peu.

\- De rien.

 _Je ne fuirai plus_. Dans le monde de Ruvik, il avait lutté pour survivre, ce qui signifiait qu'inconsciemment il avait bien dû se poser la question : _Est-ce que je veux continuer à vivre avec ça ?_ Avec la mort de Lily, avec la disparition de Myra. Ruvik lui tendit son portefeuille, qui contenait ses papiers de détective.

\- Mon monde n'était pas si différent de celui-ci.

 _Ici aussi, tu es capable de te battre. Avec la même ferveur_. Sebastian entendait parfaitement le message ; il se hâta de le lui prouver. Il reprit son trench coat, l'enfila prestement et s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, quand Ruvik le rappela :

\- Quand tu te seras rendu à l'adresse que je t'ai indiquée, tu demanderas à la réception Vladimir, acheva-t-il dans un sourire entendu.

Un prénom qui rappelait une foule de souvenirs. Des bons comme des mauvais. Sebastian lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil et sortit. Il se mit en route pour le commissariat. Il marchait vite, sans hésiter, mais, au fond, l'idée qu'il allait devoir mentir à tous ses anciens collègues l'embarrassait. Il craignait de commettre une erreur. Certains l'estimaient peut-être assez pour l'aider et ainsi éviter une tuerie. Ils auraient pu fournir de nouveaux papiers, octroyer une nouvelle identité à Sebastian et Ruvik et les faire bénéficier d'un de ces programmes de protection habituellement réservés aux témoins. Mais Ruvik aurait tout rejeté en bloc. Ce qu'il désirait n'était pas d'être préservé dans une cage ; il voulait recouvrer sa liberté. Rien à voir avec vivre caché dans une maison surveillée par des policiers en civil.

Sebastian soupira, inspira vivement et pénétra dans le commissariat. A peine avait-il posé le pied dans son office que son subordonné lui sautait dessus.

\- Castellanos ! Bon sang, où étiez-vous passé ?

Il tombait des nues. Il l'avait cru mort, envoyé dans le fleuve avec un boulet à ses chevilles. Il arrivait que les inspecteurs trop avisés finissent de la sorte.

\- Je me suis permis de prendre quelques jours de repos...

\- "Quelques jours" ? répéta-t-il, l'air incrédule.

Sebastian força un fin sourire.

\- J'étais en bonne compagnie.

\- Et vous n'avez pas vu le temps passer.

L'homme éclata de rire. Bonne chose. Sebastian se détendit un peu.

\- Ah vous avez raison ! On en a bien besoin dans ce boulot ! On voit de ces trucs... marmonna-t-il, se remémorant sûrement quelque horrible scène de ces derniers jours. Il marqua une courte pause, avant de continuer : Désolé de vous être tombé dessus comme ça. Le service m'a juste pas prévenu que vous aviez pris des congés.

 _Bien sûr qu'ils t'ont rien dit. Je n'avais aucune idée moi-même de ce qui allait se passer._ Sebastian se garda bien de rire tout fort. Il le suivit des yeux, tandis qu'il s'en retournait à son bureau et sortait de sa sacoche une liasse de feuillets.

\- Alors, débuta-t-il, j'ai poursuivi l'enquête sur notre tueur prodige...

\- Même s'il n'a fait aucune nouvelle victime ? s'étonna Sebastian.

Il voulait juste prendre les armes dans la chambre forte et dégager d'ici le plus vite possible, mais tout empressement l'aurait fait paraître suspect. Il fit donc mine de s'intéresser à ce que lui racontait son agent. Celui-ci, à sa question, avait brusquement relevé les yeux de ses notes pour le considérer avec étonnement.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je me suis fait livrer le journal de la ville pour me tenir au courant, prétendit le brun.

\- Quelle conscience professionnelle, patron !

L'inspecteur balaya son compliment de la main. Il cherchait un moyen de s'esquiver et, surtout, de justifier une incursion dans la pièce où étaient conservées toutes les armes saisies, quand son subordonné s'enquit, à la vue de son holster vide :

\- Vous avez pas amené votre arme ?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, feignant d'être étonné, mais il réussit à rebondir sur la question.

\- Non. Je ne faisais que passer aux nouvelles aujourd'hui. Mon congé prend officiellement fin dans trois jours. Par contre, tant que j'y suis... je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Il se dressa et partit en direction de la fameuse salle contenant toutes les preuves dans les affaires en cours, y compris les armes confisquées. Il espérait vraiment que son subalterne ne le suive pas. Peine perdue. Le son de talonnettes résonna dans son dos.

\- Pour l'affaire qu'on a évoquée ?

\- Oui, exactement.

Bientôt, il mentirait comme un arracheur de dents. Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux par-dessus son épaule. _Mierda. Il ne va pas me lâcher d'une semelle..._ S'immobilisant tout à coup, à quelques pas à peine de son but, il se tourna vers l'importun.

\- Vous allez aussi faire quelque chose pour moi, lui glissa-t-il, sur le ton de la confidence.

L'homme y vit une chance de briller, voire d'être promu ; il acquiesça avec vigueur avant même de savoir ce qui lui serait demandé. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi son supérieur lui ordonnait de fouiller toute une série d'endroits plus étranges les uns que les autres. En partant, il lui assura que le travail serait accompli. Sebastian le regarda s'éloigner une seconde, avant de se détourner. _Pauvre con_.

Enfin, il put rentrer dans le saint des saints. Il empoigna plusieurs petits calibres et se permit un extra, un fusil de précision. Il emprunta la sortie de derrière, que personne n'utilisait plus. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive. La nuit était tombée. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les ruelles non éclairées, afin de passer inaperçu. Il évita aussi tous les coins par lesquels les patrouilles circulaient. Ce qu'il faisait était extrêmement risqué. Il n'arriverait jamais à légitimer la sortie de ces armes s'il était pris en flagrant délit. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait Krimson City comme sa poche. Par coeur. Jusqu'à l'emplacement de ses feux.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche rapide, il parvint à l'adresse que lui avait laissée Ruvik. De loin, ça ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à une vieille mansarde crasseuse. De près, c'était encore pire. Il cacha le fusil dans une poubelle avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, pour revenir le chercher plus tard. A l'intérieur, ça empestait la fumée de cigarette. Une femme attendait à un comptoir. Elle le toisa, sans aucune expression. Il s'avança et se contenta de dire qu'il voulait voir Vladimir. La femme, la moue boudeuse, répondit d'une voix gouailleuse :

\- Chambre 6.

Puis elle se replia dans une minuscule pièce pour y feuilleter un vieux magazine. Sebastian la scruta un instant. Elle ne bougerait pas d'ici et elle se fichait éperdument de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il ressortit et récupéra le fusil, passa sans problème ; comme prévu, elle ne détacha pas ses yeux de son périodique. De toute façon, même si elle avait aperçu l'arme, Sebastian était quasi-certain qu'elle n'aurait même pas fait la moindre remarque. Après avoir gravi des marches grinçantes et traversé un couloir plongé dans la pénombre, il arriva face à la porte arborant le numéro 6. Il cogna et Ruvik vint rapidement lui ouvrir. Sebastian déposa les armes sur le lit, ou plutôt le matelas qui servait de lit.

\- Joli hôtel, commenta-t-il, assurément ironique.

\- C'est un lieu de passe.

\- Je sais, répliqua Sebastian. Justement. Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

\- J'avais vu l'adresse dans des papiers de mon père... cracha Ruvik, avec un regard appuyé qui signifiait : _Tu as perdu une occasion de te taire_.

Sebastian ne put rien répliquer. Il cherchait un autre sujet à aborder, mais Ruvik s'en chargea à sa place :

\- Pas mal du tout. Je n'en attendais pas tant.

Il contemplait les armes qu'avait réussi à réunir Sebastian. Le silence retomba un court instant et il ne put s'empêcher d'en revenir à son père. Il n'avait pas fini de déverser son fiel ; il n'aurait jamais fini.

\- Ce n'était rien qu'un porc immonde.

Et il pesait chacun de ces mots. Sebastian pouvait respirer ; il était incorruptible de ce côté-là. Certains, au bureau, s'arrangeaient parfois avec les prostituées ou avec les femmes en général, s'en vantaient même après coup, mais ils lui avaient toujours inspiré de l'écoeurement. Mais, maintenant qu'il voyait jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, il se demandait s'il n'était pas pire qu'eux ? Des moeurs équivoques et dissolues n'étaient pas grand chose comparées à des meurtres. Qui était-il pour les juger et les prendre de haut ? Il se secoua. _Je fais pas ça par plaisir, pour du cul..._ Il tuait pour protéger. Mais à quel moment la protection basculait à l'agression ? Ruvik, assis sur le matelas, le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Il se croyait pieux, alors qu'il faisait toutes ces saloperies... Il savait juste sauver les apparences.

Il répéta le mot, une fois, puis deux, avec chaque fois davantage de hargne.

\- Apparence... Tout était question d'apparence. D'apparence et d'argent. Je déteste l'argent.

\- De ce côté-là, je suis parfait alors, plaisanta Sebastian. Avec ma paye, je t'offrirai jamais un manoir.

Il réussit à décrisper Ruvik et même à lui arracher un léger rire.

\- Avec ton ancienne paye, tu veux dire ? Parce que tu ne toucheras plus rien quand nous partirons.

Ce fut au tour de Sebastian de broyer du noir, mais seulement une seconde. Il savait que renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait construit auparavant marquait le commencement d'une vie nouvelle et non pas la fin. Ils n'avaient pas encore choisi de point de chute. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté, comme s'ils préféraient s'éviter une déception colossale, au cas où ils échoueraient. Ils n'avaient pas non plus dit ce qu'ils feraient si l'un d'eux venait à mourir durant l'opération. Pourtant, à cette question, chacun cachait une réponse identique. Pour l'instant, ils se cantonnaient à la pratique. Préparer le plan, le voir étape par étape comme s'ils étudiaient un manuel.

L'idée de Ruvik était claire, nette, précise. Sebastian prendrait le tour de garde de l'homme dont il avait reçu le badge d'entrée. A la nuit tombée, il se débrouillerait pour faire rentrer Ruvik, qui s'occuperait de pirater le système et d'effacer les dossiers les mentionnant, après qu'ils se soient débarrassés d'une manière ou d'une autre des autres gardiens de nuit.

\- Il est fort probable que le piratage m'occupe plusieurs heures.

Il devrait craquer le système de sécurité, râtisser leur réseau, sans oublier le moindre fichier.

\- Je pensais pas que tu t'y connaissais en informatique.

Ruvik se contenta de pointer du doigt une pile de bouquins.

\- Je les ai achetés en t'attendant.

\- Et tu as déjà tout assimilé ? s'exclama le brun, abasourdi.

L'intelligence de Ruvik était vraiment sans limites.

\- Je désactiverai aussi tout le système de surveillance. Tu me couvriras si ça devient nécessaire bien sûr, mais, si nous nous y sommes bien pris, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'effusion de sang.

\- Pas de sang ? répéta-t-il, pour le moins sceptique.

\- Pas la moindre goutte.

* * *

 _\- Et pour ce qui est des têtes pensantes ?_

 _\- Je récupérerai toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin directement depuis leur serveur. Ensuite, nous leur rendrons une petite visite à domicile._

Sebastian peinait à se vider la tête. Dire qu'il était tendu était un doux euphémisme. Il avait déjà pris part à des opérations sous couverture, du temps où il était policier. _Du temps où j'étais policier... Et maintenant de quel côté suis-je ?_ Il jeta un bref regard sur sa montre. Encore deux minutes et il rentrerait dans le bâtiment. Lui et Ruvik avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à observer les allées et venues, à apprendre par coeur les habitudes de chaque employé, et il savait qu'à 21h30 précises le surveillant quittait son poste pour aller appeler sa copine, dans un coin non surveillé par les caméras.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception, sauf qu'au lieu de trouver l'endroit désert, le gardien y fut accueilli à coups de poing. Sebastian l'empoigna par derrière aussitôt qu'il s'effondrât et le tira dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il cessa de lutter et tomba, endormi, il le bâillonna, le ligota et balança le corps dans une benne à ordures. Pas de mort inutile. Le type souffrirait juste d'un bon mal de crâne.

Il utilisa son badge pour pénétrer dans le siège de l'organisation, sans déclencher l'alarme. Comme sur le plan qu'ils avaient dressé, les portes donnaient directement sur une immense salle circulaire, avec, au centre, le local de la sécurité. Il y accéda sans problème, mais dut cette fois utiliser le badge de l'homme qu'il avait jeté aux ordures. Il s'assit face au moniteur gigantesque. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais Ruvik lui avait expliqué sur quelle touche appuyer et dans quel ordre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller le chercher aux portes, mais il craignait que Ruvik ne fasse preuve de trop de zèle s'il rencontrait quelqu'un. Normalement, il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée à cette heure, mais mieux valait ne courir aucun risque.

Il l'accueillit d'un vif sourire, mais Ruvik n'y répondit pas. _Toi, tu as épargné le gars_. Peu importait. Ruvik s'empressa d'éteindre toutes les caméras de l'immeuble depuis le poste principal, puis, sans échanger un mot, ils prirent l'ascenseur. Direction le dernier étage et les bureaux de la direction. Sebastian ne sentait pas Ruvik nerveux pour un sou, mais il effleura volontairement sa main de la sienne. _Tout va bien se passer_. Cette fois-ci, Ruvik se permit un léger sourire. Naturellement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive pour l'heure, mais il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention, où ils seraient repérés, et une foule s'amasserait dans le bâtiment, pour les traquer.

Ils avaient calculé l'heure de passage de l'ascenseur à tous les niveaux, de sorte que les gardes ne les verraient pas monter. Si un seul d'entre eux modifiait son parcours, ils étaient grillés. Sebastian s'efforçait de conserver son calme. Il sifflotait un air, tout bas. Il paraissait très sûr de lui ; en fait, il était mort de peur. Ruvik, à ses côtés, se laissait bercer par la mélodie et la douce ascension. Lorsque, enfin, ils atteignirent le sommet, sans qu'aucune alarme n'ait retenti, ils purent respirer. Il ne fallait cependant pas crier victoire trop vite. Deux hommes faisaient leur ronde au dernier étage. Ruvik et Sebastian quittèrent prestement l'ascenseur et se glissèrent à couvert, sous des bureaux, dans les ténèbres. Seuls les couloirs restaient faiblement éclairés, balayés par les lampes-torches des vigiles. Ruvik fit signe à Sebastian de s'avancer. S'ils ne mettaient pas les deux hommes hors d'état de nuire en même temps, l'un risquait de tout faire capoter.

Bien que l'idée d'abandonner Ruvik face à un homme sûrement dix fois plus fort que lui lui déplaise, Sebastian progressa à travers les salles ; il misait sur la perspicacité et l'aisance de Ruvik à tuer. Sur son instinct. Il déplorait d'en arriver là. Il fut bientôt en vue du second garde. Il se tapit en attendant que sa proie passe à portée et se jeta alors sur elle. Il enferma son visage dans un sac tout en lui enfonçant le plastique dans la bouche, pour s'assurer qu'il n'émette pas un son pendant qu'il perdait doucement conscience. Il traîna le corps jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Ruvik. Il arriva juste à temps ; Ruvik pointait son arme sur le gardien inconscient. Une seringue vide se trouvait à ses pieds.

\- Inutile de lui exploser la cervelle, décréta Sebastian, sachant se faire autoritaire. Avec la dose que tu lui as administrée, il dormira jusqu'à l'aube.

Son conseil qui couvait un ordre arracha un soupir et une moue de déplaisir à Ruvik, qui rangea toutefois son pistolet. Le blond s'écarta des corps avec dégoût et commanda à son partenaire :

\- Attache-les ensemble et retrouve-moi dans la salle informatique.

Il n'avait plus rien à craindre à présent. Ou plutôt pas grand chose. Il subsistait toujours une part d'imprévu qu'ils ne pouvaient maîtriser, mais ils espéraient que rien de tel ne se produirait. Sebastian exécuta les ordres de Ruvik, sans poser de questions. La salle dédiée à la base de données centrale n'était pas du tout idéale à la fuite. Si quiconque entrait, ils ne pourraient se dissimuler ; il leur faudrait faire front. Une heure, puis deux, s'écoulèrent et Ruvik pianotait toujours sur le clavier. Il n'avait pas encore consulté, ni effacé un seul fichier.

\- Tu peux pas te dépêcher ? le pressa Sebastian, dont la tension croissait progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Revolver en mains, il faisait face à l'unique porte, prêt à faire feu. Le blond, qui ne maîtrisait pas la totalité des processus informatiques, butait sur le même problème depuis près d'une heure, ce qui l'agaçait déjà prodigieusement. La dernière chose qu'il lui fallait était que Sebastian s'en mêle et pointe son inefficacité du doigt.

\- Si tu te taisais, ça serait sûrement beaucoup plus facile ! rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix sifflante de colère.

Une exclamation soulagée lui échappa, alors que la dernière partie du code lui cédait enfin. Sebastian avait à peine conscience de s'être défoulé sur lui.

\- T'es génial, fit-il, en se détendant un brin, et il déposa machinalement un rapide baiser sur sa tempe.

Ruvik le repoussa, sans méchanceté, juste pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Passer au crible les fichiers lui coûta encore une précieuse heure, mais, tout à coup, il rit, d'un rire acide de vengeance, et Sebastian comprit qu'il en avait fini. Il lui brandit une clef USB sous le nez.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne un souvenir ? ricana-t-il, avec une certaine amertume.

Sebastian secoua la tête.

\- Juste... Efface tout.

Ruvik eut un étrange sourire, mais fit selon ses désirs. Il ne récupéra que les adresses des membres les plus éminents de l'organisation, de ceux qui donnaient les ordres. Les simples exécutants ne les intéressaient pas. Une fois les informations transférées, il rangea sa clef et fit comprendre d'un signe de tête à Sebastian qu'ils partaient. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers, qu'ils descendirent sans faire de bruit, et quittèrent le bâtiment grâce au badge. Ni vu, ni connu. Un jeu d'enfant.

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture qu'ils avaient louée et s'arrêtèrent dans un cybercafé qui, par chance, était ouvert à cette heure et donc désert. Ruvik chargea le contenu de la clef et fit défiler les profils de leurs cibles.

\- Quatre personnes. Deux chacun. ça me semble équitable.

Il y avait un temps où Sebastian se serait insurgé ; ils projetaient d'assassiner des gens. Mais, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était comme vacciné. Son regard se trimbala de profil en profil, jusqu'à ce que celui de Myra ne s'affiche à l'écran. Là, il fut subitement saisi de malaise et se gratta la nuque, ennuyé.

\- Ruvik...

\- Elle sait... mais se taira-t-elle ?

Sebastian sentait bien que non, surtout si c'était Ruvik qui la tenait en joue.

\- J'étais d'avis que tu t'en charges, reprit le blond, avec une désinvolture des plus cyniques. Après tout, elle t'a bien eu. Elle t'a... poignardé dans le dos.

\- Je l'aimais, Ruvik. C'est diffi...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase ; Ruvik l'avait empoigné par le col et avait planté son regard, vibrant de rage, dans le sien.

\- Tu vas t'en occuper ou ce sera moi et je te jure que, quand tu auras vu ce que j'en aurai fait, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir logé une balle dans sa petite tête.

 _Et tu verras renaître cette part de moi que tu crains et détestes tant_. Il le relâcha aussitôt, presque en le rejetant loin de lui. Que pouvait répondre Sebastian à ça ? Pas grand chose. Ruvik le scrutait de ses yeux si perçants, sans pitié.

\- Est-ce que tu me comprends maintenant, Seb ? répartit-il, sur un ton agressif. Tu ne peux pas toujours suivre les règles, te comporter en "ange" et... parfois, quand tout va mal, il est vrai...

Il fut agité d'un petit rire aigre.

\- Que je me montre un peu... extrême, que je divague, que je déraille...

 _Je l'ai compris en me confrontant à toi_. Il cessa de ricaner et reprit, bien plus sérieux, bien plus mordant :

\- Ma solution te semble peut-être mauvaise, réprouvable...

Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son torse, apposées bien à plat, comme en signe de paix.

\- Mais mes intentions sont bonnes.

De plus, quelle autre solution existait-il ? Aucune. D'ailleurs, Sebastian n'avait rien à proposer à la place. Le brun prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il voulait volontiers le croire, mais ne disait-on pas que l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions ? Ruvik leva quatre doigts devant lui.

\- Juste quatre petites vies à prendre et le bonheur est à nous.

 _Celle de quatre enfoirés_. Sebastian replia ses doigts sans rudesse et dit, flegmatique :

\- En voiture. Tout de suite.

Ils avaient du pain sur la planche. Ils éteignirent l'ordinateur, payèrent le tenancier et s'apprêtaient à repartir, lorsque Ruvik s'accouda au comptoir.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je souhaiterais une dernière chose... Vous n'auriez pas un milkshake à tout hasard ?

L'homme parut totalement décontenancé par cette requête venant de cet homme-là. Même Sebastian fronça une seconde les sourcils de surprise. Pourtant, il aurait dû être habitué aux caprices de son compagnon.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Ruvik, dont les longs doigts blancs tapotaient le bois à un rythme régulier.

\- Si... Bien sûr...

Pendant qu'il se rendait dans l'arrière-salle pour lui chercher son milkshake, Sebastian préparait sa monnaie. Il jeta un regard en biais à un Ruvik qui fit l'innocent.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Très, répliqua vivement le blond. Je suis mort de soif et je rêvais d'y goûter.

Il arrivait ainsi, en de très rares occasions, que Ruvik dévoile une parcelle d'humanité, enfantine en réalité. Il ne s'agissait que d'une infime fraction de cette mosaïque de tempéraments et d'humeurs qui le composaient, mais Sebastian l'appréciait tout particulièrement, parce qu'elle lui était en quelque sorte réservée. Dès que le barman fut de retour, Ruvik attrapa le milkshake et planta là Sebastian, qui laissa l'appoint et sortit à sa suite. Ils se rassirent dans la voiture, qui repartit aussitôt. Direction un charmant cottage en périphérie de la ville. Dans le lointain, pointait le soleil. Des raies dorées chassaient la nuit. Une longue journée de vengeance commençait. Sebastian stoppa le moteur non loin de la maison de leur cible.

\- Le premier est pour toi, déclara Ruvik. Je pourrai finir tranquillement dans la voiture en t'attendant.

Il en parlait comme d'une promenade de santé. Le plus effrayant était qu'à peu de chose près, c'était le cas et pour eux deux aujoud'hui, pas seulement pour Ruvik. Sebastian n'avait pas appris à aimer tuer ; il avait appris à le faire sans réfléchir, parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un pour qui il s'agissait d'un jeu, d'un divertissement. D'une chose aussi anodine que lire un journal. Sebastian lança quelques coups d'oeil en direction de la bâtisse, à peine éclairée par le soleil encore trop timide de l'aube. Tout en observant, il commentait à voix basse ce qu'il voyait. ça l'aidait à réfléchir à la méthode d'approche qu'il adopterait.

\- Pas de gardes à première vue... Une barrière électrique... Mais des haies sur le pourtour du jardin...

\- Cet homme est du genre célibataire endurci. Pas de femme, pas d'enfants. Au pire, tu trouveras une pute avec lui, mais personne prêt à risquer sa vie pour le protéger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Sebastian se sentit prêt à y aller, il déposa le fusil sur les genoux de Ruvik, toujours installé sur le siège passager.

\- Au cas où. Et, si tu as l'impression que la situation nous échappe, tire-toi.

Ruvik ne répondit pas, mais il secoua la tête, d'un air amusé. Comme s'il ferait ça... Il rit franchement :

\- Mais enfin Seb... Tu oublies que je ne sais pas conduire.

Sebastian lui décocha un petit sourire complice et attendri et s'éloigna du véhicule. Ruvik le suivit des yeux, pendant qu'il se rapprochait en courant de l'habitation et traversait les haies pour aboutir au jardin, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Sebastian agissait comme s'il avait encore été dans le STEM, sauf que ce qu'il tuerait possédait un visage humain. Il vérifia qu'il portait bien ses gants, enroula son poing dans une écharpe et brisa un carreau de fenêtre pour ensuite l'ouvrir et pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Six heures du matin n'avaient même pas sonné, mais des clapotis d'eau retentissaient. L'homme prenait sa douche. _Tant mieux_. Sebastian chargea son revolver, tout en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Il pouvait se permettre de faire vite. Avec le bruit des gouttes claquant sur le carrelage et les vitres de la douche, sa cible ne l'entendrait pas approcher. Il se fia aux sons pour se diriger à l'étage, ralentit en approchant de la chambre et en poussa lentement la porte. Comme prévu, le lit était vide. Sebastian marcha vers la salle de bain, d'où provenaient les sons. L'homme était bien là. Sebastian ne sut pas trop bien pourquoi, mais il ne tira pas tout de suite. Il attendit qu'il sente sa présence et se retourne. Il voulait voir son visage, son expression. De la surprise et, immédiatement après, de la terreur. L'inconnu voulut crier, mais Sebastian fit feu. La balle lui transperça la trachée, taisant son cri.

Sebastian avança d'un pas et tira à nouveau, dans la tête. La carcasse s'effondra contre une vitre, l'éclaboussant de rouge, et glissa à terre. Sebastian, un peu essoufflé, ne ressentait néanmoins pas de malaise. Après tout, ce salaud ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui les avaient pourchassés et attaqués, mais il avait donné les ordres. C'était presque pire. Le détective rangea son arme.

 _Et de un_.

Le deuxième et le troisième ne posèrent guère plus de problème. Mais il restait encore cette dernière personne, celle que Sebastian ne pouvait se résigner à abattre ainsi, froidement. Myra. Il avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment et Ruvik le savait. Il l'avait laissé faire ; il avait même accepté qu'elle soit tuée en dernier, mais, maintenant, il était temps. Temps pour elle de payer, de mourir. Ils étaient garés depuis près d'un quart d'heure face à sa petite maison et Ruvik commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

\- Tu dois le faire, dit-il avec fermeté, alors que Sebastian, auprès de lui, était en proie au dilemme.

Sebastian rechargea son revolver, tout en acquiesçant. Il affichait subitement un air déterminé, qui ôta tout doute à Ruvik. Ce dernier, qui avait commencé à se demander s'il ne se chargerait pas de Myra lui-même, le laissa donc aller. Sebastian rentra dans la maison, privée de surveillance. Aussitôt le seuil franchi, il reconnut l'odeur du parfum de son ex-femme. Son regard croisa certains bibelots qui ne lui étaient pas étrangers, ceux qu'elle préférait. Ses incertitudes ressurgirent, alors que ses barrières s'affaiblissaient. Des souvenirs remontaient, du temps où ils vivaient ensemble. Des souvenirs de Lily jouant avec sa mère. Car Myra était celle qui avait donné naissance à sa fille. Comment Sebastian aurait-il pu faire abstraction de ça ? Il esquissa un pas en arrière, mais renonça à partir.

 _Je dois le faire._

Elle l'avait trahi. Deux fois. Le chagrin avait dû la transformer. Il se fichait de ce qui l'avait ainsi métamorphosée en cette femme prête à le tuer pour arriver à ses fins, mais elle n'était plus celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Il se le répéta des dizaines, des centaines de fois, jusqu'à ce que les mots soient gravés, imprimés dans son cerveau, jusque dans ses tréfonds. Pourtant, à la seconde où il la vit, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller jusqu'au bout. Elle venait de s'habiller, mais n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de s'armer. Sa main glissa vivement vers son revolver, mais il brandit le sien bien avant.

\- N'y comptes pas ! la menaça-t-il.

Il la garda dans le viseur. L'adrénaline chutant, elle le contempla, l'air ahuri. Elle avait l'impression de voir un fantôme. Il éclata d'un rire amer.

\- Non, j'suis pas mort ou prisonnier de votre foutu STEM.

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui mentir, de se moquer de lui, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à juste presser cette fichue détente ? Comme si elle se résignait, elle avoua dans un soupir pesant :

\- Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour revoir Lily.

L'argument fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine face à Sebastian, mais il tâcha de rester de marbre.

\- ça ne justifie rien. Rien du tout. T'es juste folle à lier.

Un rire aigu l'agita.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Mon pauvre Sebastian...

Il préféra faire abstraction de cette dernière phrase. Comme il ne tirait toujours pas, elle croisa les bras et darda sur lui son regard le plus froid.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Appuie ! Tue-moi aussi, parce que j'imagine que je n'étais pas la seule sur votre liste !

Il en avait envie, mais il ne le pouvait pas ; il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre la vie de celle qui avait donné la vie à son enfant. ça ne faisait même pas le moindre sens. Il décida d'essayer autrement. Tant qu'elle jurait de se taire à leur sujet, de cesser les poursuites, le résultat serait le même.

\- Ecoute, Ruvik a changé.

\- Ainsi, maintenant, tu veux acheter mon silence ?

Elle reprit, après une courte pause :

\- La vérité, Sebastian, c'est que c'est toi qui a changé.

Un silence terriblement lourd s'instaura. Elle choisit de le rompre, uniquement pour accroître son malaise :

\- Jamais tu n'en serais arrivé à de telles extrémités pour moi. Peut-être pour Lily, mais...

 _Elle, elle ne l'aurait pas souhaité_. Elle n'acheva jamais sa phrase, mais Sebastian avait saisi. Il se contenta de répliquer, avec assurance :

\- Je crois que Lily aurait compris qu'en tant que parent, j'étais prêt à tout.

Le lien unissant un parent et son enfant était plus fort que tout ; il devait l'être. Myra pencha la tête de côté, son regard se faisant plus perçant et accusateur :

\- Y compris à assassiner sa mère ?

Elle réalisa sur-le-champ qu'elle avait touché juste. Sebastian dut multiplier les efforts pour ne pas baisser son arme immédiatement.

\- Promets juste de nous laisser tranquilles et j'en ferai autant, trancha-t-il.

Durant plusieurs secondes, elle pesa le pour et le contre, mais elle devait préférer la vie à l'honneur. Elle s'avoua finalement vaincue. Elle opina du chef et Sebastian s'écartait pour la laisser passer, quand il la rattrapa.

\- Ne passes pas par devant, sinon il te verra.

Ils regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée et Sebastian lui jeta un dernier regard, pendant qu'elle passait par la cuisine pour gagner la porte de derrière. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir par la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'une série de détonations lui glacèrent le sang. Il accourut aussitôt. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le pétrifia. Ruvik, le pistolet encore fumant, avait criblé de balles Myra, qui gisait à ses pieds dans l'herbe rouge. Son corps convulsait encore. De temps à autre, un sursaut mécanique le soulevait.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui terrassa Sebastian. A l'instant où il déboula dans le jardin, Ruvik le fixa avec une haine plus féroce que jamais. Même dans le STEM, il ne le scrutait pas avec cette rancune. Sebastian ouvrit la bouche, pour s'expliquer. Avant qu'il ait pu parler, une douleur foudroyante le traversa. Il tomba à genoux et posa les yeux sur sa cuisse, là où une large trace écarlate se dessinait sur son pantalon. Puis son regard se releva vers Ruvik, qui ne le regardait pas lui, mais un point perdu dans le ciel. Il semblait extrêmement triste, surtout quand il braqua de nouveau le pistolet sur lui.

\- Seb...

Sa voix hésita une seconde, tiraillée à l'instar de son psyché, écartelée entre le désir de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il appelait une trahison et la nécessité de la punir. Par la mort, pure et simple. Sebastian était devenu un danger, juste comme les autres. Quelqu'un qui risquait de faiblir et de le tromper, de le vendre à Mobius sans même le vouloir.

\- Pas toi... Comment peux-tu...

 _Me trahir. Après tout ça, j'avais confiance en toi._ Le brun le fixa et réussit à capter son regard. Il ne se souciait plus de crever ici, de ses mains ; il voulait juste effacer cette déception, cette tristesse de son visage. _  
_

\- Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, sans chercher à fuir le canon pointé sur lui. Je suis désolé de ne pas toujours être à la hauteur !

 _De ne pas toujours être ce que tu attends de moi_. Les sourcils froncés, Ruvik ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait presque... l'engueuler. Sebastian, tout en pressant sa cuisse pour ralentir le flux de sang, continuait de lui parler. Lui aussi avait nombre de choses à lui faire comprendre, nombre de messages à lui faire passer. Par chance, il avait juste pris une balle de petit calibre. Ils avaient tenté de s'entretuer tant de fois. Alors qu'était une petite balle dans une jambe ? Il s'en remettrait. Ce ne serait pas le cas si Ruvik lui en logeait une en pleine tête.

\- J'ai mes défauts et toi aussi ! s'écriait-il. T'es loin d'être infaillible ! L'important, c'est... que chacun de nous arrive à faire avec, non ? Qu'on s'entraide ! Qu'on soit soudés, malgré ça ! Par ça !

Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire, de toute façon, sans lui, maintenant qu'il avait appris à l'aimer, qu'il s'était accoutumé à sa présence, à chaque seconde de son existence ? Il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Il ne voulait personne d'autre. Sa pensée devait rejoindre celle de Ruvik, même insconsciemment, car le blond ne bougeait plus. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres. La main qui tenait le pistolet s'était mise à frissonner.

\- Tu es misanthrope, paranoïaque, presque constamment sur la défensive, incapable de te laisser aller... sauf avec moi.

Elle tremblait maintenant.

\- Tu veux être de nouveau seul ? Tu le veux vraiment ?

Les doigts ne voulaient pas lâcher, mais l'arme tremblotait entre eux, d'une manière toute perceptible. Sebastian avait l'impression de se confesser, tout en brisant tout l'idéal que s'était construit Ruvik.

\- Je suis désolé de... Je te décevrai encore, tu sais ? Même si, après, je m'en voudrai toujours... Je ne pourrai pas toujours correspondre à cette image que tu as de moi et faire ce que tu veux...

Ruvik flanchait. Carrément. Parce qu'il y avait de multiples raisons, de multiples images qui se superposaient et s'imposaient à lui quand il en arrivait à Sebastian. Quelque part, il avait gardé ses chimères de petit garçon, le rêve d'un père héroïque, tout puissant et surtout aimant, et un père ne devrait jamais désillusionner son enfant. Il attendait tout de lui, au point qu'il préférait parfois le laisser le défendre, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se préserver tout seul. Juste pour enfin goûter au plaisir d'être protégé par quelqu'un, par un homme adulte, comme un père de substitution. Bien sûr, il ne l'aimait pas de cette manière, mais il était difficile de bien appréhender toutes les nuances d'une relation fusionnelle. C'était peut-être l'un de leurs rares points communs. Qu'il s'agisse de Sebastian ou Ruvik, quand ils tenaient à quelqu'un, ils l'aimaient de toute leur âme et étaient prêts à tout pour lui. Et Ruvik avait l'impression que Sebastian avait rompu ce lien qu'il croyait indéfectible.

\- Si ça te fait trop de mal... tue-moi, parce que je ne pourrai jamais être parfait, déclara abruptement Sebastian, l'air grave, mais il était totalement sens dessus dessous intérieurement. Personne ne le peut.

S'il tirait, il l'accepterait. Il reverrait juste Lily plus vite. Mais si, par miracle, il renonçait et le pardonnait, s'il lui concédait une marge d'erreur, Sebastian ne regretterait strictement rien. Même ces moments où il avait commis l'impensable.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera la fin numéro 2. ça aura été une "longue" fic._

 _(Pourquoi le milkshake, sachant qu'en plus ça n'apporte peu ou pas grand chose à l'histoire... Hé bien, disons que c'est plus par rapport à la fin de ce chapitre et ça illustre bien la facette parent-enfant de la relation, enfin une facette qui se retrouve souvent dans les couples, c'est surtout un rapport de protection. Après, la relation entre Ruvik et Sebastian peut être vue sous tellement d'angles différents... C'est aussi pour ça que je l'apprécie tant. elle est complexe et sympa à "étudier".)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs et à très vite pour la fin, la VRAIE fin xD  
_

 _Beast Out_


	14. Chapter 14

**Dernier chapitre :**

Ruvik baladait un regard las sur la ville qui, à mesure que le véhicule s'en éloignait, se faisait de plus en plus petite. Il était nonchalamment accoudé à la vitre de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle fut réduite à un minuscule point sombre, perdu à l'horizon, il s'en détourna enfin. Face à lui, la route se déroulait, tel un interminable tapis grisâtre. Quelque chose passa sous les roues. Un lézard sans doute. La voiture ne ralentit pas. Une vieille musique passait à la radio et tout était si... calme, si tranquille. Les yeux pâles glissèrent vers le siège voisin. Du vieux cuir s'écoulait un peu de sang. Le flux avait repris quand le blond avait extrait la balle. Il avait cautérisé la plaie, mais dans la hâte et pas parfaitement semblait-il. Il avait encore son sang sur les doigts. Il ne restait jamais blanc très longtemps ; il en était complètement incapable. Sebastian l'avait toujours su au fond. Que personne ne l'arrêterait, parce que c'était là la chose que Ruvik lui-même ne contrôlait pas, le problème auquel il ne connaissait pas de solution. Il ne se maîtriserait sans doute jamais. Elle serait toujours présente, cette part de lui qui faisait le mal tout en croyant peut-être faire ce qui était juste et bon. Une raison de plus de partir, de s'échapper en permanence. Mais Sebastian ne l'abandonnerait pas, surtout pas maintenant ; ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. La voix de Ruvik se fit soudain entendre, neutre et plutôt froide.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'ombre d'un frisson.

\- Non.

C'était vrai. La peur ne l'avait pas étreint une seule seconde, parce qu'à présent, enfin, il devait avoir confiance en lui.

* * *

Ruvik frémissait, tremblait, de tous ses membres. Seul son regard ne cillait pas, comme toujours.

\- Tu me fais du chantage ? C'est tout ce qu'il te reste ?

 _La menace de me laisser seul. Dans ce monde où je n'ai plus rien en dehors de toi_.

\- Non, je veux juste ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

Le pire restait sa sincérité. Et Ruvik peinait à y croire, parce que, soudainement, la réalité avait de nouveau rejoint son idéal mental préfabriqué. Il avait suffi d'une courte, d'une ridiculement courte, phrase. Sebastian le fixait toujours. Il ne se détournait plus devant ces yeux. Aujourd'hui, il le défiait presque. _A toi de me comprendre. Accepte-moi tel que je suis, avec mes failles, comme tu as les tiennes._

\- Tu failliras... encore. Et encore, se répétait Ruvik, la bouche tordue par la colère, tant la seule pensée l'insupportait.

La poigne se raffermit sur l'arme ; Sebastian le perçut. Le canon vibrait nettement moins. Il crut même le voir rougeoyer et tirer l'ultime balle, mais il n'implorerait pas sa pitié. Il ne l'apaiserait pas non plus par des mensonges, en lui disant ce qu'il voulait entendre. Qu'il n'y aurait plus d'échec, plus d'hésitation. _Conneries... Tu es un gamin, Ruvik. Pour avoir tant besoin qu'on te rassure._ Au lieu de le contredire, il affirma, le plus calmement du monde :

\- Sans doute.

Il se sentait en paix, malgré ce flingue braqué sur lui et prêt à l'envoyer au Ciel. Ou plutôt en Enfer. Etait-ce un péché si grave que de tuer par amour ? Il verrait bien. Il ajouta, comme s'il se confessait :

\- Et je te blesserai.

 _Même si je t'aime à en crever_. Ses propres mots revinrent frapper Ruvik, en plein visage, de plein fouet. _Je te ferai du mal_. Comment pouvaient-ils être si similaires tout en possédant des fonctionnements et une moralités si contraires ?

\- Tu ne pourras jamais détruire toute éventualité d'être déçu.

Il n'avait pas remué d'un pouce. Il brandissait toujours le pistolet sous son nez, mais Sebastian se redressa, non sans mal. Le combat était fini. Inutile d'être un génie pour le deviner ; Ruvik avait baissé les yeux. Mais, brutalement, il les releva. Le reflet d'un canon argenté frappa les rétines de Sebastian et, la seconde suivante, il gisait de nouveau sur la pelouse tachée. Un long filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il regarda à son tour Ruvik, qui le fixait, presque rageusement.

\- Je t'aime.

 _Malgré tout. Alors je te pardonne_. Cet aveu soi-disant tendre sonnait comme une sentence, mais Sebastian savait s'en contenter ; Ruvik n'avait guère plus à donner. Le blond rangea enfin son arme et lui tendit la main. Malgré le revers qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine mâchoire, le brun la saisit. Comme il clopinait déjà avec mal, Ruvik se chargea de tirer le cadavre de Myra à l'intérieur, puis il alluma le tuyau d'arrosage pour effacer les éclaboussures, avant que des voisins trop curieux ne viennent jeter un oeil. Aussitôt sa tâche accomplie, il ferma l'eau et rejoignit Sebastian à l'intérieur. Celui-ci avait baissé son pantalon et essayait de retirer le plomb logé dans sa cuisse. Loin de le moraliser ou de l'incriminer, Sebastian se contenta de soupirer et de maugréer :

\- Heureusement que t'as déchiré que du muscle...

Ruvik s'accroupit face à lui et inspecta la plaie. Il repéra vite la balle.

\- Je ne fais rien au hasard.

 _J'espérais que tu me donnerais l'opportunité de t'épargner. Encore_.

* * *

Et Sebastian l'avait fait. Même hors du STEM, il lui avait permis de le garder en vie, sans quoi ils n'auraient pas été occupés à discuter, comme si de rien n'était, dans cette voiture, à cet instant. Ils se dirigeaient vers la frontière. De sa propre initiative, Ruvik adressa un sourire à Sebastian, sans seulement attendre une réponse du brun, puis il s'enfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir tout à coup. Il avait même redressé le buste, si bien que Sebastian le sentît s'agiter, sans même dévier son regard de la route.

\- Doucement. Il n'y a pas de problème.

 _Il n'y en aura plus_. Ruvik secoua négativement la tête. Une question demeurait sans réponse. Cette interrogation le tourmentait, ainsi que le sentiment d'échec cuisant qui l'accompagnait. Il restait cette face noire sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre de visage. Cet homme, cet inconnu, qui avait continué à tuer en toute impunité, que Ruvik n'avait pu arrêter. Cet homme. Il l'avait battu à son propre jeu, sur son propre terrain. Ses poings blêmes se fermèrent et se serrèrent, de toutes leurs forces. Sebastian n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui le préoccupait.

\- On ne saura jamais qui se cachait derrière ces meurtres et alors ?

Après tout, le tueur avait de lui-même cessé toute activité. Il ne tuait plus ; il n'en éprouvait plus le besoin.

\- ça ne fait pas le moindre sens... marmonna Ruvik, se remettant à cogiter sur le sujet.

Sebastian haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

\- Peut-être que l'organisation se cachait derrière tout ça, pour te faire sortir de ta cachette et te repérer. ça expliquerait que les meurtres aient stoppé d'eux-mêmes après notre enlèvement.

Il était vrai que cette solution semblait plausible. Ruvik secoua la tête, un peu fatigué. Quelque chose pourtant le turlupinait. Il restait une zone d'ombre, un point noir au tableau. Non, décidément, ça ne collait pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit-il tout à coup. Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Ils nous surveillaient depuis un bon moment déjà ! Ils pouvaient me kidnapper quand ils voulaient !

C'était beaucoup trop tordu ; ça ne ressemblait pas aux plans de Mobius. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à tuer tous ces gens.

 _Des gens qui avaient tous quelque chose à se reprocher, de ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus des monstres du STEM._

Un léger ricanement, des plus étranges, passa alors les lèvres ridées de Sebastian. Surpris, Ruvik le regarda. Il vit quelque chose. Et il comprit. Il suffit d'une seconde. Un sourire irrésistible gagna peu à peu ses lèvres, puis il éclata de rire. Finalement, ils avaient tous les deux gagné la chasse. Ils étaient si similaires ; Ruvik ne le réalisait qu'à présent. Tous deux prêts à tout, pour garder ceux qu'ils chérissaient auprès d'eux. A absolument tout.

* * *

 _Bon j'ai laissé pas mal d'indices tout le long de la fic, donc je pense que ça devrait aller, mais, au cas où la fin ne paraisse pas claire à tout le monde ou qu'il subsiste des doutes, je vais faire un petit explicatif dans le chap suivant SPOILER._

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	15. Chapter 15

**/SPOILER/**

Je ne veux personne ici qui n'ait pas lu la fic xD

Evidemment, ici ne réside pas le principal intérêt de l'histoire, mais le fait de savoir ce qui suit prive de surprise pas mal de passages, vu que ça en dit _trèèès_ long sur la personnalité de Sebastian.

Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si c'était nécessaire, mais je préfère préciser, car ce n'est pas une histoire avec plusieurs interprétations différentes possibles. J'aurais pu l'achever ainsi, mais j'ai préféré choisir une seule option.

 _Donc l'explication :_

Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est Sebastian qui était le tueur génial que Ruvik n'arrivait pas à identifier. Au moment où Ruvik et lui nouent une relation, Sebastian sent enfin qu'il sort cette "abîme" dans laquelle il avait été plongé par la mort de Lily et la disparition de Myra, mais il réalise vite que son lien avec Ruvik risque de se détériorer à cause du quotidien et de l'habitude et il ne peut juste pas accepter ça. (Impossibilité de se résigner que Ruvik pointe du doigt à plusieurs reprises durant la fic).

Les meurtres sont accomplis par Sebastian dans l'unique but de renouer le dialogue avec Ruvik, de maintenir leur "lien", et c'est en cela qu'il est un "psychopathe" aussi. Je préfère mettre les guillemets, puisqu'il conserve une certaine part de réserve, vis-à-vis de ces actes, ce qui se ressent d'ailleurs surtout quand Ruvik souligne que le tueur commence à aimer ce qu'il fait, sur la rive du fleuve.

Voilà, j'imagine que toutes ces précisions étaient inutiles, mais, au cas où, je préférais les noter ^^

Encore merci aux lecteurs,

Beast Out

[Note: Je prévois une troisième et dernière fic sur The Evil Within. Après ça, je pense que j'aurai fait le tour des manières d'aborder les thèmes qui me sont chers et des aspects de la relation entre mes deux protagonistes préférés. Les premiers chapitres devraient sortir sous peu. En tout cas, je l'espère.]


End file.
